Primal Feelings
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: When Klaus forces Bonnie to do a spell that will send him back to MF during his human days in order to retrieve Tatia's human blood; things get slightly out of hand and Bonnie ends up in Viking MF with her best friend Caroline, the sadist Hybrid & the annoying, dangerous yet hot Kol Mikaelson. Will the past be enough to change their view of them in the future? Kennett & Klaroline
1. Pilot

"You are insane..." Bonnie mumbled, his words still made no sense to her.

Klaus smiled and handed her the Grimoire "I've been through a lot of trouble to get my hands on that one so do your task properly"  
"You can't make me do this, I won't do this" she said determined.

Klaus shrugged "Very well..." he grabbed his cell and handed it to Bonnie "Choose wisely who you will be saying good-bye to first. Jeremy, Elena, your mother..."  
Bonnie clasped her lips "You threaten me once and I gave in, it won't happen again"

His smile was taunting as only he was able to pull off "I have hybrids ready to rip hearts love and not much patience for your high school drama"  
"A spell to sent you back in time so that you can take Tatia's blood? That's sick and twisted"

"I find it genius as well" he squint amused at her.  
"Go ahead, start killing everyone in sight, it still won't make me do this, I can't do this" she said and pushed the magic book away.

Klaus seemed even more amused that she was putting up a fight "You are terrible at your bluff sweetheart, you should practice more"  
"It's not a bluff Klaus... this type of spell is too powerful for me, I can't do this" Bonnie almost sounded honest to him.

Klaus sat lazily on the table "Let's think about this for a minute shall we? You almost killed me once, undid my mother's spell and you brought back Jeremy from the dead... shall I keep going love?"

Bonnie looked down as he smiled and gave her a look.  
"That's what I thought"

"Well maybe you are the one bluffing" she looked up.  
Klaus body shook with laughter "You are adorable" he said pursing his lips.

She squint and Klaus felt a sting of pain in his head, he quickly grabbed her throat and she was fighting for air "But don't make me hurt you. I need you but I'm sure you still can perform spells with a few broken bones"  
Bonnie fought his hold and tried to not show exactly how scared she was of his piercing blue eyes.

"Maybe I can push you enough to kill me and then you can go straight to hell" she still managed to say.  
Klaus smiled and released her; he could hear the front door to his house open.

"I think what you really need is a little encouragement" he said and tilted his head smiling.  
Bonnie gasped when she saw Kol come in carrying Caroline unconscious.

Kol dropped her on the couch and gave Klaus a sarcastic smile "Enjoy" he said and went to fix himself a drink.  
"What is this?" Bonnie asked terrified now.

"I knew you would be reluctant, to say the least, so I took care of it" he said and slowly got up from the table, he came near the couch where Caroline lay, he removed her beautiful hair away from her face, almost in a sweet caring gesture so Bonnie found.

"Don't hurt her" Bonnie whispered picking the Grimoire from the table.  
"I would never" he simply said and his expression was serious again "Unless you decide to do something I won't like"

Bonnie looked for the spell she needed and started reading it at once, if he wanted to go to hell she would send him right there and fast.

Klaus looked at Kol that came near him.  
"Are you sure about this?" Kol asked without much fuss.

"I'll be back soon, try not to cry too much over my absence" Klaus teased him.  
"I'm not Bekah" He simply replied enjoying his drink and then looked at the witch.

Bonnie had her eyes closed saying things in Latin that no one really understood.  
"I really hope you are doing the right spell sweetheart..." Klaus said.

She sensed his malice and opened her eyes to look at Klaus, something felt off.  
"What are you planning exactly?" she asked him with growing suspicion.

"You didn't think I would let you send me back in time just like that, did you sweetheart?" he asked with a knife in his hand.  
Bonnie started breathing hard "What..." she couldn't finish; she looked to the couch where Caroline was slowly regaining her senses.

"I know the spell Bonnie, here's a little hint for all of you that keep forgetting, I spent 500 years trying to break a curse, I know all there is to know about spells, I just can't do magic. At least not that kind" he finished with a smile.

"Ummm where... am I?" Caroline moaned grabbing her head.  
"Klaus..." Bonnie took a step forward.

But Kol stepped in front of her "Finish the spell darling"  
Bonnie looked at her friend "Not until Caroline is safe"

Klaus picked Caroline up by her arm, the blonde one still felt dizzy, Kol had snapped her neck and she was still trying to get back to normal functions.

"If you don't finish, he will hurt her and it won't be pretty" Kol said finishing his drink casually.  
Bonnie looked at the Original, could she risk it? Even knowing Klaus probably wouldn't lay a finger on her? But it was Caroline and she couldn't take that risk.

_"Indementia tiredesty idijerperv"_

Bonnie said between clenched teeth and a tight heart but with a tiny hope that Klaus didn't know how to end the spell.

Klaus proved her right as he made a gushing cut on his hand; she let out a little relieved gush of air and smiled at Caroline that finally regained her normal functions.

"What is going on in here and how did I get here?" Caroline asked confused.  
"It's going to be ok" Bonnie assured her friend, making a cut on her hand as well "It's done" she said looking at Klaus.

"Almost..." he gave her a huge smile and grabbed Caroline's hand.  
"Hey" Caroline protested.

"No" Bonnie gasped and tried to get to Caroline but Kol dropped his glass and grabbed Bonnie, stopping her.  
Bonnie closed her eyes fighting him and Kol winced in pain.

"I'm sorry for this sweetheart" Klaus told Caroline and made a cut on her palm.  
"Au" Caroline flinched but she was clueless about everything that was happening.

Bonnie raised her hand and closed her eyes, she focused and said the last words, changing the spell and using her knife to cut Kol's arm, making him bleed.

When she opened her eyes she was in the woods, she was in the middle of the woods and the house was gone and all that she saw was trees upon trees.

Caroline was here too and she twirled around feeling lost and about to panic, she looked at Klaus.  
He was smiling, seemingly happy.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered.  
Klaus looked around; everything was exactly as he remembered.

"Where are we?" Another accented voice asked confused.

"Ancient Mystic Falls" Klaus simply said.  
Caroline squint and felt a sting in her hand, she looked down on it and knew she was alive because it was hurting her.

"I don't understand what's going on" she said feeling cold all of sudden and stroking her arms.  
"You sent us all back" Klaus looked at Bonnie surprised.

"What the hell did you do?" Kol yelled mad and came at her.  
Bonnie stopped him by half-closing her eyes, he yelled clutching his head "I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly witch"

Klaus flashed to Caroline and laced his arm around her neck, she tried to fight him but he was too strong, he smiled taunting Bonnie and she didn't need him to say the words.  
She released her power over Kol's mind.

Caroline gulped down because Klaus wasn't really hurting her, there was just that invisible threat in the air and the hot breath of the hybrid on her face.  
There was always something primitive about the man who was part of two worlds and that was enough to scare anyone.

Klaus was calm and collected as he made sure Bonnie backed down, so much different from the young Mikaelson on her face now, ready to rip her head off.  
"I wasn't going to let him bring my friend into this place alone with him..." Bonnie slowly said looking at Kol fearlessly.

"So you decided to bring everyone along for the ride?" Kol snapped and took a step closer to her.  
Caroline reacted and surprisingly left Klaus hold easily "Leave her alone" she asked Kol.

"Your incompetent witch friend screwed up a spell so bad that I'm standing in Medieval Mystic Falls, if I'm that lucky and she didn't bring all of us to God damn Lost island" he was raging mad.  
Bonnie smiled "I'd say I was pretty competent"

Kol snarled at her but she kept her smile "How's the head?"  
Caroline intervened knowing things were getting out of hand "Want to start ripping out hearts? Start with him" she pointed at Klaus.

"I asked Bonnie to do a spell, I'm not to blame that things got so out of control" he simply said.  
Caroline was appalled "You kidnapped me to make sure she did the spell and you were planning on bringing me here with you"

"I needed insurance sweetheart that I would be sent back. Again, I'm not to blame that she decided to change everything" Klaus said with such easiness that the other three snapped.  
They all started talking at the same time which made it impossible to understand anything.

Bonnie was fuming but managed to look past the two vampires ready to kill each other and watched after Klaus that was walking away, he was already far when she ran after him.  
"Excuse me? Klaus? Where do you think you are going?" she yelled after him.

Kol and Caroline stopped the yelling watching the petite human ran after the Original.  
Klaus didn't stop his steady walk "I came here for a reason love, I am a hybrid on a mission, you can all stay here and kill each other for all I care"

Bonnie shook her head "Oh no, you will not leave us here in the middle of nowhere, on our own"  
Klaus stopped and looked at her amused "Weren't you the one that invited everyone to the party? Deal with it"

Bonnie gasped "You need me to send you back"  
"True but the same applies to them. Your friend Caroline will die before she lets anything happen to you and I'm sure Kol misses the warmth of the 21st Century already. All you have to do is stay alive long enough, I'll be back soon" Klaus said with that tricky nice smile of his.

Kol flashed to his brother "I will not stay behind with the baby vampire and the incompetent witch"  
Bonnie scolded him but he was completely oblivious to it.

"You don't have a choice" Klaus said serious now.  
Kol smirked at him "Brother... you not listening. I'm back in Viking age because of you, because you decided it was an amazing idea to come back in time to fetch for Tatia's human blood so you can keep on breeding your hybrids to make an army"

"Because their idiotic friend decided to die and become a vampire" Klaus said with a squint.  
"Because your bitch of a sister made Matt drive off a bridge" Caroline said with clenched teeth.

Klaus slowly looked at her "After you and your friends plotted to kill me"  
She smiled not showing fear of his uncanny tone "Too bad Bonnie had a change of heart and saved you"

He returned her smile just that his was a twisted one "If I recall, you didn't seem too upset about it in the woods"  
"I thought you were Tyler" she hissed mad.

He chuckled "Don't be ridiculous Caroline, I'm sure Tyler never kissed you like that"  
"Oh you..." she took a step forward, even angrier that he was smiling like that.

"Ok, let's all take a moment to breathe" Bonnie said trying to stop Caroline.  
"As highly entertaining as this is..." Kol said pointing at Klaus and Caroline "...I'd like to go home now"

"You are home" Klaus looked at him.  
Kol rolled his eyes "Send me back Nik"

"I can't" he used his hand to point at Bonnie.  
She sighed "I just need to gather the same things I used on that spell"

"But you can't send just one of us back" he smiled.  
Bonnie felt all eyes on her "No... if we came through all together, we have to go back together"

"WHAT?" Kol and Caroline asked at the same time.  
Klaus simply shrugged and started walking again.

"It was a last-minute change to the original spell. He was set on bringing Caroline so I brought Kol in return. Leverage" she said looking at Klaus, catching his back but pretty sure he was smiling.

"So basically, I am stuck in hell with a baby vampire, a witch and my least favourite brother" Kol snapped.

Klaus turned around touching his chest "I'm hurt"  
Kol went to him and the girls followed them quickly.

"What's the plan?" Kol asked looking around; he really didn't miss his old days as human.  
"I will go get my blood and the bunch of you will try to stay out of my way" Klaus easily said.

"We need to get out of these clothes" Kol said with an actual hint of seriousness to him.  
"I keep listening to _we _but it's really everyone for itself now" Klaus said starting to get annoyed.

Kol ignored him and looked back at Bonnie "Anything I need to know about the spell? Do we have a time schedule or something?"  
She shook her head "Not really, but you can't be seen by your past... you" she said a bit confused.

Kol sighed "That's the easy part, I have no intention to reunite with my past loving family"  
"And you can't kill anyone" Bonnie said waiting for the reaction.

It came as she expected, both Klaus and Kol stopped and turned to face her, she smiled "You can't do anything in the past that might change the future. Everyone in here could have started a family that goes all the way to our future and you can't mess with that or there will be consequences" she said slowly facing the two Originals.

Klaus pressed his lips, this was a setback; he did not deal well with restrictions such as these.  
Kol on his end, simply shrugged it off "I'll try to remember it"

Bonnie looked at Caroline that was awfully silent now, she knew this was a nightmare for her and she felt awful for not being able to properly stop Klaus.  
"Look, we are all here, I can't change that but let's just go retrieve this blood Klaus needs and try to stay alive enough for me to get us back in one piece" she tried to reason with them.

"Do you know the spell Bonnie?" Caroline asked her quietly.  
Bonnie bit her lip "I think so" she whispered.

"You think? Oh Bloody brilliant" Kol turned around.  
"It's a really hard spell and I didn't have time to check it again because everything just happened too fast" she snapped at him.

"I'm going to kill her and you being the witch whore that you are, are going to find me a better witch" Kol told Klaus between angry teeth.  
Klaus smiled at him "I could find you another witch but she might be worst than this one, do you want to risk it and end up in the Victorian era? You were inside a coffin, be grateful for it"

Kol huffed and threw his hands in the air "When I started my day I was hoping for a very different threesome Nik" he hissed mad and Klaus expected him to punch the air childishly.

"Can we all just calm down?" Caroline asked again quietly.

Everyone kind of was surprised by her calm ways and looked at her.  
"We're all stuck in here, it doesn't matter whose fault it was. I just want to go home and we are not going anywhere until Klaus gets what he came for. And Bonnie and I have no idea where we are or how to survive in a place like this, but you know it. You grew up here so let's just stick together and do this because you can't go back either without us"

Klaus was impressed with her "You never cease to amaze me sweetheart"  
She scorned his words like she always did "I just want to go back to the present, to my boyfriend"

Klaus ignored the sting in her words and her smile "The village is just a few hours away" he pointed at Bonnie "I'm not letting her slow me down and get in the way of what I came here to do"  
"You don't have to worry about me" Bonnie sarcastically smiled at him.

"I suggest you stay close by sweetheart, these were the days they burned everything that was strange and different to them" Klaus smiled showing his dimples and started walking.

* * *

They walked for what seemed endless hours to Bonnie, her feet were killing her and she was getting really tired but she never once opened her mouth to complain.

Caroline noticed the fatigue in her friend and laced an arm around her waist for support; Bonnie smiled at her.

They finally reached a clear among all the trees, it was night already and Bonnie saw an old cottage ahead of them, she got worried because Klaus had been heading this way for a reason, she realised now.  
Klaus never did anything without being part of a plan and Kol just followed him without a word or doubt.

Klaus looked at Kol and this one nodded in silence, Bonnie hated that she couldn't understand their own language but pulled a serious face when Klaus looked at them "Stay here" he ordered in that low determined voice.

The girls stayed behind with Kol and Bonnie frowned when a man came to the door and looked surprised at Klaus, this one told him something and then he swiftly snapped the man's neck.  
"No... he can't kill anyone" she was mad and without thinking grabbed Kol's arm.

The young Mikaelson looked at her and squint "Everyone around our original village is doomed"  
"What do you mean?" Caroline asked behind Bonnie.

Kol didn't take his eyes away from Bonnie "We killed everyone in sight after we were turned. Experimented with our new senses and hunt everyone down until we learned how to control our blood lust so you see... everyone around here is already dead"

Bonnie gulped down, only know it really started to sink in with whom they were trapped with in a strange and dangerous time.  
Kol smiled taunting her "Unless you have different plans for tonight darling, I suggest you take your hand off me"

Bonnie quickly retrieved her hand, she almost forgot where she had it.  
"Shame..." he teased her and left to the hut where Klaus was already dragging the body out to hide it in the woods.

Bonnie looked at Caroline shaking "I'm going to be sick... this is a lot to take in"  
"I know but we need to keep it together Bon... if we want to make it out of this alive" Caroline said with an encouraging smile, she looked at the hut and then back at Bonnie "I have a plan"

Bonnie frowned in response.  
"When we were all fighting back there, I remembered something... this exact time we are in... the time before they killed Tatia and became vampires, it's before they burned the White Oak Tree to the ground Bonnie" Caroline said smiling.

Her friend smiled as well "Ok... we need a plan"  
"For now we need to keep them busy and without suspecting anything" Caroline said looking at the hut.

Bonnie nodded and they made their way inside, Klaus was already going through the things the man owned, he appeared to be a hunter which came in handy because he had a lot of weapons around.  
Kol easily opened the locker on the trunk by the corner and hastily took out the furs there and everything it didn't matter to him.

Caroline silently watched as these two so briskly went through someone's belongings, their life.  
She would never get used to this side of being a vampire, shutting every feeling out so easily.

Klaus found some of the man's fresh clothes and threw Kol a shirt and some pants, in return Kol had found what he was hoping for; he tossed a dress at each girl.  
The smell was awful for being locked away apparently for a very long time, Bonnie made a disgusted face.

Kol smiled "Probably belonged to his dead wife"  
Bonnie handed him back the dress "I'm not putting that on"

Kol sighed deeply and came near her "I'm not really a fan of stripping a woman by force so please... indulge me"  
She gulped down because Kol's smile was anything but kind, she took the dress and looked at Caroline.

The blonde one wasn't much happier about this but slowly nodded.  
"When you are done with the dress, do something about your hair" Klaus said removing his shirt to get changed.

Caroline tried to focus on what she wanted to say because of Klaus naked chest.  
"And why are you both so worried about fashion all of a sudden?" she asked looking away when Klaus shamelessly unzipped his pants, oh for Christ sake; he was getting changed in front of them.

Klaus smiled amused with her fluster reaction "All the women wear braids in the village and we want to blend in so do something about your hair sweetheart"

Caroline shook her head without looking at him, she looked at Bonnie instead and her mouth went open, Bonnie wasn't looking away, she was actually enjoying the Kol show and she wasn't being too coy about it.

Caroline pursed her lips and pinched her arm, Bonnie whimpered and looked at Caroline; she gave her friend a shameless smile.  
Caroline had to smile at her friend's ways.

Kol and Klaus grabbed their modern clothes and dropped them into the fire; they looked at the girls and gave them a look.  
"I'm going to change in another room" Caroline said with an attitude.

"This is a hut, there is no other room" Klaus frowned.  
She looked around the really small space "I guess I missed that Alaric class about the Viking houses..."

"It's not like I haven't seen you already in your underwear sweetheart" Klaus teased her with an acid smile.  
She got so angry that she removed her shirt and threw it at his face mad.

"Thank you love" Klaus said amused.  
Caroline pushed the old dress over her head and only then took her skinny jeans, she still wasn't about to give Klaus the satisfaction of a full show.

Bonnie did the same and looked down on her when she was done "I look like a peasant. At least how I imagine one would look like"  
"I look like the maid in every sad movie I've ever seen" Caroline said with an annoyed face.

Kol and Klaus shook their heads in perfect sync but smiled amused with the girls.  
"We're going out to scan the place, you two stay hidden inside and don't draw any attention" Klaus said and looked at Kol, he squint because Kol was looking at him funny.

"We should have brought you a wig. For the authenticity of it all" he said with his eyes half-closed.  
Klaus rolled his eyes and left the hut annoyed, Kol was right behind him smirking.

Caroline looked at Bonnie "Are you ok?"  
Bonnie nodded "Yeah... just... tired and a little worried"

"We will get out of this alive" Caroline said with determination but she was mostly trying to convince herself.  
"Pinky swear?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

Caroline nodded and hugged her friend tight.

"God, you smell awful" Bonnie said with a muffled sound against Caroline's dress.  
"You too" Caroline said softly.

* * *

"Awesome plan Nik, really..." Kol said as they walked through the woods trying to remember the forest they once knew by heart.

"I must admit I wasn't expecting Bonnie to pull that little stunt" Klaus stopped recognizing where they were.  
"I wasn't expecting her to give me a headache like that... it was actually really hot" he said stopping by Klaus side.

Klaus gave his brother a look and then shook his head "I used to hunt here with Elijah"  
"So this is near our old village" Kol asked.

Klaus nodded "I'll be paying Tatia a visit tomorrow..."  
Kol looked at his older brother "The sooner, the better. Then we all can go home and try to kill each other there"

There was a very dark smile in Klaus face now "Now... there is no real need to rush things..."  
"This is another one of your crazy plans, isn't it?" Kol looked away from Klaus upset "You wanted to be stuck in here with the baby vampire"

Klaus shrugged "Things didn't go quite as planned but I can work with what I have and I need your help"  
"Niklaus Mikaelson needs my help... it must be the nostalgia getting to my brother"

Klaus laughed "I just need you to keep Bonnie busy while we are here. I have some unfinished business to settle with Caroline Forbes and I'm doing it my way"  
"How do you suggest I keep the witch away while you have your fun torturing Caroline?" Kol asked easily.

"Aren't you the one always looking for entertainment? I just gave you a challenge"**  
**Kol looked at Klaus intrigued "What's in it for me?"

"Bonnie is a beautiful girl" Klaus reasoned with his brother.  
"I'm not into witches like you... I want something else" Kol was serious and faced his brother "If I help you with this, you are not allowed to dagger me for the rest of eternity"

Klaus smiled showing his dimples "I can try"  
Kol rolled his eyes "You need my help and I'll do it because I'm already bored in here but you can't touch me from now on"

"Deal" Klaus agreed solemnly.  
"Am I allowed to kill the witch?" Kol asked with a sadistic smile.

"Only when we get back"  
Klaus was happy with his new ally.

* * *

Caroline was looking into the dark night, Bonnie had fallen asleep and she was keeping watch, they were in a place they knew nothing good about and Caroline was more scared than she wanted to show her friend.

She turned her cell on, of course that it didn't work but she had Tyler's picture on the screen saver and it made her happy to see it.  
"You need to get rid of that" Klaus voice startled her.

"Why would I do that?" She defied him and it was a stupid thing to do, Klaus easily snatched the cell from her hand and came inside throwing it into the fire.  
"Why did you do that?" She angrily snapped.

Klaus smiled "We can't risk being seen with futuristic items sweetheart, witchcraft is something they take very serious around here"  
"Ok Klaus... cut the crap, I know that you just having fun with us now, enjoying that we get to dress up and take you back in time, it's all part of your sadistic fetish thingy... whatever it may be"

Klaus pursed his lips "Keep it quite sweetheart, you'll wake your friend"  
Caroline shook her head mad "You planned this entire thing... why did you want me here with you?"

Klaus didn't answer her, he just smiled and she got even angrier at him.  
"I'm going to find something to eat" she clicked her teeth mad.

"We are a little short on rabbits sweetheart" he said amused, watching her storm away.  
He could hear Caroline huffing outside but he loved the fire in her and he loved the braid she made.

* * *

Bonnie moaned softly, it was hard sleeping in a strange place, she moved from the small space she had on the floor and sighed staring at the ceiling, this was a new low for her.  
Bonnie Bennett sleeping on the floor.

She looked to her side and Caroline wasn't around, she sat up, Klaus was sleeping next to the fire.  
She wondered about Caroline and decided to go after her, she made it to the door and realised Kol wasn't here neither.

She rushed outside, her stupid dress was too long for her and she was having a hard time walking through the woods without tripping.  
"Caroline?" she whispered calling her friend.

She stopped waiting for any noise but all she could hear was what she assumed to be the wild life around her, at least that's what she convinced herself.  
"Caroline, are you there?" she called out again.

She ventured trough the woods a little further and looked behind her for a second and then startled loudly when she turned around because Kol was standing in front of her.  
"Are you lost dear?" he asked her easily.

Bonnie dropped the silly dress trapped in her hands "I'm looking for Caroline"  
"That's two of us, I don't have the easy-going attitude my brother has towards her, I don't trust the baby vampire" Kol said and took a menacing step towards her "Just like I don't trust you..."

Bonnie gave him a smile "No one in here trusts anyone so we really should move on from this"  
"I'm keeping my eye on you Bonnie Bennett" he said smiling as dark as the night.

"I'm flattered" she returned the smile.  
"Don't stay up too late love, we need to be up bright and early. You and I are going to look for the things you need for that spell"

She folded her arms "You and I?"  
"Yes, my brother is taking Caroline with him. Neither of us is planing on leaving you both out of our sight" Kol said walking away.

"You both are so sure that we are just going to be two little puppies that you get to push around" she was getting really mad now.

Kol laughed into the night and then turned to face her "This is Mystic Falls in the Mikaelson time. You don't get to say or do anything unless we want you too, at least if you want to survive. If you thought having us in the present was bad, imagine having the original version of us... a much more... primal version of us darling"

"I'm not scared of any of you" she folded her arms trying to come off a lot braver than she felt.  
Kol's laughter was loud "Bonnie love, if we don't end up killing each other, I might just introduce you to my old me. He was into feisty little things that thought they stood a chance"

"I thought that was you in the present" she whispered.  
But he still heard it and walked inside the hut with a huge smile because she was right.

She took a deep breath as he went inside and looked for Caroline, she smiled when she finally saw Caroline rushing her way.  
"Did you find it?" Bonnie mouthed.

Caroline smiled nodding "It's still there, right in the middle of the village" she whispered.  
Bonnie smiled, maybe they still had a chance after all.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Welcome to the jungle - _Guns N´Roses_


	2. Raw Emotion

**The new amazing story cover was made by ****Mirela (themesmerisingone) on Tumblr**. Your talent leaves me speechless love.  
Thank you so much bear.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the berries and licked her lips, she was starving, she hadn't eaten nothing since they arrived here, well at least in the past.

She frowned, this could be confusing.  
She reached for them and took a hand full, they looked delicious and her mouth watered instantly.

"Those are poisonous" Kol said walking past her.  
Bonnie huffed and opened her hand, the berries fell to the ground and she grabbed her really long dress in her hands.

She followed him with her stomach starting to make noises.  
"Are you sure you know where we can find these herbs we need?" Bonnie asked him with suspicion, they had been walking aimlessly for too long and he didn't look really sure where they were supposed to be headed.

Kol stopped looking at the path in front of him, he raised one eyebrow because it was a crossroad and he had to choose between right and left.  
"My memory might be a little... foggy" he frowned and looked at the left path, then he tried to see more into the right one.

Bonnie stopped next to him "Perfect"  
He gave her an annoyed look "I was only 19 at the time and I didn't really venture into the woods that much"

"Busy de-flowering sweet innocent girls instead?" She gave him a smile.  
Kol chuckled amused with her "No... busy with family things"

Bonnie showed her perfect full smile "I have a hard time imagining you all bonding together as a normal family, even as humans"  
Kol had a smaller smile now "I was busy dodging my father's wrath and his constant humiliation sprees"

Bonnie grimaced and looked into the woods, trying to not feel emotional about this "I think we should go to the right"  
Kol smiled "Left it is" he said and pulled her hand dragging her along to his left.

She tripped a couple of times before he finally allowed her to walk normally and alone.  
Once she got her hand back she decided she had enough and sat on a huge rock in the middle of the path.

She took the rim of the ridiculously long dress and pulled it hard, she managed to tear it apart and made a circle movement around her, when she was done her dress was shorter and she smiled victoriously.

She looked at Kol and her smile faded into a blush, he was staring at her, she pushed the dress down, realising her legs were too exposed to the Original Gigolo.  
"Are you done?" he asked snapping from his rude stare.

"Yes" she said and got up, walking past him.  
Kol looked after her; he hadn't realized before how attractive Bonnie really was.

Witch or not, she was really easy on the eyes.

* * *

Caroline moved another big branch away from her face and clasped her lips, she was so mad that he brought her along with him and that they have now been walking for hours.

They left the hut by morning and she knew it was close to the afternoon already.  
Even as a vampire, her feet were killing her, these stupid leather shoes he got her were murdering her delicate feet.

She decided to stop, he ceased as well when he realised her loud sighs and huffing sounds weren't close to his ear any more.  
Klaus turned and faced her "Is there a really strong reason for us to be stopping now love?"

"I'm tired" she simply said.  
He gave her a sarcastic smile "You are a vampire, keep walking" he said and resumed on his way.

Caroline fought a big pout "My feet are bleeding Klaus"  
He ignored her and made his way further up the hill, he could listen to the sound of the water so he knew they were close.

"Where are we going?" she quietly asked knowing there was no use in fighting him, she pushed her pain to the back of her mind "I know this isn't the way to the village because you said it was close to the house we are staying in and we have been walking for hours Klaus... on the opposite direction"

He smiled when he reached the top, there it was, the amazing waterfall, the original one that existed before all the others that were discovered throughout the years, this one was huge and amazing.  
Original like them.

Caroline felt her feet slippery inside the really rough shoes because of the blood and sweat and couldn't really climb the hill strongly, she tried grabbing a twig but slipped and was about to fall face down and slide down the hill again when a strong hand grabbed hers.

She slowly looked up and saw Klaus smiling and holding her, he easily pulled her up and she barely touched the ground, she squealed because she was in his arms before she could blink.

"What are you doing?" she faced him sternly.  
"Relax sweetheart, I just didn't want to wait for you to climb that entire hill again" he said and looked at the view in front of them.

Caroline looked there annoyed as well but then gasped "UAU..." she whispered taken by the raw beauty of it all.

The huge waterfall that made a piercing sound as the water fell down, forming a magnificent white sheet.  
The rocks surrounding it and the green area left her mouth open in astonishment.

"Where are we?" She whispered forgetting for a moment that Klaus was carrying her steadily, she even felt comfortable and he smiled when she laced her arms around him unconsciously not wanting to fall.

"The place where my brothers and I used to come when we were still human" he said in a calm easy voice.

Caroline smiled "This is beautiful"  
Klaus looked at the woman in his arms, she was really a sight, as he watched her perfect features and the blonde hair neatly caught up in a braid "Yes it is..."

Caroline suddenly became self-conscious of where she was and looked at him "Put me down" she demanded taking her arms away from his warm neck.  
"All right" he smiled at her and dropped her down on the ground harshly.

Caroline roughly landed on her ass and on top of some of the flowers and green plants; she squint her eyes mad and looked after the moron of a hybrid.

Klaus closed his eyes taking in the sweet scent of pure nature, there was very little he had missed in his long existence, this childhood place was one of them.

He had been happy here and though it was a long forgotten memory he wanted to take the chance to come here before Bonnie sent them away to the place where he couldn't allow himself to be happy, the present.

The scent of fresh blood snapped him away from his thoughts, he looked behind him and Caroline was biting her lip removing her second shoe, huge blisters and blood covered her feet, she was fighting tears and Klaus knew it wasn't just from the pain.

She didn't fight him when he scooped her again in his arms and carried her to the water; he sat her on the shore and got inside the water naturally.  
His clothes became wet and he wasn't even bothered about it.

"What are you doing now Klaus?" she asked annoyed but it didn't sound as firm as she wished.  
Klaus didn't answer, his actions spoke volumes for him and he pushed Caroline's dress slowly up, she immediately took her hand to the dress worried with boundaries but he only pushed the fabric up to her knees, she gulped down when he started washing her feet in the cold water.

It made her flinch at first but she loved the cold that made the sore feeling go away, she caught her full bottom lip in her mouth and watched the man half-wet in front of her.

Klaus was hot, she could try to remind her brain every two seconds who he had killed and how much of a bastard he was but she couldn't deny the obvious.

The man looked like a frigging Greek God, with the perfect stubble, the full lips that looked raspberry to her now that she looked at him more attentively.

She even gazed to his dark blonde hair that was a little longer than when he first arrived to Mystic Falls, against her better judgement she admitted to herself that she liked it better like this, the longer hair gave him a certain edge, not that the hybrid washing her feet so smoothly needed an extra edge to him.

Everything in Klaus was about being on the edge and Caroline bit her lip harder, knowing that's what was so appealing about him.

She decided to leave his accent out of her sinful monologue or the way he said her name.

Klaus gently washed away the blood from her perfect feet, like everything in Caroline, her feet were exquisite.  
There was a hint to a smile in him and she pulled away from her wrong thoughts.

"That's enough, thanks" she drily said.  
Klaus smiled "A woman like you deserves more than a boy like Tyler"

Caroline gasped, she felt doubly guilty now for her previous lustful thoughts about a man who wasn't her boyfriend.  
"If you tell me next that I deserve you, I will kick you in the face" she snapped.

Klaus looked up at her but kept his chin down "A woman as beautiful and strong like you deserves more"

Caroline pulled her eyebrows together, she clicked her teeth disturbed but gasped when he ran his big wet hand from her foot to her calf and up the back of her naked leg, she pushed his hand away when he got too high for her taste "Stop it"

Klaus licked his lips and raised his hands, he pulled himself back and she quickly pushed her dress down and removed her feet from the clear water.  
He took his shirt off and it landed next to her, he was having a swim now, great.

Caroline checked her feet and they were healing slowly, but they were all cleaned from blood and they didn't hurt now, she refused to deal with the fact that his slow skilful foot massages were somewhat miraculous.

She looked away from him when his pants ended next to his shirt; she focused on the water falling fast from the cascade.

She wasn't joining him so she stood up and had a look around the place.

* * *

Finally Kol had found the rare plants she needed and she was gathering them when he vanished from her sight, she could use it to her advantage but she had no idea where she was and how she would get away enough to try anything relevant, besides she was too weak.

Kol showed up with a huge load on his back, something wrapped in a sheet, she gave him a side look wondering about it.  
Kol dropped the heavy load on the ground and Bonnie bit her lip "Food" she whispered hypnotised.

"I was getting really annoyed with all the sounds your stomach was making" he said and sat on the ground, she followed him.

Her stomach gave her away again and she slowly reached for the bread, she restrained from eating like she wanted.  
Like an animal eating away its hunger.

She took an apple and cleaned it on her dress and then she frowned, Kol had something else folded in here as well.

He seemed to read her mind as he took it into his hands and then handed it to Bonnie.  
She frowned "What's that?" she spoke covering her mouth a bit full with fruit.

"You can't go around in that. You ruined your pretty dress darling" he said with a smile and biting on a red apple as well.  
"Let's all have a minute of silence for the overwhelming beauty that it was" she raised an eyebrow.

Kol chuckled and rested lazily on his hand looking at the boring trees.  
She unfolded the dress and slowly opened up into a big smile; this dress was beautiful, nothing like the previous one and she finished her apple fast.

She stood up and rested the dress against her body, she smiled looking down, and it was the right length.  
She hesitated for a second "Don't look" she sternly demanded.

Kol laughed "Bonnie dear, I'm not remotely interested in seeing you naked"  
She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned around; she was still wearing her underwear from the future so she wasn't really naked, just with a lot of flesh exposed.

She sneaked out of the old dress that smelled awful; she and Caroline had washed themselves for the longest time and they still smelled the same.  
She was happy with this one, it was grey and the cotton smelled clean and not like dead people.

Kol took another lazy bite from his apple and couldn't help to side look at her; he gulped down harshly as she straightened herself, pulling the dress down her bare shoulders.

He couldn't take his eyes away from her and he kept looking until she turned around and her green powerful eyes met his.

He didn't smile or pulled a face, he just looked at her, he was intrigued by her and that was not often with him.  
"Thank you for the dress" she said surprisingly not snapping at him for having watched her get dressed.

Kol threw the rest of the apple away "We need to be going" he said and threw the rest of the food away as well; he got the plants she had caught and placed them inside the sheet.

She grabbed a piece of some other fruit and cleaned the dirt from it; she was keeping it for later.

Bonnie followed him closely behind "You didn't eat much" she said worried about his blood issues.  
Kol laughed eerily "I drained the woman who owned the hut that provided you food and clothes. I'm good"

Bonnie grimaced looking down on her, she was still wearing dead women dresses.

* * *

Caroline bent down smelling the flowers, they were so beautiful that she had to smile and run her hand over them as she walked among them.

They tickled her hand and she smiled, this particular place was breathtaking and she wondered if it still existed in their present time.

She wrinkled her nose when something was placed in front of her face; she gulped down uneasily at the image of a dead small animal in Klaus hand.  
Family to a squirrel if she had to guess.

"I couldn't find any fluffy cute white bunnies" he teased her.  
And Caroline couldn't be mad at him, she was busy feeling something completely different when she looked at him.

Klaus had his hair wet, he was shirtless and barefoot; and the pants were glued to his wet body.  
All of this combined with the image of him holding an animal for him and one for her was taking over her anger.

Caroline was in his element now and he stood in front of her after having been hunting in the most primal way she could think of, she was shaking when she took the animal from his big hands.  
She looked away from him and closed her eyes, she could do this; she had to do this.

She was too hungry and she would start feeding off Bonnie soon if she didn't have fresh blood.  
She slowly sank her fangs into the dead animal and drank, feeling it bring her body some life.

Caroline knew Klaus was watching her but she couldn't think of that now, this scenario was already messing too much with her as it was.

She cleaned her mouth even if she knew it wasn't dirty with blood and looked at him but Klaus wasn't next to her, he was already putting his shirt on and his boots.

He came near her and she licked her lips trying to go back to the hate mood she had perfected by now.

Klaus picked a flower and came near Caroline's face; he placed it on her hair, above her ear swiftly imprisoning it in her perfect braid.

He barely touched her but she felt his finger graze her cheek and stop at her chin, she looked at him quizzically with his actions.

"A woman like you deserves a lot more than easy sex in the woods. We may be supernatural creatures and monsters at heart but we are not animals and you are not common and cheap and you deserve to be loved and cherished like a true woman deserves. You deserve better sweetheart" he said and walked away.

Caroline gushed out air feeling her chest ache.  
Just like that, she was back into resisting the stupid romantic drawings mood.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol walked back to the hut in silence, she didn't know what to tell him nor she should know, she quickly corrected herself.  
Silly Bonnie.

She stopped because he did and she pulled a face because he was looking at something in his right like someone looks at gold or in her case diamonds, if she had ever seen any at close range.

She folded her arms and moved to see what wonders he was drooling over and pulled a face looking at him next.

"A horse? We are stopping for a horse?" she asked surprised.  
Kol smiled and handed her the plants they were carrying home and went to the horse.

Bonnie sighed "Great, another one with a thing for horses"  
Why did they make it so easy for her and Caroline to find small breaches in their solid armour?

Kol came near the horse and slowly ran his hand over his deep brown leg; he rested his face against the horse's face and stroked his back slowly.

The horse reacted by letting him know how much he loved that, he made a loud sound and nudge Kol's head with his.

Kol smiled and ran his hand through the smooth horse while Bonnie watched it all a bit flabbergasted and feeling shortness of air and clearance.

"Ok... serial killer ahead of you, womanizer and sneaky bastard, keep that in mind Bonnie" she told herself, trying to convince her that she shouldn't be smitten by the Original so easily interacting with a wild horse.

Kol easily got on top of it and she realized how much of this he hadn't forgotten from his human days.  
She tried to ignore how hot he looked doing it as well.

He smiled and kicked his heels knowingly, the horse came towards Bonnie easily and she looked at the vampire riding the horse like he owned him and had ridden him forever.

Kol reached his hand down to her.  
She gave him a look "I'm not getting on that"

Kol made a hurt expression and stroked the horse "Don't listen to her darling, she just enjoys being mean"  
Bonnie drily laughed "I'm not getting on a horse with you. I'm not an Amazon"

"All right" he shrugged and slowly strutted away.  
Bonnie clasped her lips and started walking after him, she couldn't keep up so he would race away and then come back to her, too amused to be remembering his old days with a horse.

She kept it to herself but was getting tired, she had been on her feet all day and her legs were beginning to feel really heavy.

Kol tapped the horse side with his hand, happy as he approached her again after another playful race around the field and back.

Bonnie clutched the plants and kept walking but she was going slower by the minutes and yet she still refused to say a word.

Kol sighed and followed her slow pace now, next to her but on top of the horse while she was painfully walking.

"What do you suggest I should call the horse?" he easily asked her.  
"Forsaken?" she answered uninterested.

"I like it. Strong and meaningful" he laughed.  
Bonnie sighed.

He leaned over the horse so he could see her "Why don't you just give in and come sit up here with me?"  
"No thanks..." she simply said.

"You are very stubborn, I like that in a woman, it shows personality" he said without smiling, he was actually serious.  
She chuckled in response.

"You are very annoying and psychotic, I don't like that in a man, it shows mommy issues"  
Kol was impressed with her answer and moved the horse around her, he stopped in front of her and leaned over so he could see her eyes.

Bonnie stopped her pace and looked at him squinting.  
"You really are not afraid of me" he said intrigued again.

"I'm a Bennett witch, the vampire that scares me is yet to be turned" she said ferociously.  
"Stop arousing me darling..." he said with a naughty smile.

She sighed again deeply "You are on my way Kol"  
"Oh I'm sorry witch" he said and turned the horse around, racing away.

She took a deep breath and started walking again; she didn't see him for the next longest minutes and thought he had gone back to the hut leaving her here.

She fought the will to cry and pout, it was getting dark and she could only hope she was headed the right way.

Maybe Caroline would come looking for her.  
But Kol was back with a smile "Missed me?"

"No" she simply said and kept walking.  
Kol rolled his eyes annoyed and swiftly picked her up, she tried to fight him somehow but found herself sitting in front of him with her legs to one side.

He ordered the horse to strut away, sure that she wouldn't fall.  
She felt his arm laced around her keeping her in place and safe, she slowly looked at him "You should learn that no means no"

"Are you going to give me one of those headaches? They make you really hot while you are being all evil and dark" he taunted her.  
She looked away upset "I'm not sure who I hate more, Klaus or you"

"I'd be offended if you chose Nik" he easily said.  
Bonnie shook her head and looked at the path in front of them silent now.

Kol smiled and took them both back to the hut a lot slower than he should; he just found that having her close wasn't that much of an effort to Klaus challenge.

It was actually nice.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline arrived at the same time than Kol and Bonnie, Caroline frowned with the new transportation.

"What a beauty you found Kol" Klaus was excited.  
Bonnie jumped off the horse eager to get away from Kol but needed Klaus help steadying her before she fell flat on the floor.

She shook his hold "Did you get the blood?"  
"We were a little busy today" he smiled at her.

She huffed away and came to Caroline, her blonde friend smiled weakly "Nice dress" she was jealous because she hated hers too much.

Bonnie remembered what she was wearing "Kol the epic moron got me a new dress because I ruined the other one... nice flower by the way"

Caroline touched her hair "Yeah I walked by some beautiful flowers today and decided to pick one"  
"Did you... go near it?" Bonnie asked discretely.

Caroline shook her head softly "Klaus took me in the exact opposite direction today, you?"  
"Lost in the woods with Kol that can't tell right from left and doesn't recall the old paths, so I'm basically lost with the Original that is useless"

Caroline watched the two bothers stroking the horse and smiling over the beautiful animal.  
"We'll see what we manage tomorrow" she smiled encouragingly at her friend.

Bonnie nodded and yawned, both friends were exhausted for today and went inside the hut; they found a cosy place by the fire and fell asleep tired within minutes.

"So how was your day?" Kol asked Klaus.  
"Eventful" he smiled happily "Yours?"

"Interesting... did you go after Tatia?" Kol asked climbing down from the horse.  
"Tomorrow, did you find anything useful that we can use against Bonnie?" Klaus asked easily.

Kol shook his head "Not yet"  
"We have time... we just need to keep them both really tired and busy, enough to prevent them from doing anything silly".

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Sweet child of mine – _Guns N' Roses_


	3. Into the Wild

"Caroline you will be late for school" Liz yelled before closing the front door.

The blonde beauty stared at the ceiling in that dazing state that she found herself on most mornings now.

She got up from her bed slowly coming to the mirror and moved her golden locks, there it was, she touched the mark on her neck that she couldn't remember how she got.

She had a foggy memory and knew it was a bite but all she could remember was having sex with Damon like most nights for the last week.

She rubbed this sore point in her neck and raised her eyes widening them as she saw him there looking at her.

Damon waved at her and then his fangs came out and he flashed to her, Caroline in instinct covered her face and screamed as loud as her lungs allowed her.

* * *

She woke up and gasped touching her neck that was burning; she closed her eyes remembering her vivid dream, it wasn't often that she would dream of Damon and his abusive days but she still had the dreams.

She pulled her knees up and laced an arm around them trying to push the painful memories away when the deep voice brought her back into the current reality she was in.  
"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" she said pulling herself together and fixing her messy hair.  
She quickly got up and fixed her smelly old dress as well, she didn't dare to look at him mostly because she didn't want him to use this on her later.

She hopped that he hadn't listen to anything she might have given away in her agitated sleep.  
Bonnie came inside the hut carrying a huge load of wooden logs, she dropped them tired and mad on the floor.

Kol came in twirling a small log in the air; he smiled at Klaus happy that he had been able to get Bonnie so mad with only a few hours into the day.  
The witch shook the dirt away from her beautiful dress and looked at Caroline with suspicion "Are you ok?"

Her blonde friend nodded but didn't talk.  
Bonnie came near her "What happened?" she looked at Klaus at once.

The Original removed his boots from the chair in front of him and stood up, he picked one of the swords and gave Bonnie a look "I was just telling Caroline that we need to go, today is market day and everyone will be at the village"

Caroline squint slightly at him, he had no reason to distract Bonnie from her growing concern with her.  
"I don't have all day sweetheart" He said annoyed and nodded to the door.

Caroline gave Bonnie a small smile and touched her arm moving to the door.  
Klaus led the way and neither of them spoke, she was still shaken from her nightmare and touched her neck again.

She frowned realizing they had stopped, she looked around but she didn't see anything.

She sighed watching Klaus tilt his head and then he closed his eyes and seemed to be having one of these Nature moments, she sighed again loudly and covered her eyes, her head was pounding and she knew it was from the lack of blood.

"Are we going to stay here all day waiting for the trees to talk to you?" she asked annoyed.  
Klaus flashed and was behind her, he gently covered her mouth and she wanted to fight him because it would help her shake her stress away, at least a bit.

But he rested his lips to her ear and his stubble scratched her face slightly "Wait for it"  
She squint at him upset but he didn't move and just smiled, she hated herself for noticing the dimples.

Caroline looked ahead of her and was speechless, the big deer came out of the green ahead of them and looked in their direction; she smiled seeing such a big animal, they didn't have any this size back in present Mystic Falls.

And then she jumped slightly because a large grey wolf stepped out from the woods and easily flung himself at his prey.

He took down the deer without any resistance and even though she couldn't really look away she still looked down from the killing happening in front of her.

She didn't have to look at Klaus to know he was enjoying the show but actually he was looking at her.  
The wolf finished the killing but didn't indulge in his meal because he sensed the company.

Caroline unconsciously backed away and melted against Klaus hard chest "Klaus…" she whispered between her teeth.

"Don't be frightened" he whispered and she couldn't explain why it soothed her, why she believed him like she had that day he helped her get away from evil Alaric.

"I don't like wolves…" she said slowly.  
Klaus chuckled "Judgmental doesn't suit you sweetheart"

She unwillingly let out a smile "I almost died because of a wolf bite, so sorry if I'm not ready to pet them"  
"That was your boyfriend love, don't blame the innocent animals for the lack of will he had to resist my request"

She gave him a mad look as he stepped away from her back and knelt in front of the wolf.  
The wolf paced around sizing Klaus and he reached his hand to touch the grey powerful looking animal.

"I hope he bites off your hand" she hissed with an acid smile.  
Klaus smiled "I'm an Alpha love… they all serve… me" he said and the wolf sat on the ground resting his head on its paws.

Caroline gasped in wonder, she had no idea all this Alpha crap actually worked and with animals as well.  
Klaus stroked the fur of the wolf that made a pleasing sound.

"Besides animals are not like humans and its kind, they are loyal and never chew on the hand that feeds them" his words came out in anger.

She licked her lips feeling guilty that she had never really thanked him properly for saving her life and instead took part in plans to kill him.

But wait, why was she feeling guilty?  
This was Klaus, their biggest enemy to date and he was a mass murderer, she shouldn't be apologetic over anything.

She shook her head following him after he was done with his stupid lesson.

* * *

Kol placed the last wood inside the fireplace and looked at Bonnie "Go on, do your thing"

She shook her head "What _thing_?" she asked upset.  
"Your witch thing, we need fire" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well caveman, I'm not a witchcraft device that you get to use when you wish" she said so mad that her teeth were clicking together.

"I'm sure cavemen didn't have a witch to make fire but luckily for me, I do" he wasn't being nice and funny now, he was upset too.

"First you wake me up at 5 or whatever in the morning to go fetch for wood that you being the vampire should have carried and now you want me to use my magic to light that fire? I'm not really the submissive type"

Kol smiled this time, her stern defiance was adorable "It must be all this nature around me that brings out the primal side in me"  
She narrowed her eyes at him in response.

Kol came near her smiling in a wicked way "I suggest you start doing as I say without complaining before I drag you by your hair and really claim my caveman status darling"

Bonnie gulped down, his easy words were scarier than his mad ways.  
He turned around and grabbed one of the knives lying around in the table and left "I'm going out to hunt for lunch"

She wanted to slap herself for finding him so hot as he pronounced the words but quickly changed her mood because he turned to face her with a huge grin.  
"And you are cooking it"

Bonnie grabbed a stray wooden log and threw it at him; he was laughing as he easily dodged the heavy weapon.

It took her a few minutes to focus but she wondered if she could go far while he was out, they still had to find a way to get to that White Oak Tree but it had been impossible to get away from the Originals.

Caroline said that the tree was just outside the village by the river and that it wasn't that far from where they were so she ventured through the woods.

All she needed was one branch, one good branch that she would sneak back into the future.  
She ran fast, this dress was a lot easier to run in and she was quick on her feet growing closer to the river.

She smiled and stopped to catch on her breath when Kol showed up in front of her with a dead serious look to him.

"What are you doing here darling?" he asked squinting in suspicion at her.  
Bonnie tried to keep her heart tamed and slowly smiled at him.

* * *

"If the village is that way, why are we heading towards some silly meadow?" Caroline asked following Klaus mad.

He didn't answer, he kept walking further into the woods.  
"Jesus Christ, I'm never going into the woods again to hunt, I'm done with all this green" she mumbled.

It pulled a smile from Klaus that she didn't see but he was quick to hide it as well and turned facing her.  
"Stay here" he said sternly.

She gave him a look "Why would I?"  
"I don't want Tatia to see you, she will already rise too many questions as it is" he said and took a step closer to her "Do I have to compel you to stay here Caroline?"

"No" she said clasping her lips, looking at him determined.  
He smiled "Very well sweetheart, whatever happens, do not leave this spot"

She pouted as he walked heading to the meadow leaving her in the deep closed woods, behind the huge trees where she couldn't see or hear anything.

But she was Caroline Forbes and no one told her what to do, specially the Hybrid and she quickly moved to the right, she walked slowly trying to find a good place to watch the show and she was happy when she found a tree that was good enough to climb.

She wasn't much of a woods kid when she was growing up but being a vampire was definitely a bonus.  
Caroline got comfortable, she couldn't really see his face perfectly but she would be able to listen to everything from where she was.

A girl came from the woods rushing to him and she figured that was Tatia, she was wearing a long purple dress and a piece of fabric over her head.

When she unfolded the black fabric her long curly hair went free and Caroline was sure this was Tatia.  
The girl walked slowly to Klaus now, suspicious "What happened to your hair Niklaus?" she asked slowly.

Klaus smiled "I grew tired of it"  
Tatia shook her head and her wavy hair seemed to glow in the sun "You are always so hasty in your decisions Niklaus…"

"I thought that's why you liked me" he said with a smile.  
Tatia looked down on the ground "I need to talk to you Niklaus, that's why I came today"

"I know, you came to tell me that you are in love with Elijah" he said.  
Tatia shot her eyes to him and then looked down on the ground.

Caroline frowned, he clearly knew what day this was and he remembered everything obviously too well.  
She didn't miss the seemingly sad tone to him even if she couldn't see his eyes and wondered if it all was just a show.

"I'm sorry Niklaus but Elijah…" Tatia shook her head and looked up at Klaus again "… he is so brave and kind and we have long talks walking by the river and it all has unfolded in a way that I was not expecting"

Klaus reached out his hand and touched her cheek, she didn't fight his touch and instead placed her hand over his.

"When did you decide I wasn't enough Tatia?" he asked and both girls reacted to the way it came out in pain.

Tatia squeezed his hand and Caroline found herself squeezing a leaf in her hand, she knew this feeling all too well.

"It won't always be like this Niklaus, you will find a good girl who will love you for what you are and I know that you feel like no one in your family loves you but you are wrong, they all love you. Even Elijah, he won't court me because he knows you are in love with me and he doesn't want to hurt you"

Klaus licked his lips slowly and cradled her face in his hands; Caroline found herself looking away not wanting to take part in their private moment, big evil or not, he had the right to his privacy and she only glanced once frowning because Tatia was answering his kiss; she wasn't fighting him at all.

Caroline climbed down from the tree shaking her head, for someone who just told Klaus she wanted his brother instead; she sure was enjoying that kiss.

Caroline clicked her teeth, the nagging thought coming forward, Klaus was an amazing kisser; she knew that Tyler would never be able to kiss her like that.  
She had no idea a man could kiss like that.

The way she was lost in her thoughts made her trip on her dress and her vampire senses were of no help and she fell helplessly against the green blanket of plants that waited for her on the ground.

She closed her eyes waiting for the annoying sound of her back hitting it hard when she felt something smoothing her fall.

She opened her eyes knowing it was Klaus who caught her but she gasped finding the wrong version of him.

"Easy there, sweetheart" he said with a smile.

Caroline was fighting her way out of his strong arms; she found it hard to be more scared of someone as she was of human Klaus and she couldn't rationally explain it.

He dropped her on her feet and casually rested his hands on his waist, one over his sword and the other in the leather black belt.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You shouldn't be climbing trees like that" he said with a warm smile.  
And she was terrified of him because he looked peaceful and that was hard to take in.

"Why?" she whispered.

He laughed and she flinched, he had a rich loud laughter and long blonde hair, she frowned watching the long wavy hair and the way it cradled his features and then her eyes wandered and she took in the vest over the white shirt that showed his chest and the primitive necklace, the leather that tugged his wrists and she couldn't really remember if she had to breathe to survive.

It was all a bit too much for her right now.

"It's not very lady like" he answered with a naughty smile and she finally recognized the future Klaus in him.  
She smiled shaking her head from her intense inner monologue.

"I'm lost and I was trying to see my way back" she said and her eyes were locked with his.

If she was scared before she was about to freak out because his eyes were so pure and sweet and full of this silent pain at the same time and they made her react to them.

"Someone is waiting for me so I can't help you but you shouldn't be alone in the woods" he said and she could see actual concern in him.

It made her gulp down, she expected the devil, the primitive evil in him not the sweet, innocent man before her eyes.

"I'll be fine" she said smiling and touching her long hair.  
"What's your name sweetheart? I don't remember seeing you in the village before" he asked with a sparkle that she recognized.

She blushed because it was overwhelming that two versions of Klaus would look at her the way he was doing now, no one looked at her the way Klaus did.

"Scarlett" she quickly said amused with her chance to be her favorite book character ever.  
He gave her a smile that was so different from what she had seen and yet so him.

For a minute she wasn't scared anymore and she wasn't mad at the man who had killed so many close to her and tricked her in Tyler's body.

Then she snapped, what was she doing?  
This was Klaus, their biggest enemy and she was having a nice first chat with him.

"I have to go" she quickly said and started running away, she waited until she was out of his vision to flash away.

Klaus squint and laughed alone in the woods "Such a strange girl… but intriguing" he added with a smile.

* * *

"I'm still waiting for an answer Bonnie" Kol said not a bit amused that she was just smiling at him.

"I came looking for the river" she said, the few seconds she won only gave her so much.  
Kol gave her a look "The river? Why?"

"To… have a swim of course" she raised her hands in the air "I could use a real bath instead of that silly thing we have back at the cabin"

Kol chuckled and shook his head "You actually expect me to believe that poor excuse?"  
"Believe whatever you want" she said and walked to the river.

She chewed on her lip, ok, now she really had to do this.  
After a discrete deep breath she took her dress off, she was trying not to blush because she knew he was watching.

Then she convinced herself that he had seen so many women in their underwear that he would probably be looking away bored but just like the other time that he caught her getting dressed, he couldn't take his eyes away from her and he wasn't even pretending it was because he was supposed to keep an eye on her.

Bonnie stepped into the water and shivered because it was cold but she had to go through with this and quickly covered her body with the clean water.

She got used to the temperature quicker than she expected and took her time enjoying the river, it reminded her of the times she went to the Gilbert's cabin and played with Elena in the river.

She missed her friend and she wondered how she was coping with her new life as a vampire.  
She gave a soft spin in the water and looked to the shore, she saw Kol and he was sitting there, just watching her.

She shivered again but it wasn't from the cold water.  
There were two ways she could do this, she could try to run away from him again or she could try to use the womanizer side to him.

Bonnie knew she wasn't totally indifferent to him and she could use that to her advantage.

She kept her eyes on him and stepped out of the water, she wasn't ashamed of her body, she knew how to use it if she needed and she kept her green eyes locked with his hazel ones.

He stood up and handed her the dress "You should get dressed, it's not good if someone sees you wearing underwear that hasn't been invented yet"

She took the dress and smiled leisurely at him, she covered her chest with it and swiftly took her bra off, she handed it to Kol with a smoldering look on her bright eyes.

"Better not take any chances then" she said in a low voice.  
The action took Kol by surprise and she saw him gulp down as he reached out for the sexy item dangling in her hand.

He took it with a smirk "Are you trying to seduce me Bonnie?"  
She smiled at him and got dressed "No" she said easily.

She was going to pull the dress over her right shoulder when she felt his hand on the fabric.

Bonnie looked at him with a hint of surprise, he smiled and pulled the fabric up, the back of his hand grazed her skin all the way up to her neck as he pulled the dress up.

She tried not to shiver with his smooth touch but he was smiling at her now that his fingers were tracing her chin slowly "Because that would be silly of you"

Bonnie didn't fight his touch, she smiled at him instead "I know better than that"  
Kol softly laughed "Then, what are you doing?"

"Weren't you supposed to be hunting?" she asked him ignoring the flirt between them.  
"You were supposed to be in the hut waiting for me" he was upset again and removed his hand from her chin.

She smiled wider "I may be back in the past but I'm still me and I am done doing what others want"  
"Very commendable darling" he teased her.

She gave him a look and followed him, she wasn't getting near the tree today but maybe she had a chance if she played her cards right.

He vanished into the woods and came back quickly with a deer.

They made their way back in silence but she kept looking at his back and the way his body was fit curving in the right way as he walked and she smiled, maybe this wouldn't be such a huge sacrifice.

* * *

Caroline walked back to the hut shaking her head and the bad thoughts in her mind away.

"I thought I told you to wait for me in the place I left you" Klaus said easily catching up to her.  
"I got bored" she said refusing to look at him.

Klaus was upset, she could tell from the way he was breathing hard next to her but she ignored him and kept walking back to their sleeping shelter.

"Would it kill you for once to do what I ask of you?" he said obviously not giving up.  
She clicked her teeth "Would it kill you for once to get into your thick skull that I don't let guys do as they please with me anymore?" she snapped at him.

Klaus looked offended with her words "I'm not Damon" he simply said and left her standing there with an open mouth.  
She took a little to react but rushed after him.

"How much did you hear?" she asked him as she came closer.  
"Enough" he said without looking back.

She clasped her lips "You can't tell Bonnie"  
"About what he did to you?" he asked still not looking back.

She walked behind him thankful that he wasn't doing so "She knows that Damon used me for sex and blood, she doesn't know I still have the nightmares, no one does"

Klaus closed his eyes taming his rage, Damon had his days numbered, he was coming for him as soon as they returned.

"Klaus… I'm talking to you" she sighed when he didn't react to her words.  
He took in a deep breath and looked at her "Whatever you wish Caroline"

She smiled at him and it wasn't a forced smile this time, she actually meant it.  
"Did you get the blood from Tatia? Or were you too busy kissing her?" she asked with a smirk now.

Klaus laughed and she hated him instantly because he sounded too much like the innocent man she just met minutes ago.  
"I was busy but I compelled her to meet me by the river tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night?" she narrowed her perfect eyebrows at him "You are keeping us trapped in this place for another day?"

"Yes" he simply said and turned away.  
"Klaus!" she yelled mad but he was smiling and happily ignoring her.

"KLAUS" She called after him louder but he didn't look back.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me cook" Caroline pouted.

Bonnie gave her a look stuffing a bit of bread in her mouth "We are stuck in Viking age with the two Original cavemen, no way in hell I'm going to be the only one doing chores around here"

"But you are used to cook back at home, I am a master of ordering take away and heating things in the microwave" Caroline clasped her lips still upset that she had to learn how to prepare deer meat.

"Look around Care, all we have is fire, two morons listening to our talk and Bambi in a stew"  
Both Klaus and Kol laughed from the other side of the table indeed amused with their talk.

Caroline sighed and took the wooden mug in front of her "At least we have this" she drank happily.  
"It is a great wine Nik… where did you get this tasty little thing?" Kol asked enjoying the raw strong beverage.

Klaus played with his mug, only Klaus was able to make a rudimentary wooden mug look so sexy but Caroline shook her head and refilled her mug; she was definitely getting tipsy if she was thinking like this.

"From Breakfast this morning, they had a generous table"  
Caroline scolded his smirk and his easiness but buried her shame in more wine.

"You are quite the cook Bonnie, thank you for the lovely late lunch" Klaus bowed his head to Bonnie.  
"This wine is really good, it's making you nice" she raised an eyebrow and pushed the food away, she was done eating the sweet deer.

She focused on the wine and reached out her mug so Klaus could fill it.  
He smiled "I am a nice man, when people aren't busy trying to kill me and plot to get in the way of my flawless plans"

She chuckled in response and looked at Caroline that stood up.  
Everyone looked at her and she simply buckled her knees and bowed her head "If you will all excuse me, I need the fresh air"

It pulled a joined laughter from everyone and she was smiling as well when she stepped outside.  
Bonnie picked her plate and then looked at the man busy carving his name on the table with a small knife.

"Are you twelve now?" she asked frowning at Kol.  
There was a smirk on his lips and he didn't take his eyes from his task "You are such a good witch that you made me regress to my childhood when you brought me back to hell"

She rolled her eyes on him and Klaus slowly left the two of them knowing this was escalating.

He found Caroline outside playing with her hair, she was trying a braid that she had seen on Tatia, a braid that would go around her head and leave the rest of her long hair free, she quickly gave up when she saw Klaus.

"I had to compel her to come back tomorrow because you didn't stay where I asked you to stay and I almost run into my old me" he told her calmly.

She smiled shaking her head "You always do things on your own terms, you were going to explain yourself but on your own time..."

"I don't explain myself to anyone Caroline"

She was serious now, why did he always do things different with her, why was she so special and different?

He was walking away and she went after him, they couldn't see the hut anymore when Bonnie called after Caroline.

The blonde looked behind and saw Bonnie and Kol.  
They all followed Klaus, the girls were mostly giggling still from the wine and Kol was playing with a sword he brought from the house.

This was never his thing but he was determined to keep himself busy while stuck in here.

They reached the waterfall and Bonnie was mesmerized by it, she loved the place and they easily spent the rest of their day here.

Klaus had enough with Kol's silly use of a blade and taught his brother how to properly handle a sword, though Elijah was the true Master in it, he still was pretty good at it.

Caroline made a beautiful braid in Bonnie and placed a flower in her hair when she was done, Bonnie looked stunning, the dress was so beautiful and Caroline smiled that at least one of them was looking good.

She still had her smelly dress on, it was dirty from her early fall in the woods and she looked and smelled awful but she didn't show Bonnie how she truly felt, she was an expert in hiding her feelings by now.

Both girls were unaware of the eyes that the two brothers would glance their way, both ready to say that they were just watching them so that they didn't do anything silly, both ready to lie.

* * *

Kol smiled at Klaus when he finally won a battle between them.  
"Klaus let you win, you know that, don't you?" Bonnie crushed Kol's ego fast.

He looked at her in dismay while Klaus just laughed.  
"He did not" Kol said upset.

"Back at being twelve" she said folding her arms.  
"Tell her that I won fair Niklaus" Kol said using his full name upset.

"You don't sound so mature now" Klaus said holding back a grin.  
"I bet that even I can win in a sword fight with you" she pressed on.

"By all means" Klaus handed her his sword.

She smiled and took it, she had a hard time holding it because it was heavy but instead of yelping like a powerless little girl she giggled.

Kol sighed and buried his sword in the ground and moved to her, he placed himself behind her and his hands over hers; he was so fast that she didn't have time to fight him and then she wasn't interested in shaking him away anymore.

He easily taught her how to hold the sword and she smiled feeling his warm hold on her hands, there was a strength in Kol that she felt soothing and she looked at him.

Kol returned her smile "I'm not really the best one to teach you, I'm not very good at this"  
"Is there anything you are good at Kol?" she asked but it was done in a soft way.

He smirked at her and tilted his head in a knowing way.  
"Oh for Christ sake Kol" she snapped but she wasn't mad, she was laughing.

And they both laughed easily and not sure who was playing a game on whom.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Sympathy for the Devil – _Guns N Roses_


	4. The river

Bonnie watched the two Originals talk and pretended to be busy with her task, she had enough herbs for ten spells already but she kept an eye on them and another on the green plants in front of her.

Klaus nodded at Kol, Caroline was by the door of their hut pretending to be busy as well, trying to get a huge stain out of her awful dress.

Bonnie grimaced watching her friend in such bad shape, she really had the worst old dress ever and it was all dirty now, the only thing still remotely close to the picture perfect Caroline was the hair that she was perfecting with every day, trying different braids.

Bonnie looked down again on her hands quickly sorting out the herbs when Kol walked past her and pulled her along with him by her arm.

She stumbled and all the green things on her hand fell to the ground, she huffed and fought him "Where are we going?"

"We're going for water" he said and kept dragging her along with him.  
"You don't have to handle me like I'm a horse" she said mad and pulled her arm.

He ignored her and kept dragging her along; she clasped her lips and narrowed.  
Kol stopped clutching his head and she smiled but he turned around quickly and was inches away from her face.

"You better think of one good reason to I shouldn't rip your head off right now" he hissed at her.  
It was a smug smile that graced her features "You need me to send you back to the present where you have all that coffin nostalgia waiting for you"

Kol narrowed at her in return "I'm suddenly thorn between torturing you or compelling you to harm yourself"  
"Whatever gets you off" she said serious and openly challenging him.

Kol smiled at her and nodded "I'll decide during the day"  
She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms "We don't need all day to get water from the river"

There was a bastard smirk on his lips as he faced her "You tend to get tired very easily"  
She was furious "Why am I always the one in charge of the hard work?"

Kol simply shrugged "It's too much fun seeing you all mad and cursing, besides I didn't ask to come here, you decided to grace me with this gift, I'm gently returning the favor" he smiled at her.

She closed her eyes trying to steady her anger, she followed Kol mad but she got the water back to the hut without asking for help, she was too stubborn to ask him anything.

After he sent her the second time, she really thought of quitting, the river was still far and the wooden pail was heavy when filled with water.

She barely made it the third time he sent her because they would need water to wash themselves later at night, so he said as an excuse.

It was a hot day and the sun was really strong today, she dropped the pail harshly on top of the table, spilling a little and sat down taking a break, she pulled her dress up to her knees and dipped her hand inside the pail, the cold water felt blissful against her neck when she took her wet palm there.

She looked around making sure Kol wasn't being a perv and watching her as usual, when she was sure to be alone, she took a small cloth from the little spot on the ground where she slept and got it wet.

She used the cloth to freshen up, running it slowly through her legs, her arms, the back of her neck which made her moan and close her eyes happy that it was so cold against her hot skin.

She got the fabric wet again and ran it slowly through her collarbone and down to her cleavage.  
She smiled because it felt too good, when she was done, she stood up and was going to carry the pail to the floor where the other two were when his strong hand grabbed the handle and Bonnie froze.

She quickly searched his eyes worried that she had actually given him a free show but his eyes were unreadable to her.

"You should rest now" he simply said and took the heavy wooden piece from her easily joining it with the others.  
Bonnie slowly licked her lips apprehensively "Were you there for long?" she quietly asked him.

"I just arrived" he said without much fuss and grabbed one of the swords lying on his side of the floor where he slept.  
She eyed him keen on understanding if he was telling her the truth but he was by the door already.

"I'm going out to hunt for dinner. Stay here" he sternly said and closed the door to their shelter.  
Bonnie was too tired to follow him anyway and lay down on her side of the floor to rest, maybe she would sleep for a little bit.

She closed her eyes but she was too restless, she couldn't shake the idea that maybe he had seen her having a pseudo erotic moment, or whatever Kol's sick imagination would come up with.

Bonnie hastily stood up and decided to go for some fresh air, Klaus and Caroline were gone for the day and then she remembered, Klaus had said that _they_ would be hunting.  
So why was Kol hunting as well?

Bonnie was immediately suspicious and even if her legs were heavy and she was tired, she pushed her way through the woods and the sizzling sun.

She heard a loud giggle and stopped, it came from ahead of her but not far, she rushed a little curious with it.  
There was a second giggle, closer this time and then a loud laughter.

She slowed down removing the leaves that were heavily guarding the small meadow hidden in the woods closer to the river; she hadn't noticed this small space before, surrounded by tall green dense trees and bushes.

She moved that last green obstacle and took a second to let the image fully work its way into her brain.  
Kol was… playing with a small boy.

They were pretending to fight each other with wooden swords and it was obvious that Kol was letting the boy win with his clumsy strokes.  
The boy touched Kol's chest with his small fake sword and Kol clutched his chest pretending pain.

"Oh no Henrik, you got me" he gasped.  
The boy laughed happy "I killed you. I'm the man of the house now"

Kol fell to his knees and bowed his head "I'm dying… help" he said and dropped his sword in an over dramatic way.  
The boy clutched his belly laughing with Kol's silly ways, especially when he reached out his hand to grab nothing but air and then fell flat on his face.

Henrik made a slow bow to his brother and then poked him with his sword.  
There was no reaction from the man lying down on his face in the grass, the youngest frowned and poked Kol with his long finger.

He dropped the sword and knelt beside Kol, he shook his brother fiercely "Kol, wake up"  
He crossed his arms upset that Kol wasn't reacting in any way and pouted "I didn't kill you that hard"

Kol couldn't hold back his laugher at the silly remark and quickly rolled over grabbing Henrik and giving him a mean tickle attack.  
"Stop Kol, mercy… please stoooop" The boy laughed and tried to get away from Kol.

Finally he allowed him to breathe and Henrik held his tummy sitting in front of Kol now "I'm happy you changed your mind and didn't go with Niklaus and Elijah"  
Kol smiled "It will be our little secret, you can't tell anyone that we got away today"

Henrik shook his head serious now "I managed to get away when Bekah was busy with her hair" he rolled his eyes annoyed.  
Kol licked his lips slowly "Henrik… I need..."

But he didn't finish because his younger brother caught the woman watching them.  
"Who are you?" he asked her standing up and quickly running to her curious.

Bonnie swallowed down and forced herself to smile at the blonde little man with brown eyes, he looked like a mini Kol.  
"I'm Bonnie" she said but she was sure it came out as a whisper.

"You are pretty" the boy said and waved his blonde loose hair looking at Kol. "Isn't she?"  
The older brother was approaching them, he also forced a smile to the boy "Go fetch some rocks so we can throw them at the river"

Henrik yelped happy, this was one of his favorite games with Kol.  
The boy drifted away from them catching all the rocks he managed and piling them on a spot near the shore.

"What are you doing here?" Kol hissed at Bonnie showing exactly how mad he was.  
She kept her straight face "You are not the boss of me and I do whatever I want"

Kol looked at Henrik making sure he was busy and took that menacing step closer to Bonnie "Go back to the hut"

She gave him a perfect smile "I'll run back to Klaus and tell him that you are sneaking around with your human brother"

Kol smiled but it was a tense smile "I will pull that tongue out of that mouth so fast that you will learn sign language in a record time"

Bonnie half-closed her eyes and he felt that pain in his head, he snarled at her but stopped because Henrik ran to them happily.

"Come on Kol, I'm ready to play" he grabbed Kol's hand and unexpectedly Bonnie's as well.  
She was surprised by it but didn't protest as the boy excitedly pulled them with him.

Bonnie smiled when Henrik handed her a rock, she watched both brothers throw rocks carelessly at the river.  
Kol loosen up with every rock and every laugh that Henrik would let out.

"I'm going to win" Henrik looked at Bonnie sure of himself.  
She smiled at the boy and switched her rock from hand to hand "I'm sure you will, you are no match to Kol"

Kol smirked and she caught it by the corner of her eye, Henrik grinned proudly "I won at the swords today. It wasn't the first time"  
Bonnie smiled at the boy throwing a rock as far as he could.

Kol easily threw his that fell just before the spot where Henrik's had disappeared into the water.  
Henrik hastily looked at his brother "Are you letting me win?"

Kol chuckled "And risk having you battle me for real? Never Henrik"  
The boy was happy and threw another rock, he slumped a little when Kol's rock went further this time.

"Even if I lose today, I will surely win in all the years to come" Henrik said and clasped his lips, the tip of his tongue trapped in the corner of it and putting all his strength behind it, he threw that rock as far as he could.

Kol looked down on the water clutching his rock, it turned into dust quickly inside his fist, Bonnie chewed on her lip watching Kol and his agony.

She could feel it from where she was standing, his energy was so strong that it was reaching her.  
Henrik tilted his head surprised with Kol's sudden silence.

"Kol? What's the matter?" he asked slowly.  
But Kol couldn't talk, he just stared at the water and Bonnie quickly reacted.

"How do you make your rocks go so far Henrik? I can't make them even reach that leaf" she pointed to a spot close to them.  
Henrik smiled and focused on the pretty girl "I'll teach you"

"You will? Well thank you" she bent down and poked the little boy's nose.  
"You can pay me back with a kiss" he smugly said.

"Oh really?" she laughed loudly "You have spent too much time with Kol"  
The Original laughed and it made her happy that it made him relax.

Henrik grinned obviously happy with the compliment.  
Bonnie did as the boy said and threw a few rocks, they didn't go far but that wasn't the point anyway, it kept the boy busy and Kol left the two of them by the shore.

Bonnie grimaced looking after him, he wasn't well and she was having a hard time dealing with it.  
Eventually she got the hang of it and threw a few rocks decently far.

Henrik still won and sighed tired, Bonnie knelt in one knee and stroked the kid's face "Thank you for teaching me how to throw rocks Master Mikaelson"

The boy blushed tremendously and kicked the grass looking down on his foot "If Kol doesn't court you, I will when I'm old enough"

Bonnie gulped down and felt a sting in her eye, she realized she was about to cry.  
"We should get back Henrik, it's getting late" Kol's words woke her from the imminent flood of tears.

The boy smiled and sneakily kissed her cheek; he ran to Kol and took his brother's hand happy.  
Bonnie gulped down and touched her cheek, wet from the sweet smooch and followed the two of them closely.

* * *

Caroline hid carefully behind the tree and watched them, she tried to stay as hidden as possible, she didn't dare to venture up a tree this time.

Tatia showed up with a smile and came straight at Klaus, she didn't waste any time and kissed him.  
Caroline raised an eyebrow, the girl was in love with Elijah and tasting Klaus tongue like there was no tomorrow, she pulled a face; it's not like he was restraining that much either.

She didn't mean to but she was clicking her teeth together mad because Klaus tilted Tatia's head, placed his big hand on her back and pulled the original doppelganger closer to him.

It was a heated kiss and Caroline wanted to yell to Klaus that he should let the girl breathe, she was human for Christ sake but then everything really heated up.

Tatia moved her hands down his chest and pulled his shirt up, Caroline was gagging in sheer shock; they were actually going to have sex.

She narrowed when Klaus moved his hands up Tatia's back and moved her hair aside so he could take her dress off.

She had enough, she came here to make sure Klaus took her blood not to see them getting hot and heavy in the woods.

"Niklaus…" Tatia moaned and Caroline gave them one last glance, the Hybrid moron was trailing the woman's neck with his lips and apparently he was really good at it because Tatia was pulling him to the river shore set on having her way.

_Great, sex by the river, how romantic Klaus._  
She was ranting as she stormed away, she could be warm in the hut and sleeping instead of watching Klaus get his freak on.

She shook her head, seriously?  
For someone who hands bracelets in the future and stupid romantic drawings he was really primal in his ways back in the past.

* * *

Klaus smiled watching Caroline finally turn around, she had resisted a lot more than he expected her to.

Tatia was moaning lost in nothing more than a few kisses and the right ways to touch her.  
Klaus cupped her face and she smiled lost at him "I don't know why I keep coming back to you Niklaus…"

Klaus gave her a dark smile "You don't love me the same way you love Elijah. It's a different kind of love sweetheart"

She frowned "I was supposed to stop seeing you, I was set on that and yet tonight I was counting the deep breaths my parents were giving in their sleep so that I could run away and come see you" she stroked his short hair, she missed his long locks too much.

"I asked you to meet me here and I asked you to bring me something" he said watching the beautiful woman ready to let him do whatever he pleased with her and yet he felt nothing for her.  
Not even hate.

Tatia nodded and searched for the small package she had brought with her, now laying hastily on the ground.

Klaus took it and stroked her chin, she moaned loudly with his touch "Thank you sweetheart" he said coldly and stood up.  
Tatia clasped her lips "Niklaus… are you… leaving?"

Klaus picked his shirt and got dressed, he bent over and cupped her chin again "I'm sorry love but the only thing I want from you now is your blood, so be a good doppelganger and forget about this vial of blood you just brought me and this silly rendezvous by the river" he said widening his eyes.

Tatia slowly nodded at him.  
He was dead serious now "Go home"

She stood up fast and left in a hurry.

* * *

They walked slowly, the afternoon had come to an end and with it, their day, Henrik yawned tired from all their activities and Kol easily picked the boy up into his arms, Henrik smiled at Bonnie and sleepily rested his head on Kol's shoulder, he fell asleep quickly feeling soothed like he always did.

Elijah was strong like he wanted to be when he grew up; Rebekah was too girly and smooched him too much.  
Finn was weird and Henrik avoided him most of the time.

It was a close call between Niklaus and Kol because they both minded over him often.  
He loved riding with Niklaus in his black horse but Kol was definitely his favorite brother, he loved playing with him and he felt safe in his arms.

Kol held him close with his hand rested on his back and looked up in the sky; it would be a full moon soon.  
They reached the clear where the Original's had their huts and an old lady waited for them.

Kol had compelled the woman who usually helped to look after Henrik when the men were away; Rebekah was always too busy in her own adventures to watch over her baby brother properly.

The woman reached out to take Henrik and the boy made a sniffling noise in his deep sleep, he clutched Kol's shirt strongly in his little fist unconsciously not wanting to part from his brother.

Kol took the boy's hand and kissed it slowly; the woman nested the boy closely and looked at Bonnie that came near them.  
Bonnie kissed the little boy's head and choked on her first tears.

She watched with a tight heart as Kol stroked the blonde hair of the boy and lingered that bit more.  
She could see his hand shaking as he pulled away, he looked at the woman and she numbly took the boy with her.

Kol stood there watching his brother being taken away, knowing this was the last time he would ever see him alive, silently saying goodbye to him.

Bonnie felt her tears stream down her cheeks and looked down from Kol, she couldn't imagine the pain he was in.

Kol didn't cry, he slowly did what his vampire senses allowed him and shut all his emotions out, he closed his eyes and focused on that unbearable pain, he silently turned around.

Bonnie cleaned her face as he walked by her without stopping, his feet taking him away fast from the younger Mikaelson.

She was sniffling all the way home, she cried walking slowly behind him, her sleeve was wet from cleaning the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

Kol stopped without warning and she expected him to snap at her, yell that she should be quiet but instead he turned and she found herself in his arms.

It took her a second to assimilate that he had his arms around her and that she was facing his chest but her tears took the best of her and she laced her own arms around him sobbing hard.

Neither of them spoke at first, she was crying hard and he was silently letting the kept tears to come forward and fall down his cheeks as well.

She pulled away from his chest slowly and faced him "It's not fair..." she said between her sobs.  
Kol looked at her with tears glistening in his hazel eyes "I don't know the meaning of that word..."

She used her wet sleeve again and tried to dry her tears "But we can't do anything to save him Kol, if we stop his death…" she couldn't carry on.

"None of us will become vampires, probably just die at the hands of my parents… is that such a bad fate Bonnie?"

She only shook her head, the tears came harder now "Then… everyone will die in the future, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Elena…"

Kol looked down from her green eyes that seemed so bright under the moon light and bathed by the tears.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Kol looked at her and touched her cheek, the warm tears were trapped by his thumb and she slowly stopped crying, she locked her stare with his.

He was serious, taking in her features and wondering why she was warming his chest in such unknown ways.

Bonnie licked her salty lips from her tears and gasped because his hand was warm against her cheek and his thumb moved closer to her lips.

She knew her breath was changing but so was his, she looked at his lips and before she cursed herself for it, she realized how soft they looked and full and she wanted to touch them with her own.

Bonnie shook her head and freed herself from his hold and turned her back on him.  
She closed her eyes, this was worse than saving Klaus and placing him inside Tyler's body just to prove she could.

She turned around slowly but Kol was gone.  
Bonnie took a deep breath and went inside the hut; she ignored Caroline by the horse and Klaus watching her.

She washed her face and made her way to her spot on the floor and curled up into a ball trying to warm herself to sleep, it came quickly from all the tears and the exhausting day.

* * *

Caroline was running her hand through the horse's back, she patted the animal and smiled when he made a noise and poked her with his head.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever…" she whispered and closed her eyes resting her head against his, the horse slowly moved his head but didn't move away from her and she sighed sharing that moment with him.

Klaus smiled watching her from a distance, he lingered a little more from where he was and then that mesmerized look took over him, how perfect could one woman be?

He sighed deeply watching her lace her arms around the horse and for a second the mighty Hybrid wished he was a horse.

A bloody horse got more affection than him; Caroline Forbes was one stubborn, strong-willed, cold little thing when she wanted but he knew he was breaking her ice, he wasn't the sick little puppy in love running after her only to be sent away, she was in his element now and without the annoying boy around, she was slowly giving in to him.

Without the distraction Tyler brought, she was just starting to realize she nurtured some feelings for him as well.

Klaus smile was mischievous as he started the second phase to his plan, nothing made Caroline react as much as her human feelings, jealousy was as good as any other weapon at his reach to conquer the blonde Goddess.

He messed his hair and unbuttoned his shirt half way down his chest and took his belt off placing it lazily over his shoulder.

He walked slowly back to the hut starting to close his shirt again, the look in Caroline's face was priceless.

Klaus was grinning when he sat outside the hut and washed his face in the pail.  
He could hear her clicking her teeth from where he was and tried to restrain the huge contentment inside him.

She casually came near him and fixed her smelly, horrible dress, it pained him to see her in such unworthy clothes but she needed to be taught a lesson, he would not allow her to use her exquisite beauty against him in here.

"Did you get the blood?" she asked easily.  
"Yes" he said and showed her the little package Tatia gave him "Along with something else" he was naughty now and raised his eyes to look at her.

She gave him a disgusted look "You didn't have to take advantage of the poor girl"  
Klaus laughed "I assure you that I did not, Tatia is very… generous"

Caroline made a vomit face and roughly sat next to him, he kept his straight face.  
"Are you finally sending us back tomorrow?" she asked him with a sigh.

"We need the full moon, Bonnie needs the energy of it to properly send us back"  
"We didn't cross in the full moon, why would we need it now?" she asked uneasily.

"Sending us here was easy, the really tricky part is getting us back to the present sweetheart" he said and fixed his necklaces.

Caroline couldn't take her eyes from his chest and wished he would just close the damn shirt already.  
"I want to go back" she said and finally looked away because Klaus didn't close the shirt, oh no, the bastard took it off.

Klaus soaked the shirt in the pail and then used it to wash himself, splashing the water in his chest, the back of his neck and his broad shoulders.

Caroline closed her eyes and tapped her hand over her right eye "I need to go back" she said mostly to herself.  
Klaus licked his lips amused "All in its good time sweetheart"

She slowly opened her eyes afraid she might find him naked now but thankfully he was just looking at the woods ahead of them, she looked there as well "What's so interesting?"

He smiled and stood up "Why don't you come and find out?" he said reaching out his hand to her.  
Caroline frowned "Like hell I will go with you into the woods. At night"

He threw his wet shirt away and taunted her with a look, she felt her body react just a little too much to it.

"You need blood; you haven't had proper blood in days and you are weak and craving for it. I'm going hunting"  
She licked her lips "I don't drink from humans"

Klaus suddenly moved and she was uncomfortable, he placed his hands over her knees and smiled "Two nights away from the full moon, all the animals are on edge, restless…" his smile became wicked "… in heat"

She rolled her eyes upset but he cupped her cheek, she wanted to fight him but surprising herself, she didn't.

"The best time to hunt" he whispered and grazed her chin slowly before walking away.  
Caroline gulped down loudly; she had to go home fast, because this was starting to get out of control.

She went inside the hut and found Bonnie sleeping, Kol wasn't around and she tossed in her side of the ground.

Caroline closed her eyes, she could feel Bonnie's steady breath, her warmth was reaching her and then she bit her lip hard, she could hear the blood rushing through Bonnie's veins and her eyes changed.

She touched the wrinkle bellow them and quickly stood up.  
She needed blood and she needed it fast, she rushed through the woods getting away from her friend before she would hurt her.

Caroline was breathing fast and fell to her knees, her senses were too sharpened now, she could listen to all the animals around her, the life that vibrated around her and licked her lips; she was so hungry.

She caught her breath when a large brown wolf came near her but she wasn't afraid of him.  
He had a dead bunny trapped between his teeth and dropped it in front of her, then he sat on his back paws and watched her.

Caroline squint "Klaus?" she asked pulling a face.  
The wolf nudged the dead rabbit closer to her.

Caroline caught her bottom lip and smiled, she couldn't help it; it was stronger than her.  
She took the offer and sank her fangs into the dead animal, the blood was warm and she welcomed it.

The wolf disappeared only to return with another one that he dropped in front of her.  
She gave him a look "You really can't help it, can you? You always have to make an impression…" she shook her head and grabbed the bunny upset.

"Show off" she told him sternly with her finger pointing at him and walking back to the shelter.

The wolf howled at the moon and then vanished into the woods, Klaus was too happy to go to sleep.

He hunted all night and feasted on every creature he could find, he took the most pleasure in shredding big animals into pieces.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Nothing else matters_ - Metallica  
_


	5. Lost

Bonnie easily ate her apple and picked another wood log that she placed on Caroline's arms.

Her friend smiled taking the huge load for her, it was time that she had a little rest from all the hard work.

Caroline went to the hut and Bonnie stopped by the flowers, she picked a yellow one and played with it, instead of going after Caroline she sneaked a look at the Original stroking the horse between his eyes.

Bonnie took another bite from her red apple and slowly gulped down the food when Kol raised his eyes to her, she fought a blush and an awkward smile.  
Kol looked down again and kept stroking the horse that was feeding slowly.

"Okay…" Bonnie mumbled and looked at the hut, Caroline was busy inside and she was aware that this was a mistake but she slowly walked towards the man minding over the animal.

Kol looked at her when she came closer but neither of them spoke, she stopped on the other side of the animal and played with her flower, afraid to touch him.  
"Does he have a decent name yet?" She asked without looking at Kol.

"Death" he easily said.  
She gave him a look "Poor thing… you can't call him that"

He shrugged "Everything in this place is dead"  
Bonnie grimaced "Aren't you the cheerful one this morning"

He kept his eyes on the ground "You saw me with something in my eye let's not jump into the friends department just yet"  
Bonnie became serious "I was crying too"

"Because you are weak" he said still not looking at her.  
She clasped her lips "You really are an epic moron"

"And there's not much stopping me from saving Henrik's life, I don't care about the pathetic bunch of you in risk of dying in the future"

"Are you going to kill Elijah as well? And Rebekah? Because if you do this, none of you will make it" she kept her eyes on him, mad that he wasn't looking at her.

"No one cares about us, we shouldn't care about any of you and Bekah and Elijah would be thankful. There's nothing in the future waiting for us…"

Bonnie wasn't mad now and touched the horse, she stroked the back of it and her hand stopped inches away Kol's.

"I know that you want to save him, he's an amazing little kid whose life was cut short way too soon but we all lost so many along the way, if you do this, it will unbalance everything and a lot more people will die…" she spoke slowly and her fingers almost touched his "Besides… a lot can happen in the future"

Kol looked up at her, meeting her green eyes and that damn warmth inside his chest showed up again, he removed his hand from the horse.

"The only thing waiting for you in the future is me severing your pretty head away from your neck"  
Bonnie retracted her hand as well and walked away, Kol licked his lips and looked on the ground, he saw the flower she had played with until now lying there.

* * *

Caroline fought with the fireplace, she really was a mess on these house chores and the stupid fire wasn't being nice, she messed around with the logs but the fire wasn't answering like it should.

With a deep sigh she realized she forgot to take the previous ashes away and made a disgusted face taking them out before starting another fire.

She got rid of them and huffed working on that damn fire, she placed the huge bowl with water over it and ran the back of her hand through her face, pushing her hair away.

Caroline came outside and washed her hands, she caught her hair in a single braid and used a piece of her horrible dress to hook everything up, she turned towards the hut when she saw Klaus standing there, leaning against the threshold with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you look like the perfect housewife sweetheart"  
Caroline fixed her dreadful dress and pushed her braid behind her shoulder "I'm no housewife Klaus"

Oh that fire.  
She went by him headed inside but he stopped her, she looked down on her arm.

"Not so fast love" he said with a smile.  
Caroline freed her arm and gave him a smile "What can I do for you Klaus? Wash your clothes?"

"Later perhaps…" he tilted his head amused considering it.  
Caroline frowned "What now?"

He smiled and moved his hand, she flinched a little but he easily made his way to her cheek and cleaned this huge stain she had from the black coal.

Caroline tried to keep a straight composer but it was getting a little hard to ignore the way Klaus was slowly messing with her.

She caught his hand and removed it from her face, she cleaned it herself and he bowed, it was her choice after all.

He turned around and left, she lingered a little more where he had touched, feeling that it was burning but quickly reacted to it, she had a boyfriend that she loved waiting for her.

She shouldn't be reacting to Klaus this much.

* * *

Lunch was awkward, there was more silence within that hour than all the time they had been in here, not even Kol was fighting with Bonnie.

Both simply ignored each other.  
Caroline helped Bonnie clean up and the girls went outside when they were done, having a little walk around knowing that they weren't allowed to go too far.

Caroline chipped on some old tree, restraining from carving her name on it, she used a small twig to take out her frustration.  
She glanced over to Bonnie that was sitting by the tree silent.

"What's with you?" she asked her friend finally giving in and carving her name into the tree.  
"Nothing" Bonnie said keeping her eyes on the ground when Kol left on the horse.

"I know you Bon…" Caroline simply said busy with perfecting the C on the tree.  
Bonnie hesitated for a second "Have you ever thought that… they have been through so much?"

Caroline licked her lips pretending she didn't understand the question "We have all been through a lot"  
"I lost all my family and you lost your dad and your life but they were turned against their will and then their parents tried to kill them, Mikael spent centuries after them for something that they didn't have a choice in"

Caroline's A ended up a bit messy from her shaking hand "We can't allow ourselves to think like that… my father came after me as well... they are bad Bonnie and that's what we need to keep in mind"  
Bonnie nodded "I know but I still relate to them"

Caroline looked down on her friend "They are murderers… they killed so many people we love…" she said quietly admitting to herself that she could relate to them as well, especially Klaus.

Bonnie looked up and then slowly stood "I know that it's wrong Care but I feel sorry for what's about to happen… in two nights they will all be turned and become what we know in the future"

Caroline gulped down as Bonnie walked away lost in her thoughts, headed for their hut.  
Caroline sighed and gave up on the tree; she walked to clear her head.

* * *

Bonnie reached the hut and thought of resting a little, she moved the fur where she slept and stopped watching the item resting there.

Bonnie knelt and smiled picking up the yellow flower she had played with in the morning.  
She smelled it, trapped it in her hair and didn't give it another thought.

Bonnie left the hut knowing exactly where he would be, she remembered the path and quickly made way to the hidden meadow where Kol sat by the river throwing rocks.  
Another huge mistake she was sure but she wasn't a woman to let things unfinished.

"Why are you stalking me?" he asked her without turning.  
She ignored his hostile tone and stopped close to him, she looked ahead of her into the river "I've decided to enjoy my last days before you kill me"

He smiled and so did she when she caught it "And decided to come spend your last hours as a dead woman annoying your executioner? I definitely have not given you the right credit"  
"Don't worry, no one gives" she quickly said.

Kol looked up at her "Nik does"  
She didn't like his statement even if he was right "Your brother uses people to his advantage"

"Unlike all your friends that use you as their private witch…" he threw at her with a smirk.  
Bonnie liked this statement even less than the previous but couldn't deny that he was tapping into the very core of her life.

"They didn't kill everyone I love"  
Kol's smile was twisted but she could see the sweetness in it which was definitely wrong.

"Why are you here Bonnie?"  
She didn't have a straight answer for him, at least one that she was comfortable with and moved away from him.

Bonnie came near the horse and felt Kol right behind her, she didn't look away when he came around the other side of the horse facing her.

"I know what I saw yesterday and you can't pretend that kind of honesty and humanity. So if you want to kill me go ahead but it's not like I went back running to tell everyone what we were up to all day"

Kol's hazel eyes scanned her face carefully and slowly "I could have compelled you to forget what happened and what you saw"

She smiled which made him react and he felt that need to end everything again, he got on the horse and carelessly looked at her.

"I'm going for a ride; I'm going crazy trapped in this place. I need the distraction"  
"Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on me? Are you really going to leave me here all alone?" she asked crossing her hands behind the beautiful dress.

He laughed warmly "Are you asking me to take you along?"  
"I'm bored" she shrugged.

Kol reached out his hand "At your own risk darling"  
She smiled and took his hand, he helped her up on the horse and she sat sideways, resting against his chest, she tried not to look at him because they were too close.

He used his heels and the horse took them away slowly.

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure if her memory was failing her but she was almost certain this was the heap that led to the waterfall she fell in love with.

She was a bit tired when she reached the top, the few bunnies Klaus caught for her were no real meal and she was aware that she would need real blood if they didn't return quickly to her beloved future.

A huge bubbly smile took over her when she saw the beautiful landscape before her eyes, Caroline collected a few flowers on the way to the cascade but then froze.  
Damn, the human moron version of him was here, sitting against some rock drawing.

She quietly turned on her heels to get away.  
"Scarlett" his voice stopped her.

She closed her eyes, great.  
Just… great.  
Caroline turned clutching the flowers in her hands "Hi" she said with a small smile.

His was big and he came to her, his long blonde hair trapped on the sides behind his head and a smooth leather vest over his white shirt.  
"I was wondering when I would see you again"

"Right… well… I am... ummm…" she struggled with her words "Lost"  
He laughed a rich laughter "You seem to be lost every time I see you"

"It's a big… land, easy to get lost" she said with a big smile.  
Klaus tilted his head amused much like he still did in the future "Maybe I'm destined to find you then"

Caroline laughed fretfully "I see where the lame pickup lines come from"  
Klaus narrowed "What do you mean sweetheart?"

She shook her head "Never mind… crazy ramblings from a lost girl"  
Klaus laughed again "You truly are different from every girl I've ever met"

She smugly played with her braid "I know"  
They shared a look and then both laughed easily.

Their little moment was interrupted when Klaus looked behind her and called for the man who joined them.  
"Elijah I'm in here" he said smiling.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip; this was slightly going from bad to worse.  
The tall broad man showed up before her eyes and Caroline dropped the flowers to the ground, it was a shock she wasn't ready to take in.

Elijah with long wavy locks, bare strong shoulders and a chest that she could very well imagine under the tight leather.

"This is Scarlett" Klaus said and she suddenly realized he was upset.  
She also realized how this must have looked; she was practically drooling over his older brother like Tatia did but for different reasons.

Reasons she couldn't explain to him but then why would she?  
She didn't care what this version of Klaus thought, or the other for that matter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Elijah said in that tone she was at least familiar with.  
"We should be going, father will be home soon" Klaus said going for his things, obviously still upset by her reaction to his brother and she wasn't happy about that.

She smiled at Elijah but went after Klaus "Ummm… I just… wanted to say…"  
She stopped, what did she want to tell him?

Klaus looked at her with bright blue eyes and for a second Caroline wondered if she had ever noticed how blue they really were.

He smiled at her resigned in his ways, he knew all the women fell for Elijah once they met him, that none seemed to choose him and he was beginning to accept that.

"I hope to find you again Scarlett in one of your lost journeys" he said and left with the rough sketch he made under his arm.

She heard Elijah tease him but Klaus didn't answer him, he just smiled coy in his matters and looked behind at Caroline.

She felt her heart tight but her mind was racing, she felt bad about this and then she remembered something.

Her mind came up with the perfect excuse to explain herself to Klaus and she held on to the deceiving truth growing inside her, that she was doing this so she could get close to the White Oak Tree.

Caroline used her theatrical gift from school where she played the Angel in every Christmas Play and rolled her eyes, pressed her hand to her forehead and dramatically sighed falling to the ground.

Both men looked at her stunned as she lay there wondering what they were waiting for.  
It took them a second but they came to her and she played the fainted girl as well as she could.

"_Did she just… collapse?_" Klaus asked surprised.  
"_It must be from hunger, she looks awful_" Elijah said.

She fought against shaking her head at the comment.  
"_She really does… but she's so pretty_" Klaus whispered.

Elijah laughed "_She can probably hear you Niklaus_"  
She could swear the future hybrid was blushing.

"_What shall we do? Leave her here?_" Klaus asked puzzled.  
Really Klaus? What a true gentleman, she ranted inwardly.

Thankfully Elijah was as reliable as she expect.  
"_We shall take her home with us, provide her with food and a decent dress_" he said and scooped her up in his arms.

As he carried her back to their huts, Caroline fought with a lot of things.

To stay as quiet as she could, to come up with a good plan to get away from them, to get to the damn tree and the nagging feeling inside of her that she wished it was Klaus carrying her instead of Elijah.

* * *

Rebekah walked slowly and pouting, she had another stupid fight with her brother and he decided to go spend the day on the waterfall, away from her.

She hated afternoons away from Klaus, they were boring and slow.  
Rebekah slumped against a tree and crossed her arms in a childish way, she was truly upset over this, he shouldn't be mad at her for doing that to Tatia when she found out the wench was sneaking around with Elijah as well.

A tall figure appeared before her eyes from between the trees ahead of her, she moved away from the one she was leaning against.  
"Who's there?" She called sternly.

The figure moved and she clasped her lips like that would be enough to fight him if it was needed but as the man came forward she opened her mouth surprised.  
"Niklaus…" she whispered because he looked different.

Klaus smiled and stopped close to her, he widen his eyes at her "Don't be frighten, it's me Rebekah"  
She smiled feeling soothed "What happened to your hair?"

Klaus laughed "It's not important"  
"Father will not be pleased with such freedom" she warned him.

Klaus smiled showing his dimples "I'm quite used by now to his wrath"  
Rebekah was sad and looked down hating that her brother was always the target of their father's temper.

Klaus cupped her chin and made her look at him "It's alright Rebekah"  
She smiled at him "So you are not mad at me anymore?"

The question took him into the future, he wasn't talking to Rebekah at the moment, an ugly spat about the doppelganger's blood and his rescue of Caroline instead of her had driven them apart.  
He was too proud to give in and he knew she was too hurt to forgive him.

"What were we even fighting over? I already forgot" he said sweetly.  
Rebekah gave him that wonderful smile "I'm sorry I slapped Tatia… and pulled her hair… and got dirt on her dress"

Klaus laughed heartedly, now he remembered the ugly fight between the girls, with Rebekah coming to his rescue, he had been mad at the time because he felt like a coward being defended by his baby sister.

"You are forgiven" he said serious now.  
Rebekah was serious too "Is everything really alright Nik?"

Klaus licked his lips and touched her hair covered in red and white flowers, how beautiful was his little sister.

"You are such a big part of my life Rebekah… you were right, you were with me through everything, since you were a baby climbing my chest and pulling my hair…"

Rebekah smiled but she was confused with his talk.  
Klaus cupped her cheek "I could never imagine a life without you Rebekah and I want you to know that"

"Nik… you are acting all strange" she said worried.  
Klaus stroked her cheek with his thumb and widen his eyes compelling her "I love you Rebekah" he said and leaned over kissing her forehead.

She touched his arm smiling "That was unexpected but I love you too silly"  
He smiled with a tear dancing in his eye "I'm sorry for all the pain I keep putting you through, I hope you forgive me one day but for now… you need to forget this"

Rebekah shook her head blinking and looking around, she sighed, would Klaus be away all day punishing her?  
She hated being mad at him.

* * *

"We should be going back to the hut, we shouldn't be out here riding a horse in risk of running into your old self" Bonnie quietly said looking down as they went by a group of men cheerfully singing.  
Kol slowly led them across the field in silence.

"It's fun talking to myself" she whispered and he smiled.  
She slowly looked up and faced him "Where are we going?"

His smirk left her nervous, even more when she saw another group coming their way, this time of women carrying furs.  
Kol led the horse right into the town market, came down the horse and held his hand out to her.

Bonnie jumped down the horse ignoring his hand "Have you lost your moronic mind?"  
He turned his back on her laughing, Bonnie smiled awkwardly at two men that gave her a smirk and rushed to Kol when one of them blew her a kiss.

He laughed softly feeling her tension "Relax darling… my family barely left their huts so close to the full moon"  
"We really shouldn't be here" she whispered close to his back.

It seemed like everyone was looking at them and she was more and more nervous about this.  
But Kol was the usual swag and carefree Original and flirted with a few young girls that giggled and ran away from them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, why did she have to get into this; she should have known that he was nothing but trouble.  
She followed him and he offered her berries "These aren't poisonous"

Bonnie took them she might as well give in, Kol was a rebel, if they kept telling him not to do something, he would do it with a bang.

After tasting every fruit around they moved to the bread and then the wine, checked the fabrics used for dresses such as the one she had and he explained the difference between the furs at display.

And she slowly started enjoying the market; it was hard staying indifferent when she was standing in the middle of history.

And Kol was actually enjoying the walk down memory lane.

* * *

"_She probably lost all her family and has been living on the woods_"  
Caroline recognized Kol's voice.

"_Is she a fairy?_"  
She didn't recognize this young voice but the other voice she did.

Esther came inside the hut "_Leave her alone, she needs to breathe without all of you hovering_"  
She was stern and Caroline didn't dare to even breathe at this point.

"_Mother, I got one of Rebekah's dresses for her_" Klaus came in and Caroline heard the other two leaving.

"_Niklaus… your father will not be pleased when he finds out you brought a stranger into our home, we know nothing about her_"

"_She fainted mother, I couldn't really leave her there to be eaten by the wolves_" Elijah's strong voice came into the mix.  
"_She means trouble, I can tell…_" Esther said.

"_Maybe she's ill…_"  
Caroline reacted to the concern in Klaus voice.

"_What is this?_"  
The deep cold voice made Caroline shiver, Mikael was home.

"_This is Scarlett father, she was by the waterfall and she fain…_"  
Mikael cut Klaus short sternly and angry "_What were you doing by that waterfall? Have I not forbidden you to go there?_"

"_Father I was…_"  
"_You were drawing again? Enough with this nonsense Niklaus_"

Klaus was silent and so was Esther, Elijah tried to intervened for his brother "_We were just gathering food for the upcoming nights_"

Mikael laughed drily "_I know that you are covering for your useless brother_"  
"_Father…_"

"_Instead of being busy making silly sketches you should be doing your chores and training to be a man, maybe with a little more effort you would actually manage to handle a sword properly unless you intend to fight with a piece of coal in your hand_"

"_I can handle myself against anything_" Klaus seemed determined.  
"_Even me boy?_"

Klaus didn't answer and Caroline could feel the heavy tension inside the confined space.  
"_Mikael…_" Esther's voice was sweet.

But he just laughed "_You have raised a coward that likes to look at flowers and make pictures of them. Truly sad and pathetic_"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore and moaned, pretending to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, all eyes were on her.  
"Where am I?" she asked slowly.

Mikael frowned and knelt before her "Who are you?"  
"Scarlett..." she whispered truly afraid of the man.

He seemed suspicious of her and scanned her face, her filthy dress and then her daylight ring caught his attention.

He grabbed her hand "For someone who looks so poorly you have a fancy ring child"  
"It belongs to my family" she said and looked around the hut.

Her eyes landed on the blonde man who surprisingly soothed her.  
"Who is your family?" Mikael pressed on.

Caroline shook her head not knowing what to tell him.  
"Father…" Klaus stepped in quietly.

"Oh look at that, he finally found courage" Mikael spat out.  
Klaus looked down on the floor avoiding his father's stare.

Esther came near Mikael and put her hand on his shoulder "You should let her rest a little before asking her so many questions and you should rest as well… you have been out all day hunting"

Mikael wasn't happy that his wife was giving him orders in front of his children and a stranger, he gave her a look and then return his stare to Caroline, he grabbed her hand and tried to take her ring off "Let me see that"

She fought him "No…" and pulled her hand back, she then pushed him away with a lot more strength that she intended.  
Mikael looked behind him "Leave me alone with her"

Esther frowned "Mikael…"  
"Leave" he shouted at her and she flinched, Elijah hesitated but laced an arm around his mother taking her away.

He looked at Klaus that didn't budge.  
Caroline clicked her teeth afraid of the man who eyed her suspicious.

"What are you? How can you be so strong?"

She shook her head unable to talk.  
"Father, leave her alone" Klaus said but Mikael simply ignored him.

The older Original made his way to her hand again but she moved and rested against the wall.  
He wasn't happy with her resistance "You show up out of nowhere, looking like that… and you find your way into my home…"

"I brought her here father, she didn't know she was here until she woke up"  
Mikael looked at him "I suppose I have to add stupidity now to your qualities Niklaus"

Klaus looked down from him.  
Caroline watched them in silence, thinking of a way to get out of this.

Mikael stood up and took his whip from his belt, Caroline pulled her eyebrows together wondering about his intentions.

"I suggest you start talking dear" he said unfolding the leather piece.  
Caroline flinched when he slammed the tip of the whip on the floor, the man was terrifying even if she was a vampire, she still feared him.

"I… don't know what to tell you…" she said scared.  
Mikael raised his whip ready to use it on her when a hand stopped him.

He was genuinely surprised by the hand firmly holding his.  
"Please don't do this father"

Mikael smiled and bowed his head to Klaus "As you please my son…"  
Klaus squint unsure.

"I'm happy you offered to take her place" he said and grabbed Klaus wrist in return freeing himself so he could use that whip as hard as he could on his son.

Caroline flinched and covered her mouth as he started hitting Klaus that didn't even put up a fight, offer any resistance at all to the man who seemed possessed, taking out on Klaus something she couldn't even point out what it was.

"You are a coward; you think you can actually take me? You are nothing but a joke, a useless excuse of a man… you are no son of mine" he said with disgust.

His arm was relentless and Caroline felt her face cold, wet and she became conscious that she was crying.

Klaus slowly moved his head and found her eyes, she gasped watching him, the pain that lived in his blue eyes broke something inside of her, no one should have to live like this, with all this pain.

The smell of blood was strong and she had enough, Klaus closed his eyes finally giving into the pain and she realized what he was doing.

He was letting Mikael kill him because he had enough, Tatia was in love with Elijah, his own father hated him and no one was coming for the rescue just like all other times, he couldn't take this anymore.

She flashed without thinking and shoved her elbow into Mikael's face, the man fell unconscious on the ground and she came near Klaus.

She didn't dare to touch his open wounds and felt those tears come when she tried to lay him down properly.

His wounds didn't allow him to fully rest on his back and Caroline found herself stroking his face.  
"Why… are you… doing this Scarlett?" he whispered between his pain.

Caroline sniffled "Because I need you to keep fighting…"  
"Why?" he looked at her weak.

She smiled "Because my real name is Caroline and I'm a huge mess and I'm always lost but one day in the future you are going to find me and save me"

"Caroline…" he whispered with a smile, the name rolled out of his mouth like no one she knew.  
It stoked something inside that she wasn't ready to admit.

Klaus sighed and she felt his heart slowing down, she bit into her wrist and nested his head on her lap before allowing her blood to drop into his mouth.

She heard voices and knew the rest of the family was returning, she glanced another time at his perfect features and then flashed away from the hut.

She ran as fast as she could without caring about the stake she needed.  
Caroline just wanted to get away as fast as she could and was relieved to see her shelter.

Klaus was waiting outside for her upset "Where have you been?"  
She smiled "Around"

He licked his lips slowly "Are you trying to make me angry on purpose Caroline?"  
She tilted her head taking in his current look and smiled again, she liked this version better, he was tough now, strong and yet she could see his human innocence when he was alone with her.

Caroline walked to him and unexpectedly kissed his cheek, the movement made him freeze.  
She looked at him amused.

"Thank you for saving my life Klaus" she easily said and left.

Klaus looked behind him baffled, speechless to her actions but feeling his skin burn where she had rested her lips.

* * *

"Klaus is going to be so pissed…" Bonnie said as they made their way home slowly.

They were both walking and Kol led the horse next to him.  
"I quite enjoy seeing that vein sticking out in his neck"

Bonnie laughed and he looked at her joining her laughter.  
The growing easiness between them since their afternoon in the market was leaving Bonnie confused.

She shouldn't be enjoying his company so much or laughing at his jokes.  
Or crying with him or riding horses with him.  
Okay, the list was really long.

She blew some steam by blowing her fringe and the action made him smile, she was adorable.  
And interesting, and sexy and hot and he needed to focus on something else.

"It's going to rain" he said and rolled his eyes.  
Now he sounded like a moron talking about the weather.

"Ok" she pulled a serious face "Are you going to ask me to stop it with my magic?"  
He smiled "I'm sure you are capable of many remarkable things"

Bonnie stopped and faced him "Was that a compliment? An honest one?"  
Kol gave her a look "I'm having side effects from being stuck in past with the lot of you"

She laughed "It must be serious when you are complimenting me"  
He smiled but there wasn't a fast snarky comment coming her way, he just looked at her and she touched her flower, looked down from his hazel eyes and then felt a drop of water.

She looked at her hand and another rain drop fell, she looked up and the dark night was giving them heavy rain.

It started raining fast and she giggled holding her dress and running for shelter, Kol followed her slowly to the first place she found.

A big tree, whose branches were thick enough to keep the massive rain away, only a few drops would come through and she cleaned her wet face, licked her lips watching Kol slowly walk towards her.

Suddenly all was in slow motion and he was looking at her, his wild hair wet, his clothes sticking to his body and showing his chest that she still remembered vividly.

He strapped the horse to the tree and stopped next to her, Bonnie stroked her arms but she wasn't really cold, she felt his energy just next to her, powerfully tickling her.

She gulped down and stopped her movements when she felt his hands on hers; he moved behind her and stroked her arms "Are you cold?"

Bonnie closed her eyes "I'm… fine" she said and looked behind her smiling awkwardly.  
He gave her a smile that was just sweet and pure and took his hands away from her arms.

Kol was going away from her but her body reacted before her mind did and she caught his hand.

He looked at her for a second before he cupped her cheek, Bonnie breathed harshly as his thumb brushed her lips and he rested his eyes on them as well.

When those intense eyes of his looked up and found hers, she knew her biggest mistake was yet to come.

Kol pulled her closer to him and slowly kissed her, his lips were soft and full on hers, heavy against them and she easily parted them for his sweet tongue that only nudged hers.

He pulled away from her and Bonnie signed her doom, she laced her hand around his neck and pulled him to her again.

Kol moved them and her back was against the tree, her hands busy on his wet skin, his soaking hair.  
His hands kept her pressed against him and his tongue worked slowly against hers.

Bonnie answered his kiss, demanded his tongue and his lips as well and they shared a long kiss under that tree and the heavy rain.

When they broke the kiss and looked at each other, a million questions were raised between them.  
They looked at each other bewildered with their feats and then kissed again.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Somebody to love – _Queen _


	6. Anger suits you

"Stop moving… Kol… he doesn't stand still" Bonnie yelped as the horse moved again.

Kol laughed "That's because you are terrified of him and he can sense it"  
She narrowed "Of course I am… it's a horse" she said backing away again when the horse tried to nudge her.

Kol shook his head and took hold of the horse, stroking the head, the horse closed its eyes loving the smooth touch "I'll hold him down for you"  
Bonnie pushed her hair away from her face and blew some air "Why am I letting you talk me into this again?"

"Because it's our last day in this forsaken place and you should try at least once to ride a horse properly… I still can't believe you have never been around one before"  
She gave him a look "I was never part of the rich squad… I belong to the single parent, raised by my Gran squad. I had two summer jobs to pay for my car"

"Exactly why you should do this then, there's nothing better than riding a horse"  
"What is your fixation with horses? You and Klaus?" she wanted to know why all the fascination.

Kol smiled "After living for so long its hard finding something that still amazes us… I think Nik and I still hold on to our human past somehow. The only good memories we have of it at least. I don't know about Nik but mine are mostly about riding a horse and Henrik"

Bonnie went serious, the little boy was dying tonight and she could tell that this was on Kol's mind so she quickly realized why he was so keen on teaching her how to ride a damn horse.

Almost too easily she played along "Fine, show me how to ride the stupid horse"

The horse made a loud noise and she flinched scared, Kol scolded her and stroked the animal "Don't listen to her darling… she doesn't mean it"

It was Bonnie who shook her head now, there was something about this Original, he was able to flirt with the animals as cunningly as he did with women.

He reached his hand out to Bonnie while holding the horse and she took it, he helped her get on the horse and held back a smirk when she fought her way through the really long dress.

But the girl was everything but weak and a quitter so she did manage to place each leg on the side of the horse, he was genuinely proud of her when she gave him a huge smile and easily got on the horse himself.

He could listen to her heart racing when he settled in front of her and reached for the leather reigns.

"What now?" she asked low.  
He grinned without looking at her "Hold on tight"

Bonnie gulped down loudly and laced her hands around him, she closed her eyes and held on to him as tight as she could.

She was laughing soon after he gently kicked his heels and the horse raced through the empty field.

* * *

Caroline moved the green plant slowly, checking if he was there, she bit her lip knowing that this was an enormous catastrophic mistake but she had to know how he was.

She got on her toes to see ahead of her and felt her chest taut when she found the place empty.  
She moved around the plant and slowly came to the waterfall, she sighed and looked around again but he wasn't here.

Caroline was sad and turned around to leave when she caught someone coming up the prominence that led here, for a moment she feared it was Klaus on to her little detour from her supposed hunting errand.  
But the long wavy locks made her smile, he looked well and she was happy.

"Caroline…" he said smiling at her and she looked down from him, the way he said it was just unique.  
"Are you ok?" she asked looking at him.

His blue eyes were sparkling yet sad like always "Yes, thank you for your concern but you really shouldn't be here… it's not safe. We both know that… you are somehow different"  
Caroline chewed on her lip "I'm leaving soon"

Klaus eyes went to the floor, sadness taking over his features as well now "It's for the best… this place is no good"

Caroline clasped her lips unsure of what to tell him, he searched her eyes almost as a goodbye he knew it was inevitable.

"Niklaus?" a young voice came from behind them.  
They both looked at the running little boy.

"It's the fairy" he said excited looking at Caroline.  
She smiled, he was so adorable and beautiful with his long hair and he had Kol's eyes.

Klaus sighed "What are you doing here Henrik? Have I not asked you to stop sneaking out and following me around?"  
The boy looked down "I wanted to give you this" he handed Klaus a small leather triangle.

Klaus took it and smiled kneeling in front of the boy "Did you do this Henrik?"  
The boy nodded "I've been working on it for weeks now, mother says that the elders use it to heal battle wounds and that the men take it when they go on big hunting trips, it keeps the danger and pain away" he whispered the last words "It's meant to help you when father lashes out on you"

Klaus smiled and stroked the boys face "I've told you not to worry about that Henrik... but thank you for this"  
The boy smiled "Do you like it?"

"I will always keep it with me" he said and reached for one of his necklaces placing the amulet in one of them.

Henrik smiled happily and hugged Klaus tight, he closed his eyes feeling Klaus strong embrace and then left to play by the waterfall.

Klaus stood up and Caroline quickly cleaned her tears, she was a giant emotional wreck but had to control herself.

"I don't know what you did, but I am healing faster than the other times"  
She choked on her fresh tears.

_Other times_.

And then she couldn't help herself "Has it always been like this?"  
Klaus didn't answer her; he gave her a small smile "Why did you say those things to me? And deceived me about your real name?"

She took a step closer to him "I wish I could explain it to you, how things will change and get worse from here and how you will be responsible for so much pain in the future and change all our lives but… it wouldn't make a difference if I tried to plea with you and ask you to not to do all those horrible things and not take all those lives because we can't change the future and I understand now where it all started. How it started and why you will be exactly the way you are"

Caroline smiled "One night a thousand years from now, you will walk into my room and talk about something I never had, hope for something better, a purpose to a life that I wasted and a future I didn't see at the time… but for now…" she widened her eyes compelling him "I need you to forget about me"

"Why?" he asked serious and she realized her compulsion wasn't working.  
She gulped down and tried again "I need you to forget about me and everything I ever told you"

But Klaus gave her a stern look "Do you take me for such a fool? My father was right, you are strange and there is something eerie about you Caroline… you stand here talking about a future that seems like the talk of the old witches from the village"

Caroline had been on an animal diet for days now and she knew she wasn't as strong as she should be but she was determined to make this work and cupped his cheek widening her eyes again.

He didn't fight her touch, he placed his hand over hers with a smile, she felt her knees give in on her; she cursed him for the way he looked at her and for the way his skin felt perfect under her touch.

"What kind of witch are you? That is putting such a spell on me?" he whispered mesmerized by the beautiful woman.  
Even in her awful smelly dress, her outstanding beauty screamed at him.

"Forget about all this… please" she said between her clenched teeth.  
Klaus blinked and she flashed away from his sight, she hid behind the big green plant from before and said goodbye to him silently.

She made her way down, leaving him and the young doomed Mikaelson behind, lost in all that has happened and rushed back to the path that led to the hut stopping on her quick pace blocked by the very angry hybrid waiting for her.

"What are you up to sweetheart?"  
She clicked her teeth reacting to his scary tone.

"I was taking one last look at the waterfall before we left" she quietly said and went around him.  
He swiftly took hold of her arm "You are really bad at lying sweetheart, you should work on that"

Caroline didn't look at him "Believe whatever you want. I don't care… and maybe I was looking for the woman who looks like my best friend and like the one who took my life away, maybe I should have killed her as soon as we got here and take away the only source you had to make your stupid hybrids"

Klaus smiled darkly at her "Maybe you shouldn't have wasted so much time trying to get to the white Oak tree instead"  
She jolted facing him.

He kept his smile "Do you really think that I wouldn't know what you and Bonnie were up to? Of course the first thing you would do was make a move for that stake"  
She shook her head "That's why you never left us out of your sight…"

"And allow you and your witch friend to go fetch for the one thing that could actually take me down sweetheart? Not bloody likely, so if you are done playing games with my old self…"  
She opened her mouth in dismay.

He only taunted her "You do what I allow you to do on my watch and since I will be turned in a few hours, I wonder what happens after I start remembering… but I'll soon find out when I return to the future"

She forced herself to close her mouth and not look so stupid, she struggled to get free from him but he grabbed both her arms now.  
"Why did you bring me here?" she asked him mad.

There was no sweetness in Klaus now, the sweet human she somehow caught glimpses of was gone, he was only the mean bastard they all hated now.

"Do you know why I don't connect to anyone? Because everyone turns on me, everyone deceives me, betrays me and tries to kill me, it's a little hard to show trust when I'm being stabbed in the heart over and over"

Caroline fought to keep her gaze upon his, he was cold, enforcing his strength around her arms just a little too hard.

"You so bloody know me, isn't that so sweetheart? You got me all figured out so let me return the favor Caroline"

She didn't speak and only felt tears sting her eyes.

"You are no better than me sweetheart. You rip hearts on your own, they used you against me and you so briskly deceived me. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and you are as beautiful as you are ruthless and a lost soul on your own. You settled for Tyler, who is just like Matt and Damon that were with you just to forget about someone else. Always the second choice, isn't that so Caroline?"

She couldn't stop the tears that came down her cheeks.

"You settled for him because you believe no one will ever love you for what you are so you hide behind that image you perfected along the way, no one knows the real Caroline, what goes behind the picture perfect Caroline. And it's pathetic that you will settle for the small town boy that doesn't aim much higher than stripping you out of your clothes every time you are alone"

She was mad now and shook his strong hands away, pushing him far away from her "At least he doesn't play mind games with me and tries to teach me lessons by taking away my control"

Klaus sternly looked at her ready to grab her arms again but she shot her words out furious and hurt.

"Yeah, you are a real prince charming Klaus, why don't I just ditch Tyler and run away with you? After Damon I promised myself I wouldn't allow another man to use and control me... so this?" she grabbed her dress "Making me walk around looking like this for a week and slowly going mental because I smell like a damn corpse is taking away my control. You wanted to teach me that you are in control and that I have to do everything you say but unless you compel me I will never, ever kiss you or touch you willingly"

Klaus clenched his jaw in fury, wrath was coming out of him and he was so close to end her, just one swift move and he would end her life, he took a step towards her but she didn't budge, she was just that fearless.

"We are leaving as soon as the moon rises; I suggest you make your way to the place where we came through. Bonnie will do that spell, I don't care who gets across, I'm returning today to future Mystic Falls with my blood one way or the other. I won't bother with those who stay behind"

"I hope you end up in hell instead"  
Klaus smiled and opened his arms "Why don't you join me love? I could use someone to torture"

She blinked, a fat tear coming down her cheek again as he walked away smiling, she was hurt and she was angry, but mostly she was confused by his harsh actions.

Klaus face went serious as soon as he faced her away, he clenched his jaw pushing away the pain as he left her there crying.

* * *

Bonnie forced herself to open her eyes being led so fast across the field, she wasn't afraid, she trusted him and Kol was good at this.

And he was right, it was amazing to just feel the wind against them and the freedom of it all plus Kol had an amazing chest that she was _casually _touching.

He slowed down the fast pace of the tired horse, it was a slow ride now and there was no need to keep her arms so tightly around him but she refused to move an inch.

Kol smiled and touched her hand "For the last time, you are not going to fall down Bonnie"  
She pursed her lips, now she had to remove her arms from around him.

Kol stopped them on the clear where they were all meeting later for the spell.

He came down the horse and she slowly moved her leg so she could come down as well but before she did anything, his hands were around her waist and he gently helped her, it was all so slow that she found herself looking into his eyes as it all unfolded.

Her feet touched the ground but his hands were still firm around her waist and there was that awkward moment you have the next day after you kiss someone, you don't exactly know how to react and his hazel eyes were intense.

She smiled at him because she didn't know what else to do and her hands rested on his shoulders, instead of breaking away from her he grew closer and her back was pressed against the horse that suddenly was very still.

Kol was never one to hesitate when it came to a woman, it came natural to him but Bonnie was tricky, she left him unsure of himself and that was new to him, there was nothing predictable about her and he never knew how she would react to his actions.

Needless to say that he wasn't expecting when she moved her hand to his neck and waited for him to kiss her.

That's all the encouragement he needed and she felt his soft lips upon hers, she searched for his hair and everything was perfect.

He wasn't the smug annoying Original and her enemy, he was just a man cupping her cheek and kissing her thoroughly and it felt good, it felt right.

Bonnie didn't have a lot going on in her life, she wasn't happy and she couldn't remember the last time she had actual fun but the way Kol kissed her, the way he slowly traced her tongue with his and moved his hands down the sides of her body, gently grazing her, the way he then moved them slowly to her back, feeling her body as he did so made Bonnie realize she really was missing out on a lot of things.

She stroked his neck answering his kiss, she felt the need to be closer to him and pressed her body to his, the horse moved away but they remained as they were, slowly discovering each other.

* * *

Klaus punched the tree mad, there were very few people alive that had defied him like Caroline did and still graced this planet with their presence.

But like always, he was unable to hurt her, the idea was inconceivable to him even with everything.  
But worst than this was the growing feeling inside of him, she shouldn't be special, he treated people unfairly all the time, he didn't care about anyone, hell he just cut Rebekah off his life because she destroyed his precious blood supply.

Then why on Earth was he feeling… bad?  
Knowing that his words had been too strong and hurt her was crippling him and that was something he couldn't have.

He shook his head and punched that tree again, his hand was bleeding with it but he was immune to it, like all the blood he shed in this life as a human at the hands of Mikael.  
Blood was just blood, pain was just pain and love was for others.

It had been so easy to live like this and then she showed up out of nowhere and made her way into his cold, dead heart.

Klaus sighed, he should probably go for the blood and head to the location where Bonnie would do the spell, he slowly made way to the hut.

Kol and Bonnie weren't around and he didn't want to touch that either, the way they had avoided each other the previous night once they got back was a sign that something was going on between them.  
Klaus made his way fast now to the shelter, he was mad, things really didn't go exactly as planned.

He barged inside and was welcomed by a sharp blade, on the other side of the blade was Elijah.  
"Who are you and why do you look like my brother? I've seen you lurking on him these past days"

Elijah twisted the blade and it made Klaus bleed from his neck.  
Klaus smiled "I'd like to explain it but I don't like sharp things sticking in my flesh"

Elijah smiled and removed the sword, he picked one from the table and threw it at Klaus "By all means, I'm a fair man"  
Klaus chuckled catching the sword "I was never good at this…"

Elijah gave him a squint but maneuvered his sword perfectly and almost cut through Klaus arm but he was blocked by a swift move from Klaus that easily entangled his blade in Elijah's making it fall to the ground.  
"Though I had a little time over the centuries to practice"

Elijah tried to go for his sword but Klaus kicked it away, his older brother looked at him sternly and courageously.  
Klaus only knew him like this.

"I mean no harm to you" Klaus spoke slowly and dropped his sword to the ground.  
Elijah placed his hands behind his back "I'm waiting for an honest answer to my question"

Klaus smiled and caught his brother's eyes "I'm just a friend of your brother Elijah, someone you will forget"  
Elijah grimaced "I've been looking for Niklaus all day, we aren't on good terms right now" he confided staring at the ground preoccupied.

Klaus searched for the blood Tatia provided him with and smiled "It will take more than a woman to come between you and your brother"  
Elijah sighed "I know that and I hope Niklaus sees it too. I love him more than I would ever come to love Tatia"

Klaus faced Elijah putting the blood away "No woman is worthy of that"  
Elijah gave him a warm smile "I know that one day Niklaus will meet the right woman and she will become everything to him. He deserves someone who will love him as much as we all do"

"Love is a weakness, don't fool yourself Elijah. Loyalty is much more vital"  
"Whose being a fool now? There cannot be loyalty without love"

Elijah was serious, harsh almost and Klaus gave his brother one last look before leaving.  
"You wish all this for the coward in the family?"

Elijah picked his sword and pointed it at Klaus furious "You will not speak about my brother is such manners, I defy anyone to go through what he has endured all his life with the same strength and bravery"

Klaus smiled "Always and forever Elijah, nothing will ever come between two brothers that love each other"

He flashed away and Elijah realized it was getting late, it would be night soon and he had to go back home, he would return here in the morning and find out who was this man who looked like his brother.

* * *

Bonnie smiled at Kol, he touched her face, her lips; hungry for more but night was arriving and they had to start the spell.

He resisted kissing her again and finally pulled away from her.  
The things they needed for the spell were at the horse and he went for them, his mind was a mess, this wasn't planned and even for someone impulsive as he, this was reckless of him.

Klaus arrived to the meeting point getting rid of his leather pieces; he kept his white shirt and Tatia's blood.  
He looked at Bonnie "Start the spell, the full moon is here"

She looked up in the sky, the time they spent kissing rushed the afternoon to an end and she hadn't realized it.  
Then she looked behind Klaus "Where's Caroline?"

"I wouldn't know" he easily said.  
She frowned "I'm not doing any spell without her"

"Start the spell" Klaus was severe "If she gets here on time, good, if not..." he shrugged.  
Bonnie shook her head "It has to be us four or no one goes through"

Klaus smiled "As long as you send me back, I don't care who dies along the way"  
"I'm not doing the spell without Caroline" she was openly daring him and Klaus came near her.

He chuckled when Kol stood in front of her "Really?" he asked his brother.  
"I'd like to go back as well so maybe you should go fetch for your baby vampire so the witch can start the damn spell and send us all back"

"Tell me Kol… have you found anything we can use on Bonnie while you were kissing her?"  
Kol gave him a vicious look in response.

"Because that was the deal was it not? To seduce her and find something we could use on her when the time came? The time is here…"  
Bonnie closed her eyes behind Kol; she couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

Kol faced his brother with anger but Klaus couldn't be reached inside his cold armor.  
"Start the spell Bonnie or I will go into the village and start killing everyone hiding inside their cozy little huts, with luck I find the ones that gave life to everyone you ever cared for"

She faced him mad but pierced through Kol when he turned around, she hated him almost as much as the other brother right now.

* * *

Caroline pushed herself through the woods, she was lost and she couldn't remember her way plus it was night and the woods were dark and scary.

She looked around with the growing feeling that she was being watched; even without direction she forced herself to keep going.  
There was a noise and she looked behind her, a snarl, a loud one came after her and Caroline started running as fast as she could, she wasn't strong enough to flash and could feel the animal chasing after her.

She kept running but it was hard with her dress and she tripped a couple of times unable to see where she was stepping as well and then a sharp pain made her scream to the top of her lungs in pain.

She fell clutching her foot trapped inside the iron animal trap, the pain was so strong that she felt dizzy and shaking pulled her dress up.

The image made her queasy, she tried moving and that throbbing pain came quickly up her body, she started crying in pain.

The large black animal came slowly to her, on the prowl, the blood only making her irresistible, Caroline tried to open the trap but the pain only made her dizzy and she gave up.

She was in so much pain and she was weak and helpless before the large werewolf ready to take down its prey with joy.

Caroline waited for her death and didn't blink when the wolf came at her with ravenous teeth; she could only pray that he would end her quickly before the venom started working on her body.

He was fast and brutal launching at her but before he even was able to drool on her a white blur came from her right and took the wolf with him.  
The wolf got back on his feet fast and sized the new enemy, Klaus was crouching and sizing him in return.

"Come on boy…" he easily taunted the wolf that snarled at him.  
Klaus yellow eyes showed up and he waited for his move, when the wolf came ready for the kill; he easily caught him and snapped his neck.

Caroline's silent tears became louder when she looked away from him and touched her leg, the pain was spreading fast and she couldn't move now.  
Klaus slowly came to her and knelt looking at the painful image; then he looked at her "This is going to hurt Caroline…"

She was sure that it couldn't get worst but she was wrong and almost fainted from the pain when he opened the trap releasing her foot.  
She had no idea if she had screamed or not, her leg was numb now and she was in his arms.

Caroline nested her head in the niche of his warm neck and laced her arm around him, she closed her eyes sure that the pain was making her hallucinate, because Klaus smelled good and his body was strong and warm and she felt way too comfortable in his arms.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as they approached them.  
"Do the spell, send us back now, she needs fresh human blood to heal, she hasn't fed in a week"

Caroline didn't move, she stayed like this and closed her eyes indulging in her personal sin; she didn't want to leave his arms.

She fell in and out of slumber drained from the pain and almost certain that she was stroking the back of his neck enforcing her crime.

Bonnie closed her eyes and started her mantra, she pulled from her magic and the circle she had made around them on the dirt was lit on fire, Kol looked around not feeling too comfortable with all this.

She could feel all the energy around them and it made it hard to breathe, she fought her way through it and opened her eyes, she cut her hand and handed the knife to Kol harshly, the blade to his side and he took it bleeding for her, they shared a long look, he could tell how mad she was at him and he was the first to look down from her accusing eyes.

He went to his brother and Klaus gave him his hand, Kol dragged that blade slow and deep through his palm, Klaus flinched in pain and snarled under his breath at his brother.  
Kol was pissed and he was going to have his way back at home with Klaus but first things first.

He took Caroline's hand and used that blade gently on her, he liked the girl and she deserved better than his sadist heartless brother chasing after her.  
Caroline whimpered as he cut her hand and clutched Klaus shirt with the other hand, the pain was leaving her vulnerable.

"Hurry up Bonnie" Klaus shot at the witch mad.  
She gave him a look and clutched the herbs in her hand, the second she threw them in the air, the fire became higher and they all found themselves back inside the house that belonged to Klaus.

Klaus smiled happy and moved to the couch, he laid Caroline gently and bit into his wrist, he gave Caroline his blood.  
Bonnie snapped "You said she needed fresh human blood… you could have given her your blood all along?"

Klaus didn't face her "I needed you motivated" he said coldly but his eyes gave him away.  
Bonnie shook her head disappointed but at least their nightmare was over, she caught Kol's back as he quietly left the room, yeah, it was all over.

Klaus took one long last look at the woman regaining her color and conscious, then he shut his emotions out and stood up.

"Take your friend home, I have hybrids to breed" he said with that evil smirk of his and left the room.  
"Gladly" Bonnie said and came to Caroline "Care? How are you feeling?"

Caroline licked her lips, his blood was still sweetly lingering in her mouth "Where are we?"  
"Home" Bonnie said not sure if she was happy about it.

* * *

Mikael touched the burnt circle, he stroked the ashes between his fingers and frowned, this was very intriguing and he wondered how the four strangers disappeared before his eyes in the middle of a big fire.

This sort of witchcraft was unknown to him but definitely very interesting.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Whole lotta of love - _Led Zeppelin_


	7. Sleeping secrets

Caroline touched her foot; she ran her fingers through the skin that should be damaged by the animal trap that caught her.

But there was nothing now, just smooth skin and the dizzy memory of Klaus rescuing her and feeding her yet another time.

She dipped her foot back under the hot water inside the bathtub and then leaned back submerging entirely; Caroline closed her eyes under the water and tried to push the image of the man who stubbornly wouldn't leave her mind.

She remained like this for the longest time taking advantage of her lack of need to breathe until a sound startled her and she opened her eyes to find Tyler looking at her with a grin on his face.

Caroline jolted from under the water and sat up.  
"Hey there babe" he said and without notice kissed her.

Caroline didn't really answer the kiss mostly because it was hasty and hurried.  
"Tyler…" she tried to speak between his claim for her lips but he had very defined plans and almost roughly shoved his tongue between her lips forcing a much deeper kiss than she wanted.

She was taken by his urgency and gently pushed him away breathing air she didn't need.  
"Tyler… I just got back…"

"Exactly" he grinned "And I've missed you" he leaned over kissing her again.  
"I need a little time" she said upset that he didn't understand her.  
She refused to give him the passion he claimed in the kiss.

"You've been back for a week now Caroline... You just need to relax babe" he said sweetly and stroking her cheek, then he took her lips gently but this time his hand found her naked body under the water and Caroline roughly pushed him away.

"Stop" she said unexpectedly covering her naked chest with her arm and pulling her legs close to her, hugging them with her other arm.  
Tyler gave her a look and then smiled "What's with you?"

Caroline shook her head not knowing herself "I don't know…"  
He looked at her truly lost and stood up, he frowned "What happened in there?"

Caroline looked away from him "I just… need to breathe. My head is still in ancient Mystic Falls"  
"I can help you" he said with a silly smile.

Caroline raised her eyes to him really upset "My mom just go home, she won't be happy to see you here while I'm naked inside my bathroom" she said feeling vulnerable which was strange.

He was her boyfriend and he had seen her naked so many times and still she wasn't comfortable with his advances on her since they returned.

"Whatever" he said raising his hands in the air and leaving.  
He met Liz on the way but didn't talk to her, she came to Caroline's room ready to start a well rehearsed speech and probably a fight but she crumbled when she found Caroline getting ready for bed.

The image would be enough to set her imagination on a ride but she always tried to be as open-minded as possible, only that this time she was worried for other reasons.  
Caroline was silently crying "Hunnie… what happened?"

"Oh hey mom, nothing… everything is fine"  
Liz came inside the room fast and made Caroline look at her "I know you Caroline, you may not believe it but I do hunnie. What happened with Tyler?"

Caroline shook her head "Nothing mom, he came over but I said I was tired and we decided to talk tomorrow"  
Liz took away these silent tears of Caroline "I'm worried about you Caroline, you said you were fine yesterday as well, that's all you keep saying since you got back"

"Because I am, I'm fine" she said with a smile now "Don't worry mom, I just need another good night of sleep in an actual bed"  
Liz knew Caroline and knew this was all she was getting from her tonight.

Caroline sneaked under her warm covers and fell asleep quickly, Liz stayed up for a while checking on her sleep, worried about what Caroline was hiding from her.

* * *

Bonnie tossed in her bed, she couldn't sleep, she faced the ceiling and the walls around her, she focused on the bland color of them and decided she needed to get her room redone, at least repainted with warm colors.

She lay on her side again and licked her lips, she touched them.  
The smoothness of his lips, the weight of them against hers, the skilful way that he had parted them and kissed her so intensely was all she could think about.

She moved and grabbed another pillow and buried her head under it, she pressed the pillow down on her, why was she thinking about Kol and his perfect lips and his strong hands on her and that evil smirk of his?

"Urgh" she muffled from under the pillow, she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes and his accent either.

* * *

Klaus dropped the keys on the table satisfied; he saw Kol sitting by the mantel quietly drinking.

"The hybrids are coming along just fine" he said happy, not that he had the best relationship with his kid brother but he was in a good mood and needed to share the news with someone.

"I guess it was all worth it then" Kol dryly said and finished his strong Scotch.

"Now brother don't be like that, we both know that it was all a plan. No one told you to go around kissing the girl and getting her sad hopes up in a frenzy"

Kol laughed, slow and sarcastically, he stood up and came to Klaus, his brother was considering a drink but was keeping an eye on Kol, surprisingly Kol didn't say a word or tried to hit Klaus.

He simply left the room and Klaus slowly fixed his drink, he never felt as alone as he did now, but at least he had his precious hybrids.

* * *

Matt was cleaning another table and kept busy with his task trying to ignore the dashing blonde that just walked in but she came straight at him and handed him a key.

"Outside is a new truck, I don't know the brand but I've heard you talk to someone about it at school"  
Matt smiled "Not only you are a creeper listening to my talks you also believe that getting me a new car will make it up for almost killing me"

Rebekah scolded his words mad "At least I'm not using you as a blood bag"  
Matt lost his smile "How…" he frowned.

She shook her long hair "You are pathetic for indulging that stupid Elena in everything, she has no right to feed on you like yesterday's meal. You owe her nothing! Stefan chose to save you instead of her; thank God someone grew a brain in this place"

Matt pressed his lips mad while she left.

"You are trying too hard"  
The voice made her halt and look at him.

"Look who is back from the past, the king finally decided to mingle among people instead of his wolves" she said mockingly.  
"I've missed you Rebekah, you have the best pouting expressions"

She swiftly turned her back on him but he wasn't done.  
"I've got what I wanted and I'm ready to leave this silly town, pack your bags little sister, Chicago waits for us"

Rebekah laughed and returned to him "I'm not going anywhere with you"  
Klaus smiled amused "Don't be like that… we had a little eye to eye, neck to neck spat but I'm ready to forgive you"

"Forgive _me_?" she shook her head "Take your blood and your family of hybrids and go be lonely and sad all by yourself. I'm not your sister, I'm nothing now, remember? I'm staying in Mystic Falls and Kol is staying as well, so congratulations Nik, after all that time pushing us away, you finally succeeded"

Klaus looked down from her and to the table in front of him as she walked away.  
Rebekah tried to conceal her tears in public and left to her rented house.

* * *

"And none of you thought of grabbing a piece of that tree and bringing it to the future? To use the really long dress and hide it in your skirts?" Damon fumed pacing around his living room.

Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other.  
"Damon…" Elena intervened.

"You had the perfect opportunity to end all of this and decided to be even more useless than usual" he didn't let Elena say anything.

"Don't you have one hidden somewhere?" Bonnie asked him with a shady smile.  
"There are four of them" he said really annoyed and stormed away.

Stefan smiled at the girls "Just ignore him…"

"It's harder to do than you think" Bonnie snapped "I mean it's not like we were there on vacation"  
"I know Bonnie" Stefan tried to calm her down but she stood up angry "And you know what? Damon seems to forget that Klaus holds everyone's bloodline"

"That still leaves all the other Mikaelson's left" Elena said quietly from the couch.  
Bonnie hesitated for a second "We can't be sure…"

"We have more important things to worry anyway" Elena said craving for a drink.  
"Yeah... who is this Connor dude that showed up out of nowhere?" Caroline was still trying to understand everything that happened while they were away.

"Some super vampire hunter that kept us all so busy that we couldn't really focus on searching for you both" Stefan admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Sucky timing" Bonnie pursed her lips, deep inside she wasn't that sad that they hadn't found a way to bring them back sooner.

"At some point we didn't know if he actually got to you both and killed you…" Elena said fighting a wave of tears.

Caroline smiled at her and stood up to hug her friend "I know it's hard…"  
Elena sniffled; she was a rollercoaster of emotions.

Bonnie sighed and grabbed her bag "I need to go, I have things to do…" she simply said and left, the truth was she needed a drink and she wanted to be alone.

Stefan looked at Caroline "Are you ok Caroline? It must have been harder on you... Being stuck in there with Klaus"

She gave Stefan a small smile "I'm just happy to have my curl iron back and hot running water"  
Stefan laughed "If you need anyone to talk though…" he nodded in that warm way of his.

Elena went for a drink, Caroline questioned her doings.  
Stefan shook his head dismissing it "Enhanced feelings"

"I'll leave you to it, Elena needs you more than ever now and I too have things to handle, I'm still trying to get back on track with the time and locations"  
Stefan smiled and went to Elena that found comfort in his arms.

Caroline left the Salvatore boarding house, she blew some air once outside, the truth was she had nowhere to go but she couldn't handle Elena being jealous or Damon being the usual dick.

* * *

Bonnie was looking at her coffee, cold already because she was having a staring contest with it instead of drinking it.  
Jeremy sat across her and left a book on top of the table.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you feeling?"  
She smiled a little "I'm fine…"

"You… haven't been around much"  
Bonnie deflected his attention and looked at the book, she took it and inspected the picture in the back "Handsome"

Jeremy laughed "He's a professor in the University where Jenna attended and we've been exchanging messages"  
Bonnie looked at him from above the book "A little early to fish for a recommendation…"

He took the book from her hand "He is an expert on folklore and urban legends and I went to him because of Elena"  
He was whispering and Bonnie raised her eyebrow "I have no idea where this is going"

"Everyone I know is turning into a vampire. I don't know how to handle that. And my sister hates being a vampire Bonnie, she can't handle this"  
"And… what can that guy do about it?"

"There might be a cure Bonnie" he said serious.  
"A cure? Oh Jer…" she shook her head, he sounded so naïve.

Jeremy could read her thoughts and grabbed a napkin; he started making a drawing in it, a symbol that Bonnie didn't know.

"This Connor guy found me at school and he started asking a lot of questions about my life and Elena, we soon realized that he was on a mission. He came after us with everything he got and Stefan and Damon were barely able to keep him away. But he has a tattoo, which no one can see… except me"

He handed Bonnie the drawing.  
She took it slowly "So he has an invisible tattoo that you can see… I still don't get how this relates to a cure"

"Professor Shane told me about a myth that goes back to the Original's"  
"A myth Jeremy, a legend that is exactly that… you can't take this serious"

"I have nothing to lose" he said and stood up mad.  
"Where are you going now Jer?"

"To meet him" He said sternly and left the Grill.  
Bonnie rushed after him.

Kol stepped out of the shadows and came to the table; he opened the folded forgotten napkin and looked at the fresh drawing.

He looked at the front door searching for the couple but they were gone, he checked the art in front of his eyes again and clenched his jaw.

* * *

Caroline chewed on her lip before knocking, she forced herself to drive here, now that she was standing in Tyler's doorstep, there was no way around it.

Tyler was surprised to find here "Babe…" he said with a smile and came outside.  
He kissed her on the lips and she answered him this time, it kind of nagged her that he called her babe, for some reason she was snapping on tiny details for the last week.

"Hey… I came to apologize… for everything"  
Tyler came closer to her and touched her back, he had a smile "It's ok… you can totally make it up to me intensely later. I'll let you do all the hard work"

Just like that first night when she got back, Tyler was directing everything towards sex and if before this never bothered her, it did now.

She sighed deeply and then smiled "Maybe we could just… go to the movies? I dunno, try to keep my mind busy? I'm still trying to forget that I walked around in a hideous dress" she unconsciously touched her assemble for today.

Black top under a cool leather jacket and skinny Jeans with black knee-length boots.  
"I think one of the Saw franchise hit town" he said excitedly.

Caroline literally slumped in her place "Torture Tyler? Seriously? I'm your girlfriend not your buddy"  
There was a smirk on his lips "I always wanted to make out in the movies to screaming girls"

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned around leaving him.  
"Come on babe, are you serious?" but she didn't answer him, she got inside her car and drove away fast.

"Girl problem? So not expecting that from you Lockwood"  
He turned to face the girl inside his house.

The sexy brunet flashed a perfect smile "Or should I say Loadwood? Because this house is like a palace"  
Tyler closed the front door "Did you like your room?"

She scorned him "Beats the freezing mountains"  
He smiled "Just make sure my mom doesn't see you Hayley, she will make a lot of questions"

"I have an idea… why don't I hide in your room?"  
Tyler gave her a look.

"Can't blame a girl for trying" she teased him and walked away swinging her hips inside the really tiny shorts.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at the college premises before night, there was a big frat party and a lot of the kids already seemed drunk.

"A glimpse of what your life could be in a year" Jeremy said and used his hand to shove some wasted kid away.  
"If I get a good scholarship that is…" she quietly said.

Jeremy didn't answer her, out of them all, the ones that had to work for everything they got were Matt and Bonnie.  
"It's that one" Jeremy said pointing at the building next to the party.

They met a man waiting for them with a smile, Bonnie recognized the man from the picture in the book.  
"Did you have a safe trip?" he asked easily making way to the usual small talk.

"It was ok… this is my friend Bonnie"  
The professor took it with a lot more attention and enthusiasm than Jeremy was expecting; he was staring almost rudely at Bonnie.

She gave him a suspicious look, he looked like a pervert and she wasn't comfortable with that.

The man smiled "By God, I knew I recognized you… you look just like her"  
Bonnie frown "Who?"

"Your grandmother, she was my student"  
Bonnie looked at Jeremy, she was confused, the man couldn't be more than 40, how could he be her Gran's teacher.

He reached his hand out to her "I'm not a vampire, you can see it for yourself"  
It was pretty obvious he knew about the family trade as well.

"I'm not like her" Bonnie quickly said but kept her hand to herself.  
Professor Shane smiled and retrieved his hand "My apologies, I truly thought that you were into the magic arts"

Bonnie wasn't too amused by his assumptions "Well I'm not"  
The man went serious "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just fascinated by the witchcraft world"

Bonnie looked at Jeremy, she had enough "I'm going for a drink"  
She left the two of them without so much as looking back, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to a total stranger about her supernatural abilities.

The guy at the door gave her a sick smirk and moved so she could get in, Bonnie always felt the least beautiful and attractive of her friends.  
Elena was beautiful, Caroline was perfection wrapped in sexy and she was just… her.

Simple, plain Bonnie that never caught anyone's attention, well apart from Jeremy that cheated on her with a ghost and…  
Bonnie clicked her teeth together mad, she was thinking of him again and she really shouldn't.

The first drink she had was a jelly shot, she didn't waste much time with the next ones and noticed someone eyeing her.  
She touched her hair and took this one drink slower, she took her time with the Vodka lemon and it encouraged her to flirt back with him.

He wasn't that bad-looking, the alcohol was making him almost attractive.  
He finished his beer and finally made a move, he came towards her, the space was little with everyone dancing or rather jumping around but he still moved like he knew what he was doing.

"Are you new here?" he asked her bluntly.  
Bonnie didn't like that much or the way he was watching her now, not so flirty and hot, just creepy and cold, like a predator.

"Just scouting" she said trying to send him away with her disconnection.  
She regretted this already, he was undressing her with his eyes and she felt sick.

She started looking in some other direction in hope he would take the hint and leave to whatever dark hole he clawed his way out.

But his hand went around her waist and she jolted "What the hell?"  
She looked at him furious and shoved him away from her, the drink in her hand spilled all over her beautiful pale pink shirt.

She left towards the bathroom or whatever space she could find to clean it.  
Bonnie made it to the stairs and went searching for that damn bathroom, her hand sticky from the alcohol.

She tried the first door and wished she was blind to the image, she quickly closed the door and made a disgusted face, she didn't have to open the next to know what was happening, the sounds coming from inside were enough.

A girl came out of a room and Bonnie ventured "Bathroom?"  
The girl numbly nodded, Bonnie made it there and was washing her shirt when someone came inside, she caught a glimpse from the mirror and froze.

"Nice choice to finish what we started" The obviously drunk guy said.  
Bonnie looked down from the mirror and focused on her shirt "You can just go, I'm not interested"

But the creepy guy was already licking his lips and staring at her perfect figure.  
Bonnie gulped down but tried to show nothing, she quickly tried to get out of the stupid trap she created for herself and managed to open the door but a sharp pain made her stop.

He slammed her against the door, the action forcing it to close and she was dizzy because her head hit the corner of the door hard.

She turned to face him cursing that he was big and tall, she reacted fast though knowing she had to open that door, she pushed it open but he pulled her by her hair and she ended helplessly against the marble with him already trying to undress her.

Before Bonnie could even scream or even fight him properly his hold went flaccid and he fell to the ground with a twisted neck.

Bonnie looked at the guy on the floor and at the one standing there with a neutral, almost cold expression.

"You… didn't have to kill him" she managed to say.  
"I highly doubt that he will be mourned"

Bonnie still felt bad that Kol had so easily snapped his neck or maybe what really bothered her was the reason why he did it.

She didn't look at him in the eyes and kept her stare on the ground "What are you doing here?"  
"You shouldn't have come here. You and your friends don't know what you are messing with"

"Why?" she asked still not looking at him.  
"There is no cure, nothing can save Elena from her oh so cruel fate" he said annoyed.

Bonnie finally looked at him, he had been at Grill listening to her talk with Jeremy "If there was one, you wouldn't tell me"  
"If there was one, don't you think we would have searched for it already?"

"I don't know, you seem pretty happy being the monster you are"  
She slumped as soon as the words came out, regretting them but she was so mad at him.

Kol's expression was a mystery to her; she couldn't tell if he was upset, he took a step closer to her, she really was stunning for someone with a sudden cold heart.

He wasn't about to apologize for what happened, he did try to seduce her as part of a plan, he just didn't expect her to warm his heart like this.

"You are bleeding…" he whispered and touched her forehead; he cleaned the blood with his thumb.  
Bonnie felt every single particle in her body react to his touch; he was so close to her that she could smell the intoxicating scent that was part of him.

She felt the heat of his body through the thin fabric of his long-sleeved shirt and caught the hazel in his eyes, the full lips, the ring in his hand, she caught every detail about him.

"We aren't in the past anymore, Klaus isn't here with his hidden plans so you can stop pretending that you care at all about me. You can stop following me around"

There was a smile that graced his lips and Bonnie couldn't help to look at them again and remember how soft they were and how perfect they felt against hers.

"I wasn't following you, I was following the idiot Gilbert kid that is inquiring about things that are not meant to be addressed"

She laughed "All the mystery… I bet it's something we can use against you and your family, that's why you don't want us to know more about it"

"If it was, none of you would be alive now"  
She moved her eyes into his expecting them to be cold like his words but they weren't.

Since that day with Henrik that his eyes were warm to her.  
"Then why are you worried? I know that it isn't for Elena's sake"

Kol didn't answer, he did what both wanted him to do, he moved his hand to her face, touched it gently leaving his heat there as well and she anticipated the kiss, craved for it against her better knowledge.

"Bonnie" Jeremy called coming inside the bathroom looking for her worried.  
Kol smiled pulling away from her.

She looked at the young Gilbert not sure what this looked like, well apart from an almost kiss with the perfect Mikaelson.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked worried and came to Bonnie, he touched her face as well but it felt entirely different from the one before him.

She smiled nodding and unwillingly her eyes fled to Kol but he was gone.  
"Yeah… Let's just go home" she said slowly avoiding a lot of questions she had no clear answers to.

* * *

Caroline wasn't expecting the Original waiting for her at home, Rebekah was sitting at her doorstep.  
"Seriously? I'm not in the mood"

Rebekah stood up, revealing her flawless black and white long shirt.  
Caroline took a second to acknowledge that the girl knew how to dress; she had too much style for someone who wasn't around since the 20's.

"I came to see you because of Matt"  
Caroline chuckled "You mean the one that you almost got killed?"

"Yes" Rebekah said with a sigh.  
"What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline folded her arms.

"I want you to do something with your idiotic self-centered, selfish little bitch of a friend called Elena"  
Caroline shook her head lost.

"She's using Matt as a blood bag and Stefan and Damon made him think that it's all right. That he owes her this"  
Caroline licked her lips "She can't hold blood any other way. Stefan told me"

"There is an entire population out there, she doesn't have to keep biting and feeding from him and they make him forget most of the times, they are using him and making him think it's acceptable"  
The words hit Caroline as strong as being staked, she knew the feeling too well.

"If I do anything I will kill the little bitch so I suggest you do something about it instead"  
"She's like this because of you" Caroline said quietly looking at her.

Rebekah laughed softly and shook her flawless blonde hair "They killed two of my brothers, or so i thought at the time. That's what I saw and I took revenge on it"  
Again Caroline couldn't properly fight the Original and nodded slightly "I'll talk to Stefan"

Rebekah smiled warmly which was a surprise and both girls found an easy moment between them.  
The older vampire left and Caroline turned to watch her, before she took more than two steps a speeding spear hit her in the chest.

Caroline gasped and flashed to her, Rebekah fell to her knees immediately looking at her chest.  
"Oh my God…" Caroline whispered truly shaken.

Rebekah rolled her eyes losing consciousness and Caroline looked around but she couldn't see or listen to anyone.

She pushed her hair behind her ear taking a closer listen, whoever did it, was gone already.

Caroline pulled the wooden spear with engravings in it and smelled it, she threw it away fast.  
It was covered in wolves poison.

She was shivering assaulted by old memories she was scared of and searched for Rebekah's cell, she was shaking when she pressed green on the three-letter name on the screen.

* * *

Rebekah was in and out of consciousness when he arrived.

Caroline left her room and looked at him as she came to the front door; he stood there in all his power and natural swag.

"She's in my room…" Caroline whispered trying to avoid his stare.  
He didn't speak and simply went to the place he held close to his heart for all the amazing memories that he cherished after that one night.

He found his sister moaning now that she was conscious for a brief moment.  
She battled to look at him and huffed "Stupid hallucination… why can't I see someone who I actually love?"

Klaus smiled and sat by the edge of the bed next to her "Because I'm real"  
She turned her head to the side annoyed "We both know I won't die of this… so you can go"

"You will be in excruciating pain for hours until it finally wears off your system" Klaus spoke almost gently.  
"I don't want anything from you" she said determined and holding back a scream.

"Stop being stubborn" he said still low.  
"Why do you always take me for granted?" she whispered.

"Because that's what big brothers do Rebekah" he said moving in the bed.

Caroline watched the scene in silence, she didn't even breathe at this point and watched as he scooped Rebekah's now fragile body and rested her against his chest.

The resemblance was a lot to take in but unlike what happened with her, the chemistry now was completely different, he cared for this woman, Caroline could see how much he cared for Rebekah even if he tried so hard to hide it and she could feel the love from his sister in return.

Rebekah whimpered fighting tears and the pain "It hurts Nik…"  
"I know love…" he said and moved the hair away from Rebekah's face slowly.

Klaus bit into his wrist and brought it to Rebekah's mouth.  
He softly touched her hair, Caroline wanted to look down from the image of Klaus stroking his baby sister's hair while feeding her the cure to take away her pain but she was a bit lost in thought.

For the first time she became conscious that Klaus had handed her his wrist unharmed when he saved her, he hadn't bit into it and that was saying a lot from a man used to control every situation and everyone.

He trusted Caroline and she found it overwhelming.

Rebekah released his wrist but not his hand and surprisingly Klaus didn't took it away, she smiled against his chest.

"I figured you would be half way to Chicago by now…"  
Klaus licked his lips "I was"

"Why did you come back then?" Rebekah asked starting to feel better already.  
Klaus held his sister in Caroline's bed, oh the sweet irony.

"You know the answer to that one little sister; I know that you remember what I told you in the past"  
Rebekah looked down on her lap "How do you know?"

"Because I was visited in the past as well as a human, when I was turned I started to remember. Just like you little sister…" he raised his eyes slowly to meet a pale Caroline "I remember everything"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Don't give up on me now – _Ben Harper_


	8. Chasing answers

Caroline couldn't believe his words but his stare was intense.

She turned around and left her room, she didn't bother closing the front door because she knew he was just behind her.

She felt his strong hand on her arm when they were both outside and faced him "You are lying"  
His smirk told her otherwise again "Am I… Scarlett?"

Caroline reclaimed her arm back "I was scared… I was in a different place and reality"  
"You didn't look frightened to me" he kept his smug smile.

"It's not what you think" she said determined to show him how wrong he was.  
"So you didn't meet me, pretend to faint so that I took you back to the village and closer to that Oak Tree…" he was half-serious for a second "What did stop you from your task exactly?"

Caroline looked down at her boots "How can you remember what happened?"  
"When we got back it was just like a memory that was part of me, I suppose because I was human when I got turned I remembered your little compelling adventures"

"Now you are going to use this on me…" she said with a doom tone, she regretted having told him all she did that day by the waterfall and the night before when he was hurt.  
"You didn't mean any of it" his smile was gone.

Caroline looked at him surprised.  
"You just said those things because you feel everything too much and you felt sorry for the coward unable to fight his own father"

Caroline gulped down, how could he say those things "Klaus…"  
But he stopped her at once "Did you get to the tree?"

"What?" she was even more confused now.  
"I left you alone a few times, one of them hours before we got back…" he was set on his ways now and she knew he was just building up his defenses, she was like him in that.

"I didn't go there and I didn't bring anything with me" she said honestly.  
Klaus licked his lips, she could see a glimpse of the man that she saw in the past and it strangely made her react more than she wanted.

"I'm sorry… for what he put you through" she said slowly.  
"There's no need to be sorry. It made me who I am" he tried to sound fierce and ruthless but she picked up on a lot of pain buried under all that.

Caroline couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, it was warm and inviting and Klaus had to walk away before he lost his way again.  
Caroline hesitated "Are you leaving Rebekah in my room? My mom is going to be home soon"

Klaus smiled, he could tell these were not the words she wanted to say but his eyes caught the wooden spear lying on the ground, he picked it up serious "This is what was used to hurt Rebekah?"

"Yes" she said coming closer to him "It has wolf poison and some weird symbols"  
Klaus didn't say anything, he reached for his cell and left.

Caroline opened her arms and shook her head "What about your sister? Klaus?"  
She called but he didn't look back.

* * *

Bonnie had looked at her Gran's things for the last hour, she spent the ride back thinking about Kol's lips and what Professor Shane said about her Gran.

Since her death that she locked everything in boxes, it was hard living in a house alone where everything reminded her of the only person that ever loved and cared for her.  
She finally found the smaller box with what she wanted, pictures.

Bonnie quickly went through the pictures, they didn't seem to have any specific order but she was excited when she found the ones that obviously belonged to the college days.  
She smiled because she missed her so much and she was so beautiful.

Then among all the pictures stood one that made Bonnie stand up roughly from the ground where she sat.  
A picture with her Gran, Professor Shane and someone who she never expected in a million years.

Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

Kol looked at the back of the book and threw it on the floor, he picked another one from the vast library that his brother gathered and quickly gave up, he threw the next one over his shoulder as well.

Klaus dodged the item "Are you looking for something in particular? Something about the Five perhaps?" he asked.

Kol faced his brother, the older smug one waved the spear in his hand "Someone just drove this straight into Rebekah's chest"  
Kol dropped the ancient book he was holding "Is she alright?"

Klaus was upset "She had my blood, this had a little wolf present in it" he handed his brother the spear.  
Kol took it "I followed the brave Gilbert spawn and he went to see someone very interesting, someone fluent among the Five"

"Shane?" Klaus asked intrigued.  
"He's a professor now" Kol said annoyed and turned to the books "I was searching for that stupid book he wrote"

"Do you take my taste in books to be so bland?" Klaus was truly appalled.  
Kol rolled his eyes, he bowed mockingly "Forgive me sire if I have offended your extraordinary taste in literature but it's not like I was asking for a copy of the _Secret_" he straighten himself.

A noise made them look at each other, someone was inside the house, Klaus took the lead while Kol picked a bat on the way.

He always liked to spike Klaus that bit and easily went past him, swinging the bat as he saw a shadow.

"WOW" Caroline yelped and dodged the deadly swing by inches, her perfect locks dangled with the wind of it.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked with an accusing glance at his brother that almost decapitated the blonde beauty that haunted his thoughts.

"I came to return your sister, she went to her room and I was sneaking out" she said looking at Kol upset "Do you have a license for that?"  
He smiled at her "Of course"

The front door opened and everyone turned there, Bonnie came in on a mission.  
"Are we having a reunion and I forgot it was being held at my house?" Klaus asked the witch that didn't look too happy.

"Do you mind explaining this?" she handed Klaus an old picture.  
Klaus took it and showed complete indifference "It's a picture, rather boring if you ask my opinion"

Bonnie folded her arms upset, Kol took the picture into his hand "Our brother is rather handsome in this one though"  
Bonnie fumed at the two men in front of her so neutral.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked dying to see the picture.  
Surprisingly Kol handed her the item, she smiled at him and took a look.

"Why is Elijah in a picture with your Gran and some weird guy?"  
"That's Professor Shane, I went to see him tonight and Kol was there. Both Elijah and Professor Shane look exactly the same"

"Well... Elijah's taste in hair fashion has changed a bit" Kol said amused.  
"Is this guy a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"No" Klaus simply answered.  
Caroline found the news upsetting and the dodging answers frustrating and flipped the picture, she found a symbol on the back, reacting at once.

She looked at Klaus that was silently admiring her, she tried to ignore his stupid mesmerized stare.  
"This symbol… I've seen it before, in that spear that hit Rebekah"

"I don't know what you are talking about sweetheart" Klaus easily said.  
It didn't sit well with Bonnie "Cut the crap Klaus, I know that you are hiding this from me"

"And if I was?" Klaus asked leaving to the library but Bonnie was just behind him.  
"You owe me this" She said fearlessly.

Klaus fixed a drink amused "I owe you… that's an interesting way to plea"  
"I don't do begging… and you do owe me, your life"

Klaus looked at her sipping on his scotch "I suppose you could claim that"  
"I saved your life and the least you could do was tell me why there is a picture of your brother with my gran and this creep Shane guy"

Klaus was truly amused with the witch bravery and that alone made him want to give her a little teaser.  
"Perhaps we should go meet Elijah so that he tells you in person"

Bonnie narrowed "Where is Elijah?"  
"Last I heard he was in Portugal" Klaus said casually having his drink.

"Portugal?" Bonnie crossed her arms again mad.  
"I was planning on a little visit, you are free to tag along and have all your questions answered"

She laughed "You want me to go to Portugal with you?"  
Klaus shrugged "I could use the company" he glanced once at the blonde beauty with the frowned expression, she didn't look too happy with his invitation towards her best friend.

"Time travel screwed up with your brain" Bonnie said.  
Klaus dropped the glass on the table "Then good luck finding your answers in this town and while you are at it, good luck saving Saint Elena's life"

Bonnie unfolded her arms "Jeremy was right? There is a cure?"  
"No but the same man who came at my sister tonight is the same that tried to kill Elena last week"

"Who is he?" Caroline asked quietly joining the conversation.  
It made Klaus smile that she would find a way to seek his attention.

"A hunter and a bloody good one" Klaus said without looking at Caroline.  
"If I go with you… will you help us keep Elena safe?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus laughed at her "She has no use to me anymore, I don't care if she gets impaled before she chooses which Salvatore she is taking down to the grave with her"

Bonnie snapped "Why are you doing this? You are holding on to a secret that can save a lot of lives"  
"Oh this is the part you try to tell me that I should care about a bunch of people who tried to kill me and then left me to rot inside a coffin" he said with anger.

"And if I go with you?" Caroline asked behind them.  
Bonnie looked at her stunned, Klaus had a smile.

"If I play your little game and go to Portugal with you, will you help us protect Elena?"  
Klaus moved and came near her "I'll leave my best hybrids protecting the precious one"

Caroline nodded "I need to talk to my mom…"  
Klaus could barely keep his happiness tamed "We leave tomorrow morning. Pack light sweetheart, Portugal is sizzling this time of the year"

Bonnie rushed to Caroline as he left the library happy that his plan was so flawless.  
"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"We need to do something to help everyone, this Connor went after an Original… imagine what he would do to Elena and besides, this is all connected somehow, we need to play Klaus' game if we want real answers"

"But I was ready to go…" Bonnie said in fear for her friend's impulsive actions.  
"He won't hurt me…" Caroline explained why she had done so, half-believing her logic.

Bonnie covered her face, everything with them was always so complicated and dangerous.

* * *

Klaus was smiling hugely when Kol stepped in front of him in the hall "One hell of a plan, if I may say so"

"It was alright" Klaus tried to make it less impressive than it actually was.  
"And all just to take the baby vampire away"

Again Klaus tried to play it down "I enjoy toying with her"  
Kol laughed "Of course… and here I was thinking that all this was just to make sure she's not in town when one of the Five is here so eager to kill all vampires"

"Well I'd be careful because the engine behind all this is just a few hours away and I highly doubt that he falls in love with this Bennett and decides to spare her" Klaus shot with a smile and left to his room.

Kol swing his bat, it would be so easy to just smash it against Klaus hard face and give him a new look for a day but why be so feeble when he could just make things permanent?  
He swiftly knocked one of the really rare and expensive vases on the hall.

Klaus slowly faced him "Frustrated much?"  
Kol smiled "I do feel a tad better now"

Klaus growled and turned around, he flinched when a second smashing sound came.  
"Safe trip" Kol said and opened the door that led to Rebekah's room.

He found his sister sleeping which was annoying, he needed someone to talk to but he was unable to wake her, instead he pulled the cover up so that it reached her shoulder and left.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Liz asked as Caroline packed her bag.

"Yes mom, I'm just going to take a little time for myself, Elena was really amazing and landed the house in the lake, I'm just going there for a few days" Caroline said packing one of her sexy night gowns.

She stared at it and then removed it fast, she had to get a grip, she wasn't going on a trip with her boyfriend, she was going with Klaus.  
She threw it inside the drawer and settled for the tank top she had packed already with some shorts.

"Is Tyler going with you?" Liz asked the real question burning inside of her.  
"No mom… I'm doing this alone" she said with a warm smile "I need time… to get my head straight"

Liz sighed and moved closer to her daughter "One day you will have to tell me what really happened in that place"  
"One day mom" Caroline assured her and loved when her mother hugged her tight.

"Call me as soon as you get there" Liz asked before leaving.  
She could hear the Sheriff driving away and a few minutes later his car arriving.

Caroline came to her window with a sigh, she was supposed to be panicking and emerged in a doom feeling, instead she was curious and even a little excited.

She huffed and went to her bed, she picked her black leather bag and on the way the sexy nighty she had put away.

* * *

"She went with him, to a foreign country?" Elena was stunned and worried at the same time.

"Klaus is holding a lot of answers and you know how he is, he won't give them without making us work for it" Bonnie said checking her cell for any messages "I wanted to go but she went and took my place"

"It's better this way, Klaus has a soft spot for Caroline, she will be safe" Stefan said quietly.  
Bonnie stood up from her place in the Gilbert kitchen table "We just have to make up a good story and everyone else has to think she went to your parents lake house"

"Tyler included?" Elena was still surprised.  
"Yes… you can imagine how he would react if he found out she went to Europe with Klaus"

"I guess it would be bad" Elena said rubbing the sides of her head, she had one of those splitting headaches.  
"Matt will be here soon" Stefan simply said stroking her back gently.

"You shouldn't be using Matt like that" Bonnie was serious.  
"What do you suggest? I can't hold any blood in and I hate doing this to him but… I don't have any other choice" Elena snapped and left the kitchen.

Bonnie gave Stefan an angry look "Do something about this"  
Stefan nodded solemnly.

Bonnie left the Gilbert house mad, everything was slowly getting out of hand, she checked her cell again on the way to the car, still nothing from Caroline.

Bonnie sat inside her car with a busy mind, a lot of things were coming forward and the nagging thought that her Gran had been hiding something too big from her was starting to creep in as well.

On an impulse, one of many that seemed to rule her these days, she started her car and headed to the only place that held any sort of answers for her.

She was nervous when she knocked on that huge door but she got even more nervous when Kol answered the door visibly surprised with her visit.

"Among all the mess last night, I left my picture behind" she said easily.  
Kol smiled and she knew she was busted "It's in my room"

"Of course it is…" she mumbled and followed him.

* * *

Caroline was so nervous, she kept looking outside the small window in the private jet, she made sure her seat belt was secure at least ten times before she realized he was watching her.

"Stop looking at me, I'm already freaking out" she grumbled.  
"Planes are the safest transportation ever Caroline" he said with a cautious smile.

"And I'm sitting in one with the most dangerous man alive. Reassuring Klaus" she snapped.  
"I should be offended sweet Scarlett but you did say that I was to keep fighting because I was meant to do something… though I can't remember your exacts words now sweetheart…" he teased her, pretending to be having loss of memory.

She clenched her teeth "You were all… _vulnerable_"  
Klaus smiled "And you were all sweet and caring. If only you gave me that one chance Caroline… well in all honesty you are already traveling with me, to let me in is the natural step to follow"

Caroline squeezed her belt even more "Not a chance in hell, this is not me giving in to your desire to show me the world. I'm still happy in a relationship with Tyler and this is strictly business"  
"How serious" he said frowning in a tease.

Caroline looked outside again but felt her insides turn as the plane started rolling smoothly down the lane.  
She closed her eyes "This is a monumental mistake…"

Her breathing was fast and she wondered if vampires were capable of hyperventilation.  
She opened her eyes when a strong scent hit her, Klaus was sitting next to her.

"Not helping at all Klaus" she snapped and clasped her sweaty hands.  
Klaus smile was warm and sweet "I won't let anything happen to you Caroline. You have my word of honor"

Caroline looked at him serious "Promise?"  
He chuckled with her innocence, there was nothing he didn't like about this woman.

"I promise. I am getting the hang of saving your life anyway"  
"I saved yours as well" she reminded him smugly.

"I've saved you at least three times now Caroline, I deserve more than a peck on the cheek"  
She wanted to be mad at him but instead she rolled her eyes and smiled "You are such a jerk Klaus"

"Between moron and jerk you should include Nik among the things to call me sweetheart"  
She shook her head "You don't miss an opportunity to try to woo me…"

He smiled hugely "Until the day you give in Caroline"  
"Don't hold your breath big bad hybrid.." she said feeling dizzy and closing her eyes, she was so nervous.

"Caroline you need to relax..." his voice was smooth and warm and she took deep breaths.  
"Just... talk to me" she asked him without any walls or pretensions, she needed the human side she had seen before.

"What do you know about Portugal love?" he easily gave in.  
"That it's close to Spain?" She said a bit embarrassed.

"It's an ancient country filled with history, of Queens and Kings that paved this Earth. I am quite fascinated with one particular story, the Queen that was crowned after her death"  
Caroline squint.

He carried on in his deep accent "There was a girl named Ines that came to Portugal in 1340 as a maid of Infanta Constance of Castile, recently married to Peter, the heir apparent to the Portuguese throne"

"The prince fell in love with her and started to neglect his lawful wife, endangering the already feeble relations with Castile. Moreover, Peter's love for Ines brought the exiled Castilian nobility very close to power, with Ines brothers becoming the prince's friends and trusted advisors.

King Afonso IV of Portugal, Peter's father, disliked Ines' influence on his son and waited for their mutual infatuation to wear off, but it did not.

Constance of Castile died in 1345.  
Afonso tried several times to arrange for his son to be remarried, but Peter refused to take a wife other than Ines, who was not deemed eligible to be queen.

Peter's legitimate son, future King Ferdinand I of Portugal, was a frail child, whereas Peter and Ines' illegitimate children were thriving; this created even more discomfort among the Portuguese nobles, who feared the increasing Castilian influence over Peter.

Afonso banished Ines from the court after Constance's death but Peter remained with her declaring her as his true love.  
After several attempts to keep the lovers apart, Afonso finally ordered Ines' death.

Ines was detained and killed, decapitated in front of her small children.  
When Peter heard of this he sought out the killers and managed to capture two of them.

He executed them publicly, ripping their hearts out claiming they didn't have one because they had pulverized his own.  
Peter became King in 1357.

He then stated that he had secretly married Ines, who was consequently the lawful Queen, although his word was, and still is, the only proof of their marriage"

Caroline's eyes sparkled like a child invested in the fairy tale "That's so sad... they really loved each other and someone was so set on keeping them apart that they went as far as killing her..."

Klaus smiled with a soft chuckle.  
"The best stories are always the tragic ones. Legend has it that he had Ines' body exhumed from her grave and forced the entire court to swear allegiance to their new queen by kissing the corpse's hand. She was later buried at the Monastery of Alcobaça where her coffin can still be seen, opposite Peter's so that, according to the legend, at the Last Judgment Peter and Ines can look at each other as they rise from their graves. Both marble coffins are exquisitely sculpted with scenes from their lives and a promise by Peter that they would be together until the end of the world. _A__té ao fim do mundo_."

Caroline smiled completely enchanted, she couldn't help it, the story was wonderful and beautiful and well, so was Klaus knowledge and ability to speak Portuguese.  
"That's so romantic… a bit gross but romantic" she giggled.

Klaus laughed "I agree"  
Caroline touched her hair and looked outside, they were flying high and she caught a glimpse of the sea of clouds under them.

Her eyes sparkled again in a way that was new to her as well "I'm actually flying..." she said touching her window and the clouds outside mesmerized.

She smiled but her mind was giving her a hard time, she shouldn't be enjoying any of this so much.

Klaus took every reaction and gesture as a precious gift, he fought the urge to turn her ivory face to him, to stroke her beautiful skin and then ran his fingers through her amazing blonde locks.

Just like Peter he would make her a Queen and rip hearts out if anyone dared to touch her, if only she allowed him that one chance.

* * *

"Not what you expected?" Kol said going to retrieve the picture that lay on top of his large bed.

It was an old-fashioned bed, just like everything inside his room; Bonnie could tell how he held on to his past.

She swept the room quickly with her green eyes and smiled "I expected at least one pole in the middle of the room"

Kol laughed "It's not really my style"  
She laughed as well "I bet all the women melt at that line"

"But you are not like all the other women are you darling?" he asked and handed her the picture.  
Bonnie tried to steady her shaking hand, this was silly, why was she so nervous around him?

"Sometimes I am… just that one idiotic girl who gets trapped inside a bathroom with a creep" she said and without much control over her actions she moved away from him and slowly further into the room.

It made him smile that she didn't leave the first chance she got "Your problem is that you have bad friends"  
"At least I have friends" she said smiling hugely.

Kol nodded at the winning point "It's hard making friends when you are trapped inside a coffin"

Bonnie's smile became smaller, she looked around the room, she liked his room, it was warm and soothing in a way, there was an unspoken safety in the air that she wanted to grab it with both hands, it was wrong to feel this way about Kol, him of all men but that's how she felt around him, safe.

"I should go" she said knowing that such feelings weren't reserved for her, there was very little she knew about happiness.

Kol cut her way and they looked at each other for a moment; she expected him to break the silence but he didn't say anything.

"Who is this man in the picture?" she asked him in a low voice, her strength was failing her around him.

"Someone that you shouldn't be going after"  
"Elena isn't handling her transition well... if there is a cure Kol... I've seen you with Henrik... imagine that it was him..." she said but his expression changed immediately and she realized it was a mistake.

"Get out" he said mad that she was using this on him.  
"Kol..." she tried quickly to amend her mistake.

He was hurt but he wasn't showing her that.  
She left the room wishing she was still stuck in the past, she would give anything to feel like that with Kol again.

"You like her…" Rebekah said from the door.  
Kol didn't look at her "Don't be ridiculous Bekah… the wolf venom got to your head"

She chuckled "It's not pathetic you know? To fall for a human"  
"She's not human, she's a witch" he said carelessly but still unable to face her.

Rebekah sighed and shook her head "And it's not a weakness. Unlike what you and Nik believe"  
"I see that you are feeling better" Kol said finally facing her and shrugging everything away.

Rebekah laughed "Yes and I'm going to the Grill, I want to try to talk Matt out of this sacrifice nonsense"  
"Try not to get hit by anything" he said with a teasing smile.

She gave him a look "I'm still not over the fact that you didn't come searching for me in the past"  
"Bekah... we both know your favorite brother was the one you got to see"

"You are so adorable Kol when you get jealous of Nik" She said with a tilted head and a smile.

He could listen to her laughing from the hall as she walked away and he became serious, lost in a conflict that was new to him.

* * *

"I thought it was strange that you would call me at this hour but even more to do this" Jeremy said dragging her bed to the living room.

Bonnie gave him an innocent face "Sorry… I needed a man to move the furniture and you are the only one available"  
"Why are you so set on doing this?" he sat on the bed now parked in the middle of her small house.

"Remember when you decided to paint that room when Alaric died the first time? It's kind of like that… I need to do something Jer…"  
Jeremy smiled and stood up, he came near her and touched her face "I know that things haven't been easy but… I'm here"

Bonnie smiled and pulled away from his touch, she picked a can of paint and sighed deeply "Time to redo my room"  
"I can help" Jeremy said easily.

Bonnie smiled politely and tried to sound honest "This is one of those things I really need to do alone, soul-searching with a brush" she finished with a soft giggle.  
Jeremy nodded "Ok but if you change your mind…"

Bonnie smiled but it soon faded, once she was alone she looked around her room and clutched the can in her hand.  
She felt horrible about what happened with Kol and felt alone standing in the middle of her empty sad room.

She fought tears that she didn't want and hesitantly moved to the wall, she slowly made a line of bright orange over the pale white that soon would be gone.

She sighed and did a second steady line, soon she forgot that she wanted to cry and focused on painting, she realized it wasn't that hard and it kept her mind busy.

* * *

Kol stood there leaning against the tree watching her, at first he was upset to see Jeremy so close and frisky with her, it wasn't of his knowledge that the kid still held feelings for Bonnie.

But he was happy that she dismissed him so easily and then he was upset that she looked so sad, it made his chest feel strange that she was like this.  
There were a lot of new feelings inside of him because of this tiny woman with big green eyes.

One of them was regret that he hadn't told her the truth, that he followed her and not Jeremy because he was worried about her, just like he was now.

He should be furious and coming up with ways to kill her not keeping watch outside her house set on killing who ever tried to harm her.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Wake up – _Arcade Fire  
_Overjoyed – _Matchbox Twenty_


	9. Closer

Caroline lowered her head so she could see the landscape better, Klaus wasn't driving slowly enough for her to fully indulge in all the new images but he wasn't racing like she expected either.

They reached a crossroad and Klaus turned the car to the right, making its way to a wide road surrounded by big green trees on each side of the road.

Caroline couldn't help the smile, this was breathtaking and she never in a million years imagined to be here seeing any of this.

She casually looked at the man next to her and watched the big bad hybrid, he looked good behind a wheel but then again she had to admit Klaus was one of those men that looked good doing anything.

By simply standing in one place he looked stunning and it was hard not being compelled by that.

She turned to her window and closed her eyes, it was so wrong to have these thoughts, she was cheating on Tyler with her thoughts of how good Klaus looked and how awful his human days had been and how comfortable she felt around him.

It didn't feel awkward like going out with a guy for the first time and she wasn't scared of him, she should be but she wasn't.  
He didn't have that vibe around her.

She chuckled, _he didn't have that vibe around her._

Seriously Caroline?  
He killed people out of sheer boredom and he didn't have a dangerous vibe around her…

* * *

Klaus glanced at her, she was acting all weird now.

First she couldn't get enough of the sights like he expected, so much he forced himself to slow down the car so she could properly enjoy it all.

Then she kept looking at him like he was a rare species on the zoo, like she was trying to see something that wasn't there.

And now she was laughing to herself, probably thinking of the idiotic life she had back at Mystic Falls with the other idiotic hybrid.

Klaus clench the wheel, he couldn't stand the boy at all.

Caroline deserved better than Tyler, he would never be able to give her all that she needed, history was full of women like Caroline.

So beautiful that she would drive men into duels for her company, turn brothers against each other, start wars just by smiling and stealing hearts carelessly.

But she had a good heart as well, there was good in Caroline, warmth that appealed to him because everything inside of him was so cold and dead.

Klaus glanced over to her and caught her looking at him.  
He expected her to break the connection instantly but she took a little longer.

* * *

Kol went through the set of books, only Mystic Falls would have such a small public library and so many self-help books.

He rolled his eyes annoyed and came around another rank, he tapped the books that dealt with supernatural issues and was twice annoyed.

It went on for the rest of the row and around.  
Typical.

He came around the corner at least happy that the silly teens of Mystic Falls were apparently all in school.  
So the shock of finding Bonnie sitting on the ground reading came out of nowhere.

She looked up at him surprised to find him here as well.  
He looked down on the book upset that she was reading the one that he was after.

Bonnie looked at him hesitant "What are you doing here?"  
"Already leaving love" He said and turned around.

Bonnie closed the book and stood up fast "Wait"  
He ignored her.

"Are you still mad at me?"  
Kol laughed "Don't even remember what happened"

Bonnie rushed trying to catch up to him "Ok… so maybe I shouldn't have said that back at your room"  
Kol shook his head "Go back to your reading darling"

She pursed her lips "I'm sorry ok?" She said a bit louder than she intended.  
The old woman at the desk shushed them.

Kol looked at her "Why would you use my brother against me?"  
She clutched the book to her chest "It's Elena…"

"Oh of course, it's Elena" he threw his hands in the air.  
Bonnie sighed "I know that you don't know what that is but I actually love my friend"

Kol came near her "You should be worried about yourself"  
It took her off guard that he sounded concerned about her "Who is this guy?"

Kol looked at the image in the back of the book she was holding "Someone that I hoped at least had the book available online"  
The comment made her smile "Can you be serious for once?"

"Not a chance darling"  
But he was smiling and she looked away from him, she knew touching her hair was giving out how much she was affected by him but she couldn't help it.

She slowly looked at him "Why are you here?"  
Kol stray away from her green bright eyes "I wasn't… around when the original Five showed up. Klaus and Elijah took them down but they never spoke much about them"

"The five?" she asked almost in a whisper.  
Kol looked around and then pulled her to one of the hidden rows, his hand was in her arm and she wished it was on her face instead.

"I know that there isn't a cure, all I know is that five hunters were created to search, hunt and take us all down"  
"But you can't be killed…" Bonnie frowned.

Kol licked his lips "So they kill everyone around us, anyone that talk to us, helps us, anyone that gives us shelter or is remotely nice to us is sentenced"  
Bonnie tapped the picture in the book without taking her eyes from him.

He tilted his head for a second "Shane is a tracker"  
"Was my Gran…" she gulped down.

"A target? No… she was the woman Shane fell in love with and Elijah used that against him. That's all my brothers told Rebekah and me"

"So my Gran knew Elijah… he must have compelled her… but this Connor is after Elena, she isn't exactly on any Original friend's list"

"Elijah has a soft spot for her"  
Bonnie gave him a raised eyebrow.

He smiled "Under all that walking nobility in a suit there is a soft spot that exchanged letters with Elena and she was important to Nik once as well, he really wanted her dead"  
"Why did Klaus leave town?"

Kol was done answering questions for now and left, he ignored her all the way to his car and was actually surprised that she got inside and sat on the passenger side tired after running after him.

"You are inside my car" he said annoyed.  
"I shared a horse with you, I can survive this" she tried to not get sidetracked from her mission "What's the Five exactly?"

Kol started the car which left her slightly shaken, she wasn't expecting that.  
He was cooperating.

"Every Original has a hunter assigned, one of the Five that will learn all there is to know about his assigned Original, weaknesses and strengths"

"But you can't be killed" she said again looking out her window, she realized they were headed to the woods.  
"We can be desiccated and kept inside a coffin" he easily said.

"My mom put Mikael away like that…" she looked at Kol.  
"I highly doubt your mother was one of the Five" Kol chuckled.

"Is…" she corrected him "She didn't die, she still is out there… as a vampire"  
Kol frowned at her "She just left you?"

Bonnie gave him a look "Like your family is better than mine"  
Kol shrugged, she had a point.

"Are these hunters, vampires or human?" She asked curious.  
He smiled "They can be anything, human, vampires, werewolves, witches, zombies…"

Bonnie shook her head laughing, he pulled over and she followed him outside, they were in the middle of nowhere so she thought at first, then she recognized the tree Caroline had started carving her name and the location looked familiar.

"Are we… back where we spent our week in the past?" she asked the man leaning against his car and with his hands casually inside the coat.  
"I was feeling nostalgic" he said with a smile.

Bonnie picked up on the sarcasm in him "You couldn't have told me all this earlier and prevent Caroline from going with Klaus to Europe?"

"This is all I know, Elijah and Nik have all the pertinent answers to the vital questions that are burning at your tongue darling"  
Bonnie chuckled and looked away, her tongue was burning with everything but questions.

She focused on the landscape instead "I just don't get why they would come after innocent people as well"  
"We are the creatures monsters are afraid of, the ones that started all, the Five think that those who are kind to us or that matter to us should go down with us"

"A bit extreme…"  
"I personally find them all a bunch of judgmental little punks"

Bonnie laughed even knowing she shouldn't but he had that going for him, he made her smile a lot.

* * *

Caroline felt tiny standing in the huge lobby inside the mansion.

The road leading here had already left her flabbergasted and in awe, the huge house was classic yet with that ancient vibe about it.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my brother step out of that car"  
Klaus smiled at the older Mikaelson approaching them with his usual attire.

"You fled after news of my death, I decided it was a good time to let you know I haven't actually died"  
Elijah smiled "Rebekah was kind enough to call me and let me know that she had been wasting her time mourning the brother that snapped her neck"

Caroline pulled her eyebrows together and gave Klaus a side look.  
He was smiling at Elijah "Rebekah tends to bring out that side in me"

"Everyone _brings out_ that side in you Niklaus" Elijah returned the smile.  
"Then perhaps everyone should stop testing my patience" he said as if it was that easy.

"Perhaps one day..." Elijah answered and looked at Caroline.  
The girl smiled at him, he looked back at Klaus expecting an explanation.

"Caroline has questions for you. I will leave you both to it" he said walking away.  
Both Elijah and Caroline looked at him but he was already making his way upstairs to the bedrooms.

Elijah sighed and looked at Caroline.  
"Well this is… awkward" she smiled.

Elijah opened his suit and pointed to the living room, she took the lead and was again taken by the enormous room "You guys are really loaded…"

She meant to say it low but Elijah laughed with the comment, she awkwardly smiled some more and sat on the couch that he pointed at.  
He took his place ahead of her after she sat down "We manage"

Caroline laughed "You manage? The Salvatore's manage, you guys… with the private Jet, the expensive suits, the movie mansions…"  
"Niklaus has his ways but he is good with money"

Caroline pulled an annoyed face "He's an ass"  
Elijah frowned at her choice of words and she immediately changed the subject becoming serious.

"I'm here because of Elena"  
Elijah reacted to the name "How is the lovely Elena handling the new reality?"

"Badly"  
Elijah smiled sadly "It can be hard to settle into a life as a vampire specially when you are constantly overwhelmed with good like the one that lives inside of Elena"

Caroline smiled "She could use someone like you in her life… to show her the ropes to the new side of being a vampire. She's really not handling it well and now we have a hunter problem"

"A hunter?" Elijah asked intrigued.  
"Yes… what can you tell me about the Five?"

Elijah was very serious and stood up from the couch "I'm returning with you tomorrow to Mystic Falls"  
"Elijah wait…" she called but he was already leaving the room.

Caroline slumped against the couch, well that was useless.

* * *

Matt finished his shift and grabbed his coat, he was tired, it had been a rather long day but he also knew that Elena's constant hunger was slowly breaking him.

Donating blood every day was starting to claim a price that he wasn't too happy to provide.  
He clenched his jaw; the fact that he didn't have a car now also wasn't making anything easier, he still left by the exit door so used to go to his parking slot.

Which he found occupied with a shiny pickup, Rebekah showed up next to it with a smile "It's in your name and a full tank, all you have to do is drive it"

He shook his head "Why don't you just give up Rebekah?"  
"Because I don't want to. I'm not the giving up type" she said with a smile.

"You tried to kill me" he said appalled.  
"And you killed my older brother"

Matt gulped down, so she knew about Finn "We had to help Elena"  
Rebekah exasperated "Spare me the mention of her name please. I want to vomit every time I hear it"

Matt shook his head and left, she huffed and slowly gave in, she followed him and started talking easily.  
"I can exchange it for a fast sports car if you prefer"

"I _prefer _if you left me alone" he said shoving his hands inside his pockets.  
"Matt… we don't need to be so cold around each other. I forgave you and you need to forgive me, nothing actually happened. Stefan pulled you out of the water and that _thing _became a vampire"

Matt pressed his lips "Elena is my friend, she was my girlfriend once"  
"We share the same taste in men, I'm just waiting for her to shag Damon and have her world changed forever"

Matt gave her a look.  
"I'm not good at this… I'm talking about other men around you but I really like you Matt"

"Are you going to draw me a picture as well?" he asked her serious.  
Rebekah laughed softly "My sketching abilities are as good as enduring Elena's voice without the urge to bleed her to death"

"You have a grudge problem"  
She smiled because he didn't sound so serious now "So do you Matt"

"I don't have much going for me Rebekah, I don't have any actual family and my friends are all I got..."  
She gave him a sweet smile and dangled a key in her hand "You have a shiny new car"

Matt hesitated for a second then he started laughing, his entire body shook with laughter and she just ate all that up.  
"Are you serious Rebekah?" he asked stroking his tired face.

She nodded and handed him the key, Matt looked at it.  
"Maybe just for a few days, I'm too tired to walk to school every day" he sighed.

Rebekah was worried and their fingers touched when he reached for the key, for a second there he forgot she was this powerful vampire that could easily kill everyone in town on a whim.

She was just a beautiful girl with a warm skin that he wanted to keep feeling, she smiled and lowered her head, the flawless blonde long hair fell covering her face and he wasn't thinking, he reached out and tugged that golden treasure behind her ear.

Rebekah felt her human heart wanting to come alive, these were the hardest moments to accept, that she would never be able to feel it race again.

"Get away from him"

Rebekah frowned and Matt looked behind him, Elena was standing there watching them both.  
She came between them and looked furious at Rebekah "Stay away from Matt"

Rebekah could have said she wasn't doing anything but the little annoying bitch really got on her nerves.

"I'm not the one using him as food, did you learn that trick from Damon? Or Stefan?"  
Elena clasped her lips "It's none of your business…"

"My loath for you grows with every minute… why don't you feed on some loser that this town has in every corner? Why do you have to go for the boy who has no one? No one to stand up for him and tell you how wrong you are…"

"And who are you to tell me that I'm wrong? Do you keep track of all the people you have killed along the years? All the families you and your brothers have destroyed? I may be feeding off my friend to survive but you did it for fun"

A smile slowly formed in Rebekah's lips "Do you know what else I do for fun?"  
Elena squint.

Rebekah flashed and easily snapped her neck, she dropped Elena to the ground and turned around with a happy smile.

"Keep the car Matt" she said happy that she at least had the taste of killing Elena once.  
One of many she hopped.

Matt watched everything with hatred, just like that she reminded him of how awful she could be.

* * *

Caroline moved the smooth expensive sheet away, it was official, she couldn't sleep.

She stared at the exquisite ceiling and after tracing every line of the complex art in it she finally decided to get up.

Caroline quietly came downstairs, she expected everyone to be sleeping so she easily walked around the house.

She placed her hands inside the warm wool cardigan and took her time exploring the house that belonged to the moron.

This one was obviously more personal than the one he had back in Mystic Falls, she counted at least 10 paintings with his signature.

She touched at his name in the bottom of every painting and tried not to think too much about how much she loved his handwriting.

The remaining art in the house was dark, gloomier like she found the house and so far the country, deeply buried in history.

She was barefoot and quietly taking in everything her curious eyes were gathering when she heard the two voices coming from the living room.

_"Rebekah was marked, she has a hunter set on her?"  
_Elijah's voice was louder than usual, worried.

She heard Klaus sigh deeply.  
_"She was but truly? Who does she have in Mystic Falls? That blonde kid with the big chin?"_

"_This is not the time to be funny Niklaus. If she has a hunter, chances are that the rest are awakening as well_"

This time Klaus sighed but annoyed.  
_  
"I'm tired of these hunters… will they ever go away?"  
"You know that their sole purpose is to kill us all… though I thought that with Finn dead the chain would be broken"_

"_Turns out it isn't… which I don't understand either. There are not five of us anymore and they are only awakened when there are five of the Originals together at the same time"_  
_"Have you told Rebekah and Kol?"_

Elijah's words came out softly, warm and Caroline knew he was reaching for Klaus softer side.  
_"Don't be ridiculous… there is no need for them to know"_

"_Kol has the right to know that he spent centuries daggered so we could keep the Five away in their sleep_"

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, her answers were coming a lot faster than she hoped for.  
_"It won't make a difference, what I want to know is who is next in tiny Mystic Falls to wake up one day with the sudden uncontrollable will to kill us and everyone connected to us"_

_"Next?"_

Caroline sensed the worry in Elijah and honestly she was getting massively worried as well.  
She could imagine the smile in Klaus as he spoke the next words.  
_  
"My hybrids caught this Connor right after I healed Rebekah. I spent the night before coming here torturing him for answers he so heroically refused to give me"_

Caroline closed her eyes, God, he was such a bastard, he tricked her into this trip with no reason whatsoever.  
He had the hunter trapped and he didn't tell anyone.

She pulled her cardigan close to her body, covering the sexy nighty completely and left to the bedroom.

Caroline paced around a couple of times furious with him and his constant deceiving, she changed and waited for morning sitting on the bed, she couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride…" Bonnie told Kol with a smile when he stopped in front of her home.  
"No problem but you probably shouldn't be alone right now"

Bonnie laughed and got out of the car "I'm not inviting a vampire into my home"  
Kol stepped out of the car as well "You have a hunter on the loose…"

"I am not afraid of him and besides I'm not attached to any of you, he will skip my name on that short list I'm sure" she laughed.

But Kol was serious, he looked down from her perfect face that he has marveled all day upon.

"A long time ago… in ancient Italy, Rebekah fell in love with a boy. She was head over heels with him and made plans of wedding the human and having a normal boring life with him…" Kol licked his lips listing his next words inside his mind.

Bonnie was serious now.

"… she was ready to settle down and maybe even turn him but one day he woke up and started carving these strange symbols, no one knew what was with him because we didn't know better. He stabbed Rebekah in the heart that night with a dagger and then lost his tongue and heart when Nik found out" he tried to finish with a smile.

"He was one of the Five" Bonnie said slowly.

"Before losing his speech he told Nik that he saw a mark on Rebekah, that he saw the same mark on his brothers and sisters that adored my sister. He killed his entire family before daggering Rebekah"

Bonnie gulped down "I see where all the inspiration to exterminate entire families comes from"  
"This is not something you should be messing with"

"I got that from the million times you've told me that"  
Kol's expression was hard "Because you don't listen to me"

Bonnie smiled "It's all I've done today Kol"  
He wasn't expecting that and it was a first, he had no idea what to say to her next.

Bonnie trapped her bottom lip with her white beautiful teeth and the movement made him react, he wanted to be doing that with his teeth, nibbling on that full lip and then afterwards run his tongue slowly through it and trap that silent moan that would leave her mouth.

Kol licked his lips captured by the vivid images inside his mind, Bonnie lowered her head and then lifted her green eyes slowly to meet his.

She made it so slowly and smoldering that his entire body was set on fire, he wanted to kiss her leaning against her door and feel her body under his hands once again.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked him sweetly.  
Kol took a few steps coming closer to her, he slowly touched her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled "You shouldn't go around inviting vampires into your home"

She did that thing again, she traced her lips with her pink tongue and looked at his lips "But you aren't just some vampire…"

Kol's hand reached her neck and he slowly placed his palm on her cheek, touching both her neck and her cheek now.  
His breath was hot, tickling her lips "No I'm not…"

She smiled searching his eyes and leaving his full soft lips "But I'm still mad that you lied to me so… you are not invited to my house Kol"

He let out a bitter chuckle "Harsh Bonnie…" he came closer to her lips, he gently brushed them.

"Good night Kol" she said shutting him down completely and dead serious.  
Kol clicked his teeth together and pulled away.

He hastily left and got inside his car, he drove away fast.

Bonnie twirled a streak of hair in her finger, she was smiling hugely when she went inside her house, it was the first time she actually flirted openly with a man and that he reacted so strongly to it.

It made her feel powerful but also happy, she would have loved the kiss but she wasn't going to make his life any easier.

* * *

Jeremy stood in the shadows watching them, he clutched the piece of paper in his hand, he turned around mad and dropped the crumbled paper with a series of symbols he made, letting it fall to the ground leaving it there forgotten.

* * *

Caroline hadn't said a word since they left Portugal; she just sat straight in her seat with crossed arms and looking outside her small window in the plane.

"You are awfully quiet sweetheart" Klaus said frowning not understanding why she was like this, she wasn't even nervous about the flight.  
Caroline still said nothing which made Elijah smile from his seat.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked again, he was the one nervous that she seemed at odds with him.  
She was determined in her ways and kept to herself.

"Why are you upset?" he asked trying to conceal that he didn't like this a bit.

She clicked her teeth together inside her mouth and ignored him.  
She did this the entire flight and he eventually stopped asking her pointless questions that she wasn't going to answer.

As soon as they arrived to Mystic Falls she stood up and grabbed her duffle bag, Klaus was watching her but she couldn't care less.  
He caught her arm as she tried to flee once the jet door was open.

"What's wrong Caroline?" he finally asked letting his guard down for one moment.  
She eyed him mad "I hate being used"

He narrowed his eyes surprised.

"I actually thought there was an ounce of the man I met in the past left in you. The sweet, honest man who had sad eyes and that touched my heart is gone. This… side you created, this mask? The sadist that enjoys playing mind games and controlling everything and everyone is not an act, it's very real. This is you and I hate it. I hate that you lie and deceive me into going away with you when I could be here helping my friend that needs me. You tricked me to go with you for answers that Elijah would never give me"

Klaus didn't say anything, he didn't even keep eye contact with her, he couldn't.  
Caroline had the ability to look straight into his soul and he hated that as well.

He hated that she could see right through him, he released her arm and she quickly got out.  
Elijah closed his suit jacket "I liked the Niklaus that couldn't handle a sword properly better as well"

Klaus gave his brother an angry look and then looked outside to the lane.  
_Tyler _was waiting for her and she was hugging him.

Klaus clutched the cabin phone and ripped it from the wall furious as the couple kissed.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Hole in my soul - _Aerosmith_


	10. Hostile

"God I hate him. SO much" Caroline said sitting roughly on the bed.  
Bonnie was trying to pick a good dress which was proving to be really hard today.

"And he lied to me, everything is a plan and a scheme with him and urgh I hate him" Caroline said with her hands in the air and with wide eyes.

Bonnie looked in the mirror, she wasn't happy with the red number and decided to change again, she wasn't ignoring Caroline all together but she was getting tired of listening to how much Caroline hated Klaus.

"He's Klaus… what were you expecting Caroline?" she asked picking a dark blue dress this time that had a nice view to her cleavage.  
"And that's supposed to explain everything?" Caroline asked standing up again.

Bonnie sighed "Why are we trying to explain his actions again? Klaus is a sociopath and he has no reasons behind his actions"

Caroline pursed her lips and leaned against the dressing table watching Bonnie finish getting ready "So… I haven't been totally honest with you"

Bonnie didn't look at Caroline and kept her eyes on the mirror fixing her hair now.  
Caroline shook her head with a deep sigh "I can't stop thinking of what happened during that week"

Bonnie chuckled "How stupid right? It's not like we had the best time there…"  
"Are you feeling it as well?" Caroline asked quietly.

"That something is off, wrong? Missing…" Bonnie asked grabbing the sides of her neck.  
Caroline nodded "I can't even focus with Tyler. I'm always thinking that something went wrong, that we did something wrong because it feels strange not…"

Bonnie smiled "Not having the two of them always around us, nagging and making our lives miserable?"  
"Something like that… what happened between you and Kol?"

Bonnie stared at her high heels "We kissed" she whispered.  
Caroline couldn't bring herself to judge her "I met human Klaus"

Bonnie looked at her stunned.  
"And I met him more than once…" Caroline admitted.

Bonnie took her time but came clean "I've seen a side of Kol that I wasn't expecting but Klaus said it was all a mission. He was supposed to keep me entertained and gain leverage to use on me later"  
Caroline grimaced with her friend's sadness "I'm sorry Bon…"

Bonnie shook her head "It's ok… I'm used to it… I suppose I'm not the happy ever… anything kind of girl"  
Caroline didn't like the way she was talking "Don't say that Bonnie"

"Honestly Care? As wrong as that was, when he was kissing me I was happy. I didn't have an awful mother that left and I wasn't thinking about my Gran or any of that. I was just a girl kissing a boy and liking it a lot"

Caroline sighed "I understand Bonnie... and with Klaus... It's not like he took me to a dungeon and locked me inside either… his only torture method consisted of taking me to a foreign country and allowing me to sleep in the finest pair of sheets I have ever touched"

"We spent a week under a lot of pressure where we only had them to rely on"  
Caroline pushed her high heel down on the wooden floor "We were never in actual danger when they were around"

Bonnie smiled at her friend unable to explain how her mind was a mess.

"But I still hate Klaus and urgh… he's an ass and selfish and evil and I just hate him" Caroline said quickly going for her purse.

Bonnie laughed following her friend to the party.

* * *

The two hybrids parted so that Klaus and Elijah could step inside, the older Original looked at Connor unable to move, trapped in this grotesque wooden device.

"Missing the Spanish Inquisition brother?" Elijah touched his suit.  
"Those were the days…" Klaus said with a smile and pulled the knife out of the man's chest.

Blood dripped from it and Elijah took a step behind so that it wouldn't taint his immaculate shoes.  
Connor moaned and opened his eyes looking at Klaus "Back so soon? I missed you"

Klaus smiled amused "I know you did"  
"Human?" Elijah asked looking at the man.

Connor turned his attention to Elijah and forced a smile through his pain "Not your average kind though"  
Elijah nodded "Are you here for Rebekah?"

Connor smiled "No... I'm here for you"  
"Pleasure to meet you" Elijah said naturally and then added "Who are the other five?"

"This time around? Only me..."  
"You are a terrible liar..." Elijah said and took his jacket off.

Klaus smiled and handed him the knife "Shall we go down that torture memory lane together?"  
Elijah sighed "Just try not to be so messy"

Klaus pouted "I'm not messy..."  
"You tend to over dramatize and open your arms theatrically and this suit was just tailored last week"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Have it your way then brother, I'll ask the questions and you handle the blood"  
"Thank you Niklaus" Elijah smiled.

Connor watched them both with confusion.

* * *

Bonnie looked at Caroline, they stood in the middle of the living room inside the Lockwood mansion.  
The party was rather big "Why have I allowed you to bring me along to this?"

Caroline gave her a perfect smile "It's the unofficial party before the official beginning to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant ceremonies"

"Why did you bring me along?" Bonnie gave her a warm smile.  
"I needed the company" Caroline tried to get around the judging look on her friend.

"This is the house where your boyfriend lives. Where is he by the way?"  
Caroline looked away from the serious look Bonnie was casting her way "Things are a bit shaky at the moment… he wants… more than I'm giving him since we got back"

Bonnie was serious but not in a judging way, she was worried "Does this have anything to do with… you know?"  
Caroline pulled her head back appalled "No, I hate him remember?"

Bonnie's forehead became dense "But you and Tyler haven't had… anything at all?"  
"Post traumatic stress. That's what's wrong with me… he starts undressing me and all I can think about is that awful smelly dress that Klaus made me wear and I freeze… me Caroline Forbes can't get in the mood"

Bonnie knew Caroline was going to stress how much she hated Klaus again so she grabbed a drink, she really wanted to give Caroline her full attention but a girl from her school walked in with her date.

The girl was beaming with joy that the man by her side was none other than Kol Mikaelson.

Unlike Caroline she wasn't able to say how much she hated Kol because right now all that Bonnie felt was jealousy.

* * *

"We need to find a way to get to that hunter and free him" Hayley said.  
Tyler didn't agree and shook his head "He was after Elena before Gavin and the other hybrid caught him"

Hayley took a deep breath "I'm sorry about your friend but that hunter is here for a reason, he is after one of the Original's, hopefully Klaus"  
Tyler laughed "A lot of good that would do to us"

"I know that we can't kill him but we can keep him busy enough to free as many hybrids as we can" she said smiling lovingly at him and moving closer, she rested her hand on his chest.

Tyler didn't fight her touch which made her change her smile to a flirty one "Are you going to let me out of this room and introduce me to everyone?"

"You can start with me" Caroline said from the door.

The two of them pulled away immediately and Tyler became nervous "Caroline…"  
"Yes?" she stepped inside the room "Who is your friend?"

"This is Hayley… I met her when I went away to break my sire bond and we became friends…"  
Caroline eyed the girl carefully "Friends? Was that before or after you both got naked on some mountain?"

Hayley smiled and waved her finger in the air "I don't do teen drama"  
She tried to get around Caroline and out the door but Caroline cut her way piercing her with her big eyes.

Hayley confronted her "So this is how you want to do it? Don't get all jealous, nothing happened between me and Tyler"  
"Is that why he's hiding you in his house?" Caroline asked her with building rage.

"Caroline stop it" Tyler snapped at her.  
She shot her eyes at him now "You don't tell me what to do Tyler and it would have been nice if I knew that you brought a wolf back with you"

Hayley looked at Tyler waiting for his defense but it was obvious he was worried about upsetting the blonde doll.

Hayley pushed her way out again but Caroline took a step blocking her.  
"Caroline" Tyler was mad now and she laughed.

She stepped aside to let the annoying girl out and faced her boyfriend "All that time worrying about you and you were all busy making new _friends_"  
Tyler smiled with a warm touch to it "I find it so cute that you get all jealous"

Caroline pressed her lips together "Believe me Tyler… it's rage not jealousy"  
"Nothing happened between me and Hayley, she just helped me along with her pack. I found them and they helped me break the sire bond to Klaus… she saved my life Caroline"

Caroline looked down on the ground, rage turned into pain.  
Like she never did anything for him.

"I was there with you from day one, since you found out you were a werewolf"  
"And I thank you for it but Hayley is helping other werewolves as well... helping as many as she can to break away from Klaus" he said sweetly.

"And you have this girl inside your house? Klaus can kill you if he finds out you are helping Braveheart girl"  
Tyler chuckled "Klaus won't do a thing... we have leverage over him"

"Are you... pimping me?" she asked appalled and raising her hands in the air stopping his sickening talk.  
"I didn't mean it like that Caroline..."

"I have enough with Damon and Stefan, I don't need my boyfriend to use me as distraction towards another man who you should not underestimate" she turned on her heels and left him behind.

Tyler didn't follow her.

* * *

Bonnie sulked into her drink, Kol was laughing easily at something his date said.  
Bonnie tried to look away but she kept going back to them, she kept looking at them and started to hate that he never once glanced over to her.

A man stepped in front of her with a smile "So we meet again"  
Bonnie gave him a small annoyed smile "Who invited you?"

"Jeremy but I can't seem to find him anywhere"  
Bonnie was intrigued "Why would he invite you to a town party?"

"I'm taking the open job at Mystic Falls High, you are looking at the new history teacher"  
Bonnie grimaced with the news and instant reminder that one of them had turned against them not long ago.

"Who trades a University job for a small town high school one?"  
"My book didn't sell as well as I hoped and the University is cutting back, I'm unfortunately among those whose classes and ability are expendable"

"What do you teach exactly?"  
"Witchcraft history. Urban legend or real? All the way from Salem?" he asked like he was in class.

"I wouldn't know…" Bonnie said serious and slowly looked at where she had seen Kol but he and his date were gone and she wanted to slap herself for even wishing he was by her side.  
"So you don't know anything about witchcraft and spells?"

"Not enough to be burned at the stick" she smiled and finished her drink.  
Shane bowed his head slowly as she left and then took his drink with a smile.

Bonnie grabbed another drink on the way and decided it was a great time to check the Lockwood garden and was at least happy that it was less crowded giving her room to breathe.  
She walked around a little, finding an empty bench that she occupied.

Bonnie was lost in her thoughts of hazel eyes and wild hair when a voice spoke next to her.  
"Is this seat taken?"

She tried hard not to gulp down loudly "Yes"  
The man smiled and sat next to her "Lying is such a nasty habit"

Bonnie looked around but they were all alone where he could easily kill her, if that's what he was here to do.

"What do you want?" she asked him bluntly, she wasn't a woman to waste any precious time.  
Shane grabbed her arm out of nowhere and she reacted by grabbing his hand in return to remove it when a flash of images came before her eyes.

Five men gathered around in a circle on the woods and a witch mumbling words to a spell she didn't know.

Bonnie shook her head, he looked at her intrigued.  
"Let go of my arm" she whispered.

His hold was stronger instead "What did you see?"  
She forced herself free but he wasn't letting her go and she dropped her glass roughly to the ground.

"Let go of me" She insisted.  
Shane released her arm but Bonnie was scared for the first time all night, he looked dangerous and mad, such an awful combination.

"Your Gran sacrificed a lot for this town"  
Bonnie gave him a look and stood up "Where are you going with that?"

"I won't allow you to stain her memory"  
Bonnie couldn't hold back the laughter that came out "I have no idea who you are and what you want with me but this conversation is over"

Shane followed her and tried to grab her arm again, Bonnie constricted her eyes and Shane felt a sudden pain in his head.

He stopped his motions "How did you know that your magic would work on me? I'm not a vampire"  
"I didn't but I advise you to stop testing what I can do with my powers. You aren't entirely human either" she said sternly.

She was still a bit shaken when she reached the house but tried to keep it together, she needed to find Caroline and tell her that she was leaving.

She felt another hold on her arm but she knew this one well, she sighed "What do you want Kol?" she asked freeing her arm once they stepped inside one of the empty rooms.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and she found it funny that he sounded mad.

"Trying to find Caroline…"  
Kol looked at her serious.

"What?" she asked him without a clue.  
"You showed Shane that you could perform magic?" he said without a smile which wasn't typical in him.

It made her smile though "He would find out either way, this way at least he knows he shouldn't mess with me"  
"That was incredibly stupid of you" he said and left the room.

Bonnie slumped in her good shoes "Well thank you Kol" she shouted but he was gone "… for another outstanding compliment" she mumbled.

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth upset that he was here, of course he would be at the Grill on the one night she needed a strong drink.

She couldn't handle Klaus right now and left as fast as she came inside.  
"Caroline?"

She shook her head without looking back, seriously?  
Klaus rushed across the street without any cars trying to hit him this time and he easily reached her.

"Come on love, you don't really want to ignore me" he teased her with a smile.  
"You are so delusional Klaus" she said strutting away.

Klaus smirked and sat on the bench, he crossed his leg casually "I think you might reconsider your words sweetheart"  
"And why would I?"

"Because I have this…" his words should make her flash away but curiosity got the best of her and she turned around.  
He was smugly holding a bottle of Vodka.

"If you don't go to the drink, the drink comes to you"  
Caroline looked away annoyed "I don't want it"

"Oh so you came to the Grill just to see me… I'm flattered sweetheart"  
She raised her perfect eyebrow "I hate you" she said the words that had lived in her lips all day.

"No you don't" he easily said.  
She was appalled "Yes I do"

Klaus chuckled at her determination "You might be mad at me but you don't hate me"  
Caroline folded her arms in a true statement; Klaus opened the bottle and waved it "One drink Caroline"

"You lied to me… why I should even consider it?"  
"You compelled me as a human… let's call it even" he shrugged.

Caroline couldn't believe how easily he was taking this.  
"Well I'm sorry to hurt your big Alpha ego…" she clicked her teeth mad "Wolves and their big…" she ate the rest of her angry words.

Klaus was somewhat serious, trying to keep his smile tamed "Trouble in small town boy paradise?"  
Caroline shot sharp daggers with her eyes "Try not to gloat so much Klaus"

He smiled but it wasn't of happiness, he just didn't get what the girl saw in that pathetic kid.  
"What did the brave Tyler do this time?" he danced around the little stunt of breaking his sire bond.

"None of your business" Caroline huffed but unexpectedly took the empty space next to him.  
"Can I buy you a drink to ease the nasty teen angst?" he teased her.

Caroline was doubly upset that he sounded like Hayley "I'm not buying for this one" she said mad and took the bottle from his hand.  
It made him smile that he was able to bring that fire out of her.

"Have you finally left him?" Klaus asked without a shred of shame.  
She faced him with the bottle half way to her mouth "Unbelievable Klaus…"

He gave his shoulders a casual movement "You were very upset at me and you weren't talking to me at all, I assume you apply the same standards to him"

Caroline chuckled with the drink filling her mouth and covered it with the back of her hand "Tyler is my boyfriend, you are the town's resident evil Klaus"  
The comment made him smile "Each one its own I suppose"

She shook those perfect golden locks of hers and looked away but she wasn't laughing anymore and Klaus wasn't smiling, he picked up on her change of mood.

"What happens… when a bunch of wolves get together?" she faced him honestly looking for an answer.  
"Do you mean as a pack?" Klaus wasn't sure what she was asking him.

She huffed "In the woods Klaus, when a bunch of you get together? Like…" she opened her arms.  
Klaus pursed his lips and frowned still not sure.

"Is it like a wild nature… thing?" she was truly exasperated that he wasn't getting where she was going with this.  
Klaus smiled and looked away; he started laughing which left her apprehensive.

"Out there where we are free and no one can judge us, adrenaline runs high and inhibitions run low…" he stopped and looked at her.  
Caroline clutched the bottle "Go on… don't stop now"

Klaus licked his lips slowly "Caroline, what happened?"  
She smiled in a sad bitter way "What always happens… I'm never enough"

Caroline looked away from him "He says nothing happened but I've been here too many times… I deserve that he at least doesn't treat me like an idiot"

Klaus pressed his teeth together mad "You know… if he was still under my sire I wouldn't have allowed him to cheat on you…"  
She looked at him surprised and then she tilted her head "You sent him to kill me"

Klaus smiled like a little kid caught in the act "I set him to bite you, very different action"  
An expected laughter came from her and she handed him the bottle "You actually believe there's a difference which is pretty incredible"

"There is a difference" he was serious.  
"Klaus… you have tried to kill me twice already"

He reacted to her smile, she was actually smiling at him without any effort even now as they spoke of his questionable actions.

"The first time I didn't know you and the second…" he took the bottle into his mouth, looking at her as his lips graced the same spot hers had before.

He loved that her sweet taste was still there and that he got to somehow experience it with his own  
lips now.

"… the second time around I believe you were lost and waiting for me to find you?" he carried on slowly with malice in his lips and voice.  
Caroline clicked her teeth again but mad this time "Stop using that against me"

It was Klaus turn to be mad "I never used you Caroline and I never will"  
"No?" she said and didn't realize she came near him "Taking me with you to the past and Portugal? What was the point in that?"

Klaus faltered and she smiled.

He chuckled and pulled away from her, Caroline was self-conscious of how close she had been to his face and reacted by taking the bottle from his hand.

She cleaned it before drinking and the action made Klaus smile even more "You are different when you are alone with me Caroline"  
She scolded his words "Keep dreaming hybrid King"

The words made him squint and she took a large sip from the drink, she was just like a train wreck, one stupid comment after the other.  
"Well… my vampire Queen, I'm happy you agree"

Caroline looked at him and hesitated for a second, then she shook her head and looked away "I really hate you…" she took a deep breath "I hate everyone… I'm tired of everyone and everything"

Klaus reached out and cupped her chin and made her look at him, she didn't fight him though she was surprised by his doings.  
"If I wanted you dead, you would be" he said serious.

Caroline scanned his attractive face "You really have no clue how to do this, you think by telling me that, you are actually being romantic"

"Do you wish for me to be romantic Caroline?" he asked and his thumb trailed the softness of her skin.  
"You are incapable of it" she whispered.

He smiled "My sweet Caroline you have no idea what I'm capable of"

She looked down from his eyes that she found too blue and intense, honest like the human that made her feel something.

"I know enough Klaus and even if I know that it all comes from this horrible past you had… I can't…" she didn't finish and shook his hand away.

Caroline got up fast and walked away but it took Klaus a second to react, he flashed and stopped her, she looked at him.  
Klaus tilted his head "What are you implying Caroline?"

"Good night Klaus" she simply said and walked away.  
Klaus was confused but strangely excited, was he slowly making way inside the blonde beauty and her high walls?

* * *

Bonnie was really upset now, Caroline bailed on the party, creepy Shane found out she could use magic and Kol was getting really cozy with his date by the time she left the mansion.

The best part was that she was walking home now, Caroline had the car and completely forgot about Bonnie back at the party that s_he _forced her to go to.

And her house was still an hour away, Bonnie crossed her arms upset, how hard was to find a ride home in a party in a small town like Mystic Falls?  
Apparently very hard.

She stopped suddenly, she felt water, a drop on her face and cleaned it away, she felt another and looked up at the sky, really?  
Oh amazing, it was starting to rain and she was walking home.

She resumed on her way, trying to be quick about it when a car slowed down next to her.  
She gave the car a side look, rolling her eyes when she saw the driver.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked in that slow velvet voice of his.  
"No" She said determined and without a chance to be refuted.

"Don't be like that Bonnie" Kol said with a smile and driving slowly next to the girl who tried to hurry in high heels.  
"Go away Kol" she said facing the road only.

"Only if you agree to let me drive you home" he said with an amused smile.  
"No thanks" she said hating that it started to rain harder.

"Get inside Bonnie" he stopped the car and said a bit more serious now.  
She ignored him and kept walking.

"Unless you intend to do a spell to stop the rain" he looked outside his window.  
It started to rain really bad now and Bonnie stopped to face him furious "How about one to make you disappear?"

Kol laughed "Just get inside before I get tired and drive away"  
"Please do" She pressed her lips upset.

"You are getting soaking wet Bonnie… I love the view but…" He teased her.  
Bonnie straighten her short dress that was glued to her body, she knew the rain was showing her underwear under the wet dress and looked around, no cars, no one around.

"Where's your date?" she asked folding her arms, at least covering a bit of herself.  
Kol motioned his hand over the wheel "Left her at the party, she already served her purpose"

Bonnie's face showed how disgusted she was "Spare me Kol…"  
He was amused that she was taking things that way "I saw Shane taking pictures with his cell, for now she will keep him busy"

Bonnie reacted getting inside the car fast "You doomed the poor girl?"  
"Better her than anyone else"

Bonnie looked away from him, her heart racing, she could be included in his _anyone else _List"

Kol drove slowly to pouring rain outside "I highly doubt we have all been marked but in case we have…"  
"I shouldn't be in here then…" Bonnie said quietly.

Kol didn't say anything; he clutched the wheel instead.  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked him when he turned left instead of right towards her house.

Kol was silent for the rest of the ride and she finally recognized the path that led to his mansion.  
He came around the car once he parked by the huge driveway and opened her door, Bonnie was suspicious but stepped outside.

She followed him and stopped on the hall by one of the doors.  
"Stay here" he said and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Bonnie sighed and looked around, a few decoration pieces were broken and she found the new decoration strange.

* * *

"I need your help" Kol told Rebekah that was lying in bed going through a fashion magazine.  
She gave him a look and dangled her feet in the air "What do I get in return?"

"My eternal love" he said annoyed.  
She smiled without meaning it and changed the page of her magazine "Go bother Elijah. He's back"

"I need your help not Mr I'm too sexy for my suit"  
Rebekah twirled a blonde lock in her finger "Do you need help changing all the mirrors in your room again?"

"I need to steal something from Nik"  
Rebekah laughed "Funny… I almost believed you there" she was still laughing when she focused on her magazine again.

She slowly looked at him again when he stood there serious and looking at her, Rebekah jolted and sat straight "You are serious"

"I need to get in his precious art room"  
Rebekah stood up "Why?"

"Fewer questions more help Bekah. I need to steal something he stole from someone who probably stole from another… I lose track" he was getting impatient.

* * *

Bonnie turned around looking at the two Original's stepping outside the room, Rebekah wasn't too happy to see her but quickly made her way to where Kol needed her.

Kol pointed at Bonnie "Stay here" he simply said and left after his sister.  
Bonnie was stranded there with open arms and fuming.

* * *

"Nik will be raging if he finds out…" Rebekah said kneeling down by the big safe inside the art room.

Kol looked around the expensive art.  
Nik the Artist… huge dick when he wanted but an artist nonetheless.

Rebekah entered the code Klaus thought no one knew and opened the safe.  
She handed Kol the box he wanted "If he finds out I'm saying that you forced me"

"He will never believe you but thank you" he took the box and checked the inside.  
Rebekah took an old, rusty notepad and carefully opened it, afraid of damaging the priceless images inside.

Klaus most prized possession, the drawings he made of Henrik when he was still alive.  
Rebekah smiled with tears dancing in her eyes stroking the angelic face before her eyes.

"I spent his last day with him when we went back…" Kol said slowly.

Rebekah outlined the sweet smiling face before her eyes "I think we all died with him that night… all that it was worth saving at least, it all died with Henrik"

Kol took the item from inside the box and handed it to Rebekah, she might be right but he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

* * *

Bonnie was starting to feel cold and rubbed her arms, she was ready to give up, steal Kol's car and go home.

"A beautiful woman left alone like this in my house… who committed such a crime?"  
The warm deep voice made her smile "Elijah…"

"Bonnie…" he said nodding and taking his jacket off, he covered her immediately and she reacted by touching her hair that surely looked like a mess.

He offered his arm to her "Perhaps I can offer something warm, you are soaking from the rain"  
Bonnie gulped down with his ways "Shouldn't you be threatening me and stuff?"

Elijah laughed "You have done nothing to me Bonnie, how could I ever threaten a beautiful girl with such talent as you? I heard that you possess the gift of magic and that you are quite good at it"

Bonnie blushed and pulled his jacket closer, he smelled nice, a little more discrete than Kol's raw scent, more elegant and soothing like he was.

"I'm not that good but my Gran…" she looked at him waiting for answers.  
"Would you have coffee with me tomorrow Bonnie? I would love to answer all of your questions"

"I expected tea…" she teased him.  
Elijah smiled "I'm willing to bend a few rules for you"

Bonnie laughed softly and nodded "Tomorrow then"

"Whenever you both are done making date plans…" Kol stood there watching them both.

Elijah smiled at Bonnie and left, he smiled at Kol as well that stabbed him with his hazel eyes.  
"I'm taking you home now" he said and turned around.

Bonnie followed him but kept the jacket, she was getting really cold.  
"Kol?" she asked as they reached the front door but it didn't stop him.

She closed the door to the car roughly "Why are you always so hostile?"  
He denied it with his head "I'm not hostile"

"You keep dragging me around, pulling me by the arm and talking to me like I'm a dog. Stay, walk, run"  
"I'm sorry darling… was I supposed to be nice to you?"

Bonnie was done "Take me home"  
"If you insist" he smiled acidly and drove away.

* * *

Bonnie took the jacket off mad and left it in the passenger seat, slamming the door as they reached her house.

She was out of her mind when she thought she had some sort of connection with Kol and searched for her key.

"I was in Romania when they came for me…"

She stopped the key from turning and listened to him.

"I had no idea what was going on and that they had tried to kill Rebekah and forged daggers that could harm us. They took me down and killed everyone in that village, they left a girl for last and pulled the dagger so I could watch her die. They are ruthless Bonnie and they don't stop until they kill everyone they find unworthy in their eyes"

Bonnie was shaking as she turned to face him, he was close to her now.  
"Nik had a talisman made centuries ago, after his torment ended and it's suppose to keep the hallucinations away, I have no idea how it works, I don't speak witch"

Bonnie felt the cold of it on her chest, she looked down on the long silver necklace with a beautiful ancient emerald talisman.  
"Hallucinations?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"When you kill one of the Five hunters they torment you with hallucinations, claiming their last hunt. They will drive you into insanity, for eternity if necessary until the next hunter is awakened" he lingered his hands a little more on her neck.

"Turns out you knew a lot Kol…" she reminded him.  
"Turns out you will be the first one they will go after when they come for me" he said stroking her cheek now "And I need you to fight them hard when they do"

The words left her shaken but she nodded.  
Kol looked at her lips, touched them with his thumb and then smiled "Be gentle on my brother, he hasn't been around women much"

She touched his chest, the shirt was wet from the rain and she loved that it defined his every line so well, she could only imagine how good he looked naked.

"Aren't you afraid that I fall for his sweet chivalrous ways?" she asked slowly and felt his hand going to her back, she gasped when he pressed her to him.

"I'm not afraid of anything darling" he said and kissed her.  
He pressed his hand harder to her back and kept her close to him.

Bonnie answered his demanding lips and lost her fingers in his hair, wrong, bad or just plain sin, she didn't care, she loved kissing him.

His hand came to her neck and stroked the skin there, his lips were sweet and warm and the softness of them against hers left her dizzy.

His tongue left smoothness on her lips as well and then made way inside again, dancing a forbidden sweet dance.

* * *

"Here… you should have this" Stefan said handing Elena some strong scotch.  
She shook her head "I hate this… I got carried away with Matt… I really hurt him Stefan" tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"He's going to be ok… Damon took him home and he had some blood"  
"I nearly tore his neck apart and all this guilt…" she barely allowed words to come out from between her tears.

"We will find a way Elena…" Stefan said not really believing it.  
"I can't do this Stefan…" she broke down.

"Yes you can… you can and you will do this because you are the strongest girl I have ever met and I'm here with you and I will help you in everything"

She smiled a little through her tears "I just want my life back"  
"I know Elena… I'm sorry I failed you" he said finding the pain ripping through him as well.

There was a knock interrupting their little moment and he was surprised to find a smiling beautiful girl at his door.

"Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.  
"Hayley and I am looking for Damon"

Elena came to the door "What do you want with him?"  
Hayley noticed the slight jealous tone and wanted to scream, was anyone in this town single and not interest in someone else?

"I need an ally and I was told he was just crazy enough to do it"  
"Do what?" Damon asked arriving to the porch of Elena's house.

Hayley faced the vampire with a happy smile, well that was one stunning man "Help me free the hunter that Klaus caught"

Damon looked at Stefan.  
His brother shook his head, he had no idea what was going on.

"And why would I do that?" Damon asked her with a smile.  
"Because I can stop him from killing Elena and going for the ones that really matter. Rebekah and Elijah"

"And how do you intend to convince him to give up on his ruthless pursue for Elena and then actually kill an immortal Original?" Damon asked her intrigued.

Hayley smiled hugely "Because he is one of the Five and so am I"

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**She brings me love – _Bad Company_


	11. One down, Five to go

_The air came in a razor-sharp pain that spread all through his chest, he didn't need the air but his human instincts always took over in times like this._

_Someone had stabbed him in the heart and he lost awareness of everything around him._  
_Now that the dagger was out he tried to touch his chest but found himself with ropes around his neck and wrists; he glanced over to the man holding it, someone with a very big death wish._

_The Vervain used in the ropes holding him down were no real threat though and he would soon get free to kill the ones responsible for this._

_The man threw the girl on the ground in front of him, she was crying and he felt his wrath build slowly inside of him._

_"Leave her alone" he said trying to choose how he would kill him._  
_"Maybe that's what you should have considered Viking monster" he spat._

_He frowned wondering who knew this much about him._  
_The other man knelt grabbing the girl's long black hair and pulled her head back, she sobbed knowing her fate and reached for his hand but he was tied up and he couldn't help her._

_He looked around, the entire village was destroyed, everyone was dead and Mirela was next._  
_He fought his restrains and almost broke free but his day light ring was gone and the day was beginning, the sun rose majestically in the sky and his flesh began to crack and peel._

_"I haven't done anything… please let me go" she pleaded for her life._  
_"You have been sharing your affections with that one" The man said and executed her because of her sin._

_"MIRELA" Kol shouted as the hunter slit her throat coldly._  
_The man showed no signs of regret or even feelings and looked at the sky, the sun was setting in fast, maybe this could kill the Orignal._

_But he didn't last long to answer his pray._  
_A blur came from behind Kol and stopped in front of him, his heart was gone in a blink of an eye._

_Klaus dropped the bloody organ on the ground mad that they were hurting his baby brother._  
_Kol was keeping his screams to himself, his skin was burning but his eyes were on the girl dead on the ground._

_Klaus freed him and held him as he fell forward into his arms._  
_"They killed her Nik..." he whispered._

_Klaus didn't say anything, he took his brother away to safety._

* * *

Kol woke up with a gasp from his nightmare, his vivid nightmare of what happened that night.

Like all other times he woke up panting and sweating, he sat on the bed resting his feet on the cold floor.

He rubbed the back of his neck, it had been so long but he could still see Mirela's scared eyes as she died in front of him.

Because of him.

He closed his eyes, the images would haunt him for days now, these phases came when he least expected them and the nightmares lasted sometimes for months before leaving him.

Sleeping was of no use or point so he picked a shirt and covered his naked chest, his leather jacket was next before he left his room.

The house was buried in silence and he grabbed the keys, got inside his car in need to clear his head, to find distraction.

The Grill was probably closing or opening, he had no idea actually what time it was.  
But he found himself in a very different place as he parked in front of Bonnie's house.

He killed the engine and rested his head against the seat, now this was a mistake.  
Not only he was letting his silly feelings get in the way of carelessly being with a woman like Bonnie who was just stunning, he was growing… attached to her.

He could be engaged in other very distracting activities right this instant and instead he was parked outside the witch house wondering if she was sleeping and what dreams lived inside her mind.  
He clasped his lips sad, he sure hoped she was having better dreams than him.

Kol realized the day was beginning when the sun shyly hit his fingers, he danced with the warm light.  
He turned his attention to the door, she was coming out and stopped before sliding her left arm through the sleeve of the long cardigan.

Kol smiled watching the way the small skirt and the top looked so good on her, she gave him a look and he was conscious that he was lusting after the sexy woman.

She pulled the sleeve of her cardigan up and came to the car, stopping at his window "What are you doing outside my house so early?"

He pulled his eyebrows together "Saying that I'm stalking you would sound terribly stalking of me"  
She laughed and he liked that, she had an amazing laughter.

"Are you here because of Elijah?" she asked with a sigh.  
Kol smiled, he actually didn't remember she was going to meet his brother today "Not a chance but I could give you a ride if you like"

"A bit early to go down to the Grill and hit on women isn't it?"  
Kol shrugged "I wouldn't know… is it?"

Bonnie smiled "You are impossible, do you know that?"  
"I've been told…" he said smiling when she came around and got inside the car.

"Well since you are here…"  
"Since I am…" he drove away forgetting already how awful this day had started.

* * *

Elijah stood up from his table when he saw Bonnie walk in, he smiled at her but gave Kol a look when he noticed they arrived together.

"Good morning Elijah" Bonnie said cheerfully and sat down.  
Elijah uneasily ran his hand over his shirt, Kol was joining them at the table.

Bonnie gave the rebel Original a questioning look as well.  
He ignored the heavy stares on him and picked the menu "I have a lot of questions that need answers so please…" he looked at the other two "Pretend I'm not here"

"That might prove difficult" Elijah said with that hint to how upset he was.  
Kol gave him his best smile "Try hard"

Bonnie sat in the middle of two bickering Originals, she smiled at the girl who served them "Black coffee… strong"

The girl nodded and waited for the remaining orders but neither of the men spoke, they just looked at each other.  
"Don't you have some more vases to destroy?" Elijah quietly asked dismissing the girl.

"Although I love redoing Nik's house, I'm very interested in your knowledge about the Five"  
Bonnie looked slowly at Elijah, unlike Kol, he kept his posture and emotions kept to himself.

"Why is there a picture of you and my Gran?"  
Elijah turned his attention to the beautiful girl instead of his annoying sibling.

"I met her a very long time ago, when she was still a very young woman"  
"And?" Bonnie asked wishing he would be more eloquent.

"And she was very beautiful"  
Bonnie sighed upset and took her coffee, this was going to be a very long conversation.

"What do you know about Shane and her?"  
"Shane was her teacher and he found out about her unique gift. He was quite smitten by her which was something I could use"

"Why were you after my Gran?"  
"I wasn't. I was after Shane"

"Shane?" Bonnie was surprised.  
"If I was after your Gran, I would have known about lovely Elena earlier" Elijah said with a smile and took his cup.

"Why were you after Shane?" she asked him quietly, with luck he wouldn't shut her down now.  
"Shane is a tracker and he has been after us for a very long time. He found us in Italy and found Kol in Romania…" Elijah looked at Kol.

The hazel eyed vampire looked away, he wasn't going to show Elijah his haunting thoughts.  
"… and then the Five were sleeping and he vanished from the face of the Earth, until I tracked him back here"

Bonnie played with the napkin in the table "How did you get rid of the Five back then?"

"I killed a hunter that was after Rebekah in Italy, before the hunter perished at my hands he told me that two other were awake and headed to Romania" Klaus said taking a sit with the rest of them.

Bonnie felt her heart give it away, she was sharing a table at the Grill with three Originals, this was surreal and nerve-racking.

"So you came to Romania for the rescue like the amazing brother that you are" Kol said with an acid smile.  
"I couldn't allow my kid brother to get tortured and killed at the hands of powerful hunters" Klaus returned the smile.

"How thoughtful of you… I can't remember if I have ever taken the time to properly thank you"  
Klaus smiled with Kol's disdain "Well truth be told, you became a tad detached from everything after Mirela's death"

Kol clenched his jaw but knew Klaus was doing it on purpose, he wasn't going to lose it now "Something you fixed by stabbing me in the heart and locking me inside a box"

"Details…" Klaus shrugged slowly raising his hands.

Bonnie grimaced into her coffee, the mood had just changed and she knew her questions wouldn't have easy answers with Klaus joining the party.

* * *

Stefan looked at Damon, his brother looked as suspicious as he was.  
"I have no reason to believe you…" Damon told Hayley.

The girl tilted her head smiling "True"  
"How do we know that you are one of the Five?" Stefan asked her and looked at Elena that was watching everything silent.

"Only the other hunters can see our mark or the person that kills us"  
Damon looked at Stefan "Alaric told me about you but he said you were part of mythology now, that none of you were around anymore because there weren't five originals awake at the same time…"

"I suppose that all changed when you decided to pull those daggers off everyone and wake Esther"  
"Aren't you the knowledge little bee…" Damon paced around the wolf.

She smiled lazily "It's my job to know all this and all I can say is that I woke up one day with this huge will to kill an Original, Rebekah to all of you curious minds"  
"So you are here to kill her and the rest of us?"

Hayley shrugged "You aren't helping them; you already killed one of them. In my book, that strategically places you all away from the enemy line"  
"I'm having a hard time believing you" Damon sat down on the couch.

Hayley faced him "I need someone to distract Klaus long enough for me to go in there and get Connor out, this entire Five circle doesn't work unless we are all linked, and by linked I also mean alive"  
Damon pursed his lips and frowned "Alaric mentioned hallucinations"

Hayley nodded looking around the house "When someone dares to kill one of us, we make sure to leave them a sweet farewell present. We are fighting Originals here, this isn't exactly your average vampire we are trying to eradicate, so we've been blessed with a lot of tricks"

"You haven't killed any of them yet, we have. So maybe our tricks are better than yours" Damon said smiling.

Hayley looked at the sexy vampire "The ones before us weren't set on killing them, just hurting them, locking them away and they got lucky with Klaus bad temper that made their job for them. But everything changed now, Klaus doesn't seem interested in putting his siblings away so the stakes just got slightly higher. With him going around making hybrids and all the others free we need to put an end to all of this. And this time around we have something the ones before us didn't…"

Damon smiled and winked at her playfully "So that's what you really want…"  
Hayley gave a lazy movement to her shoulders "I'll scratch your itch if you scratch mine"

"I'm not handing you the only weapon I have to kill one of them"  
"Besides Klaus doesn't want to hurt Elena anymore" Stefan finally intervened.

"What about Rebekah?"  
Stefan looked at Elena that smiled at him.

"What do you want exactly Hayley?" he asked the girl watching the couple with a smile.  
"Distraction… Tyler was very talkative in the Appalachians while I was chaining him up and bonding with him over his shifting to break that sire bond. It was very interesting to learn that you found a way to distract the mighty Klaus…"

Elena stepped into the conversation "We will not use Caroline for this, he might hurt her"  
Hayley took a deep breath "Ok, I tried to do this the flirty way but I'm getting tired of all this resistance. You will convince Caroline to do this because Klaus is torturing Connor for the names of the other Five and he will break"

"So?" Damon asked standing up.  
Hayley looked at Elena "Right now in Mystic Falls there are three awake hunters, me, Connor and your baby brother Jeremy"

Elena opened her mouth shocked and looked at Damon and then Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie thanked Matt for another coffee and sat by the counter, she was done with the back and forward going on at the table between the Mikaelson family.

Elijah joined her with a warm smile "Maybe we can finish our conversation"  
"Is it safe to leave them both alone in that table?"

Elijah looked behind him "I'm choosing to ignore them for now. I'll bury the dead bodies later"  
She laughed softly and rested her head over her hand, her elbow strongly on the counter "What is this Shane? Vampire? He can't be human"

"He's a supernatural creature bound to walk the Earth while we exist"  
Bonnie frowned, not the answer she wanted but she was getting used to Elijah and his dances around her pertinent questions.

"Why were you tracking him? Wasn't he supposed to track you instead?"  
Elijah cleaned the top of the marble with his palm "Shane doesn't track only Originals Bonnie… he tracks possible hunters. He marks them and seals their fate, a hunter never finds peace or rest until he kills the Original that he is assigned to"

Bonnie was surprised with his words but she wasn't the only one.  
Kol was surprisingly standing beside them "All this time and you never thought of mentioning that?"

Elijah glanced over to Klaus that looked away in his own world uninterested in Kol's drama.  
"When I tracked him down, he told me the entire Five history and in exchange I left him alone, I gave him my word I would not search for him again as long as he did the same. And I left your Gran unharmed as a sign of good will"

"He came looking now…" Bonnie added quietly.  
"Indeed but I don't know why… we aren't five anymore"

"That's why you kept me out of circulation?" Kol asked finally putting all the pieces together.  
Elijah looked at Klaus that moved to the counter next to his siblings.

Kol shook his head mad "It would have been nice if anyone had told me why I was being sacrificed"  
"Family above all and it kept us safe" Klaus coldly said.

Kol left upset, he was done making sacrifices for the greater good of a family that didn't care for him.

Bonnie gave Elijah a small smile "Thanks for talk…" She quickly said and left.  
Elijah narrowed his strong features "Bonnie and…"

Klaus smiled "Stick to the Elena ship, that one has sailed a long time ago"  
Elijah faced his brother "You should tell Kol the truth, he thinks nothing lives inside of you but cold and indifference towards him"

"Well he is half right" Klaus smiled.  
Elijah left to a table leaving Klaus and his stubborn ways behind.

* * *

"She can't be right…" Caroline said.  
Elena played with her long sleeve "I can't risk it, if Jeremy is one of them, Klaus will come after him"

"You don't know that" Caroline didn't take her eyes from the ground.  
Elena didn't expect the comment "It's Klaus…"

Caroline had her doubts "He hasn't killed anyone lately"  
"It's Jeremy, I'm not willing to gamble with his life" Elena was determined.

"I'm getting tired of doing this Elena" Caroline left upset.

She came inside the Grill without the same will as previous times when she was asked to do this.

But it was Elena and Jeremy so she searched for her best smile and sat next to Klaus "Hi"  
Klaus smiled without looking at her "Always a pleasure sweetheart"

She rolled her eyes "Why can't you talk like normal people?"  
He chuckled "How do _normal _people talk?"

She wasn't forcing a smile now, it came out naturally "With simple words and answers, like when I say Hi, you say… hi"

Klaus twirled the ice inside his glass "Why be normal when you can be extraordinary?"  
She held back a huge smile when he looked at her "Why buy me a drink when you can just take me away to some country?"

"If only I was given that chance more often Caroline" he finished his drink still not looking at her.  
She licked her bottom lip, trapping it between her teeth "You can start by buying me a drink"

Klaus looked at her slowly "What are they trying to do?"  
Caroline frowned "What?"

"They sent you here to flirt with me, to keep me distracted so that means your friends are planning something"  
Caroline looked down from his intense stare, she didn't want to lie to him.

Klaus stood up mad and in that second she decided to follow him.  
"Klaus, wait…"

But he wasn't stopping for her, he paced quickly to his car but Caroline flashed stepping in front of him.  
"Can you just… listen to me?"

"You are a beautiful woman Caroline but if you don't get out of my way, I will hurt you"  
"You wouldn't…" she whispered.

Klaus closed the gap between them "I'm about to go kill your friends slowly, I might as well start with you sweetheart"

Caroline didn't say anything to that, her big eyes looked at him with something he didn't want.  
A sparkle of hope.

He turned around fast, away from her before he did something he would regret.  
"I didn't want to do it" she said before he got too far.

Klaus stopped on his fast pace, he didn't look back at her.  
Caroline was off the rails now, not only she had done a terrible job distracting him, she was slowly giving in to the real reason she didn't want to do this anymore, because she was forced to spend time with him and that was slowly chipping away her resistance.

"I don't want to distract you anymore" she slowly said.  
Fighting to tell him she didn't want to be a distraction anymore.

Klaus turned fast and came near her, she hesitated not sure what he was going to do or worst, what she wanted him to do.

He stopped inches away from her face again, serious "Are you lying to me Caroline?"

She hated the way he was confronting her, she hated the way he was looking at her, the way his smell left her dizzy and the way his honesty was just screaming at her, his humanity at her reach.

"I'm not" she barely managed to say.  
Klaus smiled and for that one moment, he wasn't the bad guy everyone wanted dead or the human she met in the past.

He was the moron that made her smile even when she fought hard against it.  
He was fascinating and intriguing and she wanted to know more about him.

Klaus fought with himself and with everything that happened so far, she wasn't suppose to get behind that wall he built based on all the pain and anger he felt towards the entire world that never shield him from anything.

Klaus slowly moved and she clicked her teeth together when he gently touched her cheek, she looked at his amazing lips and then shook her head, she couldn't do this, what was wrong with her?

She pulled away from him but Klaus stern hand on her cheek pulled her back to him and Caroline gasped hitting his chest.

Her hand found support on the hardness of it and it only left her dizzy, she kept her eyes on his necklaces, they were giving her impure thoughts but at least she was avoiding his eyes.

But Klaus hand moved to the back of her neck, while the other found the niche in the small of her back sending waves of heat and pure lust through her, no man ever touched her the way he did.

"Look at me Caroline…" he whispered and she hated him.  
"Stop saying my name like that…" she said between clenched teeth.

"_Caroline_" he said lingering on each letter with his thick deep accent.  
Caroline was shivering and she couldn't understand why, she slowly looked up and met his deep blue eyes.

She was breathing hard "Why do you do that?" she whispered.  
"Do what love?" he asked and his thumb stroked the perfect chin of the Goddess so close to him.

"Make me feel so different… and wishing that you were different as well?" she asked without stopping her hand that moved closer to his necklaces that were calling her.

Klaus licked his dry lips slowly and she wanted to look there, to catch his tongue with her own.  
Klaus leaned over an inch, she felt his hot breath tickling her burning lips.

"I can't answer that because I haven't met anyone like you Caroline in all my journey and it is that difference in you that appeals to me so much"  
"The one that only you see?" she whispered.

Klaus smiled, she _was_ different when they were alone, when she didn't worry about what everyone else around them thought.

His thumb came dangerously near her lips and it was the worst thing she ever felt with him.  
It felt right.

"What the hell is going on in here?"  
The voice hit both, because Klaus wasn't expecting him either.

Caroline closed her eyes and pulled away at once from Klaus.  
She couldn't face her boyfriend, she knew how angry he would be at her.

And he was raging.

"Any of you are going to explain why you were about to kiss?"  
Klaus knew the moment was gone, ruined because of the insolent little kid that was becoming a huge thorn inside his shoe.

He faced Tyler mad "I don't explain myself to anyone, not bloody likely to start with you, it's actually the other way around"  
"I don't have a duty to you anymore, I broke my sire bond… while you were making a move on my girl"

The two men faced each other with deep anger for each other but this wasn't a battle Klaus was ready to lose.  
Not when he finally had Caroline so close at reach.

"Your one true purpose as a hybrid is to serve me… without your sire bond you are of no use to me anymore mate" Klaus said with a dark smile.  
Tyler laughed at his words "Stay away from Caroline… she's mine"

Klaus looked at him with spite but then he frowned "Why are you here and not helping the Salvatore's?"

"They don't need my help, Hayley and I have been helping other hybrids that you hold hostage, sired to you. By now they have set Connor free, I'm sure he's busy planning your death… here's a tiny plot twist for you, he wasn't after Elijah, he is _your _hunter" Tyler said happy.

Klaus quickly looked at Caroline but she wasn't there.  
"We need to find Caroline…" he said worried, he needed to get her out of Mystic Falls, into safety.

He was right the first time around, they should have stayed in Portugal like he wanted.

* * *

Bonnie had missed him in the parking lot, he left in a hurry but she still found him.  
"How did you know where I was?"

Bonnie smiled, it had been too easy, this was the same place she had found him with Henrik in the past.  
"I used my awesome powers of deduction"

He smiled throwing a rock at the river "Better those than the ones that make me feel like you are digging my brain out"

"Well I always wanted to try one of those things where I make a cute doll with your hair and stick a needle to watch you cringe and scream in pain. Maybe I should try that one for fun"

Kol stopped his next rock in the air and looked at her, she gave him an amazing smile.  
"Suddenly I'm very uncomfortable around you"

She came near him and took the rock from his hand "Suddenly?"  
Kol watched her play with that rock, which could easily stand for his heart.

She knew the hold she had over him, she wasn't as confident as she looked but she love that someone like Kol was willing to chase her if she made that run for it.

Bonnie faced the river and threw that rock as far as she could, by the time her arm came down, he caught it with his hand.  
He was standing behind her and his hand traced her arm, came to her side and slowly felt the curves to the woman in front of him.

Bonnie felt her entire body react to his touch, his fingers that gently moved her hair to the side and placed soft kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes, his hands were caressing her body, his lips were covering her neck and reached her ear.

He nibbled it until he pulled a soft moan from her, he smiled and gently turned her to face him.  
Bonnie stroked his neck and looked at him serious.

"This is such a mistake that I can't even begin to describe how wrong it is..." he said serious.  
Bonnie moved her hand to his neck "I'm a big girl Kol... I can handle whatever comes out of this"

"That girl Nik mentioned, I got her killed..."  
Bonnie smiled "I live in Mystic Falls, everyone has died at least once, me included so... I'm done living like this, like I'm not alive... at least around you I fee something"

Kol stopped inches away from her lips, she made him feel a lot of things he shut down a long time ago.

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, melted her body against his and kissed her thoroughly.

Bonnie answered him and tugged at his wild hair, kept his tongue busy and stroked his back, loved that his arms held her so close and safe in them.

She didn't care about anything else just that he was kissing her and that she loved it.

* * *

Caroline rushed home, she was fighting tears, remorse for what just happened between her and Klaus.

Tyler would never forgive her and he shouldn't because even if things were shaky between them she was not the cheating type.

She couldn't explain what just happened but that wasn't a good excuse.  
Caroline turned a corner that led to her house and bumped into a tall, broad black man.

She tried to apologize but everything happened almost too quickly.  
He grabbed her hand and pushed a knife into his heart using it, she looked stunned and almost didn't react.

She tried pushing him away but the man fiercely closed the gap between them and her hand helped push that knife covered in symbols deep into his chest.

Caroline gasped but the man died in her arms before she could even do anything.

Connor died with a smile, his last mission before allowing another hunter to be awakened was leaving a nice goodbye gift, Hayley would be pleased.

"Oh my God…" Caroline said in shock and went to him, maybe she could feed him blood.  
But he was lying on the ground bleeding and dead.

Caroline pressed her eyebrows together and pulled her hand covered in blood, there was a strange symbol on it.

She rubbed it but the blood only made the symbol stand out even more, she sat roughly on the ground confused and feeling strange.

"It's ok hunnie, it will be over soon"

She slowly searched the warm voice "Daddy?"  
Bill smiled warmly at her "Don't worry hunnie, it will all be over soon"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Silent Lucidity – _Queensryche _


	12. This feels real

"We need to find Caroline" Klaus said on edge.

"Can't you just leave my girlfriend alone?" Tyler snapped as Klaus made his way to the car.  
Klaus didn't bother answering him, he had to find her.

Tyler flashed and slammed the door as soon as Klaus opened it "Stop chasing after Caroline"  
"As gallant as your pathetic jealousy might seem to you, she is in danger Tyler" Klaus said with a serious will to just end the hybrid in front of him.

"Danger of what?" he still wasn't convinced.  
"You freed the hunter that was after me…"

"I'm not following…" Tyler said but Klaus was done explaining.  
He got inside his car and drove away fast.

* * *

"Why are you here daddy?" Caroline asked slowly.

Bill smiled warmly at her "Let's go for a walk sweety"  
"How can I see you? Am I dead?" She asked looking at her hand where that symbol had been just moments ago.

She looked on the ground but the body was gone.  
"No sweety… but you will be soon" Bill said and stroked her beautiful blonde hair.

Caroline felt the tears sting in her eyes "Why?"  
Bill reached for her hands and helped her get up, he pulled her into a tight hug "Because you don't deserve to live Caroline"

Caroline held her tears as much as she could.

* * *

"Ok… this a great time to stop…" she whispered and kissed him again, stroked his neck and moaned because his hands pressed her to him.

"I agree" he said kissing her bottom lip before moving his hand to her neck.  
He kissed her chin and moved to her ear.

Bonnie rested the back of her head against the front door of her house "We… should like… stop and…"  
She didn't finish her line because he was kissing her again and not so innocently.

The way his tongue swiftly tasted hers was really driving her insane and she was getting too aroused by his kisses.  
But she had to put it to an end because her ringing phone was urging her to answer.

She kissed him but took the phone out, she broke the series of kisses just to see who it was.  
The name made her frown, she didn't even know she had his number.

Bonnie stopped Kol's eager ways by placing her finger on his lips.  
He smiled and started nibbling on it, she pushed him away laughing.

"Yes?" she answered her cell with a smile.

Bonnie lost her smile at once, Klaus words left her worried and serious, she looked at kol.

* * *

"What have you done?" Tyler shouted at Hayley angry.

She smiled at him holding a bottle "Awaken a new hunter. Connor was too narrow-minded, he hated all vampires and I needed someone who would focus and willing to do anything to kill just Klaus"

"I was with Klaus just now and he got all worked up because of Caroline"  
Hayley narrowed her eyes "Your plastic doll? Why?"

"You tell me, apparently he got all concerned over her when I mentioned that Connor was after him"  
"Hummm" Hayley said serious and then drank from the bottle.

"Hayley" Tyler pressed.  
"You didn't mention that it was returned"

"What was?" he threw his hands in the air upset.  
"Klaus infatuation with your girl"

Tyler shook his head "You not making any sense"  
Hayley took a large sip from the bottle and then sighed deeply "I set Connor after the one person that  
Klaus cared about. I figured he would go for Rebekah and when she killed him, she would have the hallucinations and I would have a decent new hunter"

Tyler looked down on the floor, he turned around facing the wall.  
"A hunter knows things, we just… feel them. I can't explain it to you but we know exactly how to make our Original hurt. We can feel it in our bones who are on their side and who is a weakness to them. Our purpose as a hunter is to make them weak, bring them to the edge of madness and then kill them"

"So if Klaus was all worried about Caroline instead of his sister…" Tyler said with a clenched jaw.  
"She is important to him… very important to him but he isn't that indifferent to her Tyler"

Tyler quickly grabbed her bottle and smashed it furious against the wall.

* * *

Bill stroked her back gently "Shuuu don't cry sweety… it won't hurt"  
Caroline sniffled "I don't want to die daddy…"

He pulled away so he could cup her chin "You are dead already Caroline, this is just the right way to end it"  
"But… my friends, mom and Tyler… they need me"

Bill changed before her eyes and became Damon.

He gave her an annoyed smile "You are useless, a waste of space and no one cares about you. When you die everyone will carry on as before, like you never existed. When will you get into that shallow head of yours that you are that invisible to everyone else?" He stroked her hair with a smile.

Caroline closed her eyes "Stop it"  
"Stop what?"

She opened her eyes and gasped covering her mouth, the man she killed when she was first turned was before her eyes.  
His neck bleeding from the wound and dead lifeless eyes.

She backed away scared shaking her head and then flashed away.

* * *

Jeremy sat on the couch with a lot of eyes on him "What's going on?"  
"Do you feel different?" Elena asked him sweetly.

He gave her a frown "Are you high on blood or something?"  
She looked at Stefan, he sat next to Jeremy.

"Are you having weird dreams or nightmares?"  
"No…" he said worried about the two vampires eyeing him with suspicion.

Elena slightly signaled Stefan and they went to another room, leaving Jeremy on the living room truly lost.  
"Maybe she was just playing us…" Elena said quietly.

"Either way, we are not risking it, Damon is making sure that no one gets their hands on the only weapon we have to kill them"  
Elena smiled and reached for Stefan's hand, she always loved how warm and reassuring he was.

* * *

Klaus knelt next to the dead man, he heard the car pull over next to him.  
"Klaus" Bonnie rushed to him "Where's Caroline?"

"I don't know… but if he came for her and she killed him…" he clasped his lips tight and then stood up "I need you to go home and get something for me"

Kol pursed his lips "About that Nik…"  
He glared at Kol "What did you do?"

His younger brother stepped in front of Bonnie protecting her "We all have our reasons"  
"Hand me that amulet now Kol" Klaus said threatening him with all his malice.

Bonnie gulped down and restrained from touching the necklace around her neck.  
"Your girl is doomed anyway. If we have hunters popping up in every corner, I'm keeping my corner safe"

"I can easily kill the witch and put you out of your misery for another century or so" he smiled so darkly that Bonnie shivered.  
Kol didn't budge an inch not even when Klaus motion to go after Bonnie.

"If you wanted Caroline safe maybe you should have given her the amulet before I snatched it"  
"I don't want it for Caroline" Klaus said between clenched teeth.

Kol gave him a side look "Why do you want it then?"  
"I'm going to need it because I'm about to go kill a hunter"

Bonnie reacted by stepping in front of Kol which left him upset, she ignored him "Why would you do that?"  
"It's the only way to stop the hallucinations Caroline is having already"

"But then you will have them yourself…" she said perplexed.  
"I'm an Original I can handle them… she won't make it past tonight" he said recognizing the chain around her neck.

She took a step back when he came at her but Kol easily cut Klaus way "That amulet doesn't leave Bonnie's neck"  
"Maybe her neck leaves her body and everything becomes so much easier" Klaus shot back with his chin low and his eyes up spitting anger.

"If you touch her I will find Caroline before you"  
"KOL" Bonnie snapped, she stepped between them "Both of you stop it"

They gave her the same look, a mix of surprise and annoyance.  
She took a deep breath "My best friend is out there alone and God knows how she's feeling and you are both fighting each other"

"Then give me that necklace" Klaus easily smiled.  
She sighed "So you can go and kill someone and be haunted instead?"

He didn't see her point and squint at her.  
She looked at Kol "Are you going to let him do this?"

Kol shrugged.  
She raised her hands in the air "Elijah said that Shane tracked the hunters for centuries, there has to be another way to stop these hallucinations and I bet he knows it"

"Why do you figure there is a way to stop them?" Klaus asked giving her the inch of a chance she needed.  
"This amulet? It wouldn't be possible without a real cure to these hallucinations; an amulet only traps magic that already exists"

Klaus nodded, this he could work with, he knew enough about magic to know this made a lot of sense.  
He turned away to his car and dialed Elijah's number on the way.

Bonnie smugly looked at Kol proud of the way she got them out of this situation.  
"He might speak Witch but I speak sheer violence. I'm going after Hayley" he started walking away.

"What? Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked stunned.  
Kol sighed and looked at her "I might loath him and think he is an obnoxious moron driven by the need to control everything and everyone but he did save me in Romania and because he killed that hunter he was haunted for years"

Bonnie smiled "That's so sweet…" she whispered enchanted.  
"Oh God help me" Kol said and turned around.

She smiled even more; he was so cute and sweet under all that tough attire.  
She wanted to cuddle him, well, right after some serious hot sex that was.

She bit her lip and ran after him.

* * *

Caroline chewed on her lip watching the huge waterfall, she managed to answer her doubt finally, the original waterfall still existed.

She watched the water fall harsh and felt that her tears would fall harshly as well soon.  
"It's alright sweety… you don't have to be afraid, I'm here with you" Bill said in that sweet voice.

"Why do you hate me daddy?" She asked sniffling.  
"Because you are not my baby girl anymore… my Carebear…"

She saw the sadness in his eyes "I'm sorry daddy… I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment… that I was turned into… this" she said with a hoarse voice.  
Her fingers touched her ring "But I'll make it better…" she nodded and took it off.

She dropped it down on the water.

"Caroline?" a soft voice called and she looked away from her father.

She saw Klaus standing there, in his hot long sleeve shirt with a low V and his leather jacket and his stupid necklaces and his really stupid stubble that she wanted to hate but found herself wanting to touch with each growing day.

"You shouldn't be here… it's not fair" she said and looked away from him.  
Klaus came cautiously closer to her "Why not sweetheart?"

"Because out of them all you never made me feel like I was a worthless" she said looking down on the water.  
"You are not worthless Caroline or shallow or useless…" he repeated the words he knew by heart now, from the day she dreamed of Damon.

She smiled sad "You are kinder than the other hallucinations"  
"I'm real Caroline, I'm really here" he said reaching out slowly to her.

She shook her head at him and gave a step closer to that high edge "It doesn't matter… my father… he tried to fix me but he couldn't... I can't be fixed Klaus"  
Klaus stopped inches away from her "You can't fix what is already perfect Caroline"

"Why do you always know what to say? Or what to do? Even when I was in that awful smelly dress... I was covered in dirt and you still looked at me like you are looking now..."  
"I do find you beautiful Caroline but that's not all that fascinates me..."

She closed her eyes smiling and gave that step forward over the edge but Klaus scooped her fast in his arms.

She laced her arms swiftly around his neck and rested her head in that little space that she had forbiddingly missed.

"I knew you would catch me…" she whispered against his chest.  
Klaus held her close to him.

* * *

Tyler opened the door to his house upset, he was in no mood to talk or see anyone, especially Bonnie and the Original that smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he asked folding his arms.

"The hunter that you are hiding in your house" Kol said and came inside "Thanks for the public party the other day by the way" he smirked.  
Tyler looked at Bonnie "Hayley isn't here"

"It's Caroline, Tyler…" Bonnie was appalled.  
He gritted his teeth "What the hell happened in that time travel? Did she go around with him in the woods?"

Bonnie took a second to close her open mouth "Are you even serious?"  
"I don't know anymore… she goes off to moron age with you and comes back to run off to Europe with him again, if she's cheating on me and didn't even have the balls to tell me, I'm not lifting a finger to help her. Let Klaus the hero do it"

"Well to be accurate… if you are going to offend my Viking glorious days at least be inventive about it and right after that vomit speech I'm cheering for my brother and the blonde" Kol said kicking a chair.  
Tyler faced him "Did you come to my house to kill me?"

"Believe me, it started off so much different but I'm having a hard time digesting how much of an ass you actually are"  
Tyler snarled at him but Bonnie once again stepped in "Where's your friend Hayley? The one you did go around the woods with?"

Kol chuckled amused at his girl.  
"I don't know" Tyler simply said.

But the sexy brunet showed up fearlessly "I'm right here…"  
Everyone looked at her, she smiled.

"So who wants the nightmares? Who is going to kill me?" She teased them with a petulant smile.

* * *

Klaus placed Caroline gently on the bed, she curled into a ball and stayed like that in silence, her head was hurting and she moaned silently touching the side of it.

Klaus pulled a cover over her fragile body and slightly touched her hair, he closed his hand though and ordered himself to keep his hands away from her.

He had to do something, he couldn't just stay here and not find a way to stop what was coming, he barely managed to endure it when he was tormented, she would feel it all and not have enough strength to fight it.

He was by the door when a louder moan came and he closed his eyes, unable to leave her, he just couldn't.  
Klaus turned and came to her side "Caroline?" he asked softly.

She let out a soft cry and he was worried, he turned her around gently but she whimpered with the movement.  
"What's wrong Caroline?" he asked her concerned.

"The wolf bite… it hurts…" she barely touched her shoulder like she was in excruciating pain.  
Klaus closed his eyes for a second; she was experiencing her worst pain.

He moved her shirt a little and she whimpered again in pain but there was nothing there, it was all in her mind.  
He clenched his jaw; he couldn't even give her his blood because it was all in her mind.

She looked at him in pain "Where am I?"  
She was confused, she couldn't remember how she got here.

"You are in my bedroom Caroline and you haven't been bitten… it's all in your mind sweetheart, it's the hallucinations"  
She closed her eyes "But I can feel the poison burn, eat away my flesh"

"It's not real Caroline…" he crouched besides the bed and cupped her face.  
She sniffled.

"You can do this Caroline, you are strong and you can fight this until we find a way to make it stop" he said determined.  
She nodded again and smiled looking at him "I can do this… I can…"

He gave her such a sweet smile that she melted at it.  
But then she coughed, there was something in her throat.

Caroline coughed harder and felt sick, she felt her insides turn and felt even dizzy.  
"Caroline?" Klaus asked worried.

She coughed again and then covered her mouth, she felt so sick and before she could help it she was throwing up blood on the floor.

She whipped her mouth "Oh my God… what's wrong with me?"  
Klaus came out of the bathroom with a wet towel and she cleaned herself, embarrassed to look at him.

"You are dying…" he said slowly.  
She looked up at him now.

He tugged her hair behind her ear "Your mind is ordering your body to shut down"  
"Who was that man? A hunter?" she asked him enjoying the cold towel against her skin.

"Yes. When he died he infected you as I call it…"  
"He came at me and then killed himself but my hand was on the knife and I saw a mark"

"You were marked… to endure the worst you have ever been through… over and over again" he said with intensity in his voice.

"For how long did your hallucinations last?" she asked softly.  
"Over 50 years I was tormented with my father and I relived every beating he ever inflicted on me over again but I pushed through, you can do it as well. I know you can"

She felt the tears come and didn't stop them, she didn't want to go through this, she was tired already and everything was hurting and her head was bursting and she couldn't get her father and Damon's words out of her mind.

She didn't realize she was sobbing and that Klaus was holding her close to him.  
She cried in his arms, Klaus moved and sat on the bed, holding her close and she didn't feel so bad, she didn't feel alone and slowly calmed down.

Exhaustion took the best out of her after a while and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Shane looked for the switch in his new office at Mystic Falls High and grimaced at the small space.  
So much different from the one at college.

A small price to pay for bigger goals, he was sure.  
He dropped his bag on the dusty table and went through the drawers that thankfully were empty, no morbid signs of the old teacher that died not long ago.

A knock made him look at the door, he stood up when he saw Elijah step in.  
"I wasn't expecting you" he said uneasily.

"I'm here on official business therefore… no champagne" he said touching the dust.  
Elijah cleaned his hands at once and looked at Shane.

"What do you want Elijah?"  
The Original smiled and closed the door behind him, the single motion of Elijah locking them inside the small office was enough to make Shane gulp down.

* * *

"_He had sex with me… over and over again and I didn't remember it and he fed of me, during sex and after and I was nothing more than food and…"_

_Caroline sat on the shower, letting the hot water hit her, she was mumbling the words over and over._

_She washed her mouth again, she had killed someone tonight, a man._  
_With a family and she just bit him, she was no better than Damon._

_She was a murderer now and she couldn't understand how all this happened._  
_What did she do?_  
_Why was she being punished?_

_Hadn't Damon done enough to her with the compulsion and the abuse?_  
_Now that she was a vampire she kept remembering everything and she felt worst by the second._

_Elena should have let Damon kill her._

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes, she was having these dreams again.  
Reliving painful memories, she moved a little, she was alone in the bed.

Panic came over her.  
"Klaus?" she asked afraid he wouldn't be here, that he left her as well.

"I'm right here" he said dropping his phone on the table and stroking her sweaty cheek.  
She tried to smile "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled, his thumb gracing her delicate skin "As long as you will allow me love"  
She gave him a small tired chuckle "I'm dying and you are still trying to woo me?"

"You are not dying Caroline Forbes. I did not save you on your birthday for you to go and die on me because of a silly hunter"

She turned her face on the smooth pillow and closed her eyes "I really love your confidence Klaus"  
He straightened her golden locks spread across the pillow and again pulled away his hand but she caught it this time.

Klaus looked at her but she wasn't looking at him, she had a small smile though and entwined her fingers with his strong ones.

* * *

"I'm waiting…" Hayley smiled.  
Tyler moved closer to her "No one is hurting her, she saved my life and she's in my house and under my protection"

Kol pulled his eyebrows together "Listen Alpha Junior, I don't care if you are one of my brother's pets. I will kill you, feed my blood to that one and snap her neck. Then I'll give her some sweet Petrova blood and watch her turn into another one of my brother's pets"

"Then you will have the mark" Hayley taunted him.  
"That's it, I'm killing her" Bonnie said determined and took the wooden stake Kol made from the chair "Hold her down for me"

Kol gave her a double look, since when was she this hot and well Hot?  
She moved her hand so he would go hold Hayley down.

Tyler scolded her "Have you lost your mind?"  
"No, I have a friend going through hell while that one taunts us sure that we won't hurt her"

"And I'm right. If you were going to kill me you would have already… instead you are both dancing a silly tune that I can't be bothered with" she flashed a victorious smile.  
"Well… in all honesty…" Kol said checking an incoming message.

She falter for a moment.  
He smiled that cheeky bastard smile of his "Darling… it turns out I don't need you dead after all"

She became serious.  
Kol took the stake and flashed to Tyler staking him in the chest granting him enough time to do what he needed.

Hayley backed away but he was strong and grabbed her arm, he dragged her to the kitchen followed by Bonnie.

Kol used a knife to slice through her palm and poured her blood into a glass "Healing blood… just like Nik, a hunter's blood heals the nasty little tricks they pull"  
Bonnie smiled happy and relieved.

"Thank you darling…" he told Hayley when he figured he had enough.  
He held the door for Bonnie "After you feisty one"

Hayley clutched her open hand and watched after them, she lingered on the hot man.  
That's one Original she didn't want to see dead… it would be such a shame.

* * *

Caroline sighed and opened her eyes, she was tired but she wasn't in pain anymore.  
"Care?" Bonnie asked.

She moved in the really comfortable and big bed and smiled "Hey…"  
Bonnie sighed loudly "Thank God… are you feeling better?"

Caroline nodded and sat up, she rubbed her shoulder "Nothing…"  
"It worked… Elijah found out that a hunter's blood heals the mark"

Caroline smiled and looked at her hand, her eyes caught the exquisite blue ring on her finger.  
She touched it frowning.

"I haven't seen that one in a while" Kol said coming closer to the bed.  
"I… lost mine" she said and looked up, her eyes searched for him but he wasn't in the bedroom that belonged to him.

Bonnie looked at Kol wondering about the ring, he sat behind her and her body unconsciously searched his.  
He stroked her back like that was something they had been doing forever.

"That was Nik's day light ring, once he became a hybrid he had no use for it anymore"  
Bonnie smiled but not because of the words but because she loved the way his lips curved and the light in his hazel eyes.

They looked at each other a bit lost in unspeakable doings.  
Caroline looked down on the ancient beautiful ring, powerful like him and she wished he was here now.

* * *

Damon locked his car and made way to the Grill, he could use a drink now before heading back to Elena and Stefan, Stefan and Elena.

He huffed upset with the way nothing ever went as he planned.  
As highly proved when Klaus showed up with a smile in front of him.

"Did we have a date that I forgot?" he asked Klaus annoyed.  
"No" Klaus shrugged.

Damon gave him a whatever look and moved inside, Klaus stopped him with his hand.  
"Your hand is in my chest Klaus… I might take that as a threat"

Klaus laughed amused "This will only take a minute Damon"  
Damon looked at him apprehensively.

Klaus smiled darkly and swiftly took Damon's ring off, the vampire covered his face yelling as the morning sun strongly hit him.

He pulled himself together enough to go at Klaus that waited with his hands casually behind his back.  
Damon was no match to him that quickly laced his arm around Damon suffocating him, he tighten his arm around him and then hissed in his burning ear.

"I figured you could tell me all about how you used Caroline as you pleased and I could torture you as I bloody please in return mate" he said and pushed Damon away.

He threw the ring at him with a smile and then walked away.

Damon placed his ring and stayed there on the ground licking his wounds.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Give me one reason – _Tracy Chapman_


	13. Take my breath away

Caroline took a deep breath before knocking on Tyler's door.  
She tried to smile when he opened the door but his stern look was making it very hard to be nice at him.

"I see Hayley's blood worked" he said dryly and showed his back to her as he went inside his house leaving her there.  
"Nice to see you care so much for your girlfriend"

"Are you still my girlfriend?" he asked facing her mad.  
Caroline closed the door "I don't know, you tell me Tyler"

Tyler laughed bitterly "You went to the past with him, you keep his drawings…"  
"Have you been roaming through my things again?" she asked him annoyed.

"I burned the damn pony he made you" he said mad.  
Caroline couldn't help the anger that came over her "You had no right to do that"

"Burn the stupid pictures he made of you? I have news for you Caroline, you are _my _girlfriend, not his" he shouted mad at her.  
"He took me to the past, I had no choice in that" she tried to defend herself.

"And to Europe? Did he force that on you? Did he force anything else?"  
She clenched her teeth mad at his insinuations "Nothing happened Tyler"

"That's not what I saw outside the Grill"  
"I was… confused with you and Hayley…" she said shaking her soft curls, her mind was a mess.

"What the hell happened in the past Caroline?" he finally snapped.  
"I don't know…" she said honestly.

Tyler flashed to her and grabbed her arms fiercely "That's the best you can give me? You hated him, then he dances with you and draws you pictures that you keep and then you get marked by a hunter that only goes after the ones that mean something for the Originals"

Caroline slowly looked at him and bit her lip "I can't control how he feels about me…"  
Tyler pushed her away like he was repulsed by her and she couldn't understand why.

Hayley showed up with a smile "We only go after the ones that have feelings for them as well"  
Caroline scolded her "Thanks for the blood"

"Don't mention it… I hope the hallucinations weren't that hard to endure…" she taunted Caroline bluntly.  
"I'm here, aren't I? Guess it will take a lot more to take me down" She challenged the werewolf back.

"Well I'm going underground for a while, you all seem very vulnerable to the Originals and I don't want to lose my head just yet"  
"Good thing Elijah found out what heals a hunter's mark" Caroline smirked.

Hayley grabbed her leather bag filled with clothes and came to Tyler, she hugged him really tight and left a kiss on his cheek, really close to his lips just to taunt Caroline "I'll keep in touch… I know that you are safe, you feel nothing but hate for all of them" she smiled and stroked his chin.

Caroline frowned, she should be mad, fuming at the other girl and yet she wasn't.  
Hayley stopped by her before she left "Be careful whose side you choose, it's not very clever to side with them, we aren't playing games this time, we are in it to kill them all this time"

"Bring it on hunter…" Caroline said serious and with a dark to her that made Tyler frown.  
Hayley left smiling and waved at Tyler, he looked at Caroline confused with her.

"Are you taking their side?"  
"I'm taking my side" she said and left.

"Caroline? What does that mean?" he asked her sweetly, like she always knew him to be.  
"It means that I'm tired of having to prove myself to everyone" she said not looking at him.

Caroline drove straight home, she needed to clear her mind and nothing was better than ice cream.  
She indulged in a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream and smiled at Liz when she came inside the house.

"Hey mom…" she said without excitement.  
Liz smiled putting away her gun and then took a spoon joining her daughter "Ok… what happened?"

Caroline forced a smile "Nothing…"  
Liz took a big spoon of ice cream "You are never home these days… so to come in and find you eating chocolate ice cream…"

Caroline sighed "I had a fight with Tyler"  
Liz took another spoon "And by the looks of it, serious…"

Caroline nodded "I'm confused, suspicious of him and everything is just… messy"  
"Does it have to do with the big ring on your finger?" Liz asked her with a smile.

Caroline looked down on the blue ring that was just the most beautiful thing she had ever seen "I don't know"  
Liz touched Caroline's hair and stroked her cheek "Carebear… I just want you to be happy"

Caroline moved and hugged her mother, Liz wasn't much of showing affection but when she did, it warmed Caroline's heart so much it ached.  
"I don't know what to do mom, or what I feel anymore" she confessed.

Liz stroked her hair "Well maybe you need to find out by taking all your options out…"  
Caroline pulled away from her mother and frowned "This is Klaus we are talking about, you are sending me to find out if I do feel anything for him?"

Liz outlined Caroline's soft features "Sweety… he came into this house ready to save you and he never once claimed for that support he used as leverage. Let's be realistic for a minute, he had no use for my support, I'm no one in this town but he still saved my daughter… more than once" she said taking Caroline's hand and looking at the ring "I don't care what others think, he did more for you than anyone in this town that has known you for all your life"

"And Tyler?" Caroline asked slowly.  
"Only you know the answer to that one but you will never know how you truly feel about Klaus either if you don't give him a fair chance"

Caroline closed her eyes and hid in her mother's arms, she didn't want to think of the possibility, she didn't dare to think of it but she knew she had to do something about it.

* * *

"Hey Bonnie" Matt said cheerfully next to her locker.  
Bonnie pulled her eyebrows together and closed her locker "How come you are so happy?"

"Can't a guy be happy?" Matt asked with a frown.  
"You can but…" Bonnie clasped her lips "I'm sorry… I need to shake this suspicious vibe away"

Matt laughed "You need to lighten up Bon"  
She nodded "Yeah… I know" she slowly said and followed him.

Matt was just having a really happy day as he kept shaking hands with everyone and had a big smile imprinted on his lips.

Elena waved at them from across the hall holding hands with Stefan, Matt raised his hand to them happy.  
"I guess you are ok with Elena's new… life" Bonnie asked him slowly.

Matt nodded eagerly "Yeah, she's really happy so I'm happy too"  
Bonnie stopped him by grabbing his Football jacket "What?"

Matt chuckled "Bon… relax… she just needs a little more time to adjust and I'll help her with that"  
Bonnie squint noticing the bandage on Matt's neck covered by the big collar of his jacket, she touched it but he pulled away at once "I cut myself shaving"

"Matt… are they still using you for blood?" she whispered.  
Matt looked confused "They never did… what are you talking about?"

The bell rang which made Bonnie jump a little, everyone went to Class including Matt that looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She clutched the book to her chest but she wouldn't focus on school, she had to do something and she could use the help.

Only that Caroline was busy with the preparations for tonight so Bonnie took a deep breath and went for her second best choice.

She pulled over the huge driveway and tried to tame her nervous fit when she knocked on the huge door.

A smiling girl opened the door letting her in, she led her to the library where Bonnie found Rebekah.  
"Hey…" Bonnie said while a bunch of women swarmed around the blonde girl taking measures and with fabrics in their hands.

"What do you think? Green or blue?" Rebekah asked Bonnie.  
Bonnie gave her a look "Maybe this is a bad time..."

"Are you looking for Kol?" the blonde asked with a smile.  
"No… actually I was looking for you… I need your help"

Rebekah went serious "Leave us" she told the small army of tailors that left at once, closing the double doors behind them.

Rebekah smoothed her knee-length dress "What do you want?"  
Bonnie smiled, she could sense the reluctance in Rebekah's voice but also the little joy that someone came to her for help.

"They are compelling Matt to forget about the blood thing and I asked Stefan to do something about it but he didn't and I found out today that Elena is still drinking from him"

Rebekah shook her head mad "I already snapped her neck but it didn't stop her… I'll stake her instead" she said determined.  
"I need your help not your killing instincts" Bonnie said serious.

"What do you suggest witch? Talking to them?" Rebekah asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Obviously we can't use Vervain because Damon or Stefan would pick up on it but you are part of the oldest people around and it's obvious that you feel something for Matt. So I thought that maybe you knew of a way to help him"

Rebekah tapped her finger on her arm "How about a spell?"  
"A spell to stop them from feeding on him?" Bonnie didn't know anything like this.

Rebekah turned to the million books inside the room "Once there was this village that decided they were tired of volunteering their blood to us so… they decided to make their blood impossible to drink"

Bonnie came closer to her as she picked one of the books and handed it to her.  
"They made a witch turn their blood impossible for us to keep it down, every time we tried to feed from them we would feel sick and convulse and reject it so Nik killed the entire village but he kept the spell" Rebekah smiled proud of her brother.

"I see…" Bonnie said changing the pages slowly, she stopped by the spell finding it easy to perform.  
She looked up at Rebekah and smiled "Thanks for this" she closed the book waving it.

Rebekah nodded slowly "He's one of the good ones… he deserves better"  
Bonnie smiled, sometimes help came from the most unlikely ones.

"What's with the entire court to the Queen outside?" Kol asked coming inside the library.  
"I'm having my dress made" Rebekah said appalled that he was even asking.

"For what?"  
Rebekah sighed "Can you try to connect for once? The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant"

"You're a bit over aged to try for it…" he said confused.  
Rebekah grabbed the first piece of decoration she found and threw it at Kol, he easily caught it before it hit him or worst Bonnie that flinched, he gave his sister a stern look.

She stormed out of the room snarling at him.  
Bonnie smiled "I can so feel the love between the two of you"

He chuckled "It's fun to push her to the edge"  
She looked at him but she didn't linger her eyes on him, she was alone in a room with him and she wasn't very sure where they stood as a couple, it was still all very unclear except for the kissing.

"Are you going to the town's Miss Universe?"  
She laughed with his total disrespect "Don't let Caroline listen to you…"

"Or Nik, he would dagger me for that one but you haven't answered me"  
Bonnie looked down on the floor "No… I don't belong to the Founding families so I'm not allowed to any of these festivities…"

Kol was horrified "What do you mean?"  
His expression made her smile "I'm not politely invited to any of the official town parties. Only the Founding families are. The Forbes, the Lockwoods and the Gilberts are naturally part of it all, I think Matt went twice as a guest to Elena or something but that's about it"

"So you never went to any of them?" Kol kept his serious tone.  
Bonnie shook her head.

"Now that I come to think of it, I didn't see you in that boring Ball my mother gave…"  
Bonnie laughed "Right… because even if I got the invitation I had a really expensive gown just hanging there on my closet… along with my other two good dresses that I got on sales"

She was shaking her head astonished that he didn't get how different her life was from her friends or his for that matter.  
"Wait here…" he said and went to the door.

She turned around surprised that he was leaving, surely she hadn't upset him.  
She heard him talk to Rebekah in the living room and a few louder words came from Rebekah that she couldn't really understand and then the group of women from before came inside the room picking up their things.

Bonnie expected them to leave but instead they came at her, one took the book from her hands, another started taking her jacket off.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked scared, they had the wrong girl.  
"They are going to make you a dress, I'm sure I have one or two suits that I can use for tonight but I need my date happy"

"Your… what?" Bonnie asked flabbergasted.  
He came near her while a woman tried a set of fabrics, trying to choose the right color for her.

Kol cupped Bonnie's chin and kissed her "I really like the green one" he smirked before leaving.  
Bonnie smiled nervously and covered her face, the woman smiled at her "Yes, the green will make your eyes stand out. Let's try the shoes"

Bonnie gulped down when another woman came forward with a tray full of stunning shoes.

* * *

Caroline tried to keep busy preparing the ceremony, she knew Tyler was around but he hadn't search for her.

Since their little spat in the morning she was expecting an upset Tyler but not one that was going to ignore her completely.

A few girls asked where they were to put the flowers and she pointed them in the wrong direction, she realized it quickly though and called them on time.

She was having a hard time focusing and decided to have a break, she went to the garden and chose a bench that was far away from everything.

"Don't you look all sad and gloomy"  
The voice made her smile without an ounce of effort "Must be the sadness coming over me already, I will no longer be Miss Mystic Falls in a few hours. I'm passing on my huge legacy"

Klaus smiled and sat next to her "Nonsense… you will forever be Miss Mystic Falls. By far the most beautiful one"  
Caroline laughed looking away "You are so cheesy Klaus"

"My one true fault" he said amused.  
Which made her laugh harder.

"What are you really doing here, brooding like that?" He asked looking at her, lost in all the possibilities between them.

Caroline didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on the floor "I feel lost, I'm always lost… things just keep happening… I'm miserable, I'm alive, I die, I adjust to being a vampire, I'm happy but I'm not really happy… I pretend, I get so good at it that I believe it myself…"

"Why did you say that to me Caroline before feeding me with your blood? That I was to keep fighting to save you?"

She smiled looking at her boots "Because I had a miserable human life and I felt like I didn't matter to anyone and then I died and when I came back as a vampire I thought I had a second chance at striving and being happy and loved like I wanted but… I'm Caroline and I'm never the one… not even when I am" she said sad.

Klaus didn't say a word, he just… saw her.  
He connected to her pain like he never did with anyone before and he wished more than anything that she didn't just look at him, that she saw him as well.

That she just realized how much they were the same.

"When you healed me and spoke of all these things out there, it opened up an entire new world of possibilities, even if they are out of reach, I still know that they are out there" she looked at him with a smile.

"Is this the part where you kiss me sweetheart?" he whispered smiling.  
Caroline smiled happy "Wouldn't you like that?"

"I have been working very hard for it" He said terribly close to her.  
Those big eyes of hers and those long lashes got dangerously lost in all that blue in his eyes "Thank you for the ring… and for saving me again. For being there when I needed you"

She slowly pulled away and got up, she walked away under his stare, there was a smile that graced his features, intriguing creature indeed.

Klaus chuckled when he heard the other creature approaching him, he faced Tyler with an amusing challenging smirk.

"What are you doing in my house?"  
"I was looking for your wolf lady but appears she fled before I got the pleasure of bleeding her to death"

Tyler clenched his hands trying to control himself "You can't kill a hunter"  
"_Can't _is such a determined word…"

"So now that you got the cure you don't care about killing them… is that it?"  
"I didn't before I knew there was a cure" he whispered amused.

"Get out of my house Klaus" Tyler said ready to fight him.  
Klaus tilted his head with a dark smile "I know what you and Hayley are trying to do…"

Tyler laughed trying to shake suspicion away from him "I just took a friend into my home"

Klaus laughed as well but a much more sinister laughter than Tyler's "She came to your aid, you were trying to break a sire. You wanted to break this sire so badly that you left your girl all alone in this town with the big bad wolf on the prowl…" he taunted Tyler.

"… and then came the beautiful rebel wolf that offered to help you, to stay by your side no matter what and she did help… ease things up" he squint blatantly pushing Tyler.

"… so after a few… helpful runs she came up with the idea, lying in your arms, making idle little circles in your chest she purred those words you needed to hear… _if you can break the sire bond, you can be the next Alpha_" Klaus finished wickedly.

Tyler was surprised and faltered.

Klaus stood up "It seems to me that you have a case of a big bad wolf on your hands as well… tell Hayley I want a meeting with her. I only deal with the big bads… not the hired help"

Tyler was even more furious when Klaus added his trade mark smirk and left.

He came back to the house ready to start havoc but he found Caroline on the way, she just stood there looking at him.  
"Care…"

"Tell your mother to find someone else to help her tonight. I'm not coming back to this house ever again" she dropped the pad in her hands and left with tears storming her eyes.

* * *

Kol fixed his tuxedo, checked the mirror making sure his hair was like he wanted and then smiled, he went to the base of the stairs to wait for his girl.

The front door closed and Klaus came in smiling "A date brother?"  
"Yes and you paid for it" Kol smirked happy.

Klaus sighed and poured a scotch "How generous of me"  
Kol gave his brother a look "I expected you to be all handsome and ready to conquer the baby vampire tonight at this silly function"

"Not tonight" Klaus simply said and left the room.  
Kol shrugged and looked at the top of the staircase, he was serious watching the woman smiling at him.

"Aren't you just stealing my breath away darling..." he said mesmerized.  
Bonnie smiled in her perfect one strap dark green dress and black stilettos, the subtle make-up and perfect hair caught on the side.

She came down the stairs slowly, Kol felt as if time itself was slowing down which was a feat to achieve for a vampire such as himself.

She looked absolutely breathtaking and as she came down those stairs, with each slow and steady step she made a small dent in his really thick armor, she pushed her way gently into his shielded heart.

When she reached the floor and took his hand, he squeezed it gently and allowed the thought to come forward, she was important to him, he wanted to protect her from everyone and everything and make her happy.

Kol wanted this precise smile that graced her beautiful face to stay there, permanently and he took upon himself the task of making her happy.  
And hopefully himself on the way.

He was serious when he leaned over and kissed her lips, he gently laced his arm around her waist and kissed her a little longer.

"You look beautiful Bonnie" he said when he forced himself to break away from her lips.  
She smiled a bit self-conscious "Money does wonders Kol"

He chuckled at her comment "Darling… don't even"  
Her smile became bigger and she took his arm "I'll try not to embarrass the dashing man by my side then"

"Oh you noticed me… I'm flattered"  
Bonnie laughed and touched his arm with her other hand, they looked at each other.

"Don't we make a perfect pair you and I darling…"  
She knew her heart was giving her away but she didn't mind, it was racing because she was happy.

* * *

It was night already when they reached the Lockwood manor, Bonnie was happy that they moved the Pageant for later this year, she wouldn't stand the curious looks as they reached the house.

She was arriving in the arm of the young Mikaelson, the gossip that would be born tonight would be epic but at least she would dodge the heavy staring.

Or so she believed because the very first person she bumped into was Elena.  
She smiled at her friend "Hey…"

"I wasn't expecting you here…" Elena told Bonnie but looked at Kol instead.  
"Don't you look all dressed up" Stefan said joining the small group.

Bonnie smiled "I was invited…" she said almost afraid she would be kicked out.  
"You look nice" Elena said with a small smile and looked at the man by her side.

Stefan laced his arm around her "We should go to the stage, they are about to announce this year's winner"  
Elena nodded and left.

"A drink love?" Kol asked Bonnie easily.  
"Sure" she took a deep breath wanting to hold on to his arm harder than ever, he took two glasses of champagne and handed her one.

Bonnie reluctantly left his safety but hoped the alcohol would help.  
Kol moved and cupped her face, he stroked her cheek "It's your night darling if you want to leave just say it"

She smiled "I want to stay…"  
Kol nodded granting her this and laced his arm around her, she leaned over his shoulder feeling safe again, everyone was looking at her like she didn't belong but she was going to prove them all wrong.

* * *

Klaus was hoping for a quiet night, he was thankful that he was alone in the house, that no one was around because he knew Caroline had listen to the talk with Tyler and would be upset at him and the insufferable boy in equal measures, though he found Tyler's sin much graver and despicable.

He still couldn't get his head around the boy's choice to be with another woman when he had Caroline but he was in her dept as well for not telling her what he found out long ago.

So he was upset when he heard footsteps reaching the room that was off-limits for everyone, the room he used to express his moods down on the canvas.

The girl who showed up at the threshold left him unbalanced though "Caroline…" he said clutching his drink and standing up.

She smiled but he could tell she had been crying, she rose a bottle in the air "I thought I'd return the drink you bought me the other night"

She also had been drinking and Klaus pressed his lips, he left the glass with his beverage on the table and came near her "You shouldn't be here Caroline"

She scorned him "Now you are going to reject me as well?"  
Klaus took the half empty bottle from her hand softly "It's precisely because I won't be able to resist you that you shouldn't be here"

Caroline pushed some stubborn locks of hair away from her face and sniffled "I'm an idiot… I'm the biggest idiot that Mystic Falls has ever known… I always pick the losers"

"I'm happy I'm not included in that lot" Klaus said lowering his chin and keeping his gaze on her, he smirked in that adorable way.  
She laughed "I hate you"

"Noted sweetheart… come on, I'll take you home" he said touching her arm so he could guide her out of the room.  
But instead of moving in the direction he wanted, she came near him and stopped inches away from him.

She didn't have the courage to close that inch between them, to crash her lips with his and finally kiss him, not even with all the alcohol she had leading her here.

Klaus licked his lips and rested his hands on her arms, she followed the path his tongue made wanting to taste it and without being aware of it, she bit her bottom lip.

It took everything he got not to kiss her, he gently pushed her away instead.

Caroline was hurt, she couldn't deny it, after the tension between them she expected him to do what she wasn't brave enough to do.

Klaus faced away from her and looked at his paintings "Just leave Caroline"  
But she didn't move, she couldn't, some things you just can't fight forever.

"Klaus…" she whispered.  
He closed his eyes, she could hear him breathing hard and then she wasn't breathing at all.

Klaus turned and determined came at her, he cupped her face and rested his lips upon hers.  
A simple yet powerful kiss that made her moan quietly, it was stronger than her.

His lips moved again and the pressure was stronger against hers.  
Caroline felt his hand move to her hair and realized she was doing the same, getting her fingers lost in his hair but as amazing as the feeling was, she wanted more.

She moved her lips against his and then parted them, wanting him to take things further.  
Klaus looked at her, they were both breathing harsh and she was scared for the first time, not of him but scared that he would back away now.

But Klaus moved and she found the wall behind her, his hands found her waist and finally he kissed her like she wanted.

He kissed her with such passion and intensity that she clutched his dark shirt over his broad shoulders, pulled his hair answering him with every demanding action his tongue requested against hers.

* * *

Bonnie loved the smooth fabric under her hand as she ran it over his tuxedo, it was soft and she could feel his amazing chest underneath it.

She smiled at Kol while they danced so glued together that she knew everyone was staring and commenting.

Kol smiled and moved to whisper in her ear "You are undressing me with your stare which is very hot but extremely difficult for me to control myself darling"

Bonnie laughed and lowered her head "You are imagining things"  
"I'm allowed to… I'm the one dancing with the stunning woman smoldering me"

She looked at him in that way that he was starting to find a weakness and moved her hand to his neck, she stroke it gently as they moved slowly to the soft music.  
"Thank you for tonight… this is… pretty amazing Kol" she said adding that sinful smile of hers.

He smiled "Love… I'm serious, stop doing that or I will flash us out of here to the nearest room and have you undressing me for real"

"I'm not doing anything…" she said almost in an innocent way only that she was playfully scratching the back of his neck.

Kol reacted to her touch, her beauty, the way he loved having her in his arms so close to him, her body framing his so perfectly.  
He shook his head "That's it, prepare to undress me"

She laughed throwing her head back and he was a bit dazzled by it, he hadn't seen her laugh so loudly and happy yet.  
He smiled eating it all up.

Bonnie tamed her laughter and melted even more against him, she teased his lips with hers before she allowed him to kiss her.

She stroked that spot in the back of his neck and then the side of his neck gently while he sweetly tasted her mouth.

His hand in her back pressed her closer to him, eager to take things away from such public eyes and to somewhere more private.

"Bonnie" Damon's voice snapped them both away from their perfect moment.  
She looked puzzled at the blue-eyed vampire that seemed furious.

"Stefan is in Tyler's room trying to stop Elena from throwing up the entire blood she has left in her system" he hissed at her mad.

Bonnie sighed and moved them away from the other dancing couples, she pulled him to the side of the huge garden.  
"I'm sorry Damon" she said trying to calm him down.

"She's rejecting Matt's blood… what the hell did you do?" he said taking a step towards her.  
Kol pushed him away easily "It's not very wise to go around accusing my girl like that"

"I can smell your witch all over this little stunt" Damon confronted Kol.  
Kol smiled at him "I heard that you ran out of sunscreen the other day… are you feeling better Damon? Because I can carry on my brother's work easily"

Bonnie didn't get the joke but Damon seemed ready to throw himself at Kol.  
And Kol wasn't playing hard to get.

Rebekah showed up and stopped by Bonnie's side "I made her do it. I was worried about Matt and I asked Bonnie to do a spell"

"So now she works for the Originals" Damon snapped.  
"She did me a favor, it doesn't mean she did it willingly…" Rebekah said without looking at Bonnie  
"Besides stop being so dramatic… your dull crush will be fine. She just has to find another blood bag"

Kol kept his eyes on Damon that knew he was outnumbered, he still gave Bonnie a vile look before walking away.  
Bonnie smiled at Rebekah surprised yet again with the help.

"I'll go find Matt, see if they haven't hurt him" Rebekah said walking away.  
Bonnie looked at Kol "I think I had enough high-class party for one night… will you take your girl home?" she asked him sweetly, loving the new status.

"It will be my pleasure Bonnie" he said sweetly and kissed her forehead when she came closer, crashing against his chest.

"I don't like rich people and my feet hurt" she mumbled.  
Kol laughed and took her away close to him.

* * *

Shane panted and tried to open his left eye, he was bleeding and sweating and he knew his pain was far from over.

Elijah tapped the knife inside his knee "No one is returning to school for another two days, can you resist until then? Because I think you are about to break Shane…"

"I don't know…" Shane said barely keeping his voice steady.  
Elijah laced his hand around the knife, the action making Shane's knee and leg hurt already.

"Why are the hunters being awakened?" Elijah asked him again.  
"I don't know" Shane whispered.

Elijah twisted the knife immune to the desperate yell Shane left in excruciating pain.  
"There are only four of us now, why are they still being awakened?" Elijah asked grabbing the knife again.

Shane panted in pain and shook his head "Elijah…"  
"If Niklaus comes to end this tomorrow it will be a thousand times worst…"

Shane closed his eyes and nodded knowing his fate.  
Elijah twisted that knife again and he clutched the restrains around him knowing his knee just gave up on him for life.

"It's Mikael… he came through after Klaus returned from the past" Shane said unable to take it anymore "He found a way to come to the future" he looked at the stunned Elijah "Mikael is here"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Iris – _Goo Goo Dolls_


	14. The calling

Jeremy waited for Bonnie outside of school, she smiled in that sweet warm way of hers when she saw him.

"Good morning gorgeous" he said warmly as well.  
Bonnie gave him a look "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jeremy returned with an annoyed expression "I'm always nice to you"  
Bonnie laughed and started walking "It's too early Jeremy, I'm still sleeping to properly argue with you"

He followed her closely "Bonnie you looked amazing last night"  
Bonnie blushed "I didn't see you there…"

"You looked different" Jeremy said slowly.  
Bonnie took her eyes from him, he was staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Jer… don't" she asked him.  
Jeremy took a step closer to her "Don't you ever think about what happened? We just ended things in such a bad way. Maybe we still have a lot of unsolved stuff between us"

She looked at him again "Jeremy I don't have unsolved feelings for you. You cared more about a ghost than you cared about me"  
"I'm sorry Bonnie…"

She smiled with his honesty "So am I Jer… but how do you think that made me feel? I was here, alive and you were thinking of a way to bring your dead girlfriend back"

"I've been having a lot of dreams lately Bonnie… about Anna and I'm staking her in my dreams" he stopped on the way to the door.  
Bonnie took his arm and pulled him aside "When did these dreams start?"

Jeremy shook his head "I'm not well Bonnie… I think I need help"  
She stroked his arm "You should talk to Elena about it"

He gave her a sweet smile "I feel closer to you… can't you be the one to help me?"  
Bonnie looked at her hand in his arm; Jeremy placed his big hand over hers.

"I can't Jeremy" she said and pulled her hand away.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me Bonnie but you are the only one I trust. I need to talk to someone Bonnie… please" he said keeping her hand in his.

She melted with his sweet way and she couldn't say no to him, she nodded "Call me tomorrow after school"  
He smiled and released her hand, stroking her cheek afterwards.

Bonnie politely smiled and walked away, getting away from his warm touch, all of this was just a bit too late.

Jeremy swiftly sent a text to someone.  
_**I'm meeting her alone tomorrow.**_

His answer was quick.  
_**Bring her here; make sure no one sees you.  
**_

Jeremy's sweet smile was gone, he put his cell away and clenched his jaw watching Elena arrive alone.  
He could hardly wait to start killing all of them.

* * *

Bonnie dodged the looks she got today at school, most girls were talking about her.  
She could tell by the way they laughed between themselves and pointed at her.

She saw Rebekah by the lockers and went to her.

"Hey" Bonnie said stopping by her side.  
Rebekah gave Bonnie a strange gaze; the witch was talking to her willingly.

Bonnie smiled "I just wanted to thank you for saying that to Damon last night"  
Rebekah closed her locker "I don't like your friend Elena and her judging little army but I like you"

Bonnie smiled.  
Rebekah looked at her expecting Bonnie to walk away now that the talk was over but surprisingly the witch didn't move.

"I saw Matt by his truck and he looked ok" Bonnie said looking at the hall, girls were slowly moving on to better topics than her mysterious attendance last night.

"No one will be feeding from him with that spell you made, he's safe for now and hopefully Elena will be utterly dead when the spell does wear off"

Bonnie tilted her head scolding Rebekah that shrugged.  
"If we are going to be friends you need to stop with the Elena bashing around me"

Rebekah smiled "Friends?"

Bonnie's smile came out a bit uneasy "Well… Kol and I…"  
She didn't finish the sentence because she had no clue how to end it.

Rebekah twirled a perfect small braid in her fingers amused.  
Bonnie shook her head "I don't even know what's happening to be honest…"

"You are indulging in slow dances and the loving looks and cute laughter… do you wish for me to tell you what's really happening?" Rebekah asked with a teasing smile.

Bonnie shook her head, she was afraid of even thinking about the feeling that was starting to ache inside her chest.

She was happy to see Caroline walking to them even if she had a weird smile.  
"Hi" Caroline said with a hasty hand movement.

Bonnie laughed with the awkward expression in Caroline's face "What's going on?"  
"Nothing, what do you mean? Why would something be up?" she asked clasping her hands together.

Bonnie looked at Rebekah that laughed along with her.  
"Why are you so jittery?" Bonnie was finding it all too strange.

"I'm not… absolutely nothing happened" she said determined.  
Bonnie and Rebekah laughed again because she looked really odd.

"Is your brother behaving tonight? I have a lot of teenagers on my watch" Caroline asked Rebekah trying to sound casual.

Rebekah looked at Caroline for a long second, then she smiled "I don't think any of my brothers will be attending the annual charity event but you never know Caroline, he might just surprise you"

"I have better things to do than keep tabs on the artist but he's donating a painting or something" she quickly said and grabbed her cell pretending to be busy.  
Bonnie looked at her friend suspicious.

"Then you should ask him to be your date when you go by the house to fetch for the painting" Rebekah said smiling hugely but it didn't last, she saw Elena coming her way and drifted away from them.

Elena looked mad "Siding with the enemy?"  
Caroline didn't answer, she was thinking bout her kiss with Klaus.

"Can we all try to get along? At least for now? They haven't killed anyone lately…" Bonnie tried to plead.  
"They have killed plenty" Elena was slightly appalled.

"News flash Elena, we all have" Bonnie unexpectedly snapped.  
"Now they are wining over our best weapons against them" Elena judged Bonnie.

"I'm not a weapon Elena" Bonnie let out upset.  
Elena sighed "I'm sorry… I'm not having the best of mornings…" she said and looked down "… Stefan broke up with me"

Caroline snapped from her daze "Wait… what?"  
Elena trapped her long hair behind her ear "I have… feelings for Damon and things are really confusing right now"

"So you decided to ditch Stefan to clear your head?" Caroline pressed confused.  
"He left me Caroline, not the other way around" Elena turned away leaving her friends behind.

"I didn't see that one coming, I mean they kissed before when Stefan was away but I thought she made her choice" Bonnie said confused as well.  
Caroline shook her head "I need to talk to Stefan" she picked her cell and went away to make the call.

Bonnie sighed and slowly started walking to class.  
She checked her cell for messages or maybe a missed call from him but was a bit let down that she had none of the above.

Bonnie turned the corner when someone grabbed her hand, she smiled recognizing the firm touch on it.  
Kol closed the door to the empty classroom, locking them inside.

"What are you doing here Kol?" she asked happy to see him.  
"This" he said with a smug smile and kissed her.

Bonnie easily forgot to put up a resistance, how could she when Kol was such a good kisser.  
She dropped her books on the ground and pulled him closer to a deeper kiss.

Kol slowly traced her palate and engaged her tongue, the way he made her shiver was a bad evil sin, she knew it but his hair was soft under her hands, his hands were strong on her body and she stroked his neck, his face wanting to feel sinful for as long as she could.

She hardly felt his hands picking her up and sitting her on top of the table, she moaned fully invested in the intense kissing.  
"I have class" she said between kisses.

Kol smiled against her neck "Boring darling" he said making her moan silently with another kiss there.

"Graduating is actually a big thing to me Kol… I might not have a second chance at this" she said in love with his hair.  
Her fingers were busy entangling in it.

"It's just one day Bonnie… you need to learn how to have fun darling" he said cupping her face, looking at her all sweet.

How could she ever say no to that face "What about school?" she still tried.  
He smiled and kissed her "School will still be here tomorrow" he said nibbling on her bottom lip "If one of us doesn't burn it to the ground"

Bonnie laughed but she was considering running away with him for the day.  
He smirked realizing it and kissed her again.

* * *

"What do you mean feelings? What feelings?" Caroline ranted into the phone.

_"Apparently she's confused and I can't keep doing this Caroline, I'm giving her time to figure out what she really feels for him" _Stefan said._  
_  
Caroline shook her head upset that he sounded so sad "But you are her epic love…"  
Stefan laughed softly _"Caroline you need to stop being such a romantic…"_

Caroline smiled sad and played with the wavy dress she was wearing "So everyone keeps telling me" she said finishing the call.

She sighed looking into the huge hall, the house seemed empty and she ventured further into it.  
"Klaus?" she asked stopping by the first open door she found.

He wasn't inside but she couldn't stop herself, it was the room where he painted and she could just pick the painting he was donating and leave before he found her.

She saw a canvas with dark brushes and a lonely snowflake lost among it all, she resisted the will to touch it and looked at another covered canvas.

This time she couldn't resist and uncovered the painting, she was shaking as she started pulling the sheet that covered it.

"If you are going to barge into my house and look at my personal work every other night then you should started calling me Nik"

She jumped startled and let go of the fabric, Klaus was leaning over the threshold with a faint smile.  
"I'm sorry" she said quickly.

He moved slowly coming inside the room "That's the one you will be taking to the function" He told a hybrid that gave Klaus a scolding look.

"Be careful with it" Klaus said not taking his eyes from Caroline.  
"Well I should go… with the painting and the slave" she said wanting to run away.

"Don't you want to see what's in this one?" he asked her serious but almost vulnerable, like he wanted her to see it.  
"Frosty the snow man?" She asked not helping the giggle.

Klaus smiled but not as she expected, he looked sad and she was touched by it.  
He removed the sheet and Caroline held the breath she had no use for.

She took a step closer to the painting, touching it this time, only faintly afraid to ruin the master piece.  
"It's beautiful Klaus" she whispered.

He wasn't looking at it, he couldn't, ever since he painted it on one full moon night, centuries ago that he kept it covered.  
It was too painful to look at it.

"How did it happen?" she asked and the question surprised him.  
He looked up slowly and felt the pain cutting his black heart when his sad eyes took upon the peaceful smiling face of Henrik.

He knew he made no justice to his baby brother but the memory of his torn apart flesh was hard to forget, he tried his best to capture Henrik smiling like he wanted to remember him, like he should remember him.

"He wanted to see the men that shifted into wolves; he was fascinated by the idea that a common man could do such things. He begged me to sneak out every full moon and every full moon I would deny him afraid of what Mikael would do to us if he found out. I gave in that night, I don't even remember why anymore just that we were meant to stay hidden in the caves by the waterfall but we had to wait until everyone was asleep before leaving the hut and by the time we reached the waterfall it was night already. The wolves picked up on our scent and I told Henrik to run and hide inside the caves while I stayed behind so that the wolves would go for me instead but…" Klaus was looking at the floor.

Caroline wiped her silent tears "You are an Alpha"  
Klaus licked his lips slowly diving into his pain "It protected me, instead of going for me, they went straight at him… I couldn't stop any of it"

"It wasn't your fault…" she said in a sweet enchanting voice that almost made him believe her words.  
He took the sheet and covered Henrik's face again, the constant reminder that nothing would ever redeem him from killing his own brother because of what he was.

He smiled at her, changing in that flick of a moment from all the pain buried inside of him to the flirtatious ways that she always knew him for.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" he meant it, like nothing he said before actually came out of his lips.  
Caroline fixed her ruined makeup "How do you do it Klaus, how do you bury all that pain inside and then pretend that you don't feel anything?"

"You turn it off" he simply said.

The simplicity in his words should have made her react but she was too different from him, she felt everything and she didn't want to change that.

She fixed her beautiful outfit next and her hair caught on the side "Are you going tonight?"  
"I have bigger problems at the moment to address than high school functions sweetheart"

She felt half offended with his words, she liked when he didn't see her as a teenager stuck in silly high school routines.

Klaus saw the way her perfect face twisted upset and smiled warmly at her "It has nothing to do with you Caroline"

She shook his words and the offence "I never assumed it did"  
He smiled amused that she was actually upset that he wasn't going "I'm aware that Hayley and Tyler have been busy breaking sires"

Caroline gulped down, how much did he see her as an accomplice could become dangerous now but she wasn't scared, though she should.

"I went through a lot of trouble to go back to Tatia and have her blood so I could make an army but I have no problem killing all of them if they insist on showing such lack of respect towards their real leader"

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, great time to walk away but somehow her legs just wouldn't move.

Instead her mouth did and she couldn't help that it wasn't connected to her brain "What does Hayley want with your hybrids?"

Klaus was really liking this side of Caroline, she was at least honoring his possessions.  
"_My _hybrids are of no use to me now" he said dismissing them.

"Too bad you lost so much time doing Tatia instead of getting her blood" She bluntly said and then bit her tongue.  
Klaus chuckled "A poor gentleman's weakness" he said playing with her.

She gave him a side look "Not that I care"  
"Of course not love, why would you even?" he asked naturally.

Caroline held back a smile "Exactly"  
"It's not like we kissed last night"

"That has nothing to do with… anything and besides I didn't even remember that"  
Klaus smiled showing his dimples "A bad case of amnesia… I see, I'm either very good at it or very bad"

Caroline laughed looking away "I have to go… I have a bunch of teens to keep under surveillance"  
"And I have a bunch of wolves to teach some manners to"

Caroline smiled knowing he was testing her but she wasn't sure where she was standing anymore.  
"Thanks for making the snowflake and not stealing one" she whispered as he came closer to her.

"You are welcome" he said and cupped her face.

"Klaus..." she tried to say between her dizzy thoughts.  
"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Nik?"

"Amnesia... remember?" she said looking at his perfect raspberry lips.  
He smiled and stroked her cheek, she really looked stunning tonight.

"I will have to work harder this time then..." he said and sweetly took her lips.  
Caroline clutched his shirt kissing him back.

* * *

Bonnie pulled a face as the strong Scotch filled her mouth, she gulped it down and slammed the counter as if that would help her with the way it was burning down her throat.

"If you want to give up I understand" Kol said pulling a face as well, the beverage was really strong.  
She swung her empty shot glass "Never" she said giving a spin in her stool.

"I find bravery so hot" he said picking up the bottle.  
Bonnie laughed covering her mouth "You find everything hot. As long as it smiles at you"

"I fancy angry sex occasionally as well"  
She rolled her eyes and took another drink, it didn't burn as much this time "So this is what you do for fun?"

Kol smiled and took his drink quickly, slamming the glass on the counter when he was done "It involves something much more elaborate" he said and stood up pulling her arm.

She laughed almost tripping but he caught her and she was pressed against his chest among some couples dancing inside the typical Bar by the road.

"Ah dancing" she teased him and laced her arms around his neck.  
He gave her a long lust look and ran his hands from her shoulders down her back and stopped by her waist, he was smirking when he slowly moved his hands down.

"I'm not that drunk Kol" she whispered teasing his lips.  
"Good" he said and took her inviting lips, kissing her like she wanted.

Bonnie pulled his hair and only stopped kissing him back because she needed air.  
He smiled touching her in ways that were a bit forbidden for such a public place and teased her lips in return now.

The tip of his tongue nudged her upper lip, gently tasting it, he left a kiss on her bottom lip and his hand was teasing the rim of her tight grey shirt.

She smiled because she knew he was looking down at her cleavage and that he was urging to touch her smooth skin.  
She stroked the back of his neck, letting him know that it wasn't such a bad idea.

She kissed his soft lips, nibbled on his bottom one and then playfully did it, she bit his lip hard and wondered if she made him bleed but when he pressed her even closer to him and fully kissed her, she didn't taste the blood.

She could blame the alcohol but truth was that he just woke something in her that she didn't have the ability to fully explain yet.

He made everything inside of her burst into this strange fire.

"I need air…" she said feeling dizzy and pulled away from him.  
She was happy that it was a cold night wherever they were, she didn't even know the name of the town.

She literally jumped into a car with Kol, pulled her window down and turned the radio up while he raced down the road.  
For the last hours she didn't care about anything or anyone but this wasn't her.

She heard him come out of the bar.

"I shouldn't be enjoying this so much… I'm away from Mystic Falls and Elena is going through a bad time with Stefan and she's confused about Damon and then there are hunters out there and…"

Kol stood in front of her "Stop"  
She smiled "I can't just be here all happy kissing you while my friends need me"

"Why not?"  
"Kol please…" she tried but he cut her off.

"Do any of them stop their petty little lives over you?"  
Bonnie should say something, this was an easy one but nothing came out.

"How many of them stopped their daily lives to realize that you live all alone in a house because you lost everyone you had?"  
"Kol… stop it" she begged feeling tears come.

Kol grabbed her arms forcing her to listen to him "How many of them went searching for you when you disappeared for a week? I didn't see anyone that worried about you and Caroline when we returned"

"They didn't…" she felt tears fall "… they didn't know how to get us back"  
"None of them appreciate what you've done for them so far so please stop feeling guilty for taking one day away from them all"

The waterfall of tears was coming when her cell started ringing, she pulled away from Kol seeing Caroline's name on it.  
She took a deep breath "Hey Care"

_"Where are you?"  
_"I'm not feeling well Caroline… I'm not going"

Bonnie had forgotten completely about tonight, she was away from Mystic Falls and in no mood for it.  
"_Yes you are" _Caroline said determined.

"I don't have anything to wear" Bonnie tried to sneak her way out.  
_"This is the last official function I have to go through before the Miss Mystic Falls routines end and Tyler will be here, you can't leave me alone now"_

Bonnie sighed, feeling the tension in her friend's voice, she touched her forehead, she really couldn't do this.

"Can I commit a fashion crime and use the same dress twice? Because I really don't have anything to wear" she said with a deep tired sigh.

_"Well I didn't see you in the other one but you don't sound so well…" _It was Caroline's turn to heavy sigh _"I'll manage… it's ok. Just rest and we'll talk tomorrow"_

Bonnie smiled "Thanks Care"  
She faced Kol "Please take me home?"

Kol knew their day away was over.

* * *

Bonnie didn't speak all the way home.  
She was silent, thinking about his words, his actions today.

As bad and reckless as she had been today, she had fun and it had been a while since that happened.  
Today she had a few drinks, laughed, danced and kissed him like she was a regular, normal teenager.

She hated that it took an ancient vampire to actually see her as a normal girl and not as a witch that could be used when others needed.  
He parked by her house and looked at her "I had fun"

She laughed a bit "You weren't the only one…"  
Kol stepped out of the car and came around getting the door for her "You look amazing when you are laughing without a care in the world"

"It felt amazing to not have a single care in the world"  
She didn't move from her door and then she said it "Do you want to come inside? I don't feel like being alone tonight"

There wasn't a smug smile in his lips or a fast remark, he simply nodded and took her lead.  
She opened the front door and welcomed him inside her home.

She didn't turn the lights on, she closed her door and came to him kissing him, he didn't resist her.  
They reached her bedroom and she ran her hands over his chest taking his jacket off next.

She took him towards the bed, lying down and making sure he was glued to her, Kol kept answering her demanding kisses but he wasn't as eager as she expected, he was slow and sweet with her.

He squeezed her waist gently and Bonnie gasped into their slow kiss.  
Kol smiled and stroked the skin he found in her waist under the shirt with his thumb, she looked so beautiful right now, willing and everything.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, stroking his face slowly, waiting for him but Kol didn't take things any further.  
"Not tonight darling" he said understanding this wasn't their moment.

Bonnie smiled and kissed him, she didn't care about sex, she just wanted to feel his heat close to her, his body warming her, his lips on hers.

To not feel alone.

* * *

Klaus pulled Shane's hair back making him look at him, the man was bleeding so much it was a mystery that he was still alive.

"How many of you are there? It's a simple question my brother has been asking" He spoke quietly, almost soothing if Shane didn't know better.

He could feel his life fading, he was alive by the power of witchcraft but it only granted him so much, he could feel it all leaving his exhausted body.

Klaus was crouching and looking at him, waiting for an answer the tracker refused to give Elijah, even after they moved him to the mansion's cellar.

Klaus let go of his hair and Shane moaned in pain, his entire body was aching.  
"He won't help us and he is just making a mess on my floor" Klaus said upset.

Elijah nodded "Are you planning on killing him?"  
"I can use the werewolf girl to heal" Klaus said taking a sword from the weapons arsenal.

Shane knew his time was done "You have doomed us all"  
Both Originals looked at each other puzzled.

Shane looked at Klaus "Mikael saw you all cross over and he made Ayanna make a spell to take him into the future promising her that he would undo Esther's doings. Ayanna is making sure that happens, even if he doesn't kill you all, she won't take him back and if he doesn't go back by the next full moon, the past will be forever changed. He won't be turned into a vampire or any of you just like everyone that was ever turned won't exist as a vampire. They will endure whatever death led them to become one"

Klaus looked at Elijah.  
"So he is here to kill us?" Elijah asked quietly "How about the hunters?"

"We have a quest, he has a grudge" Shane said shivering from the blood loss.

Klaus bit into his wrist and made Shane drink his blood, he was too weak to fight him "Tell me who are the hunters or I will snap your neck and turn you into a normal vampire without your beloved witchcraft gift"

Shane closed his eyes, his gift was all he knew, he couldn't imagine a life without it.  
"Hayley is here for you. Jeremy Gilbert for Elijah… I haven't found Rebekah's yet, the spear was Hayley's way to taunt you" he looked at Klaus.

Elijah came near Shane "And Kol? Who is Kol's hunter?"  
There was a dark smile on Shane's face.

* * *

Bonnie was sleeping soundly; he moved her hair so he could see her face.

Kol smiled, he wished his dreams were this peaceful, she was even smiling in her sleep.  
His cell started buzzing again, apparently Klaus and Elijah really needed to talk to him, they had been calling him for the last hour.

But he was far more interested in watching Bonnie sleep.  
The buzzing sound started again and he moved careful not to wake Bonnie, he moved away from her back and grabbed his cell, the light hit the wall freshly painted.

Only now he remembered watching her paint the room all alone and gloomy.  
He stood up intrigued by this silly painting of flowers on the wall, funny that he never took Bonnie to like such girly things.

Kol came near the painting, it wasn't hanging right, like someone had been messing around with it.  
Kol used his finger to move the painting when he saw something underneath it.

He slowly took the painting of the wall and stepped back.

The wall was full of symbols, it was clear that Bonnie had painted over them, probably after filling every wall with symbols that he recognized as part of the Five.

Only that little square was saved under the painting and in that square among all the ancient symbols stood up three letters, three little letters that represented his name in original Viking dialect.

Kol looked at his cell going off yet again and slowly back at the girl peacefully sleeping on her bed.  
His assigned hunter.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

One – _Apocalyptica_


	15. Wrong moves

"I'm not letting you inside" Kol told his two brothers that paced around in front of Bonnie's doorstep.  
"You shouldn't be in there Kol" Elijah said.

Kol didn't say anything, he kept them both under his careful stare.  
"I just want to have a nice little conversation with her" Klaus said easily.

"I'm not allowing any of you close to her" He said giving a side look to Elijah that moved closer to him.  
"I have a special affection for Bonnie, I will not harm her. I just want to ask her a few questions"

"Take your affections away Elijah, you are not invited into this house and you will never be" he said looking at Klaus extending the warning to him.  
Klaus smiled sizing the house "I will find a way to get inside"

"She never tried to harm me, maybe it's not even her"  
"Shane said that he knew she was a hunter, the moment he saw her and that she saw the sign when she touched him as well" Elijah explained looking at the car arriving.

The beautiful blonde stepped out of the car looking at Elijah briefly but keeping her blue eyes on Klaus longer.  
He didn't seem too excited to see her but she ignored him knowing exactly why.

Kol allowed her inside the house but closed ranks as soon as she was in, he wasn't letting anyone else through.

Klaus was on the verge of losing his patience "This is getting absurd. I have hybrids to attend to and a father that decided to resurface, I can't waste any more time dealing with your current craze"

Kol watched as his brother fondled with his cell and then left, he looked at Elijah that remained frozen in the same place.  
"Do you have a plan brother?"

"Did you kill Shane?" he returned with a question.  
"Shane can't be killed, you know that... Niklaus left him trapped at the house"

"Grant me 24 hours to figure out a way to set Bonnie free from this, if she is my hunter" Kol stressed.  
"You have my word" Elijah left with all the assurance that Kol needed for now.

* * *

Caroline touched the strange symbols on the wall "Do you remember doing these?"  
"No…" Bonnie answered sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and looking at Kol that joined them "But when I touched Shane back at that party I saw a witch and five men gathered around a fire"

"It doesn't have to mean anything…" Kol said looking at Caroline that looked scared for her friend.  
Bonnie hugged her legs closer and looked at her feet like she was doomed "I made symbols on a wall that I can't remember, I repainted over a wall with your name on it and I didn't see it there. I'm either a hunter or I'm going crazy…"

"Wait… the night you painted your room… Jeremy was in here, he saw the wall and you were probably marked already so he would have seen the symbols"

"He didn't say anything and… wait how do you know he was in here?" she looked at him slowly.  
He smiled with Caroline watching him with suspicion as well "I was keeping an eye on you"

"You make stalking look so romantic and sweet" she teased him with a small smile.  
"I'm going to wait outside" Caroline noticed the gazing going on and left the room fast.

Kol knelt in front of Bonnie and took her face into his hands "We will find a way out of this darling"

"Can't we just go back to the past and try to seduce each other?" she whispered looking into his deep brown eyes.  
"So you were trying to seduce me?" he chuckled.

Bonnie had no idea how he was able to make her smile with will when all she wanted was to hide in bed all day and cry.

"I want to do a lot of things with you and none of them include stabbing you to death Kol"  
He smirked taking away the intensity of the moment "Is it a long list?"

She shoved him away but laughed, he was happy and felt that his mission for now was successful.  
"I need to go but Caroline is staying with you and under no circumstance are you allowed to get out of this house Bonnie or invite anyone inside. Specially if they have nice hair and talk with an accent"

She stood up hastily following him to the living room where Caroline waved at her with a smile.  
"I won't be a prisoner inside my own home Kol"

"For the next 24 hours you are" he said sternly and grabbed his jacket.  
"You can't do this to me. What am I supposed to do for 24 hours locked inside my depressing house?"

He smiled by the door "Think of that list you were talking, maybe you can add a few more entries to it"  
Kol didn't wait for her reaction but she was mad, raging and she gave Caroline an extension of her rage with an angry look.

"Just in case… I don't really like Kol so spare me if you do go all psycho Original killer?" she said with a hopeful expression.

Bonnie turned around mad and slammed the door to her room hiding inside.

* * *

Elena knocked on the threshold of Damon's room softly and smiled as enchanting as she was able.  
Damon wrinkled his forehead and hardly allowed a smile to creep on his lips "You shouldn't be in here"

"I'm not with Stefan anymore Damon…"  
"It's not even about doing the right thing here Elena… I just don't want to do this to my brother"

She found his words surprising "Damon…"  
She came inside the room and like the last months, he noticed how she had changed, turned woman in her ways and clothes.

She had left her beloved Chucks and began wearing boots and sexier shirts, she was classy by the day and growing into a confident young woman, until she was turned and now she was like Katherine, only that she wasn't.

He might be confused and about to give in to his feelings but one Katherine in his life was enough.  
"You don't love me Elena… you feel something for me but this isn't our time" he said dropping the bottle of scotch he was busy finishing.

"Yet" she said determined and then she did it again, she walked like Katherine, smoldering her way to him and looking at his bed like she wanted to be in it.

"Well we have eternity ahead of us… come searching for me in a century or so… when you are sure of how you feel"

"I know what I don't feel… I don't love Stefan anymore… it's all like a vague long gone memory now" she said sadly and came closer to Damon.

He noticed how her body curved under the short summer dress and how inviting to the touch her legs were.

She stopped as close as she had ever been willingly to him "Stefan and I are taking a break… I need time to understand what I feel…" she said sweetly and for the first time Damon recognized her since she was turned.

She gave him a small smile "I don't want to rush anything but it's not like we have all that time either… I have a nasty Original on my back"  
Damon took his drink with a frown "Sexy Bex?"

She shifted the weight in her body upset with the sassy nickname he found for her "She already snapped my neck once… you wouldn't have a white Oak around that I could use?"

Damon smiled looking at her from above the border of his glass "I won't give up that location not even to you Elena"

She gave him a warm smile that wasn't real at all and placed her long hair behind her ear "I thought we were past the distrust Damon… with everything that made us closer…"

He pointed the empty glass at her "I trusted Matt with it but I compelled him to forget. I can't compel you now"

He pressed his lips into a thin line for bringing up this issue and turned around to leave the room in search for another bottle.

Elena's smile was dark and satisfied now, she quickly sent a message to Jeremy.

* * *

Bonnie stared at that square in her room, she kept looking at the words but they didn't make any sense to her, they didn't ignite any urge to go kill everyone she knew.

She looked at Kol's original name and she didn't feel it, there was no hate for him or despise for what he was.

If anything she was getting aroused by the letters and how perfect his name sounded to her, she huffed and sat on the bed covering her head with her hands.

She couldn't be his hunter, she didn't want to kill him, she wanted to spend time with him and laugh and kiss him and listen to his hot accent and have him whisper that _Darling _of his or maybe moan it.

She stood up again pacing around in the room, maybe being a hunter was this, was to want a man so much she was having a hard time keeping her hands away from him because she wasn't like this.  
She was safe and careful and always did the right thing.

Bonnie looked in the mirror sure of herself but it didn't last.  
"God, I'm boring" she mumbled and took a closer look at herself.

She was a witch and boring.

She never did anything and everyone used her and called her when they needed.  
But Kol was different, he looked at her in a different way.

He teased her in the beginning about her abilities but now he just made her forget she had them.  
Kol was sweet and fun and he was protective of her just like her Gran had been and that was something she didn't want to lose.

So what on Earth was this hunter crap about?  
She roughly sat on the bed again, her cell gave away a message signal and she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be somewhere else today.

Actually this was perfect, Bonnie quickly roamed through her room finding what she needed.

* * *

Caroline was on her cell, starting another message for Klaus that she erased because she had no idea what to write.

She looked at Bonnie that came out of her room much calmer.  
Bonnie knew she was following her moves as she stepped into the kitchen "I'm making tea, do you want some?"

"Do I look like Elena? The only tea I drink comes from Russia" she sighed starting another message she would probably delete before sending.

"Here… have yours, I'm having the traditional one" Bonnie handed her a glass with vodka.  
"You didn't have to add the ice. I could use it strong" she said returning to her cell.

Bonnie watched her discretely from the kitchen.  
Caroline wrinkled her nose after taking a sip and gave her friend a look "See? The ice makes it taste funny"

"We are here all day… I'll cut on the ice from now on"  
Caroline finished her drink erasing the message and tried to start a new one but the letters were funny.

She shook her head, she was a bit dizzy and feeling weird.  
Caroline tried to open her eyes but they were heavy, she looked down on the empty glass only now noticing the faint blue mixing with the rest of the vodka.

She looked at Bonnie "What's happening to me?"  
"I'm sorry Care…" Bonnie said grabbing her keys and jacket and leaving the house in a hurry.

"Bon…" she tried to say but her tongue wasn't working either, she struggled to the front door watching Bonnie leave in her car.

She tried to follow but her legs gave in on the front porch, she tried to focus before passing out.  
Between harsh breathing and taking ridiculously too long, she managed to write and send Klaus a message.

_**Help  
**_

* * *

Kol pulled a chair and sat in front of the chamber, on the other side of the iron gates was Shane strapped to a chair and bleeding.

"I need to understand… a few minor details" he said quietly.  
"How very S_ilence of the Lambs _Kol" Shane answered with a weak smile.

Kol smiled and leaned back on the chair casually "You believe the real monster is on this side of the fence, I think that you and your hunters are no better than me"

"We don't prey on the innocent and we don't play with our food"  
"Mirela was innocent" Kol said allowing access to that side of him.

"You doomed her, not me" Shane defended.  
"You marked Bonnie" Kol said shutting down that part of his past again.

"She hates vampires, her mother became one as a pawn in a game of chess that takes no prisoners"  
"Her best friends are both vampires Shane…"

"That means nothing when she has a destiny to fulfill"  
Kol rolled his eyes "It's not a destiny when you are pulling her strings so let's cut this short. I'm more than skeptical here but I want my girl safe so tell me how to make this nonsense go away"

"You can't… you might not believe in any of this but some people are just born with something different, a matrix that sets them apart from others. Humans have it but when you have that supernatural gene it happens more often, she was always meant to be a hunter, just like all others scattered around the world. I only have the ability to see that sleeping sign in them. That's what sets me apart from others"

Kol bent over and rested his weight on his knees "Tell me something useful Shane"  
"I'm not scared of you yet and I am the one on this side of the prison _Hannibal_"

"I see that you are relying on the small matter that you can't be killed but I will like to remind you that I can and will place you inside a coffin and bury you six feet under where you can spend all eternity pondering on ways to kill yourself with no room to breathe" Kol said standing up dangerously changing that smirk of his into a cold one.

Shane had no idea how to deal with that but he kept his posture as much as he could "You can't help the witch, this will only stop when she kills you or you kill her awakening the next hunter"

Kol was finally losing his patience and kicked the chair, removing what he needed, it wasn't a baseball bat but it would do, he opened the cell and Shane gripped the rope around his wrists harder "You can beat me or torture me some more, I can't change her fate"

"I'm not into torture, that's Nik's playground, I'm more the subtle type" he said slowly and suddenly Shane was laying on his back with a new bleeding source in his head because Kol hit him hard across the face.

Kol stood over him, placing the primal weapon over his chest "What happens if she doesn't act on her epic destiny?"

"She will never find peace and slowly start hating you because the nightmares are the worst and believe me, after a few months with those she will find the will to kill you, one way or the other"  
Kol squint tilting his head "So it is possible that she never becomes a hunter?"

"Maybe something is keeping it from happening… magic perhaps, I really don't know. It shouldn't be taking her so long" Shane said tasting the blood that reached the corner of his lips.

"Thank you... _Clarice_" Kol smirked and left him lying on the floor.

Elijah waited for him on the other side of the door, Kol handed him the bloody wood weapon "I tried to keep the Mikaelson temper under control"

Elijah tried to keep the blood away from his flawless suit "So I heard…"  
"I'm going back to Bonnie's…" he said already calling her.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the screen feeling her heart react to his name but she bit her lip ignoring the call, he wouldn't understand why she was here.

The old witch house seemed too quite as she came downstairs, she should have found strange that Jeremy asked to meet her here but she knew it was a mystical place and maybe he needed her magic.

"Jeremy?" She called as she caught his back.  
Jeremy turned with a smile "I'm happy you came Bonnie"

"Sure…" she answered with a smile that she wanted to be warm but something felt off and she was having a hard time with it.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" She asked him taking a walk around noticing a lot of witchcraft devices scattered around, now she was beginning to worry.

"I grew used to them by now and to be honest, they are more like visions" he said stepping in front of the only way out.

Bonnie gulped down, shivering with a bad feeling "Visions? You were really worried at school…"  
Jeremy pushed the long sleeve of his hoody up, exposing his arm "Let me see yours"

Bonnie squint but it took her a second to realize what she just gotten herself into, slowly she pushed the sleeve of her jacket up.

She looked at him trying to come off as someone who had a clue of what she was doing "Who is your original?"  
Jeremy frowned "You can't see the name?"

She looked at his arm "They… are in Viking language… I'm not fluent" she gambled.  
"Yeah…" Jeremy was suspicious "But you can see the rest?"

"This is hard to get used to Jeremy, I had no idea you were a hunter as well"  
She expected him to do something stupid like come at her and she wondered how much she would be able to hurt him when Hayley rushed down the stairs and into the room.

"Where's the other?" We need to do the binding spell"  
Bonnie watched them like someone looks at two strangers speaking a foreign language.

"I'm not sure… about Bonnie" he spoke as if she wasn't in the room.  
Hayley looked at the witch with a taunting smile "How poetic that you have your boyfriend assigned to you"

Bonnie decided to remain silent.  
Hayley sighed deeply and dreamily "It's such a shame that you have to kill that hot piece of original ass. God, he is hot… I hope you have a taste of that before you push a white Oak into his chest"

Bonnie smiled and shoved her hands into her jacket, her cell was vibrating again and she hoped it was him as she touched the screen answering the call.

"Is that why you called me here, to the old witch house? To talk about Kol's ass?" she smiled at Hayley.

The werewolf found her amusing and laughed "It's not a bad topic but actually we called you here because we need your blood"  
"For what?" she asked looking at the only way out still blocked by Jeremy.

"We aren't five at the moment and though we are stronger than average we need to be even stronger, faster and a bit immortal. For that, we need the strength of five hunters awaken. When you can't have it all, you cheat a little" Hayley said with a happy shrug.

"For someone so young, you sure know a lot" Bonnie bought time and tried to look further into the Five history.

"I come for a very long line of hunters, fueled by revenge. _Niklaus _killed the first hunter in our family back in Romania so I was born into this, it's the family legacy" she said easily.

"You need a witch to do the spell and there is no way in hell I'm linking myself to you or Jeremy or anyone else" She said determined and took a step to the door.  
Jeremy cut her off "Don't make me hurt you Bonnie"

She scorned his words bitterly "Even more Jeremy?"  
"Don't make this personal… this isn't about what happened between us Bonnie, this is something bigger than the two of us"

"I will not make a spell that could kill the only man who has ever treated me well" she said the words slowly, keen on hurting Jeremy that quickly reacted.

"Your Gran died because of him" Jeremy didn't hold back on his sting "He killed my only family, first Jenna and now Elena is a vampire as well. I died too many times because of them and so did Caroline… the list goes on and on Bonnie, all that has happened to us is because of them. Because of _his _family"

Bonnie shook her head "You weren't in the past, you don't have a clue what they had to endure as humans"

"It doesn't justify them in anything. They kill everyone and it's just a matter of time before he kills you as well" Jeremy spat out mad, he was hurt that she didn't see his point and that she was taking the vampire's side.

"I will kill you for saying that" Kol's cool voice echoed inside the old room as he showed up behind Jeremy.

Jeremy slowly turned looking at the man with hatred "We both know how wrong you are for her"  
"At least I know what I want. I want her" Kol said sure of his words.

Jeremy sized the vampire, clenched his hands into hard fists and Kol smiled defying him into a battle he would lose.

"Tell me Gilbert, if I snapped your neck would I have the hallucinations? Since you are wearing the immortality ring?" he asked amused and ready to have fun.

"Why don't you find out?" Jeremy took a step back inviting him to a fight.  
Bonnie touched Jeremy's arm to bring some sense to him but he didn't think and pushed her away which really made Kol snap.

Bonnie quickly read the danger in the situation and rushed, sneaking her way between them clashing against Kol's hard chest "Please Kol…"

It made Jeremy smile victorious at the way she was defending him and it ticked Kol the wrong way that she was.

She noticed how he wasn't moving an inch and touched his face with her small hand "He's not worth it Kol…"

He reacted to her soft touch and voice and looked at her.  
"I made my choice as well. I choose you" She said not taking her eyes from his and nodding so he would believe her.

Kol smiled and looked at Jeremy "It's always the lady's choice"  
Bonnie looked at Jeremy, any feeling she ever had for him was definitely over when she was certain that she belonged to the man next to her.

"Let's go…" she asked Kol that slowly complied.

* * *

"Caroline…"  
She heard his voice far away but she was happy he was here.

She took hold of the first thing she found soothing, his cotton shirt.  
And then she was smelling that amazing scent that was Klaus and she felt his chest, she forced herself to open her eyes.

She was being carried to his bedroom.

"I was very busy collecting hearts when I got your message sweetheart" he said sweetly leaving her in his bed.

Only know she realized the faint scent of blood mixed with his strong animal scent and struggled to look at him.

She removed her hand from his shirt that had blood stains on it "You killed… them"  
"Yes" he said naturally.

"Urgh" she closed her eyes and pushed him away.  
Klaus softly laughed and went to the bathroom to clean himself from the blood and to change shirts.

When he returned to the bedroom she was fighting to get up but she was too groggy and he caught her again effortlessly.

"They were of no use to me anymore Caroline. I told you this, remember?"  
She covered her face and reluctantly rested against his neck "I'm of no use to you… are you going to make my death quick or long?"

Klaus chuckled "You always amuse me love" he sat on the bed with her in his arms.  
"Bonnie drugged me with something… give me your blood so I heal fast and run out of here to go find her"

Klaus raised his eyebrow with her in his lap "Am I your personal blood bank love?"  
"It's better than drinking from some innocent human" she mumbled against his skin.

It made him smile because he loved the way her sweet summer scent enveloped him and how her hot breath tickled his skin and he was determined to push his luck with the flawless blonde.

"Very well sweetheart… then you can have my blood, you are already on position"  
Caroline pulled her eyebrows together and tried to see between her foggy vision "I want to drink from your wrist"

"My blood, my decision sweetheart. Have a go at it, drink from my neck"  
Caroline shook her head "Wrist"

He pursed his lips with a smile "You look cute when you are trying to fight the inevitable Caroline"  
"I hate you" she sounded like a little kid pouting.

He smiled "Then it's not such a big deal"  
"Of course not" she said with sheer determination and placed her hand on the other side of his neck and tilting her head to fit her position better.

Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this but she had to find Bonnie before Kol dreamed that she had been played, she licked her lips and breathed hard, her fangs pierced through her gums and she slowly sank them into the soft skin on his neck, she listened to his soft moan of pleasure and hated herself for wanting to moan as well.

She drank slowly but his blood was sweet and warm and the worst was that she loved being this close to him and having her mouth in his skin.

She felt his hand on her back pressing her to him and her hand moved to his hair and then she was drinking from him, more than she needed.

Slowly she forced herself to stop and her fangs retracted, she ran her tongue slowly taking the last drop of his precious blood and it wasn't a moan that escaped his throat this time, it was a growl.  
Caroline enjoyed the little game and kissed his neck gently.

He was panting as he cupped her face, her cheeks felt heated under his touch and he loved that she was a bit flustered upon her realization that there were too many things she had no idea about vampirism.

Her big eyes gazed from his eyes to his lips and he knew exactly what she wanted, he pulled her closer to him.  
She gasped because it was almost rough of him but she didn't protest.

"There's nothing more primal than lust Caroline" his words were alluring and low.  
She ran her tongue over her teeth that hid the fangs now and smiled "Thanks for the blood Klaus"

He returned her smile "Sharing blood is intimate so please call me Nik…"  
"No" she said and pushed him away, struggling to get away from his hold.

He didn't fight her because she was the only one able to tell him no without poking the killer instinct inside of him.

"Since I'm now listed as your emergency number... you should know that Mikael is on the loose, he came back from the past" he said before she stormed out of the bedroom.

"What?" She turned on her heels fast.  
"Something went wrong and he convinced Ayanna to send him here"

"What will we do now?" she asked worried.  
Klaus smiled showing his dimples "You called me for help, drink from me, use _we _in a sentence... it's been a very eventful day so far"

She tried to shake the importance of it all "You also set your psycho side on the loose"  
"You are acting like you don't know me" he said serious.

It took her off guard "I don't..."  
He was upset "It's time for you to leave Caroline"

"Now you are doing what you always do, every time I get closer, you push me away"

He was stern, even if she sounded upset, she should make up her mind.  
"Be careful out there, Mikael seemed very interested in you... _Scarlett_"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself and you are not the only one on my emergency list Nik" she left, her heels echoing away from him.

But Klaus allowed a smiled to come forward, she called him Nik.

* * *

Tyler met Hayley in the cave that belonged to his family "What happened?"

"Your friends are useless. Bonnie won't do the spell willingly; she's not even seeing us as fellow hunters inside the same circle… Elena didn't get the stake from Damon because he is too smart to fall for the teenager routine and Jeremy almost got himself permanently killed because of petty jealousy" she snapped with her arms folded.

"So what's plan B?" he asked serious.  
"I need to find out why Bonnie isn't playing along and I need Matt Donovan to tell me where he hid that stake for Damon"

"What can I do?"  
Hayley smiled and came near Tyler, she touched his chest, starting to make small circle patterns on it "You can start by rounding up your hybrids, I need to free Shane out of the Mikaelson manor"

"They aren't too far from here, they settled camp nearby in the woods" he said ignoring her touch and walking away, she followed him with a wicked smile.

* * *

"When I said take me home, I meant my house Kol" Bonnie found herself inside his bedroom.  
He took his jacket off upset and in silence.

She watched the broad back as he faced away from her "Are you mad?"  
"Why would I be darling?" he asked without facing her.

"The lack of conversation on our way here gave you away…"  
He smiled shaking his head "I told you to stay home while I did what I could to find out about this mess that we are both in"

She wasn't too happy with his choice of words "I'm not in a mess…"  
He laughed at her mumbled words and faced her "You are my hunter; it's as simple as that, your only purpose in life is to kill me Bonnie, you will not stop until you find a way to end me and the only thing stopping you from using your excruciating mind powers on me is the talisman around your neck"

She touched it "They keep the hallucinations away… they keep everything away, everything related to the Five" she smiled happy "All I have to do is keep it always on me"

He was bewildered that she was so at ease with it all "You don't listen Bonnie. You have this problem where I talk and you just… don't listen"

She stopped smiling "Maybe because I don't like being bossed around like I'm a dog"  
He came near her really upset "I'm trying to save your life here Bonnie, this doesn't work if you keep deciding for yourself what's best for you"

She had a million comebacks in her head but she didn't use any of them, she looked away from him.  
"Bonnie" he insisted, she had to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"I'm not used to having someone looking out for me… I never had that before, it's always been me" she looked at him with tears gathering at her eyes "I had to learn how to do survive alone when everyone around me kept dying and I had to protect them so everything started losing meaning and I don't know how to do this, how to have someone protecting me instead"

Kol cupped her face "You think I know? Nik is a selfish prick that only does what he wants and when it can be used in his benefit, Elijah kills in his behalf just to show how much he worships the young brother with the Bonaparte syndrome and Bekah practically kisses the floor he walks on so it's always been up to me to make it alone. I learned how to survive without caring for anyone else but me, without having anyone watching my back"

Bonnie's eyes sparkled, all that green coming to life "I went to see Jeremy because I thought he could help me with this hunter thing… I'm sorry"

Kol's eyes were intense, so beautiful that it made her smile.  
"Do you still feel anything for him?"

It took her by surprise his vulnerability but she rapidly reacted "No"  
Kol pressed his lips when she grew closer to him and touched his face and then his wild hair.

"I don't want to hurt you Kol… I couldn't because I'm falling for you" she whispered so close to him that he could feel her body outlining his.

He cupped her face, his lips were about to touch hers and the second it took him to do it was torture to her.  
Finally she felt that sweet pressure on her lips and kissed him back.

The kiss was long but it was also raw, not sweet like the other times, there were a lot of unspoken feelings in the air and desire was wining all rounds.

Her jacket left her body resting on the floor of his room, the kisses followed one another in a passionate way and she only broke away so she could take his shirt off.

The slow reveal of his chest was breathtaking and she smiled when he scooped her in his arms.  
His bed was soft and smelled exactly like him, he outlined her face like he was almost asking for her permission to go on.

She pulled him into another deep kiss urging him not to stop now.  
His lips were soft and sinful as they parted hers and began to trail her jaw line, her neck.

Bonnie threw her head back a bit as he made sure she felt everything terribly slow, he took his time unbuttoning her shirt exposing her soft and perfect body to his hands and his lips.

She closed her eyes as he slowly tortured her with perfect kisses and smiled when he searched her lips again.

She took charge of the kiss this time and touched his back, embraced his strong body in her arms and entangled her leg between his wanting to feel him closer.

Kol answered her kiss still eager on keeping things slow and when his hand brushed her bra strap down she gasped with desire stoking inside of her like never before.

She was going to be his and it all felt perfect.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Psycho killer - _Talking Heads_

Push - _Matchbox Twenty _


	16. Stay

Bonnie moaned running her fingers through his hair, her other hand on his sweaty neck.

Kol pressed her to him carrying on their sweet rhythm, Bonnie gasped into the kiss and opened her eyes to face him, his hands were on her back, her legs, gently feeling all of her body.

She moved with him, her hands on his shoulders feeling the way his muscles rippled as he slowly met the motions of the woman straddling him.

She scratched his shoulders slowly when he pressed her lower back even harder to him, making Bonnie feel things she never experienced before, she stared into his eyes lost in him and making him groan in pleasure because she matched his every move with passion.

Their breathes became thick and one, Bonnie kissed him again losing her fingers in his hair.  
"Kol…" she moaned closing her eyes and letting go even more.

She didn't think when he was with him, he had the sheer ability of making her forget about the world, the responsibility and duty that were so heavy on her.  
When she was with him, all that disappeared, even more now that he was so focused on her.

And he was, Kol was focused on the amazing woman on his lap, giving herself to him so intensely and felt her body react so sweetly to every push, her hands touched him, caressed him and he moved his all the way up her back to her neck, she moaned again in such pleasure that he smiled, that was the very sound he wanted to listen to for the rest of his eternity.

They locked eyes again and then everything was different, it wasn't just two bodies searching for release on their pleasure, it was just… different.

In that second she frowned probably wondering what was going on in his mind but he was struggling with something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He took her face and brought her lips to him, kissed her but slowly this time, taking his time with her.

Kol leaned her backwards so that she lay on his black sheets stopping for a moment, outlining her face, her spellbound smile left him dazzled and he smiled as well because he felt close to her.

Her legs were sweetly wrapped around his, around him and her hands were always in touch with his skin and his hair and everything was slow.

His name on her perfect lips made his chest ache but it was the sweetest sound to him as well and he kept moving exactly as he has been, losing himself in all these blissful sounds she made.

She pulled his hair, left sweet displays of passion on his back and his name danced sinfully on her lips until she threw her head back and her body gave in to him.

His breath was racing as he brought her down from her high allowing his humanity to find comfort in the arms that wrapped around him keeping him locked with her.

* * *

Tyler took a slow look around himself, he was standing in the middle of a blood bath, hearts and heads lying around like gruesome ornaments mixing with the green landscape.

Hayley dragged her feet in shock, she felt tears that she didn't want fall "They are all dead… he killed them all" She covered her mouth like that was enough to prevent the waterfall.

Tyler remained silent, he bent down touching a necklace full of blood "I did this… I killed them, I doomed them all when I thought I could take him on"  
"You still can…" she said slowly, sniffling and looking at him.

Tyler closed his hand around the necklace mad "They just wanted a leader and I thought I could be one… but Klaus did this just to show me that I can't, that he decides our fate and if I try to cross him again, more of us will die"

"You can't give up now Tyler…" Hayley tried to keep her quest but he didn't listen to her.

He searched for alcohol bottles and started a fire to cover for all the mess Klaus left behind in his slaughter of an entire pack of unsired hybrids.

* * *

Caroline arrived to the Grill in a bad mood, she slumped on the first stool she found and waved at Matt.  
"I need a really strong drink"

"You look upset" Rebekah said moving her bottle of Tequila near Caroline.  
"Yeah… I'm not in the best of moods…" she said taking the bottle and moving closer to the other blonde.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked eating her lime like it was made of sugar.

Caroline sighed deeply "Where do I start? My best friend is a hunter gone rogue and sipping me magical herbs that knocked me out, your brother is a moron whose heart I want to dig out with my own hands that makes me drink from his really hot neck and your father is back from the… back… the past. Whatever" she huffed mad.

"I think Elena is sired to Damon" Stefan arrived taking the stool between the girls.  
Caroline laughed sarcastically "Join the pity party then"

He looked at Rebekah that sat sad and quiet "And you?"  
She shrugged "Nothing much… Matt hates me; your ex-girlfriend is an annoying little brat, my brother is in love with his hunter and the other one is having fun seducing that one" she smiled at Caroline.

"He is not seducing me" Caroline raised her index in the air making sure she got her point across "And I am most certainly not being seduced by him"  
She ended her strong statement by fiercely fixing her jacket and having a shot.

Stefan and Rebekah smiled in complicity.

"You are better off without her" Rebekah told Stefan honestly.  
Stefan smiled showing all of his flawless teeth "You are biased Rebekah, you don't have a saying in any of the women in my life"

She gave him a side look, her hair falling across her face in a perfect picture "I didn't know I held such importance among them… baby face"

The old name made him laugh "We aren't the same anymore Bekah… a lot has happened since those crazy ripper days"

"I think Nik is right… he never left, the ripper lives inside of you, it's part of who you are, just like I give my heart away so easily to torment my brother with it. I am capable of that because that's me but I can also be a ruthless bitch when I want"

She had her drink with a smile and a flirt that Caroline wasn't indifferent to, she widen her eyes and pursed her lips.  
"I think you are about to be seduced by an Original Stef"

Stefan laughed and looked at Caroline "I think I need to start drinking"  
He signaled Matt that reluctantly brought them another bottle, salt and lime.

"To lousy relationships" He said licking the salt from his hand.  
"To awful heartaches" Rebekah raised her drink.

"Urgh, to hateful, annoying and somewhat creepy infatuations" Caroline said and the others gave her a look. "It's going to be a long night, you can start all eloquent but we both know where this is ending"

The other two nodded agreeing and shrugged, she was right.  
They had their drink at the same time followed by the lime and quickly did everything again.

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly waking up, she touched her bare arm and then the really soft sheet embracing her body.

She remembered where she was and what just happened, she just made love to Kol Mikaelson.  
She closed her eyes, the thought was leaving her dizzy just like she had been just hours ago, moaning his name.

She pulled herself together and moved her head slowly, he was sleeping next to her, his arm loosely over her waist, she bit her lip, how perfect he looked sleeping all sweet and peaceful.

She had to get out, run away and hide inside her home and never allow him inside, ever again.  
She just had sex with frigging Kol Mikaelson, her mind screamed at her.

She just… gave herself to him and it wasn't just sex to her, it meant something and for a moment there, she actually felt the same from him but reality was settling in way too fast.

She was just a human, one of millions he had and surely it didn't mean as much as it did to her, now he was going to look at her differently and she couldn't stand that.

She should never have been so easy about this, surely he was by far the hottest man she knew and she was falling in love with him fast and hard but she couldn't possibly expect the same from him.

Bonnie moved as slow as she could, the one foot that wasn't in touch with his first, she slide it across the ridiculous comfortable bed and then tried to slide her entire body away from his warm inviting body.

No way could she do this without waking the vampire next to her but she was counting on him to ignore her and let her go like the few boys she had been with before him.

She didn't move far though, the second she tried to move her other leg out of the giant bed, his arm was stronger around her waist and she gulped down loudly.

"Where are you going darling?" he asked her in nothing more than a whisper that filled his big room buried in the mild darkness.

"I'm going home…" she simply replied pulling the sheet closer to her very naked body, how self-conscious she was becoming now.  
"I don't want you to go" he said quietly.

Bonnie looked at him instantly, he sounded honest and vulnerable almost.  
He smiled at her from his pillow, inches away from her face now, she returned the shy smile of someone who wakes up next to another for the first time.

His hand moved from her waist, outlining her face "Stay"

Bonnie chewed on her lower lip "You don't have to do this…" she was still holding on to the faint hope that he was just doing what his bastard womanizer side did, what he told every girl before her.

He pulled his eyebrows together questioning her words "I'm not doing anything now darling…" he teased her.

Bonnie laughed quietly into the big room filled with only their breaths and her heart racing, she feared.

She turned on her side and faced him "Weren't you afraid that I went all _Fatal Attraction_ on you and pulled a stake while we were doing all that?" she bluntly asked him.

Kol chuckled but it wasn't really laughter, he looked reminiscent as he played with a streak of her hair "You have awaken a lot of things inside of me Bonnie, I assure you, fear is not one of them"

She touched her lips smiling and snuggled closer to him as he pulled her against his chest.  
Bonnie closed her eyes touching at his back, as he kept her in his arms.

She smiled again, this was the first time in her life that she felt this safe and protected.

Loved.

* * *

"I need to close" Matt said mad with crossed arms and a very angry expression.

Caroline smiled absolutely wasted "They look adorable" she pointed at the couple dancing in the middle of the empty bar.

"I've been here all night with you guys, in a couple of hours, the new shift begins and the three of you have been here just getting on my nerves"

"But maybe it's the drinks" Caroline said ignoring Matt's speech completely and looking back at the line of empty bottles on the counter.

"I have to close" Matt hissed at her mad.  
She frowned and pointed her finger at him upset "Why don't you like Rebekah? She's nice"

Matt remained serious and then started cleaning the counter, removing the bottles, Caroline giggled when she managed to snatch one that still had alcohol.

She had the rest of the bottle easily, watching Rebekah and Stefan dance so close and sweet was leaving her in a strange mood, she was… thinking of Klaus.

The shock made her sober up a bit, what the hell?  
Why was she thinking of his strong hands that held her so perfectly and his dance moves that were stupid?

She faced Matt that was still cleaning "He's stupid, everything about him is just ludicrous and that body? So not Greek God, pfft" she pulled an uninterested face.

"Who?" Matt asked confused.  
"No one…" she fixed her hair and sat straight.

Matt rolled his eyes, drunk Caroline was the same, either human or vampire.  
"He's just stupid and I hate him" She said to herself, in a low voice with conviction, she knew better, in fact she was going to tell him how much she hated him right this instant.

She struggled to stand up but managed and stumbled only a few times before leaving the Grill.

Rebekah laughed "Caroline and Nik are playing such a dangerous game that neither wants to give in"  
"I've been there, it's hard resisting the Original allure" Stefan said quietly spinning her around.

She smiled as she returned to his chest "I wasn't the mermaid singing fated songs to allure you Stefan. You had your own pull and I was locked, I went against Nik for you"

Stefan was serious "I wasn't worth it Bekah"  
She laughed stroking his cheek "Forgot again that I can tell when someone isn't speaking the truth?"

He tilted his head watching as she left; he smiled before going to Matt.  
He still looked back at the door and at Rebekah one last time.

"What are you doing man?" Matt asked him serious.  
Stefan sat down on the stool wrecked "I think I wanted revenge on Elena… for everything she has done to me"

Matt cleaned the counter slowly and then placed two shot glasses that he filled with Vodka.  
"If she's sired to Damon then it's not her fault that she's choosing him"

Stefan shook his head sad "Maybe I just want to believe that being sired is why she's constantly indecisive about us. She somehow was never truly mine you know?"

"Damon is a dick and most of us hate him but he kind of… grew on us but she's always seen a side of him that we didn't"

Stefan clicked his glass with Matt's "She saw something in my brother that not even I did… I love them both Matt but I can't stay in the sidelines anymore watching as they chip away my heart little by little"

He had his drink and dropped the glass on the counter leaving the Pub, Matt had his drink slowly, he looked at the clock, it was of no use to go back home, his early shift started in a few anyway.

He locked the Grill and decided to doze off for a little bit on the couch back in the office.

* * *

Klaus closed the door to the cellar where he was keeping Shane, he found Elijah in the living room enjoying an old book and a glass of wine.

"Chardonnay and Chaucer? My brother has become an elitist of his own" Klaus teased him while fixing a drink.

Elijah closed his rare first edition of _**The Canterbury Tales**_ and sipped on his wine "You should give it another read when you have the time, I find the pilgrims journey as they travel together a wonderful resemblance to our family"

Klaus laughed sitting at the couch stretching his arms amused at the reference "Are we having a free meal at the Inn upon our return as well?"

Elijah smiled happy, he was fond of all quarrels when it came to his brother but he couldn't deny that the literature ones were his favorite.

"Maybe our prize is something else entirely… freedom for some and even love for others"  
Klaus smile wasn't as big and sneaky as always "I have been there brother and I have no wish to enter that tale again"

Elijah allowed the wine to properly savor inside his mouth before answering his brother "Some tales have already been written for us"

"You shouldn't be drinking wine this late brother, it's leaving your judgment unclear"  
Elijah laughed loudly which made Klaus join him even against his will.

Their little moment was interrupted by an insolent guest.

"It wasn't their fault, you didn't have to kill them all" Tyler stormed in.  
Klaus smiled without facing him "By your tone, I assume that you came in here demanding"

Tyler pressed his jaw "Yes, demanding answers"  
Klaus stood up slowly facing him with darkness in his features "Not answers, those you already have. I killed them to teach you a lesson, you came here demanding respect"

Tyler faced him in the eyes without showing fear.  
"You have bravery I give you that but you are no Alpha mate. I'm sorry Haley used pillow talk to convince you that you could outdo me in any way"

"She only said what I wanted to hear, I knew that I wanted this and they followed me, willingly" he tested Klaus.  
But his patience wasn't tested yet "And they died trying to prove it"

Tyler inhaled loudly "Hayley wanted to come in here and rescue Shane"  
"Changing coats already mate? Maybe you would give a good pack leader after all" Klaus tested him instead.

"I'm done seeing people die around me"  
"Shane can't be killed" Klaus opened his arms.

"I have nothing to do with this hunter business and Hayley is just like you, she doesn't care who she takes with her as long as she takes one of you down"

"I would prepare a few coffins… you will need them" Klaus said drily.  
Tyler pressed his jaw again "Caroline… she's in the middle of this"

Klaus didn't say anything this time, apparently his patience was being tested to the very limit every time Tyler mentioned the flawless blonde.

"You made sure she was in the middle of us, not me" Tyler said coldly.  
Klaus took a step closer to Tyler sizing the boy "So this is what you really came here to do… to push the Original hybrid, to poke the most powerful Alpha in the world…"

Tyler reacted to the vile low words spoken by Klaus but he was on a mission "Today I mourned the death of 12 innocent kids whose only crime was to choose my side. Mark my words Klaus, you will mourn her death if she chooses your side"

Klaus snarl came unexpected even for him, the rage that lived inside of him now for the simple yet open threat on her life was living him blind with pure wrath.

Tyler wasn't afraid of him, he was ready to show the original what he was really made of.  
Klaus was ready to pile the severed heads to a lucky 13 when he felt Elijah's hand on his arm.

He looked at his brother surprised but Elijah nodded to the lobby, to the blonde silently watching everything.

Caroline left the house as quiet as she came in but a lot sober, with a broken heart and a confused mind.

Tyler followed her shortly, his task was done, sides had been clearly marked and war had been declared.

Klaus motion to leave but Elijah, always the wise one held him back "She needs time Niklaus"  
It was hard for him but Klaus listened to his older brother and turned to his scotch.

* * *

His lips were so soft and warm, why was he so good at this?  
She really had no idea how to answer this question, only that she loved his kisses.

Bonnie grabbed the soft pillow above her head while he indulged in this little place that linked her neck to the collarbone.

"I really wanted to leave before it was morning so that no one caught me sneaking out of your room" she said slowly.  
It was hard focusing with his body so close to hers, his hands caressing her while he kissed her.

"Elijah and Nik barely spend time in their rooms… you should wait another hour"  
His smirk made her flush, there was so much they could do in an hour.

"It's better to be safe then… I can wait another hour…"  
He teased her bottom lip with his lips "Safest choice love"

Bonnie stroked his back slowly "I should take the time to sleep… I barely slept last night"  
He chuckled nibbling on ear now, tracing it with his tongue "Is that so darling?"

"Umhum" she mumbled unable to think of any words.  
She trailed his back with her fingernails, smiling when he groaned in pleasure with her ways.

Her leg came in touch with his upper body wanting to feel all of him again but he did say they had an hour and he made her shudder for him before he finally obliged to her.

* * *

Liz was tired from her shift, it had been one of those nights, a big fire in a campsite with blood found in the mix.

She took her holster and made coffee, how was she going to explain this to the town council?  
If she could just grab Caroline and run away from this forsaken town all her problems would be sort of solved.

She was half way down her coffee mug when Caroline came inside the house sniffling.  
All her instincts were on high alert "Sweety? What happened?"

Caroline shook her head, she didn't even know what to tell her mother, how to explain that the good guy just used her against the bad guy that was worried about her and that she was supposed to hate above all and yet she didn't.

Everything was switched up and she felt like her mind was playing nasty tricks on her.  
Liz dropped her mug behind and went to her daughter, she took her crying daughter into her arms "Talk to me sweety…"

"I don't know right from wrong anymore mom… I don't know… on which side I stand anymore. I don't know what I feel" Caroline cried with hints of desperation taking over.

Liz held her knowing this was the hardest question she had to answer her daughter.

"Caroline… in a town like ours, good, bad, evil… they end up being just words" she tried her best.  
The bubbly blonde held on to her mother afraid that her choices were leading her to a point of no return.

* * *

Bonnie played with her key on the way to her doorway, she couldn't stop smiling, she touched her lips, they still were warm and tingling from Kol's soft lips.

Her entire body was tingling, she was pretty sure she was glowing, sparkling like vampires over in Forks Town because that's how she felt.

Like a diamond sparkling out of joy and love, everything else had been insanely hot and intense but the best had been sleeping in his arms, being held so close by him was the best feeling in the world.

She switched from her car keys to her house keys, she bounced up the stairs to the doorway when she noticed the door open.

Her smile was gone, the blissful moments with Kol quickly replaced with worry and caution.  
Bonnie's face turned stern when Hayley showed up, she leaned against the threshold inside the house and waved her fingers.

"Hello witch, I was getting tired of waiting… tell me, he is hot in bed right? He has to be, a man like that…" she clutched her chest "… I'd kill to have a ride on that"  
"In your wildest dreams bitch" Bonnie snapped.

Hayley laughed supporting her back with her hands "Well witch, aren't you the jealous type?"  
"What do you want Hayley, besides Kol?"

Hayley smiled playfully "Sassy… I bet he likes that"  
Bonnie folded her arms "Do you need sex tips? Is that why you were waiting for me all night? I'd love to give you a list but I'm tired, Kol is very intense"

Hayley taunted her with a smile "We can share details later like two regular BFFs but for now you need to come with me"  
"I'm not going anywhere"

"I wanted to do this the easy way…"  
Bonnie squint doubting her tone and took a step back as Hayley came outside her house.

"I won't do the linking spell" Bonnie warned.  
Hayley clasped her hands together and rested them against her smiling lips "You will… I can barely keep my happiness tamed, I have a surprise for you"

Bonnie was beginning to feel apprehensive; the werewolf was just crazy, plain lunatic with crazy eyes on the side as well.  
Bonnie needed to get out of here, Hayley wasn't making any sense.

Hayley went down to her boot and pulled a knife, she waved it at Bonnie looking absolutely nuts while doing it.

This was it, Bonnie turned around and made a run for it, she used to run with Matt, she was a good runner and she could make it away from the deranged wolf.

She made it to the car easily but Jeremy showed up out of nowhere, Bonnie startled and dropped her keys on the ground.  
"Don't make things harder Bonnie…" he said pulling a knife as well and slicing her right tire.

"I'm not going down without a fight Jeremy"  
"All we want from you is the spell"

"No and if you really want to torture me to do it, you have to catch me first" she said and started running into the woods that surrounded her house.

She could hear Hayley laughing as they chased her, Jeremy was closing up on her but she knew these woods better than them.

She jumped over an old fallen tree that was one with the soil already and turned left, hiding in a small hollow she knew from her childhood years.  
Under old trees and green plants she knelt pulling her cell out of the Denim.

No signal.

She shook it and tried to wave it around but the signal was dead, she closed her eyes knowing they would find her soon, these woods were only a few squares, there was only so much she could trick them.

She looked past the green vegetation, she couldn't see them, if she tried she could run back to the house and to modern technology.

She took a deep breath and made another run for it, her legs were hurting and her lungs were burning but she was almost there, she pushed herself forward smiling as she saw her car again but suddenly Bonnie hit something solid.

Everything went immediately dark and she fell inanimate to the ground.

"Surprise" Hayley screamed excited as she reached Bonnie with Jeremy.  
Jeremy was upset that Bonnie was bleeding from a nasty cut on her forehead and looked at the cause of it.

Mikael smiled coldly at him resting the Viking aged axe against his shoulder, the back of it with blood from the girl.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Where is your heart - _Kelly Clarkson_

Loving The Sound - _The Overtones_


	17. Dealing with the devil

"Morning Matt" the new kid said sleepily and removed his hoody exposing the blue uniform shirt.  
Matt smiled putting away the glasses, he liked the kid but he missed Jeremy.

He was almost done with the glasses when the kid finally dragged his feet to settle the pool tables straight.  
"Oh hey Matt, I found a jacket" he said picking the black leather jacket from the ground.

Matt recognized it immediately, Rebekah must have dropped it on the table when she was dancing with Stefan and it probably fell without anyone noticing.  
"What do I do with it?" The kid asked barely awake.

Matt smiled and took the jacket "I'll return it… in fact, I'm going out for a bit James"  
"You are leaving me here all alone?" The kid was perplexed.

Matt grabbed his own hoody and tapped his shoulder as he left "Don't worry, nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls this early in the morning"

* * *

Bonnie's head was throbbing in pain, she tried to open her eyes but the pain was too strong.  
"Ummm…" she moaned deeply and focused touching the big cut on her forehead.

She could feel the dry blood that was sticking to her hair and face.  
"If you embraced being a hunter it wouldn't hurt as much, in fact, you would be all healed by now"

Bonnie knew the voice and searched for it "I don't want it"  
Jeremy shook his head "It didn't have to come to this Bonnie"

She struggled to focus harder and straighten enough to scoop her legs closer and sit, she found Jeremy resting against her car.

"Where's the crazy wolf girl?" She asked him touching her head again that seemed on blazing fire.  
"With Tyler or something…" he answered vaguely.

Thinking was hard and straining on her because of the pain but she recalled the face that she last saw before everything went dark.  
"And Mikael?"

"Where were you last night?"  
The comeback question left her shaken "I don't owe you any explanation Jeremy"

"Well that was fast… it didn't take you long to sleep with him"  
Bonnie looked away from him upset.

"Well I wouldn't expect the hero to march in here any time soon, now that he has what he wanted from you" Jeremy said disgusted and mad that she gave in so easily to the other one.  
But Bonnie wasn't mad at him, she faced him actually with a smile.

"You need to grow up Jeremy"  
"So that's the big difference between us? You always saw me like a kid but I already told you that I'm not Elena's kid brother anymore"

"You will always be her baby brother and a kid, wavering a hunter title does not make you all man now Jeremy"  
"He's the man and I'm the boy…" he hissed at her.

Bonnie didn't bother answering him, she had all the answers she needed and she knew that Kol being a man and mature were two very different things but at least he made her feel like a woman.

That was more than anyone ever did.

Bonnie slowly stood up "Jer… this makes no sense. What are you going to do? Kill me?"  
"That is an option my dear" Mikael interrupted the little teenager drama.

Bonnie held her own, though it was hard before a man like Mikael that exhaled evil with every breath.

"Interesting choices my sons made…" The tall broad man paced around with a dark assemble about him. "I still have to get used to the modern ways but I did not see that one coming, Niklaus and Kol charmed by a witch and a young vampire" He easily taunted his new prey.

Bonnie just looked at him without fear "What do you want with me?"  
"I beg you not to insult me, we both know why I came for you" he said serious.

"Because the other hunters asked you?" she didn't bother looking at Jeremy.  
But Mikael did "Go make sure we are not interrupted"

"Here? In the middle of the woods, ten feet away from her house?" Jeremy asked without much interested in moving.  
Mikael stared at him "Do as I say boy"

"I'm not one of your sons" Jeremy threw mad at him, he didn't enjoy being bossed around.  
Mikael stared him down "Leave me alone with the witch"

Jeremy gripped his knife upset but they needed Mikael, at least until they released Shane and with effort he turned away and left.

Mikael smiled "Where were we?"  
"You were being your charming creep self" Bonnie said stroking her arms.

"I see what attracts Kol... figures that my other useless son with the constant need to have fun and neglect everything important would be enchanted by the likes of you"

Bonnie folded her arms "You are too late for the father of the year awards so please... hurry to the point"

"I have my own motives, I want to know how much you and the blonde mean to them"

"I'm not important to Kol" Bonnie was determined in her words hoping they would mean anything to him.  
"That's a very pretty necklace that you have" Mikael said with a smile.

She was verging on panic but shrugged it off "Did you come all the way from the past to admire jewelry?"

Mikael was amused "A very strong personality just like the other one… but I'm more interested in you. Your abilities as a witch are valuable"

"Get in line old man" She spat out.  
He laughed "I fancy you… you have that fire that I knew in Ayanna"

Bonnie felt nauseated at the hint behind his despicable words "Spare me the sordid details to your past, why did you hit me with an axe? I will never do what you and the others want from me"

Mikael opened his hands "You are free to go inside to the sanctity of your home"  
Bonnie squint at him "Just like that?"

"They want you to perform a spell to link all hunters, I don't care about any of that. I don't care about killing all of them, I only want Niklaus"  
"If I give you Klaus…"

"I'll make sure no one touches Kol, unless you feel the need to kill him yourself"  
Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking about this new deal.

"All I ask is that you stick to your part of our arrangement"  
"Klaus can't be killed and even if there is a white stake around, you know that it will be destroyed the first time someone uses it"

"You really believe that I came from the past carrying only my beloved axe?" Mikael's smile was dark.  
She knew exactly what he meant and dreaded what came next.

"Of course that I can easily switch targets and fulfill your destiny in your behalf"  
"If I don't help you kill Klaus, you kill Kol"

"I always appreciated an intelligent woman" he moved leaving the way clear for her "I took the liberty of making the boy change your tire. You have 24 hours Bonnie, after that I go after someone, you choose who"

Bonnie wasn't sure if she was shaking for the throbbing pain in her head or the unsettling odds that she found herself in as she got inside her car.

* * *

With a sigh Caroline took the phone from her ear, Bonnie was still ignoring her calls.  
She knew where she was, at least she had the decency to send her a message saying she was on her way to Kol's house the night before but by the look of things, she was still with him.

Another sigh came, it was morning but she was in no hurry to get up, the way her night ended was bad, awful and she couldn't get Tyler's angry words out of her mind.

She expected an exchange of a few snarky comments with Klaus and to tell him how much she hated him at least five times before he kissed her to prove her wrong.

She looked at her cell with a guilty expression and searched for both their numbers but didn't have the courage to call either, it was a great time to get up, have a shower followed by coffee and then go to Bonnie's house to find out if she was there or still with Kol.

Caroline giggled on the way to the bathroom, she expected every sordid detail about Bonnie's night, she was suspicious that things were moving along fast between her friend and the second hottest Mikaelson.

Caroline checked on her mother getting ready for work before heading to the kitchen, she was going to try Bonnie's again when she moved to her front door.

The day was starting and she wanted to check the weather when she literally stepped on something.  
"Oh" she expected a lost puppy when she looked down, most definitely not what she found.

"Nik?" she whispered confused and surprised.  
The magnificent large wolf rested on her front porch with his head over his paws looking at her.

Caroline could swear he was giving her the dreaded puppy eyes that he used when he needed to get his way done.

She closed the door behind her and squat so she could be closer to him "Have you lost your hybrid mind? What are you doing here?"

The wolf with the beautiful intense blue eyes stood up on his fours staring at her.  
"Were you… keeping watch?" she frowned.

The wolf took a step closer to her and nudged her hand.  
"I'm not going to pet you Klaus" she huffed.

The wolf snarled slightly at her but not sounding that threatening to be honest.  
"Still not going to pet you" she said serious and stood up.

The wolf paced around her front porch showing no will to leave her.  
Caroline played with her scarf "Were you here all night?" she asked him quietly.

The wolf howled in response and she shushed him immediately.  
"Keep quiet, I don't want to have to explain to my mom that I have a hybrid setting camp outside my door to protect me" she tried to sound fierce but his action made every single wall inside of her waver.

The wolf slumped on the front porch again as if it was throwing a fit.  
Caroline raised her hands in the air "Seriously? Are we actually having this wolf on human talk? Go home Klaus" she pointed determined behind him.

But the wolf simply ignored her and looked at her, deep blue eyes piercing and head resting on paws and all.

She crossed her arms "Go home before my mom comes down, she starts her shift soon" she said serious and turned around.  
She smiled though before going back inside the house.

"Hey mom" she cheerfully said to the woman getting ready to leave.  
Liz gave her a funny look while strapping her belt "I'm still very much on the waking up stage Caroline but you seem better than last night…"

"I am…" Caroline smiled.  
"So I can go to work and not worry about my daughter for a few hours?"

Caroline nodded; Liz stroked her arm sweetly before leaving the house.  
The blonde came to the door but she didn't see Klaus anywhere, could the mighty hybrid actually have listened to her for once?

Now that was a surprise.

She tried Bonnie's number again but still nothing, she was slowly going from curious to worried and went inside to grab her keys.

She stopped by the door when another friend knocked "Can I come in?"  
"Elena… what are you doing here so early?"

Elena fixed her dress "Not the greeting I was expecting Care…"  
Caroline smiled "I'm sorry, I'm just having a really busy morning so far… I've been trying to reach Bonnie and Klaus… Oh my God, Klaus. Can you believe that he was sleeping on my doorstep all night as a wolf?"

"I didn't see him on my way here…" Elena said serious.  
"I told him to go home, you can imagine how my mom would react if she found him like that"

"It wouldn't be pretty…" Elena simply said looking around.  
"How are things with Stefan?" Caroline sneaked her way into a topic that didn't focus on her.

"We decided to take a break"  
"You decided, he drowned his pain into a bottle last night"

"Really?" Elena came to the kitchen table, closer to her friend.  
"Yes… Rebekah was there too and they danced" Caroline poured coffee with a smile, she handed the mug to Elena hopping to spike jealousy in her.

Elena took the mug with a fake smile, Caroline knew her too well.  
"Is everything alright?"

"Of course Caroline" Elena sweetly answered and took a sip from the coffee.  
She spit out everything as soon as it reached her mouth, it was full of vervain.

Elena snarled at Caroline, her fangs coming out, Caroline flashed pinning Elena to the ground "Damon talked to Stefan about your little quest for a stake, Stefan thinks you are sired to Damon but I think it's something else, I think you are helping Jeremy in his crazy Terminator Quest"

"Something like that" Elena said and shoved a syringe full of vervain into Caroline's neck.  
Caroline cringed in pain and wavered enough for Elena to shove her away, the blonde landed against the wall.

"Sorry Care but some things are more important than our friendship" she said and grabbed a knife.  
Caroline felt dizzy but shook her head trying to stay awake "I'm getting really tired of friends turning on me"

"I'm not turning on you Caroline, I just need your blood"  
Caroline tried to fight her friend but she was too weak and she truly hated it, she snarled mad at Elena "Stay away from me and my blood" she raised her finger between them.

Elena sighed and dropped on her knees taking Caroline's hand and slicing her palm open pouring the liquid into the mug.

"I volunteered to do this, Hayley wanted to do it and we both know she would just open your throat for a little blood" Elena sounded almost apologetic "I'm not going to kill you Caroline…"

She stroked her hair "You'll be fine in an hour, we both know it"  
When she was done she stood up quickly but wasn't expecting the visit, the large wolf cut her way out menacing flashing his sharp teeth.

Elena gulped down "Easy there… I'm just following orders"  
Caroline smiled as the wolf growled mad, she had her eyes closed but she knew he wasn't the sweet wolf from earlier wanting a pet from her, he was on killing angry mood.

Elena tried to move but he snarled, his teeth ravenous and ready to shred her to tiny insignificant pieces.

She pushed her fangs out and snarled back at him trying to be some kind of match to him but she didn't stand a chance when the huge brown wolf launched himself at her.

She yelled in pain as he bit hard into the hand that held the mug making it crash hard against the floor.

He was so strong that Elena expected her hand to be gone when he finally released her, she clutched the hand in pain and faced him but Klaus was teaching her a lesson, he was letting her live so she had to come beg for his blood later.

Fat tears streamed down her face as she flashed away.  
The wolf hauled after her escape but didn't follow her, he tilted his head watching the blonde unconscious on the floor and sat next to her.

* * *

Rebekah was bored, she tossed her school book away, she was definitely not in the mood to go over rudimentary French.

Her thought trailed to the previous night, to her dance with baby face and then to Matt.  
She grabbed a pillow and tried to shove her feelings inside her chest by pressing it close.

It was such a mistake to feel like this about Matt, being daggered and put away in a coffin would be her reward if she kept pushing Klaus like this.

She wasn't allowed to fall in love again and to be a weakness, even more now with hunters and her father around.

The knock on her door made her grimace, probably Bonnie for round four or fourteen with Kol.  
Rebekah didn't have a proper reaction when she found Matt at her doorstep.

"Hi" he simply said and handed her the jacket.  
"Thank you" she said taking it.

He turned around to leave so she stepped outside "Is that all?"  
Matt faced her with those blue eyes sparkling as he smiled "That's all you left behind"

Rebekah tapped her fingers on the threshold, she had to do something fast, take advantage of his low resistance.

She spotted the shiny truck on the driveway "I'm happy you decided to take the new car"  
"Yeah… kind of sucks having to walk every day to work"

Rebekah smiled happy with the easy moment between them "I could buy the Grill so you don't have to actually work"

Matt laughed and shook his head astonished with her "No thanks Rebekah"  
She looked dazzled at him, her name sounded so sweet in his lips "If you ever change your mind, just say the word… I owe you for trying to kill you"

"You don't owe me anything. I killed your brother Rebekah and he didn't do anything to me, I just wanted to help my friends but I lost my sister too so I know how much it hurts. Vampire or human, losing a sibling is the worst pain... it took me a long time to let Vicky go. She was all I had"

Rebekah felt sad for him, he had a really rough life "I'm sorry you lost Vicky to a war that wasn't yours Matt"

The honesty in her left Matt intrigued but he smiled because someone acknowledged his loss to a war that indeed wasn't his to fight.

There was a moment of silence between them, they just looked at each other, without hatred or forged alliances behind it all.

They simply shared a look, a boy looking at a girl and a girl blushing because of it.  
It was perfect.

Until another car pulled over the driveway and Stefan came out of his red car.  
Matt gave the vampire a cautious look "Hey man…"

Stefan nodded once and looked at Rebekah "I came to check on you… there was a lot of drinking involved last night"

Matt made a noise that came as a shock to him as well, he was actually upset with the poor excuse Stefan came up with.

Stefan looked at him "I thought you hated her"  
"She forgot her jacket at the Grill, I was just returning it"

Stefan looked at him not believing a word that was coming out of the human.

"You went from chasing one to having two at your doorstep. I'm proud of you little sister" Kol arrived to the party with a smile.

Rebekah scolded him with her piercing eyes "Go see to your witch, I'm sure she misses praising the lord already"

"On my way" he said with a bigger smile "But if you ever have trouble choosing between them, make them have a duel. I miss those"  
Rebekah sighed annoyed "Weren't you leaving Kol?"

"In a minute" he looked at the two men in front of him distraught by the talk "A duel for my sister's honor… wait…" he looked at Rebekah again.

Rebekah pursed her lips and snarled at him turning away to go hide in her room in anger.  
Kol rested his hand on the door "You can both go now and stay away from my sister"

"I was going already" Matt said turning away.  
Kol looked at Stefan.

"Actually, is Klaus around?"  
"You can't date any of my siblings, I apologize if I wasn't clear enough"

Stefan was going to give him a good comeback when they turned their attention to Matt that called Bonnie's name worried as she stepped outside her car.

Kol hurried down the stairs to her, she saw the concern in his face which made her chest warm.  
"I'm ok" she said to the three men looking at her but it didn't come out that strong.

"What happened?" Matt wondered about the nasty cut on her forehead and the dry blood, she looked really bad.  
"Mikael" she said and moved to Kol.

Bonnie could feel his anger as she hid in his chest for comfort.

* * *

Liz couldn't work, she was concerned about Caroline and her mood swings that were a constant ever since she returned from the past.

She knew she was home and made a detour from her rounds, upon finding her front door open, Liz took her gun and removed the safety from it, she found her daughter on the floor and the large menacing wolf next to her, she didn't even think twice as she pulled the trigger.

The noise made Caroline wake from her slumber, the shock of what her mother had done and worst, what Klaus could do to her made her force a quick recovery from the Vervain shot.

The wolf made a wounded noise but surprisingly didn't attack the Sheriff, Caroline roughly straighten herself and looked at her mother that was confused and ready to shoot again.

"Don't do it mom… it's Klaus" she said and slowly reached her hand to him.  
The wolf snarled low unwelcoming the caring touch.

"Just let me see" Caroline snapped and regaining all her strength.  
The wolf whimpered as she touched the open injury, she tried to give it less importance than needed.

"Ok Klaus, it's not that bad" she said but her hand was quickly covered in blood.

Liz rushed to her side with a set of towels "I just shot Klaus Mikaelson" she said terrified of her actions.  
Caroline gave her a nervous smile "At least he heals fast"

"What was he doing inside my house as a wolf in the first place?"  
Caroline shrugged without looking at her mother "Someone attacked me so everything is very blurry"

"How did you know it was him?"  
Caroline pressed the towel harder which made Klaus snarl "I just did…"

"Protecting you or not, he is still a freak Caroline" Liz said disturbed.  
Klaus made a very upsetting sound, not enjoying the compliment at all.

"Mom… you just shot the most powerful creature in the world… try not to offend him as well" Caroline whispered but smiling.

She watched him and slowly touched his vast fur and ran her hand slowly over his head.  
Klaus closed his blue intense eyes and made a pleasing sound this time, which made Caroline roll her eyes.

"I know that you can heal a lot faster than you are healing, so stop bleeding on my floor"  
The wolf unexpectedly licked her hand.

"Gross Klaus" she said serious and stood up.  
But the wolf was happy and left towards her room, Caroline tamed her silly giggle and looked at her mother.

"Maybe you could compel me to forget what I just saw?" Liz said clutching a bunch of soaking towels.

Caroline went to her room, she pushed the already open door a little more finding him standing in his human form already.  
Naked.

She slammed the door shut and closed her eyes, she hit her head against the door upset that she didn't see this one coming.

Klaus was standing in her room just like he came to this world and she could bet her lucky star that he had that stupid smirk of his imprinted on his face.

"How is he?" Liz asked worried coming her way.  
"He's fine" Caroline quickly said.

"You look flushed" she said touching her face "Are you hurt?"  
"I'm ok mom, don't worry" Caroline answered determined.

"Shouldn't we check on him?" Liz tried to open the door but Caroline didn't let her go through.  
"Do we have any clothes from daddy?"

Liz made a confused face but then she connected the dots "For when he shifts" she said slowly.  
"Yes, when he does shift, in a while…" Caroline said nervously.

"I think I have a few clothes that I kept from Bill's last visit"

* * *

"If he just wanted to make a deal, he didn't have to harm her this bad" Rebekah was cleaning Bonnie's wound.

"I'm afraid our father knows nothing about subtlety" Elijah said with sympathy for the girl.  
Kol gave Elijah a look "He's no father of mine and I will kill him for touching Bonnie" He went on his knees so he could check the cut "Why won't you accept my blood to heal?"

"It's already healing and it doesn't hurt as much, I think being a hunter has its perks after all"  
"I'm going to enjoy severing him limb by limb" Kol said between his clenched teeth.

Bonnie smiled at him "He was just testing me, he wouldn't kill me, he needs a witch and he isn't after all of you like the Five… he only wants Klaus"  
"I'm tempted to say yes" Kol said touching Bonnie's forehead worried.

"KOL" Rebekah pressed mad and looked at Elijah waiting for him to do something but instead her over thoughtful brother left the room.

She raised her hands in the air "We are not giving him Nik"  
Kol looked at her "Nik can handle himself, I'm not going to gamble with Bonnie's life"

"She's not family" Rebekah was heated and spoke the words without caring about Bonnie's presence.

Kol stood to face her angry "I'll be damned Rebekah if I'm going to trade her life for a man who wiped us every given Sunday and the other that pushed a dagger into my heart so that he could make a name for himself around the world"

"You found love… that's good to know Kol, shall we all give up our lives now because you found a second Mirela?"

She pushed his buttons and he grabbed her arm, dragging her inside the library where privacy didn't mean much because Bonnie could still listen to their very heated discussion.

She left the ice on the couch and went to the cellar where they kept Shane, she wanted answers that only he could answer.

Bonnie found him chained to a chair and in a really bad shape, she was surprised that he still breathed.

Shane didn't look at her but smiled "You will be an extraordinary hunter"  
"I don't want the honor"

He looked at her slowly "You could fight it, but this is a battle you will lose"  
"Why is it so important that I make the binding spell?"

"Hunters are given supernatural strength so that they can fight as equals. If you bind them together, they become invincible"  
"What's the catch?" Bonnie asked him slowly.

"The longer you take to perform the spell, the weaker you all become, without reaching your full potential, other hunters will be awaken"  
"That doesn't sound so bad…"

Shane laughed in pain "You will kill yourself, like Connor did and in case you were wondering, no, there is no way out of this Bonnie. As long as the Originals exist, so will the Five"

"Who created the Five?"  
Shane was surprised by her question "I don't know"

It was Bonnie's turn to smile "Now whose fighting the inevitable? They will drag this out of you painfully so just tell me now, who created the Five?"

"It doesn't matter who created them"  
Bonnie came closer to the cell "Do you want to know what I learned today? That I'm valuable and that's something I can use. I don't know why but no one else can do that damn spell and if I have to choose between Kol or anyone else in this family, I will choose to save him. But maybe I don't need to make that choice because I could just eradicate the problem from the Origin"

Shane shrugged "Good luck with that theory"  
"They come from a spell, that's why magic is so important to keep the Five alive..."

Shane licked his dry lips "Don't start playing with things that are way out of your league little Bennett"  
"Didn't you just say I could be extraordinary? Watch me as I go hunt" she finished eerily and left.

* * *

Caroline opened the door enough to toss the shirt and pants inside the room, she closed the door avoiding any visual contact with him.

She waited until it was safe "Are you decent?" she asked from the other side of the door.  
"Not even remotely sweetheart" he answered easily.

She opened the door with a forced smile "Glad to see that you are all fine"  
Klaus was just getting into a blue shirt that belonged to her father, she always loved seeing him in that so it was strange to see Klaus wearing it, though he looked good in anything and she lingered her eyes on the naked chest just to add to her torment.

"Your mother shot me" she said with a smile.  
"Divine Justice?" she asked tilting her head amused.

Klaus chuckled and button his wrists, he was taking his time getting dressed on purpose but she didn't avert her eyes, she enjoyed the view.

To his surprise Caroline moved to him and touched the little healing hole on his stomach, she was astonished by how quickly he actually healed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him slowly and meeting his blue eyes, still so intense but different somehow now that they weren't in animal form.

"Not anymore…" he said in his deep voice.  
It made her shiver but the way she moved her hand from the wound and to his back didn't leave him unaffected at all.

Klaus took her neck and pulled her closer into a deep kiss, Caroline answered eagerly and passionately.

She felt his smooth naked back and when he tried to pull away from the kiss, she pulled him right back into it.

His hands strongly pinned her against him enjoying the way her body heated his.  
They weren't supposed to be so out of breath when they finally broke away from the kisses.

Klaus stroked her heated cheek as her hand lazily felt his naked back under the shirt.  
"Are you going to hurt my mother?" she asked him slowly.

"No" he said running his thumb over her lower lip slowly.  
Caroline felt a shiver that went through her entire body "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"No" he said and pulled away from her completely.

Caroline bit her lip as he smugly walked away buttoning the shirt without looking behind, she smiled and touched her lips, warm from his.

* * *

Bonnie left the cellar with a headache, this wasn't looking too good and she could hear Kol and Rebekah still fighting loud and ugly.

She needed to lay down but didn't feel like going home, so she went to the place where she had been truly happy in the last hours.

She didn't bother taking her shoes off and lay on his bed, she wouldn't be sleeping so soon, she was on edge and worried about a future that didn't seem too bright and very complicated.

Bonnie curled into a ball, trying to warm herself when he came inside the dark room, he didn't question her presence in his room and her easiness with his bed.

He laid beside her upset "I hate my family"  
Bonnie smiled but didn't move "You are all very intense"

"Darling, we aren't intense. We just hate each other"  
She moved so she could face him "With intensity" she teased him.

Kol smiled and moved his head to look at her "This isn't exactly the day I had in mind after last night"  
Bonnie soothed her head on his pillow, she spoke quietly "Right now isn't so bad"

"I could get used to having in you in my bed Bonnie" He said with a smile that wasn't his usual smirk, just an honest outlet of his happiness.

"That would have sounded so much better if you said in your life instead of bed"  
He laughed "I'm not Nik with the romantic speeches and artistic rainbows and horses that mysteriously look all the same"

Bonnie laughed and started playing with his pillow "He is you favorite brother..."  
"Bite your tongue darling" he sounded appalled.

Bonnie smiled "There has to be a way out of all this"  
"I'm not worried love, if it comes to it, I'll wrap a bow around Nik's big ego and hand him over to the nearest executioner"

"You are impossible Kol..." she sighed.  
"I just don't want to lose you" he said shaking her entire world.

"That could be a problem..."  
Kol was captivated by the woman in his bed and moved to lay on his side so he could see her properly.

Bonnie didn't avert her eyes from his and her fingers reached his face, she took each side of his neck and smiled when he moved towards her.

"I could get used to being yours" she whispered meeting his lips.  
It was a long slow kiss but that's all the way it went.

She rested her head against his chest and fell asleep tired.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Tyler asked Hayley as they made way to Shane's old office, back in college.

"Looking for Shane's assistant" Hayley answered flirting with a few boys on the hall.  
"Can you please focus?"

Hayley laughed shamelessly at him "No need to be all jealous. I only have eyes for you" she teased Tyler.

He pushed her hand away from his hard chest "What's so special about this assistant of Shane's?"  
"Shane is a very well-known teacher, writer and his hypnosis sessions are really famous"

"Hypnosis?" Tyler tried to control himself, he felt like he was tricked into a field trip with no purpose at all.

Hayley stopped by the office "Last year the college accepted a girl who was a genius. She's special, a IQ that is off the charts and she has been skipping year after year and so last semester she started college and took Shane's class. She was so interested in it that she asked to be his assistant. After a few weeks she became closer to him and confided in him that she had recurrent nightmares of her death. In another time, dressed in another way and always with a man in her dreams, trapped, unable to help her and bound to watch her die, night after night"

Tyler shook his head "She had a bunch of weird dreams, when does it become interesting?"  
Hayley smiled at Tyler's annoyed tone "Shane proposed hypnosis, suspecting that she was remembering her past life"

Tyler sighed in lack of patience and Hayley opened the door, inside was a girl packing a few boxes.  
"Hayley, Hi. It's so good to see you again" The girl hurried to hug her warmly.

"I came to tell you that Shane got you a tour to his new school"  
The girl with dark hair and blue eyes smiled "I miss him. It's such a shame that he was dismissed like that" she looked at the boy next to Hayley.

"This is Tyler" Hayley said making the introductions.  
Tyler barely smiled.

"I'm April" she said cheerfully.  
"Pleasure… will you give me a minute?" he took Hayley's elbow driving her outside.

"You said you had a way to push Bonnie into killing mood" he snapped.  
"You just met her"

"A girl? That sweet innocent girl in there?"  
Hayley rolled her eyes "You have no suspense at all Tyler"

He growled under his breath furious.

Hayley was eerie as she filled him in on the blank spaces "That sweet innocent girl was Kol's Mikaelson first and only love. April is the reincarnation of sweet innocent Mirela, that was killed by one of the Five in front of Kol"

Tyler frowned pushing the door open to look at the girl neatly packing all the books inside of boxes.

He looked at Hayley that clapped her hands excited "How much you want to bet I drive a wedge so big between Bonnie and Kol that she will beg for a stake to drive into his heart?"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

A little respect – S_ilence 4_


	18. Protective Instincts

**Romania 1114**

"Kol Mikaelson you are distracting me"

"I'm not doing anything" he said lazily lying on the grass watching her during the most boring task ever.  
Mirela took another immaculate white sheet and gave it a good shake before stretching it neatly over the wire and strapping it down, leaving it to dry.

Kol rested on his elbow with a smile watching the beautiful girl with the black long hair and the simple dress.  
When she was done, she looked at him and placed her hands on her waist "Are you done undressing me with your eyes?"

Kol smirked and swiftly stood up, he came to her and laced his arms around her "I could pretend I wasn't doing just that but you know me too well"

Mirela pushed her long hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms "My father wasn't too happy that I spent the last two nights with you"

"He is welcome to come along, it might turn a bit awkward for him but I don't mind" he shrugged.  
Mirela laughed and rolled her beautiful blue eyes "Already my brothers want to teach you a lesson…"

"Let them…" he shrugged again.  
She lost her smile and left his embrace "I'm not at odds with my family Kol… I love my family"

He smiled "I like your family as well"  
Mirela used that sweet side of hers and stroked his soft features lovingly "Will I ever meet your family?"

"God forbids" he said scared.  
She took it as a joke and walked back to camp, he smiled and flashed to her, he kissed her cheek after lacing his arms around her again.

"You shouldn't be using your abilities in plain day…" she giggled with his sweet kisses on her neck.  
"Then entertain me…" he moved his hands over her body sinfully.

Mirela rested against his chest and closed her eyes "What if someone sees us?"  
He smirked and turned her around cupping her face "I'll make them forget… _Lumina noptii mele_" he whispered in love.

She shook her head smiling at his defying ways but easily gave in; she was so in love with him that every second with him was a blessing.

She wasn't worried about her family now as they made love on that field.

* * *

**Present Mystic Falls**

"I'm going with you" Bonnie walked determined to the door.

Kol grabbed her arm and easily led her to the couch where he sat her, she gave him a fuming look.  
"You are staying here, inside the holiness of Nik's castle"

She folded her arms "Do you want a headache? I have this urge to pop an aneurism"  
"I'll be drooling on the floor but I will still stop you from leaving this house"

She pursed her lips mad "I have to leave this place eventually"  
"And you will but not before I make sure my dear father isn't around trying to kill you"

"He isn't…" she unfolded her arms and sweetly cupped his face "Let me go with you, if he wanted me dead he would have chopped my head when he had the chance"  
"No" he said with a smile.

She removed her hands from his face and folded her arms again upset "Fine, I'll just wait here like the good hostage that I am"  
"Good" he quickly left towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elijah stood by the door waiting for him.  
"Over to Bonnie's"

"I'll accompany you"  
"I don't need a bodyguard" Kol wasn't too happy with the company.

"Not up to discussion" Elijah warmly smiled at Bonnie and left.  
Kol definitely didn't like the sidekick but he didn't have a choice, when one of them wanted something there was no way around it.

Bonnie looked around the large room irritated, she hated when she wasn't in control of her choices.  
Rebekah almost missed her, dropping her school bag on the couch she sighed at the witch "Are you moving in now?"

Bonnie smiled awkwardly "I don't think so but things are a bit undetermined at the moment"  
Rebekah laughed drily "They are very clear when you are in his room, try to keep it down will you? It's very aggravating having to hear you both having sex all the time"

Bonnie didn't like the comment "Nothing happened last night… I just slept in his bed"  
The blonde original went around the couch and sat next to Bonnie "I know. I'm just being my charming self because I'm upset"

Bonnie recalled the sibling fight from the previous day "Mikael gave me a choice but it doesn't mean I will hand Klaus over just like that"  
"If you do, I will rip you apart even if that drives an eternal wedge between me and my brother Kol" Rebekah was ruthless.

But Bonnie nodded with respect for the original.  
Rebekah picked her bag ready to leave for school "Kol really likes you "

Bonnie felt her cheeks burn and looked down unwilling to believe Rebekah.

"Kol is very verbal about his conquests, he gushes about all the vomit details and yet I know nothing about Mirela. He never talked about her; all I know is what Nik told me. That Kol found her gipsy tribe while in Romania and lived with them for a year until that hunter caught up with him. He never talks about her or her death which means he loved her"

Bonnie wasn't really keen of the sudden speech about the other woman so she kept to herself quiet.

Rebekah stood up "That's how I know that he is falling in love with you. He hasn't mentioned you aside from the protective fit that he occasionally throws regarding your safety. That's another Mikaelson trade, we tend to be very protective of the ones we care most about"

Bonnie smiled while Rebekah left her alone, she liked the sound of that a lot.  
Klaus came down the stairs with a fresh set of his clothes "Good, you are here"

Bonnie stroked her legs "Kol didn't allow me to go with him"  
"It sounds like he is trying to keep you alive…" he poured two glasses of scotch and handed her one "How much are you willing to do in order to return that favor?"

Bonnie took the drink noticing how much she was shivering "You have another one of those plans, don't you Klaus?"

Klaus sipped on his drink "Mikael needs you, for some reason he left you alive but he won't be that merciful on the rest"  
"You mean Caroline?" Bonnie asked worried.

"He saw how much she made me waver in the past already… you are a very smart woman Bonnie so I know that you can help me"  
Bonnie tried the drink, it was strong and harsh but she needed it.

Klaus twirled the liquid inside his glass "He wants me dead, it's my father's only wish. I know that he allowed you to walk away by trying to forge a plan with you. It's what I would do"  
Bonnie nodded "He wants you in exchange for Kol's safety"

"Help me put an end to all of this"  
"And if I don't? If I simply give you over to Mikael?"

"I will kill Mikael, return and push a dagger to Kol's heart, removing him from circulation and breaking the Five like I did in the past"  
Bonnie finished her drink "You would do that just to teach me a lesson?"

Klaus shook his head "You have your priorities, I have mine. I don't need Mikael around messing with my hybrids and everything else"

Bonnie stood up and faced him fiercely "Just go straight to the point Klaus, you want to protect Caroline and I want to protect Kol"

"If you must really put things on those terms, I do have big plans that don't include this one pony town and friends that keep harming her"

"Does Caroline know about her big destiny by your side?" Bonnie asked him with a hint of a mocking smile.

Klaus smiled easily "Do you for one second believe that Kol will stay in this tedious town with you? I bet he is already planning to which city he will take you first"

Bonnie gulped down, now there was a thought that really hadn't crossed her mind at all.

* * *

Caroline could see the hybrid as she came closer to her front door "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you"  
Caroline didn't move to let him inside her house "I think you've said enough Tyler"

He pushed himself inside the house bumping her out-of-the-way on purpose "Not everything is what it seems"

Caroline laughed crossing her arms "So you didn't sleep with Hayley and came back to me like nothing happened and then you didn't just stroll over to Klaus and threaten to kill me just to go against him?"

"What happened with Hayley was a mistake but I couldn't help myself out there in the mountains, everything was just so painful and I was shifting so many times that my entire body became numb and what I left here was just a memory"

"Uau" Caroline was shocked "The lengths you will go to remind me Tyler why I never want you back"  
"Out there you were a memory but I never stopped loving you and I came back to you. I did this for you" he shouted mad.

"Thank you Tyler, I'm flattered and while we are at this, can I thank you for bringing my father to town so he could get killed as well?"  
The words threw Tyler for a spin "What?"

"I don't think I ever had the chance to properly thank you for calling my father and then ditching town without a word. While you were out there feeling _numb _from shifting I was here morning a father but you weren't a memory, you were very present and I didn't give in to Klaus because I actually loved you. But I'm happy we had this little talk Tyler, I finally realized something, I deserve better. I deserve someone who won't cheat on me and find excuses for it, I deserve someone who doesn't see me just as something to fill his needs, I deserve someone who won't use me"

"Someone like Klaus?" Tyler gritted his teeth together mad.  
"If that happens Tyler, I want you to know that it was you who pushed me into his arms. He was there every single time that I needed"

She opened her door holding it for him.  
He nodded disappoint "I was working with Hayley, trying to find a way to finally get rid of him for all of us. You and our friends… he slaughtered all those kids without a shred of mercy…"

"That's the big difference between you and him Tyler, with all that he has done to have his precious hybrids, he has never put any of them before me" she said waiting for him to leave her house and her life.

"I wouldn't make many plans with him, I'm not waiting for Hayley, she's just nuts and likes playing games and that's just not me, I will find a way to kill him myself"  
Caroline looked away from him and waited until he was gone to slam the door shut.

She looked around the house, it looked empty and she tried to push away the lonely feeling she had.  
Her phone went off and she caught herself smiling when she saw the name on the screen.

"Can I be of service all mighty hybrid Klaus?" she tried to sound serious.  
He chuckled from the other side _"I have something to show you"  
_  
"Please tell me that you have clothes on"  
Again Klaus laughed softly _"I'm at the manor and your friend Bonnie is here as well"  
_  
"I'll try to come over" she said indifferently and ended the call.  
She touched her lips smiling and flashed to her room; she looked for her favorite black top and her skinny Jeans and braided her hair perfectly.

Liz arrived at the house just as she was getting ready to leave.  
"Are you going out?"

"I'm meeting Bonnie" she spoke half the truth.  
"Someone filed a missing report for Professor Shane"

"I'll ask around, if anyone has seen him" Caroline pretended to be busy with her coat.  
"Caroline…" her mother was cautious.

And she smiled in return "I don't know what I'm doing but if I never try I will never know mom"  
"If he breaks your heart, I will find a way to actually hurt him. Permanently"

The conviction in her made Caroline hug her tight "Thanks mom. I'll see you later"  
"I'm doing the night shift as well" Liz said picking up her ringing phone.

Caroline smiled on the way to her car, maybe she could sneak in a dinner among her plans.

* * *

Rebekah noticed the commotion around the office that now belonged to the man trapped in her cellar.  
She smiled at one of the officers carrying all the boxes that belonged to him and then saw the girl shyly leaning against the wall.

Her locker wasn't far so she stayed focused on all the talks going on, she almost missed the girl from before standing now next to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry but did you know the Professor?"  
Rebekah shook her head "Only by name, I heard that he was going to join the school next semester"

"I came to visit him; he worked in my College until recently… I found his office with blood stains… it's just awful" she said with tears gathering at her powerful blue eyes.

"Yeah… just… awful" Rebekah closed her locker with a half-smile, she spotted Matt going to class and smiled at the girl "I have to go…"  
"Sure. Nice to meet…" April didn't finish because Rebekah was rushing down the hall.

"Hey Matt" She called after the quarterback that said goodbye to his company and waited for her.  
"Hey Rebekah"

She liked the small smile he had for her "Call me Bekah, everyone does"  
He slowly searched his jacket pocket "We are not friends and your brother Kol is a dick"

"I know" she said as it was the most natural thing in the world.  
He laughed at her easiness "And what was that with Stefan?"

"We have an attempt of a past together" she played with her books.  
"The 20's thing?"

"He carried my necklace for centuries and gave it to Elena to wear… it was more than a 20's thing" she laughed.

Matt was serious though "Rebekah… if you want to conquer a guy, you shouldn't be gushing out about your ex"  
Rebekah looked after him as he left, since when she was allowed to conquer him?

* * *

Kol went through the drawers and chose some random clothes for her while Elijah looked at the wall fascinated with the symbols and letters there.

"Remarkable how this hunter's awakening happens…"  
"Yes, it's so fascinating Elijah, you should write a book about it" Kol said trying to find a particular drawer.

Elijah looked at his brother "Thank you for calling Bonnie to let me inside the house"  
"I only did it because you convinced me that it was a way to protect her, in case I couldn't get to her on time so don't get all teary about it"

"I won't harm her"  
Kol turned his attention to Elijah "Nik found Alexander in bed with Bekah, pinned him to a wall with a sword and ripped his tongue and then his heart out. I'm not entirely sure I can trust either of you"

Elijah soothed his brother with a smile "That would displease you"

"Yes Elijah that would put a damper to my mood" he shook his head at his brother, unbelievable how he still had to explain some things to Elijah.

He smiled happy to find the drawer he was looking for and smirked going through the sexy lingerie.  
For what he had seen of Bonnie, he knew that she was a wild sexy cat under all that shy assemble but he was very pleased with his findings, so much that he took a few unnecessary shirts from the bag and dropped the entire drawer inside instead.

Elijah sighed with Kol's ways and looked around the small room, he took the picture of Bonnie with her Gran and handed it to Kol.  
"Try to find room for this, she would like that"

Kol took the picture and smirked "Are you blushing Elijah?"  
Elijah ignored his brother and left to the kitchen, Kol closed the bag and looked at the wall one last time before leaving.

He licked his lips slowly and serious now, his name as a target was very real and he had to find a way out of this.  
He looked at the picture in his hand and stroked her face, he couldn't lose her.

* * *

Klaus answered his cell with a smile "Stefan… good old friend, are you paying me a visit soon?"  
_"I need your blood"_

"I'm sorry but the blood bank is closed for now"  
_"Stop testing me and say what you want in exchange for that cure"  
_  
"I don't want anything. I will not be helping Elena on this occasion. She isn't valuable to me anymore and I couldn't care less what happens to the little double crosse wench that stabs everyone in the back. At least I do it looking at people in the eye" he hanged up as the blue-eyed vampire stepped inside his living room.

"If this is what you wanted, I'm here" Damon said pissed.  
Klaus pursed his lips "This should be more fun than torturing poor Shane locked in my basement"

Damon gritted his teeth "She's in pain"  
"Should be over quickly… matter the fact, you should be with her" Klaus said almost meaning it.

Damon took a long silent moment as encouragement "I'll give you the white oak stake that I have in exchange for your blood"

Klaus laughed throwing his head back "The reckless brother in love with the wrong girl trades his only upper hand for her cure. Almost too poetic to believe it"

"I'm the only one that knows where it is and I will get it for you as soon as she drinks your blood" Damon barely spilled the words out, this was gut wrenching to do.  
"You are assuming that I will give you anything mate" Klaus stood up.

Damon stiffened at once while Klaus placed his hands behind his back and paced around the other vampire "I really don't like you and watching Elena shift between you and Stefan is not only straining but also dull. I have no idea how any of you hasn't staked her already but that's not my place to judge. What I can tell you is that I personally find Tatia and Katherine a lot more appealing but then again… so did you"

Damon looked at him with hatred, Klaus knew about his strong feelings for the recent turned vampire and was having fun taunting him.

"Keep the stake Damon… I know that you won't use it any time soon. There's a bit of a situation regarding the blood lines and now that Elena is part of the lot…"  
"I could use it on all the others…" Damon hissed.

"Did I ever confirm that I was the one responsible for everyone's petty little lives? Ummm…" the taunting was just too much fun for Klaus.

"What do you want in exchange?"

Klaus took a glass and his eyes turned yellow, he bit into his hand and dropped the blood handing it to Damon "I want you to be the eyes and ears inside that little group of lying cheating now turned hunters that happen to be close to you"

Damon reached for the glass but Klaus pulled back at the last second "Of course that might cause a bit of a strain between the power couple of the moment"

"I'll spy for you, don't worry about me and Elena"  
"Is she sired to you Damon?"

Damon wasn't expecting the question and it made Klaus smile, he gave the blood away.  
"If you fail me Damon, I will go after Stefan first" he warned.

On the way out Damon met Caroline arriving in her car.  
She noticed the blood in his hand and assumed Elena was hurt by Klaus when she tried to snatch her blood.

The two vampires exchanged looks that spoke of the opposite sides that they were taking at the moment.

She found Bonnie in the large couch "Hey"  
Bonnie jumped and ran to her, Caroline hugged her friend tight "Are you ok?"

"I am… I'm sorry I drugged you" Bonnie looked at her.  
Caroline shrugged "I sort of forgive you but I won't be accepting anything to drink from you so soon"

Bonnie laughed and hugged Caroline again "I shouldn't have done that but I was just trying to find a way to know more about all of this"  
"Have the nightmares begun? Elena mentioned that Jeremy was having them"

"Not yet, this amulet is really strong which is why I asked Klaus about it and he found this" Bonnie went to get an old worn out paper and handed it to Caroline.  
The blonde took it but she was thinking where the hybrid might be "What's this?"

"The original spell that was used to trap the magic inside this amulet"  
Caroline pretended to be really interested in it but tried to focus on her special abilities, trying to figure out if anyone else was in the house.

"He killed the witch that made the spell, of course but he is going to see a shaman that lives a couple of hours away"  
"He is?" She asked wondering if she just missed him.

"I think this spell is connected to the Five and it might give us a big lead into who actually created the Five"  
"And Klaus is helping you?" Caroline folded the paper.

"Don't act so surprised sweetheart, I do have a heart" he said smugly coming inside the room.  
Caroline hated that she was reacting so much to his presence "One that doesn't beat"

He smiled showing his dimples much to her doom "I never said it was of any use"  
She smiled and broke away from his stare, she looked at Bonnie instead that was attentively taking in everything.

"So we are going out-of-town for a few days" Bonnie informed her friend realizing now how beautiful and sexy her friend looked.  
"You and Klaus?" The question came in with a harsher tone than she first intended.

Bonnie frowned "And Kol"  
"Oh" Caroline looked at Klaus that had a drink apparently unaffected by it all.

Kol arrived to the house alone "Bag is in the car already" he looked at Caroline "Are you going as well?"  
The blonde didn't know what to tell him and looked at Klaus.

"Take your own car, I won't go on a road trip sharing a car with you" Kol left with Bonnie right behind him, she smiled at Caroline hopping she would go.  
"How long will you be away?" Caroline asked Klaus still unsure of this road trip.

"We'll be back before you know it love" he said smiling and leaving his empty glass behind, he stopped by the front door "Are you coming Caroline?"

She clasped her hands together and then followed him, she did come here determined to test any possibility between them.

* * *

Kol stepped down from the car watching the really old house, he gave Klaus a look "Are you sure about this?"

"Faith is a unique soul that lives at her own pace but she's very talented and she will be able to give us a few answers" Klaus closed the door to his car.

A girl with dark short hair and a punk look stepped outside the house pointing a rifle at them, it took her a second to relax and smile recognizing him.

"Klaus…" she said so softly that it came out as a purr.  
She put the riffle down "You finally decided to come back and visit me?"

"All good things come to those who wait love" Klaus flirted with the girl.  
Caroline shoved her hands inside her coat going from the hybrid to the girl in the army boots, they sure sounded cozy.

The girl looked at Kol confused.  
"My brother Kol and I have a few questions" Klaus introduced the man.

She smiled at Klaus, focusing on the dashing blonde again "Anything for you Klaus"  
"It's about the talisman that you tried to recreate a few years ago…"

She nodded "I remember the one that you wanted for your sister… but I wasn't successful at the time"  
Everyone else looked at Klaus that ignored all eyes on him.

"Do you remember why?"  
Faith nodded once again "It's impossible to recreate that kind of magic, it's too powerful"

"Maybe you just weren't that strong to pull that kind of energy" Bonnie said quietly next to Kol.  
Faith laughed and came closer to her "Are you a sister?"

"I'm an only child…" she said with a fake smile.  
Faith smiled and looked at Klaus "You always find the best witches don't you?"

"Actually my brother found her more appealing than me" he shrugged with a smile.  
Faith laughed "You big flirt"

Klaus took a step to her, getting closer to her and Caroline watched everything with a growing discomfort.  
"Tell me what I need to know Faith"

She touched his chest and ran her hand over it, reaching his necklaces "Ummm Klaus… the memories are just surfacing"  
"This is getting slightly uncomfortable for all of us to watch" Kol said.

Faith locked her eyes with Klaus and smiled, her hand wrapped around one of his necklaces and her breathing changed.

At first Caroline was disgusted beyond, the girl started panting and she expected Klaus to be humped any time soon but then she looked at Bonnie that was very interested in what she saw.

Faith was getting energy from Klaus, tapping into her own through his really powerful line.

"Full moon, five men gathered around a fire and… a spell… no. Not a spell, a curse, the witch is cursing them"

She gasped and released his necklace, she slumped tired but he caught her in his arms and smiled at her.

Faith returned the smile tired "There is an original curse that links all five men. It was done under a full moon and they will never be free until the curse is broken" she stood up slowly.  
"How do I break the curse Faith?" he asked her in a loving way.

Again Caroline felt her insides burn at the sweet image.  
"I can't help you there Klaus… your answer is in the past" she said with a tired sigh.

"Thank you for your help Faith" he said.  
Faith licked her lips and frowned "I'm sorry Klaus"

He didn't have time to react as she raised her hands and a fire started between her and the vampires, he tried to push himself through the fire but it only grew stronger.

Faith mumbled a few words in latin and Bonnie flinched in pain, she pulled her shirt as the talisman started burning her skin.

Kol tried to touch the necklace but went down on his knees as his head seemed to explode, he could hear Caroline screaming as well.

Bonnie yanked the necklace from her chest and closed her eyes, she tried to go against the other witch with her own energy, it gave Klaus enough to push himself through the fire and snap Faith's neck easily.

Bonnie felt blood as it came out of her nose and used her sleeve to clean it, she checked on Kol that was already getting up.  
"Are you ok?" she asked him worried.

He nodded and she looked at Caroline but Klaus was helping her up already.  
Kol scooped the necklace from the ground pressing his lips mad, the talisman was ruined, melted into a weird piece.

He slammed it furious against his car, Bonnie closed her eyes knowing they were racing against time now.  
Caroline came to her friend "Do you feel anything different?"

Bonnie shook her head "Everything is just as it was before"  
"Who was that bitch?" Caroline snapped at Klaus mad.

"I didn't know that she would turn on us. She was very helpful to me in the past"  
Caroline scolded his words.

"What do you think she meant by the past?" Bonnie asked Klaus.  
"Faith had the gift of seeing but wasn't very clear in her words"

"How did she do that energy thing?" Bonnie asked him interested.  
"You witches need to tap into energy, when it's raw and direct it's a lot more powerful than focusing on nature"

Bonnie's eyes sparkled intrigued "If I wanted to use Kol's energy, how would I do that? He doesn't wear a necklace"  
"There are many ways of pulling energy out of someone Bonnie" Klaus noticed the building rage in Kol.

Bonnie looked at him.  
"I'm not at ease with this, thank you for asking" he said disturbed.

"You've never tried anything like that, it might actually kill you if you aren't able to control it"  
"Speaking of which... we need a plan, a better plan that doesn't involve destroying the only thing that was keeping Bonnie safe" Kol fumed.

Klaus sized his brother "I leave it to you then, since you are so experienced in saving and protecting the ones that surround you. But wait, that's right, you left. It's what you are good at Kol, running away from the family when things get a tad too serious for you"

"At least I don't go around disposing of my family like furniture"  
Klaus growled in a threat "It kept everyone out of harms way and instead of being mad, you should thank me that I haven't done it now to keep these hunters away"

"Go ahead, fetch a dagger and be the hero. Let's see how many stand by your side when you are done" Kol pushed him.  
Klaus was on edge, ready to go at his brother and Bonnie was worried for Kol.

She stepped in between Kol and Klaus "Please stop this"  
"I don't see a dagger in my hand yet" Klaus hissed.

"Klaus, let's just go back home" Bonnie asked him and looked at Kol.  
"The sooner we go home, the sooner you can end all your troubles. They all go away when you push that dagger into our hearts but you should know, there's not enough room left in there to feel the slightest sympathy for you anymore"

"Kol please..." Bonnie begged him.  
He looked at her and forced himself to tame the anger he felt towards Klaus.

They both left under a very stern look from Klaus, Caroline didn't dare to move from where she was, only to go inside the black car that belonged to Klaus.

"Is this that awkward moment when we stop in a Motel and we are forced to share a room?" Caroline asked Klaus trying to ignore how heavy was everything that she just witnessed.  
"We own a house nearby" he simply said but didn't sound upset, he sounded sad.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the small bed in front of her "This is really nice"  
She tried to cheer Kol up inside their Motel room.

Bonnie looked around, the few paintings hanging on the wall and the white curtain, the small TV, it was all just like the movies.  
This kind of life, she was used to.

Kol poured a drink mad, he hadn't spoken much since his fight with Klaus.  
Bonnie opened her black bag resting it on the bed and pulled her eyebrows together, she took a few things out and her eyebrow went up as she saw the black laced set she kept still with the tag on it.

She wasn't sure where along the way Kol took the liberty to qualify this as a special occasion.  
He forced a smile "I hope you like the clothes I picked"

"What clothes? This bag is full of underwear" she gave him a look.  
"You don't own much, we should take you shopping tomorrow and use Nik's credit card"

Bonnie put away the black steamy set and sat on the bed "If this is all a curse then there is a chance that we are all connected to your family. Shane said that as long as the Originals' existed so did we, so maybe we aren't meant to exist without the other"

Kol pushed the bag away and sat in front of her "Why the gloomy talk darling?"  
"It's not gloomy talk Kol, remember how your bloodline holds every vampire that exists after you? What if the same goes for hunters? When Klaus daggered you, he broke the line of hunters, for the longest time there weren't any until Mikael showed up"

"All that cryptic talk from Nik's witch only means that there is a way to save you. A curse is the best that could happen to us because every curse can be broken"  
"At what cost Kol?" Bonnie asked fearing the consequences.

Kol cupped her face gently "At whatever cost Bonnie"  
She wanted to feel bad, fear for all the deaths that would come from this but all she felt was excitement.

Someone cared for her enough to do anything to keep her alive and safe.  
Bonnie moved and straddled him stroking his face "I'm a witch, it's my duty to protect the innocent, to keep the balance"

Kol stroked her back "I'm a vampire, I was born out of a single glitch in nature, a moment that shifted everything, from me evil was born and with it all that followed. I am the very thing that unbalanced nature"

"But it was my kind that made you"  
Kol twisted his lips with malice "And you could very well end it"

"I'm stronger than that" she teased him.  
Kol frowned and then chuckled "If you want to put things in that matter, I suppose you are powerful enough to do so"

She caressed his face, his hair slowly and smiled "If I decided to save you, to be with you? Who would tell me that I'm not allowed or supposed to?"

Kol sighed "Everyone I'm afraid. A witch and a vampire? Two worlds like ours colliding together can't be good Bonnie"  
She nodded "I know and we would have a lot of enemies together"

"What are you trying to tell me darling?"  
She appreciated that it came in a low voice; they were sharing a small moment that should be whispered and their own.

"In less than 12 hours, your father is coming for an answer and if I wasn't sure how I felt about you before, I am now. Without that talisman I feel exactly the same way about you. Nothing changed, my feelings for you haven't changed and I will do anything within my reach to stop Mikael or anyone from hurting you"

"Handing Nik to him won't stop him, it will only please the beast for a while"  
"It buys me time to do what I need"

Kol looked puzzled "What crazy plan have you come up with?"  
Bonnie stroked his neck "One that won't make Caroline happy at all"

Kol stared into her spellbound green eyes and sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**  
I will wait - _Mumford and Sons_

Believer – _Viva Doce_


	19. Bearing the truth

The kiss was slow, sweet, indulging in everything that they still weren't ready to admit, their actual feelings for each other.

Bonnie traced his back with her hands slowly and while one found his hair, the other rested on the small of his back accompanying his slow moves.

Kol cupped her cheek and it was as if he was everywhere, she kissed him back but this time it wasn't a long kiss, just a sweet taste of tongues.

She whimpered feeling it all coming to a dreadful end that she didn't want, she wanted to keep feeling him move so perfectly and feel his weight crushing her sweetly and his hands all over her body soothing her burning skin.

Her leg grasped him harder, she needed him closer to her; she gasped in pleasure when his hand came in touch with her leg, adjusting his movements to it.

God, he could be evil when he wanted but she loved every second of his mischievous ways.  
She closed her eyes moaning with his soft lips on her neck and pulled at his hair, stroked his neck and then his shoulders that waved under her touch.

They locked stares, heavy with passion but not only that.  
She felt him grip the mattress under them and she wondered if he was fighting with the inevitable end that neither wanted or if he was fighting with the same thing that was consuming her inside.

It wasn't just that she liked being safe around him anymore or that she enjoyed being with him.  
She was in love with him.

Bonnie touched his face, inches away from hers and teased his lips with hers waiting for him to close the silly gap between them, she didn't have to wait long, he was as caught up as she was and kissed her swiftly melting his tongue against hers.

The way his name left her lips between painful moans was intense and hard for Kol to focus; it was unusual for him to feel this way about someone but when they finally came undone and their bodies gave in at the same time, he rested his forehead against her sweaty shoulder feeling vulnerable and exposed to something he gave up a long time ago.

Love.

* * *

Klaus was generous with his drink; he took the strong alcohol eager to tame his rage.  
He was tired of doing everything for them to only have them spit on his face every chance they had.

The drink didn't sooth the turmoil that was growing inside of him and he slammed the glass hard on the table filling it again.

Caroline watched him quietly from across the room, for now it was safer to keep her distance from him, he went very quickly from sadness to rage and she wasn't that certain if he wouldn't flip the switch and hurt her.

He had his broad back on her, both hands resting over the table staring at the bottle.  
There shouldn't be much left in it since he was pouring glass after glass.

Caroline looked at the bottles in the little table next to her and grabbed one, she took in a deep encouraging breath and walked slowly to him.  
Klaus seemed to have forgotten entirely that she was here by the way he looked at her.

She smiled, too sweetly and warm for her own good "It's not very chivalrous of you not to offer the lady a drink"

Klaus eased up after an almost unbearable second for Caroline and reached out for the bottle, she expected that disarming smile of his to make an appearance but Klaus didn't indulge her this time.

He poured one drink for her and another for him "You should get back to Mystic Falls Caroline; I'm not very stable to be around right now"

Her hand faltered as he spoke the words handing her the drink and she took it shaking slightly "I've lost count of the times you could have killed me Klaus. You've never given me reasons to fear you"

Klaus turned his back on her and went to the big window in the room; he had his drink in silence staring outside to the dark night.  
She had hers slowly, keeping her eyes on him.

He was still in silence when she finished her drink; she left the glass behind and sat on the couch quietly as well.

She checked on her messages and sent one to her mother, she even played a silly game she found but was quickly bored and put her phone away.

She crossed her legs on the couch and took his ring off, playing with it, twirling it around and then slowly dropping it from hand to hand.

Her eyes were fixed on the tall handsome man, the serious man looking outside and having a million thoughts running through his mind.

It really must be fascinating to have seen all he did and live so many incredible things.  
Caroline shifted her legs and laced her arms around her knees this time, his ring back where it belonged, she kept looking at him waiting for something that probably would never come, Klaus actually letting his guards down and allowing her in.

"Your silence is quite deafening sweetheart" he finally said without looking at her.  
Caroline smiled like a little kid winning a shiny new toy "I hate being ignored"

A smile took over his lips "I've noticed Caroline"  
She rested her chin on her knees happy to hear him tell her name in that particular Klaus way.

"What else did you notice?" she asked curious but also eager to change his mood, brooding and sad Klaus was giving her all these hugging urges.

Klaus shouldn't be letting himself fall for the young vampire's trap so easily but he could use the opportunity to keep his mind away from everything that consumed him tonight.

He searched the beautiful blonde with his eyes "That you don't like when you don't hold the complete control over a situation"  
"Takes one to know the other" she smiled at him.

Klaus chuckled and leaned against the wall matching her piercing stare "I wouldn't stand a chance against a woman like you if we had met as humans"

She pulled her head up, straightening herself "That's an odd thing to say"  
"It's the truth" he shrugged.

"I met you, your… human you that is" she tried not to confuse herself.  
"Exactly. And he was weak, insecure and very sensitive" he mocked himself so nonchalantly that she grimaced.

"He was sweet and caring…" she murmured.  
"He would be frightened of a woman like you and coy to his dark corner if you ever addressed him because you have all this confidence about yourself"

She shook her head "Don't be silly Klaus, I was the popular girl who any guy could have and no one wanted me. I changed and my boyfriend still cheats on me with the first shewolf that makes a move on him. We change but nothing really changes"

"So I should retrieve to my dark corner now and ponder about my life"  
Caroline pushed her feet down to the floor and looked at him serious "What's going on? Why are you acting all weird?"

"If I died tomorrow Caroline no one would miss me. None of my siblings would mourn my death"  
Caroline stared at him bewildered "Don't say that…"

"Rebekah was right, no one will sit at the table sharing stories about me" he walked past the couch straight to the door.

Caroline flashed cutting his way before he reached the door "I would…"  
Klaus smiled and slowly touched her face, outlined her jaw line feeling her melt against his hand, his touch.

She wanted him to touch her and that was enough to leave him happy.  
Caroline touched his chest begging him with those big eyes of hers but he couldn't grant her this.

"I wish it mattered Caroline, that it was enough" he said and removed his hand from her skin, feeling it cold at once.  
"Be ready in an hour, we are meeting someone before I take you back to Mystic Falls"

Caroline nodded with a lot of effort and fought tears as he left the room, vanishing into one of the bedrooms.

* * *

Matt was closing the Grill happy that his shift was finally ending; he started switching the lights off when he stopped.

Hayley came inside with Jeremy and Matt knew instantly this wasn't good.  
"We are closed" he said sternly.

Jeremy closed the door behind him "I know"  
Hayley smiled at Matt with a hint of crazy that made him press his jaw "What do you want?"

"You have the location to something I really want"  
He shook his head at her "I have no idea what that could be but even if I had something you wanted, I'm not sure I would start sharing"

She pulled a sad face mocking his harsh words "What have I ever done to you?"  
"You slept with Tyler and hurt Caroline, she didn't deserve that"

Hayley's smile came back "I didn't have to work very hard… Tyler's resistance to me was a joke, all it took was the right words and the right lack of clothes" she shrugged.

"Besides it takes two Matt and don't forget this is Tyler, the dick that screwed your sister and tried to bang your mother" Jeremy reminded him annoyed.

Matt eyed the two morons in front of him "What the hell do you want from me?"  
"Damon asked you to keep something that we need" Jeremy said.

Matt seemed clueless "His useless friendship?"  
Hayley crossed her arms "Maybe he compelled you…"

"Well if he did, it wouldn't be the first time but I can't help you with anything because Bonnie made a spell that makes me immune to any kind of vampire abilities and I can't be compelled now"

"Maybe you don't remember anything but you could still be of help to us, you have experience in this Matt and we could use the help" Jeremy still tried to bring him to their side.  
Matt was suddenly conflicted "Can't you just keep me out of all this?"

Jeremy was shocked "We actually have a chance here to avenge Vicky, Jenna, Alaric and everyone that died"

Matt didn't budge "It's not my war anymore Jeremy. I already got Elena dead and turned into one of them and I'm just here… alone. Look man, I understand that you want revenge but keep me out of it"

"We are done here Jeremy" Hayley said upset and stormed away.  
Jeremy followed her looking back at Matt, judging him.

Matt finished his task and closed the Grill heading to his car, he just about opened his door when someone slammed his head hard against it.

His attacker looked around before getting the unconscious human inside the car and driving away.

* * *

Bonnie pulled her legs up; she hugged her knees looking at Kol with his eyes closed.  
She slowly moved from the side of her bed and placed each leg on his side, straddling him.

She bit her lip nervously and took in the beautiful man, his naked chest, the wild hair she loved messing, the baby sweet features he had that were alluring to her.

He slowly moved his head and opened his irresistible eyes to look at her quietly; she knew he wasn't sleeping anyway.

"Are you going to push a stake into my heart now?" he asked her calmly.

She smiled at his silly remark and shook her head.  
Kol didn't move or speak; he kept his eyes on the woman standing above him wearing his shirt.

"There's a chance something goes wrong and Klaus' plan doesn't work… I'm going to link myself to you"  
Kol moved and rested on his elbows "Absolutely not"

She expected the resistance "Kol… we don't know what Mikael is or what he brought from the past with him…" she snapped a bit.  
"You are not linking yourself to anyone. I'm trying to keep you alive not to turn you into an easy target"

She touched his chest trying to find a way to calm him "I saw what that Faith did and she was taking Klaus' energy, using it. If I can turn that into a permanent source I will be strong enough to protect you and me at the same time"

"And if my loving father has a stake that he can use on me you will burn along with me" he was aghast with her idea.

She took his neck into her hands, stroking his skin "Please listen to me Kol, this is a good plan. The other hunters won't harm me because I am one of them"  
"You don't know that for a fact" He said serious and sat up straight.

She gave him a sweet look even when he looked so upset and took her hands from his neck.

"Now you listen to me, you big deranged woman, I will not have any of this nonsense of linking yourself to me. I'm not Nik that likes to experiment with the Grimoire like it's a dirty book so I won't allow you to do any of this"

"You are being hostile again" she warned him losing her hands inside his long sleeves.  
"Because you are not listening again darling"

She met his eyes upset that his darling came out a bit bitter this time.  
"I expected you to trust that I'm not incompetent by now Kol"

He pressed his lips mad and grabbed her arms, she frowned with his aggressive ways.  
"Will you for once stop being stubborn and listen to what I'm trying to tell you?"

"And what are you trying to tell me Kol?" She freed his hold from her arms shaking them.

He took hold of them again, not really bothered that he was hurting her "That I love you"

Bonnie touched her lips in instinct, covering her mouth, she stared at him and then smiled.  
She didn't mean to but she laughed, a jittery laughter took over her and Kol slowly released her arms.

The instant he pulled away from her wondering how the previous words actually left his mouth she spoke.  
"I love you"

Bonnie played with her lip smiling, a mix of emotions rising up "I love you" she repeated and answered his kiss passionately as soon as he took hold of her face and pulled her to him.

* * *

Caroline was obediently waiting by the car, Klaus glanced over to her.  
The usual joy and huge light around Caroline seemed dim now, she hadn't spoken to him but he hadn't said a word either.

He knew she was confused with his actions and words but he had to focus on this matter now.  
Kol finally pulled over which meant that Bonnie had convinced him to carry on as planned.

The witch shared a look with Klaus that told him exactly that and then she smiled at Caroline that faintly responded.  
Honestly Caroline couldn't wait to return home and crawl into bed and hide in there for days.

She seemed to come to life stunned as another car arrived with Elijah that had a man with him, obviously compelled as it followed him in a daze.

Quickly Caroline realized something big was going down and they were all leaving her out of it on purpose.

She moved away from the black car that belonged to Klaus and got nervous when Elijah spoke at Bonnie.

"I figured someone you didn't know would make things easier for you" he softly said.  
She looked at Kol that smiled at her; she nodded and looked at Elijah "It will"

Caroline rushed to them "What is this? What are you all planning and why is everyone pretending I'm not part of the group?"  
Klaus looked at Elijah "Take her away from here"

Elijah reacted to the quiet pain in Klaus voice; this was somewhat unexpected but did what he asked of him, he gently stopped Caroline from going any further.  
"I'll take you home Caroline" he calmly spoke to her.

Caroline tried to dodge his hands "No, I want to know what's happening"  
"Everything will be taken care off" he simply informed her.

Caroline knew little about magic but the fact that the man was now lying on the ground while Bonnie placed her hands over his heart with her closed eyes and chanting in Latin was a very bad sign.

She connected the dots when Kol pulled his sleeve up and gripped Klaus heart while holding his shoulder with his other free hand.

Caroline gasped "What…" she looked at Elijah demanding answers.  
The original gently held her arms "Mikael wants Niklaus in exchange to leave the rest of us alone"

She shook her head and then flinched as Klaus winced in pain, she watched in growing horror as he started losing his color and fell to his knees while Kol gripped around his heart.

Her primal instinct took over, she acted in fear and went to him but Elijah held her down stronger this time, his arm as steel around hers preventing her from moving.

"No… they are desiccating him" she stated the obvious "Do something Elijah, stop them" she begged the original, fighting his hold with everything she had but it still wasn't enough to make him budge.

"It was Niklaus that asked for it Caroline, this is all part of his plan" Elijah quietly explained her.  
She looked at him perplexed and felt tears arrive, filling her eyes and shook her head, two fat tears fell "He wouldn't…"

"He is doing this for all of us, granting us more time to find a solution for Bonnie…"  
Caroline shot her head at Klaus, he was lying on the ground now, grey, losing consciousness but he still searched for her eyes.

She felt the tears fall fast and her body shook from it "Nik…" she whispered in her hoarse voice.

Caroline wished he would just stand up or put up any kind of fight but instead he closed his eyes letting go quietly embracing his momentary death.

She wasn't aware that she was sobbing, the image was awful to take in, watching him like this was unbearable and if the first time she had joined a party for his departure now she wanted to desiccate along with him.

To stop the throbbing pain inside her chest, he was doing this for her as well, with him gone, Mikael had no interest in using her against him.

She would be safe while he would be stuffed inside a coffin for God knows how long.

Kol wasn't entirely immune to the pain that plagued the blonde, he frowned removing his hand from Klaus chest, he looked at Elijah, had they gone too far this time?

Was Klaus sacrificing more than any of them deserved?  
Elijah released Caroline that fell to her knees staring at Klaus crying in her own agony.

They did.

Bonnie's scared mumbles pulled Kol's attention and he rushed to her side.  
She shook the man violently urging him to wake up.

Kol took her into his arms forcing her to move away from the man "He's dead Bonnie, there's nothing you can do"

"No, I can bring him back. I can do this... I only stopped his heart for a few seconds... or you can give him your blood" she said on edge.  
"He's dead Bonnie, you have to let him go" Kol said preparing for the breakdown that followed.

"Oh God… I killed someone" She gasped and moved so she could hide in his chest not wanting to see what she just did.

Bloody hell, now he was sure this was an awful plan.

"He was angry and sad yesterday…" Caroline said between harsh breaths "He was mad that he planned all of this to keep everyone safe and you were so fast to judge and say all those painful things to him" she turned her attention towards Kol.

The original looked at her for only a few seconds before he stared at the ground but that didn't stop her.

She forced herself to get up "He was sad that in the end no one truly appreciates what he did to keep you all safe. He could just left you all behind stuffed in boxes forgotten in some god damn cave without caring about any of you and yet he did everything in his reach to protect all of you"

The words just spilled out of her, she wasn't controlling any of it "All he wanted was a family, to be loved back the same unconditional way he loved you… he shouldn't be the one sacrificing today… none of you deserve it"

She took one last look at him, her chest ached and that was enough for her, Caroline flashed to his car and drove away.

Kol and Elijah didn't speak; they only shared accomplice guilty looks.  
The younger Mikaelson took Bonnie away while Elijah stroked his brother's cold face.

"Niklaus…" he whispered in pain, he might not crumble like the blonde girl did but watching his brother this way was tearing him apart.  
He would trade places with him in a heartbeat because he loved him.

Elijah scooped his brother in his arms and carried him away, he longed for the day that he would be the one protecting and keeping Klaus safe from all the harm in the world; there was only so much pain one man could take.

* * *

Mikael arrived to Bonnie's house on time, as scheduled she stepped outside to her porch.  
"Have you made your decision?" he asked her keen on betting what was her choice.

"I have" she said and came down the stairs; she led Mikael to the back of her house.  
Mikael followed her in silence through the woods until they reached the Bennett mausoleum, it had not been used in centuries but the gates now had new chains, so he noticed.

She pushed the double iron doors open and moved so he could get in.  
Mikael wasn't really understanding what was all this but opened the coffin standing majestically in the middle of the large room.

He looked at Bonnie upset "What have you done to Niklaus?"  
Bonnie walked around the coffin and stopped across Mikael "The game changed, we have new rules"

"We? You and the pathetic artist that got himself killed by a witch? Please tell me he at least gave you a fair fight"  
Bonnie smiled "I have an answer for you…"

Mikael laughed amused "So you chose Kol, at least that one has bravery in him…" he slammed the coffin shut "Now leave me with Niklaus, I want to take my time with him"

"You can't have him"  
Mikael squint at her "So you are choosing him over Kol?"

"You can't have Kol either"  
"Stop testing my patience arrogant witch and leave me alone with my son"

"No" she said determined.  
"Very well, I'll take the bait, why are you siding with this one? Niklaus is weak and a true embarrassment for a father. I've learned of all the things he has done… it will be a blessing for everyone that I end his life. No one cares for the boy, certainly not you, not even his family"

"You are wrong" Bonnie said with a smile.

Mikael heard the footsteps and looked back; Elijah and Kol entered the mausoleum at the same time.  
Rebekah followed them "Hello father. I haven't missed you a bit"

Bonnie crossed her arms looking at the original parent that faced her clenching his jaw in anger.  
"As I was saying, new rules old man. If you want Klaus, you have to deal with all of us first"

Mikael looked around the old room, his odds just got slimmer.

* * *

Damon looked across his couch as the human moaned waking up.  
"Sorry about the head… I might have gotten carried away"

Matt sat roughly on the floor, he stared at his hands and moved them slowly, he tried to focus.  
Damon offered him a drink "Bonnie called, they don't need you after all, they found another lamb"

Matt smiled at Damon's mocking words and easily stood up, he rushed to the front door.  
"Hey" Damon held both drinks getting up "I was expecting at least a good attempt to a punch"

"I'll get back to you on that later, mate" he smirked and left the house in a hurry.  
Damon pulled a face "Mate?" he looked at the drinks "Maybe I should cut back on the alcohol" he murmured putting them down and looking at his door frowning.

* * *

Caroline looked at the road as the shiny van stopped in front of her house, she was sitting on her porch stairs and gave Matt a sad smile as he stepped out of his car and slowly came to her.

"Last time we stood like this, my father was dying inside that house and you came to comfort me"  
Matt licked his lips slowly "Are you alright Caroline?"

She shook her head and pressed her lips ready to start crying again.  
He went to her side and sat next to her "What can I do?" he asked her gently.

She looked at him with tears dancing in her eyes and clicking her teeth as she always did when she was troubled "Don't leave me…"

Matt slowly moved her golden locks away from her flawless face and smiled "I'm right here Caroline"

She looked down and this tear streamed down her face, his entire body seemed to shatter and then be set on consuming fire.

Damn, feelings, he was human and he couldn't tame any of them, this was going to take a while to get used to.

His hand was still in her face and he removed that sad display away, her beauty shouldn't be tainted but such atrocities.

"Everyone leaves me… in the end I'm always left alone" she whispered in pain.

Matt took her into his arms unable to stop himself and she sniffled against his chest, at least finding comfort in his friendship and support.

He closed his eyes, how he wished he could tell her exactly to what lengths he was willing to go in order to never part from her side.

To be with her.  
Forever.

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**

Gods and Monsters – _Lana Del Rey_


	20. Stripped down

"I can't be killed. Let me just put that out there since we are going to be in here for a while" Mikael said looking around.

"You are bluffing" Rebekah said and came near the coffin, she rested her hand there in hopes to end this soon so she could bring him back.

"I'm here by magic, a spell that isn't that easy to undo, not even when you have a Bennett on your side" he said measuring the girl.  
She smiled at him "I bet I can refute those odds"

"You can try my dear but I'm here on a mission, even if you send me back, I will still find a way to come here to this future, now that I know how it's done"

Bonnie looked at Kol not fully understanding what Mikael was saying.

"Ayanna won't send you back, she wants to end us all and if you don't go back, our present is forever changed" Elijah spoke closer than Mikael assumed he was.  
"Ayanna? She is probably thinking that I went on a hunting trip like everyone else"

"What do you mean? She sent you here, she knows where you are" Bonnie was more confused by the minute.  
But so was Mikael "Ayanna? She did not send me here"

Rebekah exchanged looks with Elijah "What do you mean old man?"  
"I'm your father, show me some respect" he hissed at his daughter.

She shook her head scorning his words.  
Elijah spoke again, calmly but eerie "Shane told me that you saw Niklaus cross through time and that you found a way with Ayanna to send you through as well"

"Shane told you that and you believed him so briskly? I expected that at least you would be more astute than the others Elijah"

The older Mikaelson wasn't happy with the judging tone of his father but he had other priorities "Was he lying then?"

"I did see Niklaus and the others cross but I had no idea what magic was that. And Ayanna would never be able to perform such a spell when in our time nothing like this had been invented or tried yet"

Elijah looked at his siblings.  
"So if it wasn't the witch who sent you here, who did?" Kol pressed.

"I was out hunting and then I woke up among strange houses and times"  
"This makes no sense, you are lying through your teeth" Rebekah snapped.

"Am I? I assume you still can tell when someone isn't speaking the truth Rebekah" Mikael confronted her.  
Rebekah looked at Kol and nodded, she could feel how the old man was telling no lies.

"If Ayanna didn't send you, if you simply woke up in here, why are you after Niklaus?" Elijah asked his father, ashamed that he was still pursuing his own son.

But like so many talks they had as humans, Mikael read Elijah's unspoken words "Don't look at me like that Elijah, he is not my son"

Rebekah snarled mad but Kol held her back by holding her arm, she shook Kol's hand upset but stayed where she was.  
"But he is our brother" Elijah said determined.

Mikael fell tired of the conversation that now focused on the grey man inside the coffin that he wished dead.  
He faced Bonnie, the one he had made a previous agreement with "It was Niklaus or Kol, it was that easy to choose"

"There's four of us, you won't get out of here alive" she said as the rest of them closed ranks on the man.  
Mikael smiled "There is only a small matter… I really can't be killed" he said again.

"Lets' find out shall we?" Kol flashed and drove a stake he had kept in his coat right through Mikael's heart.

The man's blood filled his hands but he didn't falter and only released Mikael when he didn't feel him breathe anymore.

"We shouldn't risk it and take him back to the mansion, in case he comes back to life, we would have him under surveillance" he told Elijah who nod and helped him carry the man's body away.

Bonnie looked at Rebekah "Are you ok?" she asked the blonde.  
"Can I have a few minutes with my brother?" she asked the witch warmly.

Bonnie smiled and left her alone with the coffin, Rebekah ran her hands slowly through it.

She stroked Klaus' face gently, this was her only chance to do this, to be this close and showing affection to him without getting scolded or pushed away for it.

She smiled "I already miss you prick…" she whispered promising herself to set him free as soon as possible.

* * *

Bonnie was quickly gathering a few clothes, proper clothes this time not the impossible bag that Kol fixed for her previously.

She stuffed all she could inside a new bag and went to the kitchen, gathering some of her herbs that could come in handy when there was a knock on the door, she expected Kol or Rebekah but instead she found a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes.

The girl smiled awkwardly "Hi… I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Professor Shane and he mentioned you when you came to visit. I asked around and found out where you lived, I'm really sorry for showing up like this at your door but he's gone missing and no one seems to even know he was accepted at your high school… I was hoping you had any lead, if you had seen him at all since he arrived to town?"

Bonnie clasped the small bag with the herbs in her hand "I'm sorry…" she narrowed realizing she didn't know the girl's name.  
"April" She introduced herself with a contagious smile.

"I'm Bonnie and I'm sorry but I was just on my way out. I haven't seen Shane since he came to a town's party a while ago"  
April was sad "Well thank you for your time anyway, I'll just ask around a little more"

Bonnie smiled and prepared to politely send the girl away when Kol showed up.  
"Are you ready darling?" he asked suspicious that she had company.

April frowned feeling a strange pain to her chest; she touched it feeling crammed and tight.  
"Hey... are you ok?" Bonnie stepped closer to the girl.

"Yeah" she smiled but felt dizzy and looked back at the voice that in a bizarre way sounded familiar.

Kol stopped on his way, he stared at the girl, his stare was so intense that she felt bothered by it but she didn't take her eyes away from him.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at her not wanting to believe his eyes.  
"Kol?" Bonnie asked trying to snap him out of his daze and worried about his reaction.

April repeated his name without a sound, just forming words with her mouth.  
"This can't be…" he mumbled and Bonnie got even more worried.

"What is it?" she asked him stepping outside the house.

_"__Lumina noptii mele…" _April whispered at him without a clue of what it meant.  
"Mirela?" he asked slowly.

The girl smiled like she recognized the name and him.

Bonnie clutched the bag in her hand so hard she destroyed the herbs.

* * *

He came inside the dark small house and grimaced disturbed with his new conditions.

He spun around and even when he turned the lights on, he still felt horrible that the house looked so sad and appalling.

The trip to the kitchen was even worst for him, he sighed deeply at the contents of the fridge.  
One apple and two bottles of water, he stayed away from the milk fearing that it has gone bad already.

"New found respect for the human" he mumbled and cleared the table.  
He pushed away the ridiculous amount of bills and took his phone to call Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie handed the girl water, she was still shaking as she took it "I don't know what to say…" she told Bonnie knowing she sounded as lost as she felt.

Bonnie forced a smile "I think you two should talk" she looked at Kol.  
He was standing across the room watching the two girls in silence.

"You have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you both alone" she grabbed her bag and moved to the door.  
"Where are you going?" April asked in jolt, getting up quickly from the couch.

"I'm going to stay with a friend" she said and didn't look at Kol leaving her house.  
April took her water as Kol went out fast after the other girl.

"Bonnie" he called after her.  
She stopped by her car and took in a deep breath before facing him.

He cupped her face, he didn't know what to tell her.  
"It's k… I'm going over to your house; I don't think Caroline wants to see me right now"

"We should talk" he said venturing a way out of his troubled mind.  
She smiled "You need to talk to the girl inside my house, the one that died because of you"

"She's just a body, the girl I loved died in Romania"  
Bonnie nodded looking down on the ground "The girl you loved…"

Kol realized his words but could she really blame him?  
He just had a blast from the past that was very vivid and real.

"I will talk to her because I don't know how it's possible that she remembers her past life…"  
Bonnie looked at him with a smile "If a love like that is strong enough to stay with her even after she died and was born again…"

She pushed herself away from him, the thought was too painful to even talk about, she wasn't ready to fight against an epic love.

She turned around and opened the door to her car when she felt him pull her hand so that she end up against his chest.

Kol cupped her face and kissed her lips, she looked at him and saw that sparkle he had in all his hazel eyes, the sparkle she could call her own and easily gave in.

She laced her hand around his neck and parted her lips to him; Kol slowly indulged her into a deep kiss.

She answered his tongue sweetly battling him and caressing his neck while he made sure she was close to him as he kissed her slowly pulling a moan from her.

He only stopped caressing her tongue with his when it became harder for her to keep the kiss without stopping for air.

He held her close, she became conscious that her body was melted against his and that they were resting against her car.  
"I'll be home soon" He whispered and left a small kiss on her lips.

She smiled, her green emerald eyes leaving him stranded and locked with her.  
"Ok" she said without much sound and kissed his soft lips one more time before leaving.

He wasn't happy that she was gone but he looked at her house, his smile gone now.  
The reason he stopped caring and shut all his emotions down was now standing by the threshold waiting for him.

* * *

Rebekah parked the large van on the driveway with Klaus coffin inside and rushed inside her home.

"Elijah? I could use the help with Nik's body" she called for her brother.  
She fell serious and stern when there wasn't any response "Elijah?" She called again.

When he didn't answer her, she went to where he would keep Mikael's body, she paced quickly down the hall and found the door open, she pushed it a bit more, running inside when she found Elijah lying on the ground with a dagger in his heart.

"Elijah" she touched his grey skin and pulled the dagger sticking from his heart.  
She grasped it furious around her hand and went to check on their other prisoner but Shane was gone.

She threw the dagger in anger against the wall with the sight of the empty chair and chains resting on the ground.  
They had been played so well.

* * *

"I know Klaus..." Bonnie sighed killing the engine of her car.

_"Of all the male population in Mystic Falls you had to choose the one that keeps saying... man? In every sentence? Plus the kid's poor"_

Bonnie rolled her eyes, he sounded really appealed by it.  
"He is protected against compulsion and in case you didn't know, Caroline is only close to two men in all Mystic Falls. Matt and you"

She could imagine the big smirk on his face "So just lay low and don't make a scene. This plan was insane and I just killed someone over it..."

His silence was welcomed, she could do without the snarky comments of Klaus.  
"Besides I'm not sure this really works, technically you aren't really sleeping... you are in Matt's body and I'm not sure if this will dormant the Five"

_"Not bloody luckily that I would allow you to fully put me out of circulation sweetheart so be a good girl and keep your mouth shut about my new face and body. I will work my way around answers we need without resistance. The mate is practically homeless but he has a lot of birthday cards"_

Bonnie shook her head ending the call, it wasn't enough that he took Matt's body hostage, he had to invade his privacy as well.

Bonnie noticed the big line of cars in the driveway and left her small cheap car by the path that led to the garden.

She took her bag from the back seat and looked ahead to the garden, there was a noise that caught her attention.

She looked back at the house but the door was open and she assumed they were taking care of Klaus' coffin along with the guest prisoner.

There was another sound and before she managed to understand what was happening there was a cloth with an awful smell covering her face.

She tried to put up a fight but it was of no use because her arms and legs went limb and someone else took her legs while she was carried to the back seat of her car.

She passed out before the two blurs in the front drove her away.

* * *

"Do you remember anything from that time?" Kol asked her suspicious.

This was something, the way she showed up now after all these centuries and right when he just had his heart open to Bonnie.  
Something was up and he had to find out who was behind it.

"These words I said before… they keep going on and on in my mind but I don't know what they mean"  
"_Lumina noptii mele… _Means light of my night… it was something that I used to tell you"

She smiled "I feel all this comfort inside, like I was happy with you"  
"It was a very long time ago Mirela… I mean… April" he corrected himself.

"It sounds familiar, the name, the way we are here talking alone and close"  
He stood up, there wouldn't be any close feelings, she was not the gypsy girl he fell in love once.

"How did you end up here?"  
"I was looking for Shane, he has gone missing and Bonnie came once with another boy to college looking for him" she suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Shane?" Kol asked finally getting his answer.  
She opened her mouth but nothing came out as he hurried away.

* * *

Caroline had her coffee in a numb daze; she didn't pay any attention to what her mother said or when she left for work this morning.

She stayed a little longer at the table staring at the white wall, nothing crossing her mind, just this strange feeling of missing something.  
Finally she forced herself to get up and go to school.

She smiled a bit when she saw his car waiting outside; she came to his window "You didn't have to check on me. I'm fine, last night was just a tiny breakdown"

"But I could drive you to school, you could use the company" he said with a flawless smile.  
Caroline shrugged and got inside the truck "I guess it's better than driving alone in my sad car and listening to depressing music"

He started the car but before he sneaked a look at the beautiful vampire wearing a side braid today.

"Are you feeling better?" he ventured, curious to know all he could in this current situation.

"I'm fine" she simply said hiding everything behind that perfect mask of normality.  
He tapped the wheel, not that he was eager to experience high school, God helped him, he would probably kill himself before the morning ended but he needed to make the most of this.

There was a silence inside the car that left him uncomfortable, he liked when Caroline talked about everything that went on inside her amazing mind.

He turned the corner and looked at her, she was staring down on her lap, lost in her own wonderful world.

"If you don't start talking I will take that as a sign that you are not… fine" he told her with a smile.

It pulled a smaller one from her "We just need a little music" she said and looked inside her bag, taking her Ipod and connecting it to Matt's radio.

He didn't recognize the song but apparently she knew it and started humming to it happy, he focused on the road.

And then the car was filled with the sweetest sound he ever heard, Caroline was singing, he looked at her stunned.

She was facing outside her window now and sang in a low voice, so sweet and perfect, much better than the man singing in Spanish the original version.

By comparison his voice was hurting his ears while hers was like a mermaid pulling him to his doom.  
He discretely lowered the sound of the radio, wanting to listen to her voice only.  
_  
"…__por dejar tu recuerdo quemarme la piel… loco..." _she stopped and looked at him "Why did you do that?"

"You are singing" he said astonished at how good she was at this.  
Caroline laughed "Have you forgotten that night at the Grill when I sang just for you?"

He forced a smile and looked ahead to the road, now he was upset that the idiotic human had been awarded with a show from the flawless blonde.

"Since when do you listen to Spanish though?" he tried to make up for his last slip.

Caroline sighed "Try not to judge me too hard but I went to Portugal with Klaus and it was like stepping into an entire different world with an another culture and history. When we got back I started looking for songs from there and then other languages and I started looking up all these countries and somehow with Klaus around… they didn't seem just there on paper you know?" she looked at him.

He gulped down and nodded "I guess" he tried to sound neutral.

"With Klaus around it was like they really existed, they were real because he had been to them and he knows all these amazing stories about queens and kings and epic loves… he told me about this king that fell in love with a woman that he couldn't have and they all were against it and then they killed her and he chased the doomed men and killed them by ripping their hearts out because that's how he felt and then he made the entire court kiss her hand and he made her Queen, even if she was dead but he loved her until the day he died" she said excited and he finally recognized that fire in Caroline.

"So Klaus is a bit… cool" he said with a smile.  
"He's a moron and a sneaky bastard with a dork side" she laughed easily.

His shoulders slumped in discouragement.  
"But I sort of… like him" she whispered in fear for his reaction.

He looked at her, no idea what to tell her.  
A sound was pounding in his ears and he finally noticed that his human heart was racing, he looked at the road, he had to stop it before she picked up on it.

"Are you upset at me Matt?"  
He shook his head "Never Caroline"

She was happy, he could tell the small change in her.  
"Good, because I can't afford to lose another friend and I need someone to talk about this"

They pulled over the parking lot filled with dreadful teenagers that he felt the urge to drain already.  
He ran his tongue over his teeth, he missed his fangs.

Some kid just slapped his shoulder and he was forced to smile again, how thoughtful of him to leave his germs all over him.

"Caroline" an eager voice called and they both looked behind.  
Rebekah rushed in her cheerleader outfit and perfect ponytail.

"Shane escaped"  
He was instantly worried and in instinct looked around.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked on the way to freak out.  
"We killed Mikael but he didn't die for real and then he daggered Elijah and freed Shane" Rebekah explained looking at Matt.

She smiled at him warmly and he frowned at her, this was no time for smiles, they needed a good plan.  
"This just can't be happening…" Caroline paced around.

"We'll find him… Elijah is out there looking for them already"  
Caroline stopped and snapped at Rebekah "Your brother went all martyr on us to stop Mikael and not only it didn't work; now we lost Shane as well"

"I'm very aware of it Caroline" Rebekah smiled in that soon to lose it way of hers.  
"We lost Nik, the least you all could do was not screw the entire kill Mikael part" Caroline all but shouted upset.

"_Nik_?" Rebekah asked narrowing her eyebrows close and tilting her head.  
Caroline clicked her teeth nervously "I need to call Bonnie"

She left quickly without looking back, Rebekah slid to the ground coming down from the table she was sitting on and looked at Matt.

"He did that for her, not us. He was protecting her so that no one used her against him" She ranted mad.  
"You need to focus. Finding Mikael and Shane is a priority"

She shook her head like she wasn't even listening to him "And here I was, going about school like nothing happened to keep an eye on her, and turns out they were going around my back all close and nicknames"

"Is Klaus' body safe?" he asked worried, he needed to get back in one piece and for that he needed the body they were all supposed to be looking after.

"Yes. Do you want to stab him a little for practice?" she asked naturally.  
He laughed loudly, how well he had raised her.

She smiled again in that strange way and came closer to him, lazily and he tensed concerned.  
"I'm happy you decided to ease up to me and my family"

He shrugged "I'm not picking any sides for now"  
Rebekah twirled her hair slowly and came even closer to him "The jealous fit the other day was adorable Matty..."

He looked down at her finger that decided to trail his chest, he felt a fowl taste in his mouth.  
Good, vomit reflex was working perfectly, he easily moved away from the table and breathed better when he was a couple of feet away from the predator.

"I need to go"  
She pouted "I don't understand you Matt, one minute you hate me, the other you are jealous of Stefan and now you are indifferent to me again"

"Stefan" he smiled "You should give Stefan a try"  
"Stefan?" she crossed her arms distressed.

"He has nice hair and… perfect handwriting" He said leaning his head to the side.  
Rebekah closed her eyes in wrath and then left him standing there, she slammed the door behind her.

He was in the body of Rebekah's love interest, he was coming out of this one seriously damaged.  
Caroline returned inside the empty classroom.

"She's not answering her phone and Kol says the last time he saw her was last night… I'm going over there"  
"Can I go with you?"

"Promise to behave?" She asked with her finger in the air.  
He gave her puppy eyes and she wondered why he never did this before.

She slowly nodded "Let's go…"

* * *

Bonnie sat inside the circle, she pressed her teeth mad watching Shane display the candles on the ground.

"I can see the little clouds in your mind finally clearing" He said and crouched in front of her.  
"You were the witch, the original witch that forged the Five, cursed them into this life"

He smiled proud of himself "Extra bonus point for you for figuring out what others couldn't"  
She recognized the symbols on the ground, he was linking them, she looked at Mikael that stood there watching everything in silence.

"You brought him here…" she told Shane.  
"Yes, I needed someone I could trust and that when the time came was able to get me out of that house, since you decided to go all rogue on us" he scolded her.

"I will never do what you want me to" she defied him determined.  
"You don't have a choice Bonnie…" he said almost sweetly.

She looked behind him as Hayley and Jeremy came inside.  
She was stunned when Elena came inside the cave after them.

"Bonnie, meet the brotherhood of the Five" Shane said with a big smile.  
"Elena?" she still couldn't believe it.

"I have Rebekah" She said like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Bonnie shook her head "I won't hurt Kol, I don't feel this calling or awakening or whatever you call it"

"Have you met Mirela yet?" Hayley taunted her with evilness "She's really pretty and she really loved that fine Original you have"

She looked away fighting tears, why couldn't she just be happy for once without all the problems.  
"Is everything ready?" Jeremy asked Shane.

"I have my Five, though you are four since Matt pulled that trigger early, he would have been an outstanding hunter, that one…"

Bonnie forced herself to look at them again, she noticed how Jeremy and Elena searched for their circle and stepped inside.

Hayley looked for the circle with Klaus' name in it "Shane…" she looked at him with suspicion.

He smiled at her sadly and she gasped as Mikael shoved a knife to her back, she made a really painful sound as he twisted the knife and blood left her mouth slowly.  
Why, she seemed to ask with her eyes.

"I needed a sacrifice since Elena failed to get Caroline's supernatural blood. You are supernatural and no longer necessary to me, Mikael managed more than you did in months. Klaus desiccated and in a box is almost too easy to kill besides your blood runs in Caroline now. That's mostly disappointing and punishable by death"

He sighed as she finally fell dead and handed Mikael a silver cup that he filled with the blood that dripped from the knife.

He drank the blood and started the spell, all candles went high in front of the hunters, Bonnie remained silent and locked her eyes with her candle.  
While all others went high, her flame remained the same; she focused on keeping it low.

"Very smart indeed Bennett" Shane hissed realizing her sin.  
She looked at him still defying him, he smiled and brought his eyes almost to a close, an excruciating pain took her head.

She screamed and knelt in pain.  
"Have you ever tried to give an aneurism to a human? It's quite efficient when you want something done. So behave little child while I finish this spell" he shouted at her.

Bonnie cleaned the blood that showed up at her nose and focused again.  
Shane smiled and closed his eyes this time, it was like her body was on pure fire, she fell on her back shrieking in pain and yelling.

It was like an invisible force was holding her to the ground, heavy and suffocating, now she couldn't really breathe and that force was just pinning her, leaving her powerless, she tried to reach her powers but she wasn't able to.

Everything was cold and the last time she felt like this was when Mr. Martin took her powers, she moved her head and a single tear streamed down her face.

He was taking away her powers.

Shane sighed "That should keep you busy for now" he said and then finished the spell.  
Bonnie closed her eyes crying, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

El Beso – _Pablo Alborán_

November rain – _Guns N'Roses_


	21. Rotten Apples

Caroline rushed inside the mansion like she belonged there, like she was just returning home.

He smiled with the thought, he could get used to Caroline walking around his house filling it with joy and light.  
He caught his face on the big mirror, the face he couldn't get used to.

"Where's Kol?" She asked slowing down as the living room was nothing but a destroyed mess.  
Elijah spun around the wrecked furniture and broken glass "Out there looking for Bonnie" he eyed Matt suspicious.

"I take it he is responsible for the new decoration?" she asked picking up a once beautiful white sculpture.

"He was very upset that he allowed her to leave alone last night" Elijah said with a sigh, his favorite painting had been caught on the path of Kol's wrath.

Caroline picked the remaining of her favorite art piece as well; she gently ran her fingers through the name on the rest of the canvas that used to have a horse on it.

"This one didn't survive either…" she said looking around the immense destruction "Why didn't he stay with her?" she looked at Elijah.  
The older original returned one of the few sculptures that remained intact to its place.

"A girl named April has appeared out of nowhere, apparently Mirela has been reincarnated and her memory as well in this girl"  
"I don't know who that is" Caroline said with her eyes on the name that graced that piece of canvas.

"Kol's only love... until Bonnie that is" Elijah grimaced unable to savage anything else.  
"Are we going to stay here all day and mourn the art?" Matt asked quietly.

Both Elijah and Caroline shot their heads to Matt, he could pick up on their anger.  
"If my brother was awake he would be most aggravated with the mass destruction"

Caroline shook her head at Matt, scolding him "You promised to behave"  
"I am behaving but we have Bonnie missing and Kol obviously in a very volatile mood loose out there and no idea where Shane and Mikael are. Danger prompts art" he said serious.

Caroline looked at Elijah, the man in a suit nodded "I'll see what I can do, who I can find"  
He left quickly but returned to the room shortly after "You should stay here Caroline. This is the safest place for you right now"

She quickly dismissed the concern "I should be out helping as well"  
"With Niklaus sleeping, it's my duty to look after you and insure your safety"

She smiled overwhelmed with all that these words woke in here, she nodded in response and then looked at Matt.

"We are cleaning up this mess while they are all gone. I need the distraction" she said and left to look for bags.  
He bowed his head smiling, yes, Caroline would fit right into his house, keeping it under her strict control.

* * *

Shane handed stakes to Elena and Jeremy "These won't kill them obviously but they have a little twist to them"  
Both Gilberts took them smiling.

"All we need is that white stake" Elena said.  
"Can we count on you?" Shane asked her.

She put her stake inside her bag and pulled her hair up in a ponytale "Everyone thinks that I'm sired to Damon because of the way I turned from Stefan to him so I'm taking advantage of that"

Shane was impressed with the girl and turned to Bonnie as the siblings left.  
The girl wiped her tears away noticing his stare on her "You took away my powers"

He looked genuinely upset "You left me no other choice, which now makes you a weaker hunter, without your powers it will be hard to kill Kol"  
"Then I'm ending like Hayley" she said suspicious of her fate.

"Not entirely. You may be somewhat useless to me now but you will still serve a purpose"  
"What do you mean exactly?" She asked him pushing her weakness away; she was done crying in his presence.

Shane smiled "You know the answer to that one Bonnie, you are a very smart woman, despite from the fact that you decided to nurture feelings for an original"

She smiled at the disdain in his words "You all should take some time from this really serious Five crusade… Everyone seems very sexually frustrated around here"

"Haven't you been learning a few remarks from the snarky bastard?" Shane was actually upset.  
"He's _my_ snarky bastard and he's going to enjoy ripping you apart" She hissed with a dark smile.

Shane grabbed her arm mad and dragged her to where Hayley's body stood "See that? She thought she was pretty smart as well and that she could play with this brotherhood like it was some sort of joke. A game so ancient that she dared to play it like some random drinking game"

"I wouldn't be so harsh… it's more like a Greek tragedy that won't end well for you" she defied him.

Shane wasn't a bit amused that she was mocking his beloved creation and grabbed her other arm pressing her to him.  
Bonnie fiercely pressed her lips into another defying stare.

"I should just really hurt you, leave you a little damaged for him"  
Her lips parted into a smile "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Why is that?" his hold became painful.  
"Because that will only make him angrier" she said slowly.

Shane squint and then smiled, he heard the footsteps and looked behind him as Kol came in with a quiet wrath that wouldn't be pretty to witness.

Bonnie smiled at him, her heart racing happy to see him.

* * *

He got rid of the last bag and slowly walked down the hall looking for Caroline, he couldn't find her anywhere.

Finally he came across the art room and looked inside by the small breach that the open door allowed him.  
There she was, sitting on the bed, next to his grey dead body.

Caroline wasn't speaking; she just stood there looking at him.  
He licked his lips and pushed the door open, she moved with the noise and he caught her cleaning silent tears.

"Hey" she said and quickly stood up "I was just… making sure Kol didn't extend his anger to him"  
She hastily left the room and he looked at the body lying there, now would be a great time to tell her the truth.

He followed her fast but she was already talking to Rebekah that carried a few boxes inside the house.  
"What's this?" he asked ignoring the sexy smile his sister threw at him.

"I called my mom, she had Shane's things and I said we were after him as well and that maybe the stuff she apprehended the other week could help us" Caroline easily took one of the boxes and moved to the nearest room with the largest table she could find.

"She wasn't too convinced that we had nothing to do with him gone missing in the first place" Rebekah warned her.

Caroline smiled opening the box and taking everything out "I think my mom by now is reconsidering everything she knows about you and your family. And my connection to you" she said without looking at Rebekah.

The blonde original turned her box dropping everything on top of the table upset "I would love to hear when exactly did you _connect _to Nik"  
Caroline kept her smile "You can ask Nik when he wakes up"

"I'm going for the other box" Rebekah left upset.

He just looked at Caroline, the flawless blonde that haunted his thought now saying his name like it belonged in her perfect lips.

She hadn't been lying when she said she would mourn him and he wished nothing more than return to his body now.

* * *

"I would tell you to get your unworthy hands off her but I do want to kill you slowly and painfully" Kol paced around the small space.

He looked at the bleeding body, the circles with familiar names and then at her; he just needed to make sure she was alright.

Those emerald eyes of hers told him enough and he pulled an ancient knife from his back, he waved it at Shane.

"That little stunt you pulled with Mirela? She mentioned that she went under hypnosis and that her nightmares mysteriously stopped. When she saw me yesterday everything came up again. Now I'm very good at math and two plus two equals your smelly finger all over this" he pointed at him with the knife.

Shane smiled and pulled a knife of his own that he put against Bonnie's neck "I just got lucky and stumbled upon the girl you doomed with your affection" he pushed the knife making a cut.  
Bonnie didn't even flinch but she could see Kol's body tensing in fury.

"I'm good at math as well and you fancy this one, I admit that was a bit of a shock and very inconvenient to my plans but two plus two equals you letting me walk out of here before I slit her throat so bad your blood won't work on her"

Kol took a step closer to him and Shane pushed the knife harder, this time Bonnie flinched as the blood came down in a single line reaching her cleavage.

She looked at Kol and he raised his eyes to Shane in a silent promise of how much he was going to make him pay for this.

"Now Kol… don't be so reckless…" he advised and Bonnie closed her eyes with the throbbing pain in her neck.

Kol eased up on his hold around his weapon "Push that knife one more time and I will teach you some manners by driving my hand down your throat and ripping your heart out"

Shane smiled amused "I always found you and Rebekah the most interesting ones. By far out of them all. I always loved the rebellion and anarchy about the two of you"

"I will provide you with an autographed picture once you release Bonnie" he mocked Shane bluntly.

The witch wasn't too happy with the lack of respect around him "I'm sorry you missed the show Kol.  
Bonnie screaming in excruciating pain while I took her powers away was very entertaining. I heard you are a fan of entertainment"

Kol made a sinister scary sound, now he was really mad.  
Shane moved closer to the way out, he dragged a bleeding Bonnie with him, his hand was starting to get covered in her blood.

Kol faced Shane and followed him with his eyes, when his body accompanied his moves, Shane quickly snapped.  
"I wouldn't. I am very close to her jugular"

Kol searched her eyes; she held Shane's arm strongly wrapped around her throat and then smiled.  
And that was all the sign Kol needed.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Shane widened his in pain, he grabbed his head taking the knife away from her open wound.

He fought the pain reacting fast and looked at Kol but the original was on him, Shane ended on the floor with Kol gripping his throat instead and the pain in his chest made him look at the knife sticking from his heart.

Kol smiled and twisted the knife "Weep for me Shane will you?"  
The man let two breathes out before closing his eyes.

Kol went to Bonnie; she leaned against his chest holding on to his jacket with her free hand while she clutched her wound with the other.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again, I hope you know that darling" he said holding her close to him, tugging at the back of her head.

She smiled and moved to face him "It sounds like an amazing plan…"  
"A bit less edgy than yours" he sternly looked at her.

"My crazy plan of linking myself to you was enough to fight Shane and keep my powers"  
"I still can't believe I gave into you" he said removing her hand from her neck, the wound was already healing.

"Stop being such a caveman and kiss me"  
He smiled and trapped her face between his hands slowly kissing her.

Kol rested his forehead against hers, he didn't say anything, he just relished in the moment, happy that she was safe.

"We need to hurry up, Mikael will be back soon" she snapped him out of his brief peace.

* * *

Elena parked by the Grill, she took a deep breath; she knew exactly what she had to do.  
She loosen her ponytail, messed her hair and ripped her shirt from the collarbone down, leaving it open and showing her black bra.

She took a knife from her boot and cut her palm, she rubbed the blood over her neck making it look like someone had roughly fed from her.

She ruined her makeup by scrubbing her eyes like someone who has cried and then she went for it.  
She got out of the car and stormed inside the Grill looking for him.

Tyler was there too and was the first to see her "Elena?" he asked confused and worried.  
Stefan picked up on the tone and looked behind him, he stood up rushing to her "What happened?"

She crumbled in his arms and started crying, she gripped his shirt and tried her best to make the tears sound believable.  
"Stefan… he…" she cried holding on to him.

Tyler looked at Stefan that was clueless.  
Stefan pushed her a bit away to properly look at her "Who did this to you?"

"He… Stefan… he… tried to have his way with me…" she said shaking.  
"Who?" he pressed.

"He wanted to have sex and at first I didn't know what I wanted but then I started thinking of you and I… I still love you… he went crazy when I stopped him and said no" she said between harsh pants and imminent sobbing.

Stefan clenched his teeth and jaw mad "Did Damon hurt you?"

"He tried to force me and I had to fight him hard, then he bit me and it was awful and I barely managed to get away… he held me down and said all the things he wanted to do with me Stefan… I'm sired to him and he knew it all along" she started crying again.

"I'm going to kill him" Stefan hissed furious.  
"You can't…" she shook her head.

"Elena, now is not the time to be all human" Tyler said ready to help the fight.  
"But he has the white stake and with Rebekah wanting me dead as well… he holds our only hope to ever be free" she said and looked at Tyler.

The hybrid smiled "I'll make him talk"  
Stefan nodded "I'll handle him after we know where he keeps the stake"

Elena pretended to cry harder and clang to Stefan.  
"Go home and stay inside. I'll go to you as soon as a I take care of my brother once and for all" he said sternly but stroking her sweet features.

"I love you Stefan, I'm sorry for doubting it but he made me do it" she replied sweetly and hugged him.  
A small happy smile creeping out as their plan unfolded flawlessly.

* * *

"Don't mind me..." Mikael's voice startled Bonnie and Kol that moved apart and looked at him.

Kol placed himself in front of her at once protecting her, making Mikael laugh in his mocking way.  
"Don't tell me you are going all soft as well like Niklaus… the only time he was brave enough to go against me was when that strange girl showed up at our village"

Kol moved along with Mikael leaving him no room to come at Bonnie "Beating and humiliating us every day, you must forgive us for not turning out as brave as you father. We sort of drifted apart from that path though we do fancy the occasional torture session, it reminds us of our glorious childhood"

Mikael laughed loudly "Always with the smart answer at the tip of the tongue, the only time you were ever quiet was when I was putting some sense into you with a wip"

Bonnie felt Kol's body grow tense with the memory and tried to ease his pain by touching his back, it wasn't much but they were sharing energy and maybe she could use it to sooth him a bit.

"Father, not that I don't enjoy the happy walk down your warm education ways but and again, forgive my bluntness but… why don't you just go back to the past and come back later so that Nik can kill you all over again?"

Mikael smiled "I never understood the love you all felt for the boy" he spoke with despise for the one that wasn't his.

"Must be because of all the blood we had to clean from his back after you showed him how much he wasn't worthy of any affection"  
Mikael eyed him serious now "He isn't worthy of it"

"No, that would be mother that went around the village with every man who was nice to her" Kol spiked the old man.

Mikael was furious "Shut your mouth boy, don't you dare to speak about your mother like that"

Kol made sure Bonnie stayed right where she was, just behind him and out of reach as he pushed the old man one more time "Is that much of a shock? You were kinder to her witch friend than you were to our mother"

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I suppose" the man smiled.  
Kol smiled returning the compliment "Aren't we all a bunch of rotten apples in the end?"

Bonnie moved her head just enough to see Mikael "All of this was out of jealousy, because the family embraced Klaus and not you. All you wanted was what you couldn't have so you kept making Klaus feel useless and unworthy all the time. All out of jealousy, like you are just now because your sons found real love and not some sick love forced by the constant abuse and open threats"

"I love how intelligent and sassy she is" Kol whispered proud of his girl.  
She looked at him with a shy smile.

He shook his head looking away to his father "Love it. Drives me absolutely wild plus, have you stopped to look at her while you were playing along with Shane earlier? She's stunning"

Mikael was baffled with the easy talk like he was just some random father and took a step forward yelling "Enough"  
Kol smiled happy "I'd say that again"

Mikael came at him determined but couldn't move, he looked down and realized he was trapped inside a red circle.

The previous names were changed and he saw his, he looked up slowly at Bonnie.  
She stepped away from Kol's back "I didn't lose my powers but I was a damn good actress" she was proud of herself.

"Why am I trapped in here?" Mikael asked showing very little patience for the witch' audacity.  
"Stick around Mikael, full moon will be here soon and then I can send you back"

She left under Kol's arm that smiled at his father bluntly, they met Elijah outside.

"Shane is inside a coffin at the old witch house like you asked. I still don't know why they decided to help you keep him trapped in there"

"He has been responsible for a lot of innocent deaths, among them I'm sure that a lot of witches and we stick for our own"

"Even if you are helping us?" Elijah asked her still not convinced.  
She looked at Kol "Especially because I'm helping you. This curse of the Five needs to end, too many have been killed over it and they will help me break the curse"

He cupped her face terribly proud of her; he barely kept it inside of him and kissed her.  
Elijah sighed and looked away while they happily kissed each other, taking their time with it.

Finally Kol decided to give the girl some air but Elijah had to walk away when they started talking.

"I'm so turned on by this sturdy side of you" he frowned.  
She nodded with short of breath "You know… I think I am too…"

"We lost Elijah already" he said knowing they were alone now.  
"Is your car around?" she looked at him feeling dizzy with this strange energy rush.

He nodded and took her lips, he immediately met her tongue and the kiss was rough and full of urgency.

* * *

"We have been at this forever… the man is boring and slightly paranoid about the history of Silas" Rebekah tossed another big file down on the table annoyed.

Caroline ignored her and kept reading her file.  
Rebekah rolled her eyes and then focused on Matt that was interested in the weapons Shane had catalogued.

She leaned over the table, her cleavage showing generously because of the really showing black top she was wearing "I'm going to get blood, can I get you anything Matty?"

He looked at her "I'm good" he said quickly returning to the pictures in his hand.  
Rebekah straighten up upset with his cold ways "Caroline?" she asked out of simple politeness.

"No, I'm ok" Caroline said and moved closer to Matt while Rebekah left the room annoyed.  
"Matt, look at this…" she showed him a particular page she had been staring at for the last 20 minutes.

He took the file into his hands, it was a list of names for what he could tell, all women.  
"I found this among the files that my mom was already making for the police. She was able to trace down all the last ten names to either missing girls or dead ones"

He looked at her intrigued "A list of hunters perhaps?"

She gave him a slight look for the use of the word perhaps but quickly shrugged it off "I thought so as well at first but these are all women, girls to be more accurate, between 16 and 19. The hunter that came at me was a man and his name isn't on that list. And then, there's this…" she moved her arm in front of him turning the page, her sweet perfume touching him.

He was in heaven.  
Then she pulled away and he saw another file with a name.

**April Young.**

"My mom found out she worked as an assistant to Shane in his old college where she attends and I don't think she's a hunter" Caroline explained.

"No she's not…" He whispered recognizing the girl in the picture.  
Caroline faced him confused.

"Elijah mentioned someone called April earlier, remember? This might be that Mirela girl" he said working his way out.

"Her name is on that list so we know she's not a hunter" she said.  
He closed the file dropping it on the table, he rested his hands there and everything about the movement felt familiar to Caroline.

A noise coming from the hall snapped her out of her strange thoughts and she slowly went outside.  
"Caroline?" he asked slowly, he could use the damn vampire senses now.

She ignored yet again how the way he said her name sounded familiar as well.

"Rebekah?" she called on her own, venturing through the hall looking for the origin of the sound.  
There was a louder rumble, like two people fighting and Caroline grabbed one of the ancient swords displayed on the wall.

He was right behind her trying to get past the fact that she looked so hot.  
She turned the corner and saw Rebekah on the floor with a stake on her heart.

She ran to the original, taking the stake out, like the other time, she recognized the symbols and the scent, werewolf venom.

She tossed it aside mad and checked on the blonde "Bekah, can you hear me?"  
The blonde blinked in pain "I could use Nik's blood now..." she whispered.

He knelt beside her mad that he couldn't help her "Who did this?" he asked her.  
She didn't answer, she gripped his hand hard, she looked behind him at the hunter watching them.

Jeremy smiled and threw a stake so fast that it was like he was a vampire, Caroline barely caught it before it pierced through her neck.  
"What the hell Jer?" she snapped getting up.

"Nothing against you Caroline but I can feel all that love you have for them screaming out of you"  
She avoided Matt's look assuming it would be a judging one "You can't kill them so just give up already"

Rebekah felt the venom spreading through her body leaving her weak and she closed her eyes, she felt Matt retrieving his hand from hers and opened her eyes.  
She saw him discretely pick the sword that Caroline dropped on the floor.

Jeremy picked another stake "One at a time Caroline" he said and tried to hit her again, she dodged it just in time and it ended on the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry Jeremy" she said flashing and tried to hit him with a stake on his shoulder, he smugly dodged it but the man next to Rebekah took the sword and flipped it in the air quickly catching it with the blade to him and hurled it at Jeremy that didn't see it coming.

He fell to his knees with the sword going through and through.  
Caroline gasped "Oh my God… Jeremy"

She took the weapon off and looked at Matt flabbergasted "How could you?"  
"He probably will come back because he has the immortality ring, it might work"

"Might?" She snapped at him "And what was that? Since when are you all… Ninja?"  
He shrugged "I see a lot of movies and… play games" he said unsure.

She shook her flawless golden waves and laid the boy down, it was when she noticed the little bottle in his vest.

She took it out and turned it around, Tyler's name was on it, probably his werewolf venom and then it all clicked.  
This was just distraction.

"One at a time…" she whispered and dropped it on the ground, flashing away before it smashed into all these little pieces.

She barged into the art room where Tyler stood by the bed, she came inside slowly and looked away when she managed to see Klaus' body.

There was a white stake buried in his heart and she slumped to the floor, having to watch him die twice now was slowly killing her as well.

"It's not working… he should be burning by now" Tyler said between clenched teeth and a bit numb.  
She looked up at him "I hate you"

He flashed to her and grabbed her arms with too much force, keen on hurting her "Not him? Suddenly you don't hate him anymore? Remember when you stood in Elena's kitchen celebrating his death?"

She constricted her lips, tears gathering at her eyes "I love him"  
Tyler looked genuinely in shock easing his grip on her, two tears leaving her big eyes.

"I love him"

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Numb – _Likin Park _

Teardrop – _Massive Attack _

We all fall in love sometimes – _Jeff Buckley_


	22. Love

"Step away from her Tyler" Matt said with a harsh tone.

Tyler stepped away from Caroline that cried on the floor "I don't even know why I'm so surprised…" he looked at Matt "I should have seen this one coming… I spent so much energy fighting him but in the end not even killing him would bring me any peace. This is a stupid war that none of us will ever win… those hybrids died because of me and my arrogance. And I pushed her away because of this… I pushed her to him"

Tyler quietly left the room without looking back once, he was done fighting this war, all he wanted now was to pack his things and leave to never return to Mystic Falls ever again.

Matt came to Caroline that stood by the bed now, her body was shaking from the sobs she tried to restrain inside.

He slowly took the stake she held in her hands now, having pulled it out from his chest.  
She looked at him feeling his motions "I don't know what's happening… is he dead?"

"I don't think that's the real white stake" He quietly explained and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.  
She closed her eyes for a second with the comfort and then looked away from him.

"Caroline…" he tried but she shook her head.  
"I don't want to talk about it" she said and cleaned her face "We need to help Rebekah" she easily snapped out of her pain.

He looked at the bed before leaving as well.

* * *

Kol smiled into the heated kiss, he stroked her cheek enjoying that there was a smile on her lips as well.

He kissed her again, slowly, their urgency was somewhat tamed now that his shirt was gone and that he was allowed to indulge in the perfect woman beneath him.

How he loved the way she moaned when he started kissing her neck, her green eyes closed falling helplessly to the intimacy of the moment.  
Well as much as they could be intimate making love in the back seat of his car.

There was a louder moan this time as he reached her cleavage and she felt the tip of his tongue teasing her skin, why was he so evil to her?  
Because she loved every second of it and she wasn't able to hide it at all.

It only took him a few more kisses, running his hands down the side of her body and applying the right pressure to make her let out his name in a whisper.

Bonnie felt her breath caught up as he trailed her skin with those soft lips of his and there was nothing she wanted more than to feel all of him.  
Her hands found his wild hair, setting patterns that he knew so well by now and loved.

Kol's lips parted from her skin and she frowned not happy with it, he belonged as close to her as she could have him.

Their eyes met and in that second it really was like time stopped and the world ceased to turn and everything that you are supposed to feel when you are in love and you know that he is the one.

She traced his chest with her hands slowly reaching his neck as he allowed his warmth to cover her again, completely this time, naked bodies melting together while they kissed each other slowly.

She smiled again tugging at the back of his neck and his hair, his lips were touching hers with every slow move because he was so close to her and she made sure he stayed exactly like that.

And in that moment that her leg was laced around him, that her hands were pulling his hair, that he pressed her to him and that they gazed at each other while moving, everything was just perfect.

"I love you Kol" she whispered between blissful moans knowing she was close to a sweet end.  
His hand moved to her face, holding her cheek while his thumb touched her lips.

He just looked at her, vulnerable to her and everything she made him feel.  
It was the sweetest kiss he gave her next, an amazing touch of his lips against hers and then he smiled like she hadn't seen before either, honest and happy.

She pressed herself to him with a need to feel him closer, to have him just to herself unwilling to share him with anyone else, his hold on her was tighter as well and she liked to think he felt the same way about her.

There was almost a painful expression in him now, she smiled able to sooth it and stroked his face, lost in all that hazel in his eyes.  
"Bonnie..." he whispered smitten to her body, her way, everything about her left him weak.

Bonnie wasn't sure why she wanted to cry but maybe because everything was so overwhelming.

The long kisses followed easily and slowly, all urge was gone, all that was important now was the sweet redemption of their true feelings for each other.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"  
Rebekah smiled at Matt "I could use a kiss to get better" she tried.

He pulled his hand away as she tried to catch it, it had been hard enough to carry her to the bedroom when she was clinging to his body.

"Can we get blood from Nik, even if he is kind of… dead?" Caroline asked with a heavy frown.  
Rebekah whimpered "I have no idea but I'll be fine, it just takes a few hours to wear off"

She sounded tired and in a lot of pain, Caroline felt helpless "We need to wake him"  
Matt raised his eyes to her admiring the determination.

"Go ahead… you are free to face his wrath afterwards, though…" Rebekah cringed in pain "… he probably won't even raise his voice to you"  
Caroline crossed her arms "We need him… he always knows what to do"

"Aren't you just in love with my brother…" Rebekah said closing her eyes.  
"We should let her rest" Matt said and came closer to Caroline that nodded without much will.

There was a heavy silence as they made way to the room they had been using to go through Shane's things.

Caroline picked a few papers but quickly left them on the table again; she couldn't focus and covered her face with her hands.  
"Caroline…" he came near her "I need to tell you something love…"

She numbly looked at him "What is it now Matt?" she looked tired as well.  
"I…" he started but was abruptly interrupted by Elijah that rushed inside the room.

"What happened?"  
"Oh Elijah" Caroline sighed in relief and went to the original "They came in here set on killing Nik, they hurt Rebekah and I have no idea where Kol and Bonnie are"

"They are alright, we managed to trick Mikael and bind him inside a magic circle. Shane is at the old witch house inside a coffin until we figure out a way to end him"

"What can we do about Rebekah? She's in pain"  
"I have one old bottle with Niklaus' blood that I keep in my room"

"Randomly spooky Elijah" she wrinkled her lips.  
He laughed in that calm way of his "I was bitten once by a werewolf and Niklaus provided me with his blood. I kept the rest in case I would need it"

Caroline followed the older original to his bedroom while the other one stayed behind throwing his hands in the air.  
How hard was it to find the perfect opportunity to tell the girl he was in Matt's body?

* * *

"Stefan… I didn't do it" Damon spit the blood that filled his mouth "She's lying"

Stefan lost it again and punched him hard across the face "At least be a man about it and admit how much of a low bastard you are"

"I didn't do it. I would never do that to Elena" Damon hissed and rested the back of his head against the rug in the living room "I don't know why she said all those things but I'm innocent"

Stefan laughed shaking his stinging hand "Careful Damon, you are about to burst into flames for blasphemy"

He raised his head looking at his brother "Are you really believing her over me?"  
"Yes" Stefan told his bleeding brother serious.

"That you helped Tyler torture me for that stake I can still understand. You want to keep her safe from Rebekah but…" Damon sat on the ground realizing his shirt was ruined "… now you are just taking her side over your brother"

"How many times have you done it to me?"  
"Don't be stupid Stefan; I never faced you ready to kill you because of a woman. Not even for Katherine and believe me that I would have done anything for that one"

Stefan looked at the stake that lay next to him on the couch, Damon looked at it as well when he stood up.

"I didn't sire Elena, she died with my blood in her system but I didn't know she had it. I only found out when she was already transitioning and even if I knew… it wouldn't change the fact that she's not the same girl I fell in love with"

Stefan looked at him at once surprised.

"She changed Stefan, the Elena we both would die and kill for died inside that car"  
There was a slow gasp from Stefan that didn't move as Damon went away to mend his wounds.

Damon ripped the rest of his shirt and moaned as the wounds started closing on his chest, he looked at his bathroom and clenched his jaw.

He quickly opened the towel cabinet and took them all out holding one of them in his hand, he unwrapped the big towel and looked at the real White Oak, like he was stupid enough to hand his only leverage to baby Lockwood.

"Not even for all the torture in the world" he whispered and wrapped it again.

* * *

Caroline watched as Elijah slowly held Rebekah against his chest and fed her the precious blood inside the bottle, how sweet they both looked.

There was a grateful smile on the blonde that held on to Elijah longer than she needed, it seemed with this family everything was done in silence, small gestures that meant too much to put down in actual words.

Of course that he came into mind, she had seen him feed his blood to Rebekah once in her bed and she lost count of all the times he did it for her.

But unlike Elijah that was calm and decisive in his actions, gentle and gracious even, with Klaus everything was intense and with an overwhelming protection feel to it.

He had the ability of making her feel protected when he was around, even when he was being cold and angry, she still felt it.

The thing about Klaus was that he could either kill her without blinking or make sure nothing happened to her and she missed that, she missed him.

Elijah stroked Rebekah's face quietly "It should start working now love"

Caroline held her breath, she looked at them in a gaze, the word sent her on a trip of loose ends and suspicious behaviour, mannerisms she now understood and recognized in the right person.

She left Rebekah's room in a hurry, now everything was clear "I'm right here…" she murmured remembering the exact words outside her house and he called her Caroline not Care like Matt usually did.

Oh the bastard, how could he do it and not tell her about it?  
She stopped by the threshold watching him, how could she be so blind and not see it before?

The way he stood was different, everything was different, even the feel about him.  
Caroline smiled and pulled back out of sight, ok, do you want to play games with me and watch me go slowly insane without saying a word?

I hope you enjoy revenge _Niklaus_.

She took her jacket off leaving it on the hall and flashed to the kitchen looking for blood, they had to keep it on some freezer, the one by the door seemed to yell food and she was surprised with the amount of blood she found, so they didn't drink only from humans and the thought brought her some warmth.

The findings were something else, everyone had its own recognizable feature.  
Rebekah had her blood all marked with the letter B, it was cute actually.

There was a very neat row of blood, all neatly displayed by blood type, one of each and she just knew this was Elijah's.  
She didn't dare to touch it because it might mess with his Chi or something.

She moved along and licked her lips, there was an empty line, the thought creep at her mind, was it empty because he only fed from humans or because they couldn't bear to see his food lying around?

She didn't have siblings so a few things were unclear to her but the next set made her laugh out loud.  
Kol's stash.

She laughed because he had a silly note attached to it:  
**Touch my food and I will turn you into one**

She quickly grabbed one of his bags and fixed her top making sure it left her cleavage well in sight, she came inside the room where Matt was, slowly.

She caught the double look he gave her but she ignored it and smouldered her way to the table.  
"Elijah is taking care of her" she said without looking at him.

"Ok" he said so uneasy with the word that it made her want to laugh.

She pushed a few papers on the table and bent down resting her elbows over the table, her ass should be sticking out perfectly from her tight Denim now and she started twirling a streak of hair around her finger.  
Slowly.

She didn't have to look at him to know she had him just about where she wanted him.  
"Have you found anything we can use?" she asked him casually.

"What?" he asked numbly.

Caroline's lips showed a hint to a smile that she carefully erased before she took the blood bag and started sucking the sweet liquid.

The second she found his eyes on her slow journey, she knew what to do, all it took was a double flick of her long lashes and she could see him grip the paper in his hand harsh.

"Have you found anything useful?" she repeated the question licking her lips slowly.

She knew they were red as sin but she was far from her mission, she _accidentally _dropped a little blood on her chest "Oh God, I'm such a clumsy" she said looking at her breasts perfectly squeezed inside the top and touched the blood with her finger.

She went for the killer blow by taking her finger into her mouth and licking the blood there looking at him all innocent.

He dropped the papers on the table upset "When did you become aware that I wasn't him?"

Caroline straightened up upset as well, her flirt ways gone now as she folded her arms mad "When were you planning on telling me? Was it really that much fun watching me go through hell thinking that you were desiccated for God knows how long?"

"It wasn't _fun_ for either of us and I did tried on multiple occasions to tell you the truth"

"I thought Tyler killed you, after watching them suck the life out of you" she rested her hand against her chest "I will be haunted by these two images while you were taking advantage of being in someone else's body just like the other time with Tyler"

He looked at her with a really angry expression, this one was just like Matt when he was mad as well "I did not take advantage of you Caroline and believe me, it would have been very easy to finish what you started on those woods"

"I can't believe you left me out of your plan" she said looking away from him and avoiding the big fat truth behind his words.

"I forged a plan with Bonnie that did include taking my body away from main circulation but I couldn't stay away from you"

Caroline looked at him, the softness in his voice she couldn't ignore.

"I know that you are upset but it's not like we have been that verbal about our feelings sweetheart either"

Her eyes looked away from his again "I didn't know before…" she closed her lips, chewing them on the inside.  
He stepped in front of her and took her face between his hands "Caroline"

"This is so strange, you sound like him but you don't look like him"  
He smiled with her confusing words.

"You know what I mean…" she said looking into his eyes, they were blue but nothing like the intense wild blue that Klaus had.  
Her breath was changing, in another body or not, he was still here, with her.

"Will Matt remember this?" she asked in a whisper.  
"No" he was somehow upset that she was worried about the human now.

But she was asking for another reason and she clasped his neck to show him what reason exactly.

Caroline pulled him into a kiss that he easily returned, it was strange, it wasn't like the few times she had kissed him but he still kissed different from Matt, with a passion that she only knew with him.

"You _are_ a glorious kisser" he smiled trailing down her neck slowly.  
Caroline pulled his hair and moaned when he licked the drop of blood that remained on her chest.

"Oh God…" she pulled him back to her and kissed him again, she felt the table crushing her back and knew that if this was Klaus in his body, there wouldn't be any clothes left between them.

"I need… you in your real body" she whispered against his lips "Not in someone else's body, not human you… I need you. I want you like you are now… Nik"

He smiled stroking the soft skin on her chin "I need to find Bonnie"  
She smiled happy and was about to kiss him again when she heard someone stop at the door.

She gulped down watching the hurt expression in Rebekah.  
"It's not what you think" she pushed him away from her slowly.

Rebekah didn't say anything, maybe this made sense now, why Matt was being so cold towards her.  
"He's not Matt" Caroline said quickly.

Rebekah gave the girl a strange look; maybe the blonde was crazy around the edges for real.  
"I'm Nik" he said quietly.

Rebekah tilted her head "What?"

Elijah stepped inside the room looking perplexed "Did I heard right?"  
"I asked Bonnie to put me in Matt's body while we tried to work a way to stop the curse"

Rebekah touched her chest disgusted "I… tried to… I'm going to be sick" she whispered.  
"Believe me, I'm injured for life as well" he said remembering with nausea the moves she made on him.

"We need Bonnie" Elijah said quietly.  
"YES" All three others said out loud and at the same time.

* * *

Elena came inside the cave with a rush "Have you seen Shane? I can't reach him for the last hour"

Mikael smiled with his hands casually inside his pockets "I have not but I've been waiting for you"  
"Me?" she looked at him suspicious.

"Yes child, I have a message for you"  
Elena came closer to the man eying him cautiously "Where is everyone else?"

"Shane is looking for Bonnie that got away but he left this for you" Mikael showed the knife he had used on Hayley.  
Elena tensed a bit looking at it "It doesn't have my name on it, does it?"

Mikael smiled innocently at her "Of course not child, I can't get out. I'm strangely trapped inside this circle but this knife is the only thing that can kill the originals besides the white oak"

"By now Tyler killed Klaus already and I'm hopping Bonnie at least tries to hurt Kol enough"  
"That leaves my daughter… this can kill her. You can kill her"

Elena smiled like a little kid excited.  
Mikael held the ancient weapon to her "I trust you can do the honors for me"

Elena was blinded by sweet revenge and came closer to the man, she took the knife slowly but he was faster and gripped at it using it to slice her neck open.

Elena tried to stop the bleeding but it was useless; he looked at the circle now tainted with her blood.  
When she fell on her face bleeding out, he leisurely stepped outside the broken circle.

"Thank you child" he said leaving the cave and Elena lying on her own blood.

* * *

Bonnie laughed as they both stepped inside the house; he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

She stroked his neck happy but frowned when he moved away from her lips and tilted his head looking past her.

She looked back hesitant and blushed; the entire clan was waiting for them, smirks and crossed arms on the girls.

"Good to see how concerned you were about all of us" Rebekah said acidly smiling at Kol.  
"You look perfectly annoying to me" he said upset that Bonnie was walking away from him.

"She got hurt, Jeremy is locked in the cellar and Tyler tried to kill Nik" Caroline put them up to speed and then smiled at Bonnie "At least the body, since Matt is being a sweetheart and is hosting Nik for now"

Bonnie slowly looked at Kol that couldn't believe she just hid this from him.  
"I didn't have a choice" she explained herself.

"There is always a way darling" he snapped and glanced mad at Klaus.  
The borrowed one at least.

"If you want to hurt me, do it now before I go back to my body"  
Caroline slump her shoulders, he was impossible.

"Put him back Bonnie" She asked her friend.  
Bonnie nodded "I suppose with Shane locked inside a coffin and Mikael inside a magic trap, it's safe"

"You shouldn't be worried about that now darling, he was still around and you still gambled all the way" Kol left the room angry, he couldn't decide who he wanted to hurt, Klaus for making her do it or her for doing it and leaving him in the dark.

"Kol…" she tried but it was too late, she looked at Klaus mad.  
He didn't say anything; he just left to the Art room followed by her.

Caroline looked at the other two originals, the tension was something they were used to, just like the loud sound of something breaking that made her flinch but didn't affect the siblings, they were used to Kol's displays of fury.

After a few minutes Elijah decided to get up and go calm his brother.  
He found Kol half way through a bottle of bourbon now.

"She was helping them"  
Kol laughed at his brother "That's all she does, help everyone around her"

Elijah opened his suit and touched his shirt "Perhaps that's her true gift"  
Kol shot his eyes mat at him "Spare me Elijah, really, if you are going to start with that I will seriously lose it"

"Bonnie has good inside of her, she feels the urge to help others and you will have to accept that if you are serious about her"  
Kol clenched his teeth before taking his drink harshly "She could have told me"

"You wouldn't let me do it" she said as she came inside the room.  
Elijah bowed his head to her "I'll wait outside"

She smiled at him, knowing he wasn't straying away in case Kol lost it in an ugly way but she wasn't afraid of him at all.

"You would have stopped me that's why I only told you about the part of the plan that included desiccating Klaus"

"I feel like I'm constantly battling you in order to keep you out of harm's way. And it's not that you are reckless, you just so briskly put your life on the line for everyone that asks"  
She sighed "It's what I am…"

"No…" he faced her "You are so much more than that. You are the most powerful woman I ever met and still you don't see that, you rather use that power to help others and place yourself in second place"

She looked down on the ground "I did this for you as well"  
"Me?" he chuckled "You want to do something useful for me? Stop putting your life in danger and dangling the possibility that I might just lose you because the others are unable to solve their problems without exploiting you"

She looked at him speechless.

"Why would you keep this from me? Have I not given you enough proof that I care for you? That you can trust me?"

Bonnie felt her chest ache "It has nothing to do with that… God Kol, I just had the most amazing, romantic, incredible hour of my life just now in your car. I know how you feel about me because it's exactly the same way as I feel about you. This has nothing to do with trust"

Kol turned around and smashed his glass against the wall furious, Bonnie closed her eyes; she was feeling a bit odd.

There was a growing dark feeling inside of her, slowly taking over, it's not that she hadn't felt it before because she did but somehow it was dormant, sleeping.  
But it was very awake now and powerfully taking over her.

"Kol…" she begged at him, it was slowly overtaking everything "Something's wrong"

He turned to her puzzled but instead of coming to him, she backed away "Oh no…"  
"What is it?" he asked worried.

"ELIJAH" She called with urgency in her breaking voice.

The dashing man came inside looking at Kol that was lost and bewildered.  
"Take him out of here" she begged Elijah.

"Bonnie… what's the matter?" Elijah asked trying to touch her but she stopped him at once.  
"Don't… don't come near me"

There was a slow painful cry as Kol went on his knees holding his head like it was about to explode.

"Get him out of here" Bonnie begged Elijah holding back tears "I can't stop it. I'm killing him"

Kol tried to fight it but it was the strongest pain he ever experienced in his existence.

Klaus stormed inside the room back in his body and flashed outside taking Kol by his arm.  
His sibling fought him once outside and out of Bonnie's reach trying to get back inside.

Elijah closed the door, locking her inside and stepped in front of Kol that still tried to get inside.  
"Let me in there"

"That's out of the question Kol" Klaus kept guard on the door blocking his access inside alongside Elijah.

"I'm fine; it was just a little sting. I need to talk to her" he tried bargaining because he could hear her crying on the other side of the door.

Klaus stopped him by placing his hand on his chest "She can kill you, over and over again until you finally lose your mind. We can't let you near her now"

Kol looked at Elijah for support but the other one shook his head "You need to trust us on this Kol. We've dealt with the Five before"

"Trust you? That's just precious. You've done nothing but use her in your own profit. This is ludicrous" he hissed mad at them.

For a second they actually thought he was giving up but Kol hardly took a no for an answer and tried to get past them again.

It was Elijah that held him back this time and Kol pulled his arm back pushing his brother away, he paced in the hall like a lion trapped inside a cage, knowing she was on the other side going crazy over this twist and he couldn't get to her.

Finally he found comfort by shattering the big mirror on the wall with his fist, cutting his hand with the broken pieces.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other knowing the worst was over, after a few painful pants he finally sat on the ground against the wall grabbing his throbbing head.  
Caroline and Rebekah came to the hall.

"Matt is resting in one of the rooms…" Caroline said wondering what was happening.  
"With Klaus back in his body, the awakening finally broke Bonnie, she turned against Kol"  
Elijah was the one informing the girls.

Caroline clicked her teeth, she was worried, Bonnie could turn on any of them now or worse, the originals could kill her to protect Kol.

But Klaus held his hand out to her and she took it without thinking, she rested her face against his chest allowing him to sooth her by holding her close to him, it was hard explaining how right it felt when he laced his arm around her.

Rebekah sat next to Kol; he didn't take his eyes from the phone that he now held in his bleeding hand.

They all stayed with him though, no one moved or talked; they just stood there trying to come up with a solution.

* * *

Bonnie was in panic and tried to tame her uncontrollable sobs; she felt her phone vibrate with a message and checked on it shaking.

**I love you.  
Hold on to that darling, I will find a way out of this.**

She rested her head against the door and sat there pressing his words to her chest.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Not like the movies – _Katy Perry _

Belief – _Gavin DeGraw_


	23. For you

Kol looked up at the glass being offered to him.  
"Changing of the guard" Elijah said with a smile.

Kol silently took the blood ignoring Rebekah that left his side for the first time since she first sat next to him.

Elijah rested against the wall standing across Kol that was finishing another message on his phone.  
"How is Bonnie?" Elijah asked knowing the both of them were in touch.

"Enjoying the messages, it's called Sexting, you wouldn't understand" Kol easily found his way out in sarcasm.

Elijah smiled reading Kol like on open book, they were able to find a way to comfort each other and for now that was helping keep Kol under control.  
He hadn't move from the hall but he wasn't trying to go inside the locked room either.

"She makes you happy" Elijah stated what anyone could see.  
"Yes, when she's not trying to make my brain implode, she's an actual bliss to be around" Kol put his phone away and drank the blood slowly.

"It's not your fault Kol"  
Kol raised his eyes to the older brother half way through the drink "Why would I think that?" he asked into his glass.

"You have the same look Niklaus had after Henrik was dead and after you lost Mirela"  
"It's not the same thing" Kol quickly made the distinction.

"I know and her fate will also be different" Elijah tried to comfort his brother.  
Kol dropped the glass slowly on the floor next to him "She's in pain because of me, because my existence pushes her to be everything she is not, a killer"

"It's remarkable that you and Niklaus were drawn to two women that hold your redemption as part of who they are. Their beliefs are the very thing that will save you both in the end"

Kol laughed drily "There is no redemption for Nik and me. Only a slow process of inevitable doom and that may be the only thing that in the end will free us all"

Elijah stared at Kol puzzled as the troubled younger sibling stood up and left the hall.

* * *

Rebekah stretched her arms tired as she made way to her bedroom but saw Klaus buried among Shane's things and smiled.

"Where is Caroline? I'm surprised she left your side or at least the other way around"  
He looked at her shamelessly teasing him "She went to get food for Bonnie. I think Kol was on to something when he used that knife on Shane" Klaus tried his way out of a very unwanted talk with his sister.

But Rebekah wasn't letting him get out of it so easily "So when she returns you will slam her against a wall and finally kill all those urges and tension between the two of you?"

Klaus looked away from the file in his hands and licked his lips upset, staring at nothing in front of him "I'm not having this conversation with you Rebekah"

She quickly turned and sat on the table looking at him amused "I'm the one that has spent all that time with you… I am such a big part of your life and you can't imagine it without me" she smiled with malice reminding him of his own words in the past.

Klaus dropped the file bothered with her sneaky ways "If I knew the compelling wouldn't work I would have never said those things to you"

Rebekah flashed her biggest smile yet "All that resistance to admit you can actually love is blinding you from the truth hitting you across the face Nik… Everyone in this family loves you even when you push us away and Caroline… well she's just so in love with you that we might just have to get her a spot in that storage for the family blood supply"

She could see Klaus features softening up with the idea, Caroline living with them and choosing him was an idea that he didn't even dare to nurture.

"I can see it all now, the little hearts over her blood bags sweetly resting close to yours… all snuggling in love" she pushed him with her head to the side teasing more and more.

"Don't you have Matt to go chase after?" he finally had enough.  
But she caught the smile in his lips "Apparently you like Stefan more"

"A human would only make you suffer in the end Bekah" he said serious.  
She lost her smile, he just called her Bekah and that made her go on an emotional trip.

"Kol found love… even you found it. A girl can only dream" she came down from the table and left him with a smile.

* * *

"Do you remember anything?" Caroline asked Matt clutching the food she carried on her lap.

Matt shook his head parking the pickup trunk in the big driveway "Only coming out of my shift and then waking up in one of their bedrooms last night"  
"Nothing much happened anyway" she played with the brown bag.

"I went by my house and there was a letter from the bank… I have a lot of money on my account and all my bills are paid for"  
Caroline smiled coming out of the car "They have a unique way of saying thank you…"

Matt laughed and took the food from her "I'll go to Bonnie, now that I know that she's one of the hunters, you shouldn't be close to her. I think you have feelings for them" he looked at her trying to come off stern about it.

Caroline smiled easily "It works with any Original so maybe now we'll find out if you have any feelings for Rebekah as well"

Matt pretended to not listen to her and went to the hall where Bonnie was, Caroline chewed on her bottom lip searching for Klaus.

She touched her long waves and admired his broad back when she came across the room he was in, Klaus reached for something across the table and his shirt lifted; she ran her tongue slowly over her lip watching the bare back and the ass inside the Jeans.

Caroline composed herself and came inside like casualty was her second skin "Hey"  
Klaus smiled at her, she could see all the awkwardness in him and it made her ease up, so this was mutual.

"I figured out that list that Shane had"

The words weren't exactly what she expected but Caroline enjoyed that their shoulders were touching and that his voice was so soothing, how she had missed it.

"They are not hunters so I think he linked himself to these women over the centuries using them as energy, like a way to stay alive. I also believe his link to life and to the Five in this precise moment is April Young"

Caroline took the picture from his hand, the list as well and connected all the spaces that were unspoken.  
"We need to find April" She whispered.

When he didn't answer her, she looked at him and her mind blanked because his eyes that held all this pain and sadness, were intense and sparkling and she wanted to believe there was a glimpse of hope in them and that it was because of her.

"I need to go search for this girl before Bonnie finds a way to burn down this house with all of us inside"  
His voice was low, thick and Caroline moved a little, just enough to be closer to him.

"I want to go with you"  
He smiled because her voice didn't hold the usual confidence so known to her.

"I could use the company love" he said and left with the file.  
Caroline followed him happy.

* * *

Elijah opened the door to Matt that came inside with the food, he found Bonnie sitting on the couch looking at the ground, she didn't even look at him when he came closer.

"Hey Bon, how are you holding up?"  
"You should leave, your affection for Rebekah is screaming at me" she simply said without looking at him.

He frowned with her words "I'm worried about you"  
"I can't leave this room or I will start hurting everyone on my way, you and Caroline first because you are the weaker ones"

Matt went down on one knee, he touched her face and made her look at him, she looked exhausted "There has to be something we can do"

"Stay away from me" she said with new tears in her eyes.  
Matt choked on something and tried to cough but his chest was hurting.

"Bon…" he begged but there was nothing she could do.  
She cried because everything else was impossible to stop, all she felt was a blackness inside of her, all she wanted was to kill every last one of them.

Elijah suddenly was there and grabbed Matt that was turning livid without precious air to breathe, he shared a look with Bonnie but she looked too far gone to be helped.

Elijah took Matt out of the room and finally the human started coughing but this time with air that he was allowed to take in again.

When Elijah turned to close the door it was already closed and he dreaded the worst, he tried to open it but it was blocked, not even when he tried to barge his way in it moved an inch.

"KOL?" He called out worried and mad that his kid brother went past him so effortlessly.

Bonnie stood up listening to Elijah and shook her head at the vampire that just blocked the door with an axe on the handle and a heavy desk behind it.

"Get out" she said slowly but he came to her instead.  
"No…" she cried not wanting him near her.

Elijah was demanding that Kol opened the door on the other side and she was fighting the urge to make him bleed as much as her magic allowed her on this side.

She pushed him away when he silently tried to touch her but he was stronger and cradled her face.

"Please, just leave…" she begged in a soft cry.  
He made her look at him "Bonnie, it's alright"

She was confused between her tears and shook her head.  
"If you kill me… you'll be free, your link to the Five will be broken" he softly explained.

She was in shock "What? You lost your mind Kol"  
He stroked her face sweetly "I've lived enough Bonnie, longer than I was supposed to but you just started, I may be a cursed soul but there's still hope for you. This is the right way, kill me Bonnie"

She pushed him away mad and walked around clutching her head "I can't believe you are even giving me this choice"

"If I die knowing it was to set you free of a curse at least my existence will be worth of something"  
She faced him still stunned with his words and actual calmness around them "Get out" she hissed at him.

He knew it was taking everything she had not to take him down, so he pressed her even more "Kill me Bonnie, end it all with me and then kill Shane setting everyone else free"

Bonnie closed her eyes, her mind was a huge mess, a throbbing pain that was leaving her powerless to his wishes.

The books in the room fell to the ground with a powerful gush of wind and Elijah was finally making a dent on the fortress preventing him inside so Kol knew he had little time.

"Do it Bonnie" he said coldly now.

She shook her head and every piece of glass inside the room shattered, he didn't move as tiny pieces came from all around him, he only pressed her harder, set on his goal "Do it now Bonnie"

"I can't…" she said finally looking at him "I rather kill myself Kol and awake the next hunter"

The door behind him finally was open letting in a very mad Rebekah and Elijah.

Bonnie and Kol just stood there looking at each other among all the shattered glass and mess, quite the picture to how they felt inside.

Rebekah stepped in the middle of them "Will you both stop with the suicide love letter? No one is dying because I will push a dagger into your heart and turn her into a vampire"

Kol looked away from Bonnie and kept his eyes away from his sister as well.

"That wouldn't stop the calling, Niklaus killed Jeremy but when he came back he was still feeling everything as before" Elijah explained and touched Kol's arm.  
His brother softly pulled his arm back and went outside.

"And Bonnie could only kill him if she had the white stake" Rebekah shook her head leaving after Kol.  
Elijah looked at Bonnie that turned her back on everyone crying harder.

"Somehow I find myself doubting that" Elijah said suspecting how much power the witch held inside of her and how much she was aware of it.

"Kol" Rebekah called after him down the hall but he wasn't stopping.  
"KOL" she pressed "Hey Martyr"

He chuckled upset but didn't stop.  
She showed up in front of him "This is fun, brings back all those warm memories of chasing you through the woods while you were stubbornly storming away from one of our spats"

"Nik isn't around this time to defend you so get out of my way Bekah or I will hurt you"  
"Enough with the pain reference" she sighed loudly.

He could hear Elijah closing in as well and he really wasn't in a mood for a family intervention, he tried to go around Rebekah but she cut him off with her hand on the wall.

"I will break your arm if you don't move" he simply said.  
"Unlike what all my brothers believe, I do understand what you are going through"

It wasn't much but it delay her fate, Rebekah used it to her advantage.  
"You need to stop"

Kol flashed a smile and she knew she was in trouble but before he even touched her, Elijah was in front of her stopping him.  
"Stop" Elijah said.

Kol wasn't the easiest man to calm down, much like Klaus he found comfort for his pain in violence but unlike the hybrid he was reckless, there wasn't much he cared about.

Elijah slowly placed his hands on Kol's arms "This self-destruction isn't taking you anywhere good"  
Rebekah smiled behind Elijah, the fact that Kol wasn't pushing them away was a good sign.

"I know that you love her and that you want to help her but this isn't the way" Elijah tried to sooth his brother.

"What do you know about love?" Kol spiked him.  
It was Rebekah's turn to try it and she came to Elijah's side.

"None of us were allowed to love Kol, everyone that looks at us either fear us or want us dead. But once in a century if we are that lucky, someone shows up and looks at us like we are worth of being known and loved. All that we have so heavily guarded inside comes out and for that one brief moment, we feel that it's actually possible that someone will love us for what we are"

"None of us have been that lucky so far, I think only Finn had that with Sage but maybe things are turning around with you and Nik and I need to believe that all this with Caroline and Bonnie will work out because I want it Kol, I want to be loved the way Bonnie loves you. I want someone to look at me the way she looks at you or smiles when someone mentions your name… so you need to stop and let us help you. I will do anything because I understand how much you want to protect her"

She looked at Elijah when Kol seemed to finally ease up and lose his sheer determination.  
Elijah took the young rebel's face between his hands "If you made her kill you, this would destroy her Kol, ruin her inside because she loves you"

Kol nodded understanding what they were trying to tell him.

Rebekah moved away from them going to check on Bonnie.

Matt was standing by the door "She's calming down"  
"So is my brother" she smiled.

"I… heard the talk…"  
Rebekah looked at him with a sting of panic.

"I don't love you… but I sort of like you for what you are… the entire bitchy strong vampire woman thing is appealing and kind of hot"

Rebekah's smile reached her sparkling eyes "That was really sweet"  
Matt shook his head but laughed at ease, Rebekah was happy just watching him.

* * *

"What are all these weapons that you keep looking at?" Caroline asked staring at the catalog of ancient weapons that was among Shane's files.

"I know a few of them and if Shane was interested in them it must mean something to him. But they weren't among his belongings so I'm guessing he didn't bring them to school premises"

Caroline laughed from her seat in his shiny black car "My school may be right in the middle of hell action but we still have a few rules, I highly doubt teachers are given a locker for weapons along with free parking"

Klaus smiled from the driving seat "Well sweetheart, that would make my life much easier, I would love to know why the man carried on his catalog the vampire knife"  
Caroline frowned and looked at him "The what?"

Klaus touched the second weapon on the right "Ancient weapon forged under the full moon. After they realized daggers couldn't kill us permanently, they became creative"  
Caroline still looked baffled "So they made a pointy knife that can kill you?"

"No, it can kill any random vampire though… us Originals are special love" he said with a tamed smirk.

Caroline turned her attention to the file "How… special?" she gave him a side look "I mean, I know that you can't be killed and that nothing really works on you, that you can shift into werewolf when you please and that you can control it because of the entire sleeping on my doorstep thingy but… for example, do you drink normal blood? Or do you feed only on fresh, hot and innocent humans?"

"Since we are talking about me…" he smirked full way this time.  
Caroline's blue eyes were two giant questioning pools.

"I'm like any other regular werewolf with a little vampire in me"  
She rolled her eyes at him "It was just a question Nik, you don't need to get all defensive about it with me"

Klaus wanted to roll his own eyes because she was upset now and she was right, he was shielding from her.  
"Call it an old habit" he said slowly.

But Caroline was looking outside the window shutting him down as well.  
He pressed his lips together.

"I don't like drinking from blood bags because as a werewolf I like the hunt too much, it's part of who I am. I usually hunt as a wolf and when I really must I drink from humans because the blood is warm and close to the rush I get as a wolf"

Caroline turned to face him "I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to have the werewolf gene and not be able to just be... who you were destined to be from the start. To feel incomplete all the time, to know that something was missing"

He was really taken by her now and stared at her "It was painful"

The way he said it moved her because she could feel all the actual pain behind it all.  
It was overwhelming touching at all the pain that Klaus held locked inside of him.

"Stop the car" she asked him barely capable of being heard.  
Klaus did as she asked at a loss with her request.

Caroline dropped the file and moved in a blur, he gasped as the stunning woman straddled him in his seat but quickly reacted by grabbing her neck to pull her closer and kissed her.

It wasn't a sweet kiss or anything on the makings; it was raw, long and urgent.  
Caroline stroked his neck while his tongue sweetly took over the kiss, his hands making sure there was no space between them heavenly pressing her to him.

* * *

Liz parked her car outside the big manor struggling with the right way to break the bad news, she checked her phone again but Caroline wasn't answering her calls.

It was Elijah that answered the door and politely nodded at the Sheriff.  
"Sheriff Forbes"

"Call me Liz… I have a growing feeling my daughter is slowly moving in"  
Elijah smiled "She's quite amazing, you should be proud as a mother"

Liz couldn't help the big smile "I am… thank you, Elijah"  
He was happy with the easy moment, always refreshing between all the angst and drama to have a bit of a light moment, it seemed like the Forbes women had that unique gift.

"But she's not here right now, she went on an errand with Niklaus"  
Liz came inside the house after Elijah moved aside with a hand movement for her to do so "I'm not even going to ask… I've learned that Caroline will always do things her way, no matter how much the world tries to shift that power engine"

Elijah couldn't agree more "She is very determined and strong. Precisely what made my brother so intrigued"

"Is he going to harm my baby Elijah? Because vampire or not, she's still my little Carebear…"  
Elijah assured her by touching her arm "No"

She was able to breathe properly with his determination, the man must know his brother after all.

"I need to speak to Bonnie, I have awful news Elijah…" she sadly had to return to what drove here in the first place.

"What has happened?" he quickly realized her grimaced tone.  
"Elena… was found dead. It wasn't pretty to see a girl I saw grow up bled out like that…"

Elijah fell somber; he always found that the girl deserved a better fate than what her life turned out to be.

"We have Jeremy locked in the house, I will get him" he left under a surprised expression from the woman but after a short absence returned to her with a very uneasy appearance.

"Jeremy is not where he was supposed to be and I suspect my brother Kol has something to do with this" he was actually mad that Kol once again tricked everyone, specially him.

"Can I help?" Liz asked wanting to do something.  
"Yes… can we hold off this sad news of Elena for now? Bonnie had a really draining day already and I'm afraid my brother Kol is only going to attempt and make things worse"

Liz nodded "I can do that"  
"Good… now I need to find my rebel brother with the utmost urgency"

Liz smiled "Saying fast would work as well Elijah"  
The dashing man looked confused at her which made her laugh softly.

"I'll help you look for him"

* * *

Bonnie checked her phone again, he just stopped sending messages and she was slowly going crazy, missing him and then thinking of ways to kill him.

It was like a really scary movie running through her mind every two seconds, she closed her eyes but all she saw was images of plans and spells she could use to actually hurt him.

Bonnie tried thinking of his eyes, the voice that easily sent her heart on erratic movement or the last time they were together.

All that love covered her like a shielding blanket but wasn't enough to stop the dark inside of her that crawled its way back up.

She dialed his number, she had to listen to his voice; it would give her strength to go on.  
It went straight to voicemail and she cursed him for not having a recorded message, she really needed to listen to his voice with a nice swing and a joke to it.

"Kol… please call me. I'm going mental here… I don't know how much longer I can take this… I need to at least listen to your voice, to know that you are ok… that you haven't done anything stupid…" she clasped her phone "I need… something"

Bonnie ended the call knowing she was about to lose her mind and it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Damon came towards the front door, he was holding his bag and his leather jacket.  
"Leaving town?"

He pulled his eyebrows together with the voice and looked to the mantel.  
Kol was standing there with Jeremy.

"I was considering it… are you my farewell party? I admit I'm disappointed"

Kol smiled and pointed to the couch "Sit" he ordered the kid that did as he was compelled to do "Jeremy told me with a little persuasion that you have been working for Nik and that they were onto it, he also told me that you have the original white Oak stake and that you tricked Tyler by sending him after one that was fake. Hence the reason my brother Nik survived"

Damon was on edge and came to the middle of the room "Points for deduction and cookie points if you surprise me. What can I do for you Kol?"

Kol nodded "There is something indeed I need you to do for me Damon"  
"And what would that be?" Damon asked slowly.

"I need you to kill me" Kol said solemnly.

Damon's mouth went open with the first shock, he looked at Jeremy that was about to choke on his own saliva in surprise.

"Well that just earned you a bunch of extra cookie points…" he said eyeing Kol absolutely baffled.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Yellow - _Coldplay_

Hold me – _Tom Odell_


	24. And so it ends

Damon placed the white stake on top of the mantel and looked at Kol seated across him staring at the burning fire.

"Don't get me wrong, I love this new twist and the opportunity to kill an original but I'm still surprised and suspicious about your formal request to be killed"

"I don't hold any of your bloodlines and I know this would only make you gloat of pride for the next centuries so I don't expect much resistance to my simple request"

"Your siblings will hunt Damon down and kill him for it" Jeremy said next to Damon.  
"He is right, your psychotic family won't deal well with me fulfilling your last wish"

"Jeremy will say that I tried to kill him and you and anyone that was close enough. They will understand after you leave town and hide carefully, but I wouldn't worry too much, they all have other matters in mind"

"For someone with a very big suicide wish you look calm and peaceful" Damon looked at Jeremy.

Kol finished his drink and placed the glass on the floor, he looked at Damon and smiled "Are you going to kill me Damon or analyze me?"  
Damon nodded "Kill you" he grabbed the stake.

Kol stood up and ever sure of his decision, there weren't many things left that he believed in this life but he believed in what he felt for Bonnie and what he was accomplishing with his death.

She would be free to live the life she never had, he knew Elijah would take care of her because that was just his older brother.

He would make sure she was safe and away from Klaus and that's all he cared about now.  
Damon sized the stake in his hand but wasn't as decisive as Kol needed.

"I will compel you Damon to do it anyway"  
The other vampire took a second to reevaluate "Where's the catch? You can't just walk into my house and ask me to kill you. So out of the blue"

"I forgot to send you a letter earlier stating that I didn't want anyone else to kill me but you"  
Damon responded to the lifeless tone in Kol "I'm flattered. Ok, let's do this… don't move"

Kol didn't answer or even blinked as Damon finally seemed ready to do it.  
Damon held his breath and came at Kol, he stopped inches away from Kol's heart because Stefan showed up unexpectedly and pushed Damon away.

He looked at his brother shaking his head after hitting the mantel "I'm not even sure I want to know why you just saved an original. Again"

Stefan looked at Kol that was about to lose it and rip him apart.

"I wouldn't want this for you Damon, I would want to have a say as your brother if someone was about to end your life"

Kol snarled and his fangs showed up "I'll just give him a reason to kill me then"  
"If you touch him I won't come near you and just so you know, I can't be compelled. Since Elena was turned that I have been on Vervain" Damon hissed mad.

"Why are you worried about my siblings? None of them care about my choices" Kol told Stefan with a low scowl.  
"You might just be wrong" Stefan said and looked at the door.

Kol dismissed his fangs and vampire look with the new guests "Who invited you?"  
Rebekah and Elijah came to him wanting to do a lot of things, among those kick him for being so stubborn and uncontrolled.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked him with an urge to slap him hard across the face.  
"Stay out of this Bekah" Kol said avoiding Elijah's parental look.

"Stefan called us when you came up with the most idiotic plan in all history of idiotic plans" Rebekah really had to restrain from doing it.

"This isn't what we talked about Kol" Elijah intervened and Kol looked at him this time.  
"I'm giving her a way out, you were right, Bonnie shouldn't feel guilty by taking part in my death"

Rebekah couldn't hold herself any longer and went at him set on beating his reckless original ass to a pulp but Elijah softly held her back and kept her hands close to her body, she still felt the urge to kick him like when they were kids though.

"How stupid can you be? We just got all back together; we are finally acting like a family and you want to toss it all away over a woman?"  
"She's my family now Rebekah" he simply said.

She did it this time and rose her foot, she almost hit him on the leg but Elijah swiftly turned her handing her to Damon that had to dodge his face while she shrieked for freedom.

Elijah sighed and fixed his suit "She is part of the family" he tried to ease the harshness in Kol's words "But as one we stick together and this isn't exactly the smartest thing you've presented us with Kol"

Kol shook his head "Save the speeches for Nik"

"I don't think I'm in need of one but it appears that my baby brother decided to go all romantic and tragic on me so he might be in need of a bit of a speech"

Kol looked surprised at Klaus that walked in straight at him, he definitely wasn't expecting Klaus to show up.

"Why can't you all just leave me in charge of my own destiny?"  
Klaus stopped next to Elijah and sighed in that really dramatic way that only he was capable of pulling off, he opened his coat and took a dagger from his inside pocket.

"Shall I use a language that you understand? Because I have seen this side of you back in Romania, back then you went down on a spiral of chaos and havoc so grand that I had to put you away so that the hunters didn't find us"

Kol smiled "That works for me as well"  
Rebekah was determined to go at him again and Damon was no match to her, it was Klaus that laughing turned and stopped her.

"Easy there love, I just got back to this body, let's not make a fuss over our baby brother being his typical overreacting self"

Kol silently pushed his jacket aside and exposed his heart "It's right there" he taunted his family.

Elijah scolded him because he knew Kol was just having fun now, the suicidal wish was somewhat gone now.

"Give me that dagger Nik, I want to push it into his selfish little heart myself"  
Klaus shook his head with a smile "Rebekah love… whose overreacting now?"

"You always do this, every time we are together on some era, one of you finds a way to screw it all up. Now both of you decided to fall in love and suddenly they are more important than us" she directed her angry words at Klaus and Kol now.

It was Kol that laughed behind Klaus "Throw the first rock Bekah, it's not like Nik caught you in bed with a hunter"  
"Guess we are alike brother" she spat her words at him.

"Do you need some family loving time alone?" Damon asked cautiously far from the heated gathering.  
Elijah nodded, he never was one to deal with private matters in public square.

The Salvatore's left with Jeremy while Kol and Rebekah had an angry eye stare.  
"I asked you to trust us Kol" Elijah spoke with sadness.

Kol laughed and pointed at Klaus "How long until I found Bonnie pinned against a wall with a sword through and through?"  
"I would have saved the theatrics this time" Klaus easily said.

"You are doing all of this because of Nik?" Rebekah was much calmer now and stepped away from Klaus so she could see Kol better.

"The four of us were sent back into the past because of your obsession over your hybrids and everything that you have done has been with a purpose to serve only your needs, so why should I even trust that you won't kill Bonnie the first chance you get?"

"Because you are my brother and I might just shift my priorities here and there for you" Klaus sternly faced Kol with a hint of emotion that was enough to leave everyone in the room affected.

But Kol had his share of being let down by Klaus and probably was the one whose pain was deeper because of it.

"Would you shift them enough to feel anything if I died? Or would it be like Finn all over again? You mourned your sired hybrids more than your own brother"

Klaus looked down from Kol with consent for the words to fully hurt him; they weren't far from the truth.

"I would hunt down everyone involved in your death and kill them" he said with his emotions at reach.  
He faced his brother and Kol finally saw a glimpse of that man they all lost so long ago.

"I need one day, that's all it will take me to find a solution out of all this. If I let you down, you can push this into your own heart because I will go after Bonnie and kill her. Find your trust in that" Klaus handed Kol the dagger and then left.

Kol smiled and turned his back on everyone, it's not like Klaus would ever change.

Klaus found Caroline waiting outside the house for him, he expected a speech or a plea for her friend's life but instead the blonde beauty handed him her phone with an address displayed on the screen.

"My mom went back to the station and messaged me this. April filed a missing person's report for Shane a few weeks ago and this is the address she left on the file in case of any news"

"It's just a few hours away from here" he said and handed her phone back "Are you staying behind this time?"  
"Do you want me to stay?" she asked calmly.

"I want you to go with me" he replied serious.  
Caroline smiled "But there won't be any more kissing, just so you know"

Klaus allowed a smile to grace his lips and turned looking at the beautiful vampire headed to his car.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Bonnie yelled from her side of the call.

"I was… being romantic" he grumbled drinking straight from a bottle.  
"Don't even try to be funny right now Kol, I want to get out of here and kill you for what you just pulled" she snapped pacing around the room she was locked in.

"Well that would solve our problem darling"  
She could imagine his smirk which only made her angrier "Thank God Stefan heard the entire thing and called me"

"So you sent my family to the rescue, I'm impressed darling but that wasn't too smart, now we are back to where we started. Only that you are locked inside my house and Rebekah and Elijah barricaded me inside the Salvatore library" he looked around the room.

She smiled and found the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor "What a perfect couple we are Kol… we are both locked up in different houses"

"That's because together we are explosive" He sat on the ground resting against the back of the couch.  
"Well… I perfected your name in Viking" she looked at the walls.

She had been busy writing his name all over them without realizing what she was doing most of the time.

"Bekah wanted to hit me, Elijah was baffled with my actions and I fought with Nik"  
"He's coming for me, isn't he?"

He hated the whispered concern in her voice "Not if I can stop him"  
Bonnie closed her eyes and smiled "It's not fair, I fell in love with a snarky vampire that had a thing for horses, being perfect and romantic was not part of the package"

Kol smiled from his side and played with the bottle "From wanting to kill you because you were so annoying to all this, I'd say I surprised myself love"  
"Since we are into confessions… I was trying to seduce you in the past"

"I watched you that day in the hut… when you were washing yourself and I had to dig very deep for restrains because I was not expecting the sudden urge to be with the sizzling witch"  
"I knew it" she laughed.

It made him smile that she was laughing and he could easily imagine how beautiful she looked.

Bonnie pulled her knees up and hugged them "Will you stay a little longer with me? Your voice is soothing, everything else becomes easier to resist"

He smiled and pealed the label from the bottle "I can tell you what I would love to be doing with you right this instant"  
Bonnie shook her head "You are impossible…"

"It involved kissing that smooth neck of yours all the way to that little spot that makes you shiver…" he smirked because he could also imagine her reaction now.

Bonnie shook her head but chewed on her bottom lip, she brought the phone closer to her ear and said in a low voice "And… what would you do then?"

Kol's smile reached his eyes "Darling I'm just getting started… try to keep it quiet"  
Bonnie laughed loudly again.

* * *

Caroline walked behind Klaus down the big hall.  
April lived on Campus, it was close to the building where Shane used to teach and not many students lived in her.

It was somewhat the VIP area so Caroline had joked about it in the car but Klaus had been silent and serious.  
She knew why, she had caught the last part of the sibling discussion but didn't dare to bring it up.

Klaus stopped by the door that was on the address and looked around, he didn't see anyone so he simply turned the knob, she actually expected him to kick the door down since he was so on edge.

The room was empty but by the way it looked, she lived her alone.  
Caroline and Klaus went through her stuff without much interest, what they wanted was her.

Klaus reached for his cell when it gave him signal of a message, he didn't bother reading everything, it was something about Elijah snatching back the white stake from Damon; honestly Klaus didn't care much about this now.

"She's not in class" Caroline took the schedule from the wall.  
Klaus came near her and she handed the paper to him.

"She could be anywhere and we don't have time for this" he tossed the paper to the unmade bed.  
"What do you suggest? Compelling everyone we see to bring her to us?"

"It's a strong option" he said again in that serious tone of his, this time he didn't even look at her.  
And Caroline wasn't happy, she crossed her arms "Kol won't do it"

Klaus looked at her "Where did that come from sweetheart?"  
"He went in overdrive, I understand why he did that but Bonnie wouldn't want it and he's going to realize that. He really loves her and I think because all of you spent all time closed up, it comes out now in very extreme ways. Like a newborn vampire feeling for the first time" she finished slowly.

Klaus laughed and she wasn't happy that he was scorning her words.  
"Just like you but unlike Kol that gets all romantic and tragic, you lash out" she said mad and left to the door.

Klaus caught her arm; she heard him sigh and struggle for words but didn't look at him.  
"I wanted that family Caroline, I did a lot of things for them but none of it was even close to be seen or taken as love, they didn't want me"

Caroline could touch the amount of pain in his voice but why was he so blind?  
She faced him clicking her teeth together "I want you but would that ever be enough for you Nik?"

The surprise in his face left her sad because she still didn't understand how he couldn't see it.  
"I love you Nik"

Yes, it was whispered, yes, it was a shock that she had the courage to say it to his face but after all they had been through, she couldn't hold it back any more.

Klaus released her arm and cradled her face between his hands instead "Enough? Caroline…" he shook his head softly with a smile.

She smiled too because his eyes were sparkling with that hope again and maybe something else that she wanted to believe was love.

His hold was soft and warm and blissful, she never wanted to feel another touch on her, everything was falling into place and it was because of him.  
She felt him pull her face closer and craved for that kiss with everything she had.

But Klaus' face changed in a second and she only squint before he pulled away and stepped in front of her.  
Caroline gulped down when the laughter came inside the room.

"The useless boy fell in love… and isn't she just… precious"  
Caroline saw the way Klaus' body seemed to tense but didn't dare to move from where she was.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mikael?" Klaus asked attempting to sound careless.  
The man laughed and took a knife from his back "You can't die but I can hurt you by killing the one hiding cowardly behind you and scorn your pain"

Klaus didn't move, Caroline was sure he wasn't even breathing.  
"One would think that you would get at least a bit inventive once in the future. The blind will to harm me is getting old and incessant Mikael"

The man shrugged "Why should I move on when it's such a gratification to put you in your place?" His smile was full of malice "And I see you chose well, the girl is a coward like you"  
Caroline pressed her lips mad; she wanted to kill the man herself.

"Why did you come here?" Klaus asked him searching for an answer that would be useless in the end.  
"I was curious to see what was made of my pathetic children, I am mostly disappointed needless to say" he gave Klaus a look.

"Oh I got to redeem myself the first time you came around, I was able to kill you with one clean stake into your heart. I got to watch you burn in front of me as revenge for everything that you ever said or did to me"

Mikael lost his smile "Care to try it again? I plan to sever her head just like I did to your favorite horse, just to show you that I could. While you painted your flowers, I was trying to turn you into a man. Shame that you never took profit from it"

Caroline knew he was just pushing Klaus but she was being hurt on the way as well, it was sickening to know behind every wall that Klaus ever built was this man.

She rested her hands on his back trying to sooth him somehow.  
"Your words are not able to hurt me any more old man, they mean nothing to me because you mean nothing to me" Klaus calmly said, without any hate in his voice.

"Very well… hand me the other coward then, so brave when she was in our home but so coy now that she has you to stand up for her. Funny how she was the only one that made you show an ounce of spunk boy"

Caroline moved and stood in front of Klaus "You are being redundant"  
Klaus smiled with her adorable stance and fire.

Mikael clasped the knife harder "Enough talking then"  
Caroline shrugged "That's all you do, at least your son puts his killing where his mouth is"

Klaus felt a stupid pride wave come over him.  
Unlike Mikael that was furious and flashed determined at Caroline ready to kill her but she was faster as a vampire and moved.

Mikael dropped the knife curbing in pain and looked at Klaus shocked.  
There was absolutely no emotion in Klaus as he pushed his own knife further into the man's heart.

Mikael turned grey like a desiccated vampire and Klaus let his body fall to the ground.  
Caroline clasped her hands nervously "Did it work?"

Klaus smiled and nodded at her.

"Okay… is that the other weapon on Shane's list that you were obsessed with?"  
"How did you know how to do that little stunt?" he asked crouching and making sure Mikael was temporarily gone.

"I felt the knife on your back… the rest…" she motioned her shoulders, she couldn't explain it.  
She just knew what to do.

Klaus stood and she knew he was coming for a kiss but again their moment was cut short by a panic attack from a girl about to scream.

Caroline flashed and compelled the blue-eyed girl "Relax… it's nothing. Are you April?"  
The girl nodded with frightened tears in her eyes.

Caroline looked back at Klaus with the biggest smile "We can go home now"  
He chuckled at her ways, how extraordinary was this woman.

* * *

Kol rushed down the hall, he took a second before opening the door.

Bonnie stood from the couch looking at him.  
"Did it work?" Rebekah asked coming in.

"Matt just called, Klaus and Caroline took April to the witches in the old house; she was the link to Shane. The witches broke the link making Shane human again and Elijah killed him. April will be ok" Bonnie told Kol with a small smile.

He came at her and took her face into his hands "Are _you _going to be alright?"  
"The curse is broken; I don't feel any will to kill vampires or anyone close to you" she sighed feeling him close to her again.

"What about Mikael?" Rebekah asked concerned.  
"Klaus had a weapon that Shane worked on like the daggers and the knife that could kill vampires, it makes any supernatural creature go down like the daggers do to vampires. It will keep him dead until I sent him back to the past so that nothing changes in the future"

"So it's over?" Rebekah asked but she didn't get any answer this time.

The couple was kissing each other as close as they could stand.  
Pressed bodies and hands lost in touching necks and hair heating up the very passionate kisses.

When Bonnie made this tiny sound of pleasure, Rebekah turned on her heels fast and closed the door behind her.

"Freaks" she mumbled down the hall.

She found Matt on the way, he was rushing to check on Bonnie but she stopped him "Don't, they are about to have wild I missed you so much disgusting sex in there"

He laughed with her disturbed face "Elijah took April back to where she lives, he compelled her to forget anything to do with Shane, her past and what happened today"

"All is good when it ends well… and my brother Nik and his blonde shadow?"  
Matt looked back frowning "You know… I lost them on the way here…" he looked at Rebekah again confused.

* * *

Caroline moaned into the kiss when he pressed her against the door of his bedroom, she found his hair and took her time running her hand through it.

His tongue was strong against hers and she found it blissful that he was powerful in everything he did, even in kissing.

Klaus broke away from her mouth breathing against it, she smiled and moved her hands quickly pulling his coat down, there was no doubt in her mind whatsoever about what she wanted.

He moved his lips slowly to her neck and Caroline rested the back of her head against the door wanting him more with every touch and every kiss.

His hands swiftly tore the very fragile dress from her body and pulled the fabric down her shoulders, kissing them as the ivory skin was revealed to his eager lips.

Caroline moved her hand through his hair and harshly pulled him back to her, she wanted those perfect raspberry lips on hers.

He easily obliged her and it was her turn to move to his chest and tear the shirt apart running her shaking hands through the smooth toned perfection.

He hissed breaking the kiss as her touch awoke all those feelings inside of him that were here now only for her.

Caroline moved in a blur and he was the one pinned against the wall while she kissed him with passion.

She pulled him to her enforcing the urge in the kiss and walked backwards knowing he was taking her to his bed, where she had slept once wishing he was there when she woke up.

She managed to tear his belt before they both crashed on the big bed and his hands swiftly removed the underwear without destroying it like the fate her dress had.

It was nothing less than a big blissful groan that left her mouth as his hands started caressing her body.

The first rush was slowly replaced by his touch that was determined but soft and the kisses that became longer.

She ran her hands slowly through his broad back and stroked his neck, again he slowly broke the kiss and their eyes were locked together.

Caroline gently stroked his cheek loving that his stubble tickled her fingers and smiled, it was a bit surreal that he was this close to her, that she could feel his heat and his body.

Klaus moved these amazing golden locks away from her face and touched her lips, he kissed them relishing in how sweet and soft her lips were.

As a vampire she had to adjust her perception of time, so he had told her once and now she finally understood his words because it was as if time ceased to exist.

Nothing else existed, not time, no rules, nothing between them, not good or bad just the two of them on his bed.

They looked at each other and there was a happy smile forming on his lips "I love you"

"Never let me go Nik…" she whispered suddenly having that tiny doubt assaulting her.  
"Never" he said kissing her again and assuring her of a silent promise that he would never break.

* * *

The water was hot and hitting her back hard, it felt good and it was helping to put behind the past two days, just like being in here with him.

Bonnie stroked his back, kept her head rested against his chest while Kol stroked her long wet hair quietly letting the water hit his hands as he kept her close to him.

Where he wanted her forever.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

No light, no light – _Florence and The Machine_

_(suggested by the wonderful Filiz, my bear to whom I send all my love)_


	25. Epilogue

Bonnie nested her head against his chest better, her fingers kept making these little patterns up and down his back.

There were no words she knew that were able to describe how she felt lying on her side, his arms around her keeping her trapped in this bubble of safety and love.

Two naked bodies close as one.

"I need to leave your bed…" she finally broke the soothing silence.  
"I strongly disapprove" he simply said and ran his finger over her shoulder.

It made her smile and she left the warmth of his chest so she could face him "I need to send your father back and deal with Elena's death"

Kol outlined her face, he hated the way her smile faded and he was taken back to the nights she had spent crying over the loss of her friend.

"Full moon is only tonight and we still have a few hours left darling"  
She searched his neck with her hand and pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

She had no words for what she felt when they kissed either.  
Or for the way that she felt when they moved and she was under him, pressing his body to her for that matter.

Surely love and lust walked hand in hand when it came to Kol but she wasn't complaining, the way Kol made love to her every time was a reminder of how much she had missed before their fates became so entangled together.

Simply put she was in love with him and for the first time in her life she was happy and loved back with the same intensity.  
That he made her moan his name in pleasure was just a bonus.

"Kol…" she groaned lost in bliss with his chance of pace.  
It was a really big fat cherry on top of a perfect cake.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Liz asked wrinkling her nose.  
"Mom… are you going to cry?" Caroline asked surprised.

Liz shook her head but her denial burst into flames when a stubborn tear left her beautiful eyes "I just want you to be happy…"

"I just need a break from Mystic Falls… a lot happened this year and I feel like I'm suffocating trapped in this place, specially now with Elena's death"

Liz nodded and unexpectedly took Caroline into her arms "I expect you to do what you didn't here… call me every two days so I will know that you are ok"

Caroline smiled and fought her own tears "I will call every day mom and I will be back soon, I promise. I'll come for Christmas and your birthday…"

Liz broke the hug and stroked her golden hair "Just make sure you don't get hurt and that he treats you well"

Caroline could feel the slight scolding in her mother towards Klaus "He will never let anything happen to me mom"  
That was enough to reassure Liz "That will have to do I guess…"

Caroline smiled and hugged her mother tight again; she knew it would take at least a few months since they would see each other again.

* * *

Elijah smiled at Caroline that made her way to the Art room.  
"Hey Elijah" she said as easily as someone living in the house already.

"Good afternoon Caroline…" he bowed his head and kept his pace, then he stopped and called the blonde girl.  
Caroline looked back at him.

"I was wondering if Elisabeth was on a night shift tonight"  
"Whose that?" Caroline frowned.

"Your mother… Liz" Elijah said holding the book in his hand closer to him.  
"My… oh… well" Caroline pursed her lips "She's working… yes"

"Thank you" Elijah ended the awkward talk and left quickly.  
Caroline pointed at him and then recoil her finger, she found Klaus neatly wrapping his art and packing it into boxes.

He wasn't leaving without it, that's for sure.

"Your brother Elijah just asked about my mom… uncomfortable much?"  
Klaus smiled closing another box "I rather not comment on that. I have enough with Rebekah wanting to stay here and finish highschool. In my mind Elijah is staying behind because of our sister that has been spending too much time with that human boy"

"I'm looking for the right word to describe how freaked out I am about the possibility of Elijah staying behind because of my mom..." Caroline shook her head and sat on the bed "And Bekah is helping Matt, he is all alone now..." she sighed sad but then closed her eyes "Urgh... I can't take the image of your brother and my mother out of my head now"

He laughed watching her and left the last box by the door and came to her.  
"I really can't help you there love…" He took her cheek with his hand "… but here's a thought..." he said against her lips and then kissed her.

Caroline took the back of his neck, entangled her fingers among his necklaces and parted her lips for him, she missed him too.

The last days had been too crazy with the funeral arrangements for Elena and getting everything ready to send Mikael back.

Between all this and making sure Bonnie was really free of the curse while adjusting to waking up in his arms after their nights together, everything still felt very unreal to her.

Though their current sweet battle of tongues was very real, just like their breaths changing and Caroline pulled him with her as she lay down on the bed.

"That's a good thought but I'm still searching for a good word to describe _eww_" she said stroking the back of his neck when they broke the kiss.

He smiled and she felt her knees give in on her.  
Those perfect lips of his kissed her bottom lip "I find myself short of words when you are around sweetheart"

"Urgh… see? That's how you got the girl, with your perfect words even when you are at loss for them"  
Klaus kissed her again and then smirked "I knew there was a compelling reason to have a bed in this room"

She laughed adjusting her leg over his, stroking his hair evilly "No… don't even think about it Nik… that perfection that happened now twice in your bedroom needs time. Which we don't have, we need to be at the cemetery in one hour"

"You do realize that talking like that is having the very opposite effect on me don't you love?"  
She kissed his pouty lips and licked her own because his stubble left them tingling "Believe me… it's mutual but we need to go"

Klaus sighed heavy and loudly and pulled away from her but she smiled and quickly moved, he crashed on the bed on his back with her straddling him.

He smiled when she gave him a sweet look.  
"But we can be a bit late… Bonnie is the one performing the spell anyway"

Klaus sneaked his hand between her cheek and her long locks and stroked the perfect skin under his touch.

Caroline bent down searching for his lips and kissed him long and slowly taking advantage of having him just for herself.

* * *

Bonnie mumbled her spell and let out a gush of air as it seemed to make her very blood cold.  
She opened her eyes and nodded at Kol.

He pulled the knife out of Mikael's heart and the man gasped for air.  
"You… I will hunt all of you down and destroy you all. I will kill you and your siblings slow and painful… I will. I promi…" he didn't finish his bitter words.

The man simply disappeared from the circle he was lying inside and Kol looked at Bonnie.  
"Don't you just love emotional goodbyes?"

She gave him a look and then shook her head, she looked behind him and laughed.  
"Someone is late"

Caroline waved at her blushing "Did we miss anything?"  
"It was beautiful… he said how much he loved us and how sorry he was… brought tears to my eyes" Kol said pressing his chest.

Caroline rolled her eyes on him and walked away, there was something she needed to do before leaving.

She stopped on the tombstone and knelt cleaning the leaves away, she fixed the roses that were left on the grave this morning, just like every day.

"Do you think it's Damon?" Bonnie asked standing behind Caroline.  
"I talked to Stefan, he is in the Himalayas trying to find peace and comfort somehow. He hasn't talked to Damon, no one has. He just… vanished"

"So maybe he arranged that she has roses delivered every day to her grave… since it's too painful for him to be here now that he really lost her"

Caroline nodded smiling through fresh tears, they knew it wasn't Jeremy because he left for Denver the afternoon after the service, set on never returning because he had no one left.

Caroline touched the letters in front of her engraved on the tombstone "Elena Gilbert… I still can't believe she died Bonnie. After everything, she was the victim from this entire damn curse"

"She wasn't Elena any more Care… the Elena that we grew up with died on that bridge, Damon was right…" Bonnie said in a low voice.  
She smiled when she felt his arms around her and hid in them, they all needed time to heal.

Caroline cleaned her face and stood up "Goodbye Elena… I'll never forget you"  
Quietly she turned and went to Klaus, he took her under his arm and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So where are we going?" Kol asked eager to change the somber feel in the air.  
"I don't know about you but Nik is taking me to Portugal. Maybe this time he can actually show me the country" she placed her hand on his chest.

"The way I see it, we started this entire story going back into the past, trapped in a very primal time and set on killing each other. Now that we've developed into couple status, we should travel together and try to kill each other in teams. I have the upper hand because the witch is on my team" he smugly looked at the woman under his arm.

Bonnie laughed "I could always turn on you and fight alone"  
Kol grimaced while the other two laughed.

"And I could simply dagger you and team up with the girls. Imagine all the possibilities" Klaus said in front of him without facing him.

"This could turn into a bit of a Hunger Games theme. I'm not sure I like the idea" Kol grumbled.

Bonnie smiled while the others kept teasing Kol about alliances and game references.

She hid her hand inside his long-sleeved shirt and closed her eyes for a minute; she sure as hell didn't imagine that her life was taking this turn.

She was in love and in a relationship with the smug original that was ready to die for her.

As the four of them made their way out of the cemetery talking and teasing each other effortlessly she realized her life was only truly beginning now.

They were linked together by every action that led them to this very moment and every primal feeling that came from their journey together.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

Ok sweethearts, it's time for the thank you speech, I promise to keep it short and sweet.  
I want to thank first and with all my heart ( really!) to the following darlings:

ApekshaStar

Lovely Rain Dancer

randomlittleme

PEL1

And my sweet Justine that were just relentless on their reviews since the very first chapters and never left.

That's just overwhelming and I thank you for your devotion and sweet words (even when I made you guys freak out and cry ;) I love you!

To Hetal and Kavi that made me blush and laugh with their passionate reactions on Twitter and pushed me to keep going when the writers took Kol away from us and I lost the will to carry this and the other fics.

Thank you, forever keeping you both in my heart!

And finally but certainly not least to my beloved Mirela.

The girl who made the cover, countless art work for this and other fictions and whose heart I know I'm breaking for ending this one.

It is absolutely impossible to put down in actual words how much you have inspired me and how many chapters were born after our crazy late talks on twitter (Though I still owe you a scene on Viking age with Kol in a brothel losing his virginity :D)

I am truly blessed to have you in my life bear.

A special thank you to my other bears Yana and Filiz and to everyone else that read this story, reviewed on it or simply sent me a message saying how much they liked it, I send all my love and gratitude.  
Until next time sweethearts,

Cheers, Ad.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Welcome to the jungle - _Guns N´Roses_

Sweet child of mine – _Guns N' Roses_

Sympathy for the Devil – _Guns N Roses_

Nothing else matters_ – Metallica_

Somebody to love – _Queen_

Whole lotta of love - _Led Zeppelin_

Don't give up on me now – _Ben Harper  
_  
Wake up – _Arcade Fire  
_Overjoyed – _Matchbox Twenty_

Hole in my soul – _Aerosmith_

She brings me love – _Bad Company_

Silent Lucidity – _Queensryche_

Give me one reason – _Tracy Chapman_

Iris – _Goo Goo Dolls_

One – _Apocalyptica_

Psycho killer - _Talking Heads_  
Push - _Matchbox Twenty_

Where is your heart - _Kelly Clarkson_  
Loving The Sound - _The Overtones_

A little respect – S_ilence 4_

I will wait - _Mumford and Sons_  
Believer – _Viva Doce_

Gods and Monsters – _Lana Del Rey_

El Beso – _Pablo Alborán_  
November rain – _Guns N'Roses_

Numb – _Likin Park _  
Teardrop – _Massive Attack _  
We all fall in love sometimes – _Jeff Buckley_

Not like the movies – _Katy Perry _  
Belief – _Gavin DeGraw_

Yellow – _Coldplay_  
Hold me – _Tom Odell_

No light, no light – _Florence and The Machine_


End file.
